Clash of the Titans
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: (COMPLETED) Tartarus. An organization dedicated and trained to bring about the Titan's downfall. The Titan's worst and most terrible enemies gathered under one name. Now an AU after the events of 'The End'
1. I

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Teen Titans, though I sure wish I did. Or maybe just a pair of hot Tamaranian Princesses to give me a 'bath.' Yum-yum. Anyone who tries to sue me won't walk away with more than my entire life savings. Which, since I'm a poor college student and a freelance camera-man, isn't much. Five piestas at most.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Summary:**

Several years after the defeat of Trigon, a new enemy has arisen to battle the Titans. Tartarus. An organization dedicated and trained to bring about their downfall. Named after the mystical prison from Greek myth where the Titans languished. And now, the Titan's worst and most terrible of enemies united under a single name. When the Titans are beaten by their seemingly unstoppable foes, can they muster the willpower and skill necessary to stave off disaster? Or is the world, and it's young heroes, doomed? Takes place four to five years after the events of 'The End.' Rated R for graphic violence, intense romance, some adult themes, and a curse word here and there. Just for future reference the Titans ages for this story are: Robin 21, Cyborg 20, Starfire 19, Raven 19 and Beastboy 18. Not quite the kids we knew and loved in the animated series, now they're a little more grown up.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Jump City was a thriving metropolis on the edge of the west coast. A wealthy and prosperous city it was also known for being, for the most part, crime-free. Most criminals weren't dumb enough to commit a crime. Not after nearly a whole decade of being watched by their resident superheroes. The Teen Titans. However, as with all things, exceptions exist.

Like tonight.

The blaring alarm went off in short, piercing bursts before a large fist slammed into the control system and it managed one weak, dying cry before it fell silent. The fist, a giant-sized collection of two fingers and thumb, was composed solely of energy. Pure electricity given shape and form and strength by the central processing unit with the glowing red eye in the center of his head, serving as the eye of the behemoth who stood there, before the alarm. Like his fist, his arm was composed also of pure energy, as was the rest of his body. His bones, a denser, darker bluish-white energy, were clearly visible beneath his electrical skin and flesh. This was Overload.

"Stupid alarm," muttered the electronic supervillain.

The nine foot tall Overload stood just inside the electronics store, right beyond the shattered window. Shattered, of course, because he'd just smashed his enormous fist through it. That was what set off the alarm. Before him now lay all the electronics he could possibly want, unprotected and unguarded. It was late, the store was closed and the employees were long gone. All the computers, the stereos, all the delicious technology and electricity... all for him.

And, he added mentally, his master. His black on red CPU eye glowed red as he stepped over the broken glass and joined Overload.

Glass crunched under the heavy boot as this new figure entered the electronics store, along with a heavy iron 'clang.' In the shadows of the dark store, the figure could barely be made out as a robed man of average height, armed and armored, particularly by a pair of heavy metal gauntlets and boots and a thick, wide belt. The image of a horned skull adorned the man's breastplate. The man's silhouette showed a receding hairline of grayish hair, being swept back into two devil's horns on either side of his head. His eyes glowed crimson in the shadows.

"Excellent work, Overload," intoned the figure as he held up his hand and conjured a crimson ball of fire in his hand, illuminating him fully. And it seemed, he was not armored at all. The armor was his skin, the gauntlets his hands. Half man and half machine, he seemed to be. What was human was primarily the lower half from the waist down, including his hips and his legs and his feet. His arms were normal from the shoulder to elbow, but below that they were mechanical, ending in steel-tipped claws. Half of his face, the left half, was metallic, the eye a glowing infrared orb. The right was a sickly pale skin with an equally crimson orb set deep into his skull, glowing with an inner fire. No hair graced his head any longer, the gray swept back features of his metal head were designed to resemble hair. His expression was one of deep-set annoyance, his jaw line hard with a near-constant arrogance.

His name... was Brother Blood.

"Grab everything and move quickly," he barked at Overload.

The gigantic entity's eye glowed a bright red, matching the hue of Blood's. Oh it struggled a plenty against it's new master, but Blood had been able to control it's mind with little difficulty. Human or machine, either were controllable with it's mental powers now. Only those of powerful spirit possessed the ability to defy him. Like the Teen Titans. And one Titan in particular. But Overload was no difficulty.

Obeying it's masters order, the great behemoth made its way forward, scooping up great racks of technology, computers and CD players, electronics and cables and the like, scooping them up into it's crackling frame of electricity. Absorbing them into it's body until it was a pulsing mass of blue-white energy and silver-grey mechanics.

Brother Blood stepped past him as he worked, intent upon their true objective. Making his way to the opposite end of the store, he opened up the storage room and made his way inside, grinning as he spotted the small vault on the floor, holding the money from the register. That he did not care for, though he would take the money anyway (his funds were beginning to run low). What he truly care for was inside, and with one swift gesture he reached down and, using only a minimum of five percent of his strength, tore the door of the vault and hurled it casually over his shoulder. A grin split his lip as he beheld what lay within. The money, neatly placed in large bills and bundled up, rested on the bottom half of the vault. While on a second level above the first rested the object he desired. A computer chip, silver-white with splashes of blue, the size of a quarter. To Brother Blood, it was invaluable. It was perhaps his key to victory, if all went according to plan.

Such a valuable thing shouldn't have been left in such an unguarded location. But that had been precisely the point. The company that had manufactured the chip could find no security system, no stronghold safe enough to store it. So they erased all knowledge of it's existence, swore their employees to secrecy, and hid it here, in Jump City, in an electronics store. Not a bad idea. But they hadn't counted on Blood's newfound connection to the digital age. And even a deleted e-mail could be retrieved if one knew how to do it. The chip would, once properly inserted into the back of his steel, computerized skull, allow him to hack into any system on Earth. Bank accounts, credit cards numbers, e-mails, passwords. All of it and more would be at his fingertips. He shivered, almost able to taste the power that would be at his fingertips with such a single tiny chip in his hands. And so he slowly reached in to take it, stretching out his steel claws...

When a sudden cry of pain rang through the store, and Blood whipped his head around just in time to see Overload go flying through the air to strike the wall just beside the door to the storage room. He stood in an instant, standing in the doorway, as Overload fell to the ground and sat up, rubbing his head in pain. Blood didn't care in the least about his minion, his gaze shot past him, taking in the ones who'd sent him hurling through the air in the first place.

And there they stood, one in the doorway, the other just before the broken glass window.

The first one, in the frame of the doorway, was a smallish fellow, barely come up to Blood's chin (an average sized individual) clad in purple and black spandex which engulfed his thin, almost gangly frame from his toes all the way to his neck. A pair of overly large gray-white gloves covered his hands and an equally large boots covered his feet, seemingly too big for him. A gray belt was slung across his hips. He was completely green. Hair, eyes, skin, everything was some shade of green, save the whites of his eyes and the sharp fangs which protruded from his lips, curled up in a sneer as they regarded Brother Blood. He couldn't have been more than eighteen or so.

The second figure, the larger one, was a face and form Blood knew all too well. It haunted him. It irritated him to no end. Like his own visage, the left half was an image of mechanized steel and the right was human flesh. Unlike Brother Blood, however, this figure sported a silver-white metal finish, with blue circuitry, as opposed to the crimson that Blood used. The right side of his face, the human side, was dark-skinned, young and could almost be considered handsome, were it not marred by the machinery of the left side. His mechanical eye also glowed red, like Blood's, but it was a soft, duller red, a more peaceful sort, almost. His eye, on the other side, was completely human, a dull grayish-brown in color. There were other differences too. The young man stood about as tall as Blood, if wider-shouldered and covered almost head-to-toe in machinery that made up ninety percent of his body. Only part of his head and his arms were human anymore, at least that could be seen, beneath the armored skin was a mystery to most.

Beastboy and Cyborg.

Teen Titans.

Blood hated them.

"Nice to see you again Blood," said Cyborg amiably, flexing his great mechanical fist, idly cracking his knuckles with the other in a show of strength. Then, sparing the barest of glances towards the fallen Overload, he added "Nice company you're keeping these days... what, did you run out of HIVE underlings to boss around?"

Blood growled darkly, his features twisted by hate. If looks could kill, Cyborg would've been flash-fried in an instant by the hate-filled gaze Blood was giving him. As it was, he didn't so much as flinch. He'd seen worse from his housemate Raven whenever she ran out of her herbal tea. Now _that _was scary.

"Overload! Destroy them!" roared Blood, thrusting out his hand and pointing his sharp claw at the Titans.

"Overload destroy!" responded the hulking behemoth, pushing itself to it's feet and charging towards the two Titans, lashing out with both it's electrical arms, which stretched and morphed like whips. Beastboy and Cyborg dodged aside, Beastboy rolling onto the ground and Cyborg slamming hard into the wall, using it to help him stay upright as he dodged the electrical lash.

Beastboy shifted as he rolled, going into the dive a green-skinned man and emerging from it a great tiger with black and green stripes. He gave out a roar as he charged at Overload, slashing at it's leg and tearing away some of the electronic components that had been absorbed into it's leg. Overload, though pained, was not seriously hurt and lashed out again at the green-skinned metamorph, who leapt backwards. His initial attack was only a distraction. A blast of blue-white energy shot through the air, slamming hard into Overload's chest and sending him flying through the air once more to slam into the far wall beside Brother Blood.

"Curse you!" shouted Blood, though the verbal assault was aimed primarily at Cyborg more than Beastboy. The two had a long-standing history. One that was filled with conflict.

Blood filled his steel clawed hand with red fire and leapt forward, hoping to tear off Cyborg's head and take it home as a trophy for his trouble, but Cyborg neatly side-stepped, having anticipated the move, and spun around, his mechanical body moving as fluidly as a living man's to slam his armor-plated elbow right into Blood's back, sending him flying through the broken window and out into the street, narrowly missing a car as it zoomed past, swerving to avoid the former HIVE Headmaster.

"Insolence!"

Cyborg stepped out into the street, slowly, deliberately, in somewhat of a relaxed stance. Unlike their previous encounters, it was clear that he had no fear of Blood. No apprehension. It made the crimson-eyed hypnotist's blood boil with fury.

"I'll destroy you, Cyborg! I'll strip you down to your wires!" he shouted, his still-human mouth foaming as Blood spat venom at his former student and arch-enemy. Cyborg regarded him as he would the wind on his face. As an irritation and nothing more.

"Just come peacefully Blood," he said. "You can't win. I know you're running on empty."

"You know nothing, insolent child!" roared Blood, leaping forward and spinning in mid-air, lashing out with his foot. Cyborg's arm shot up in an instant to block the strike aimed for his head, but made no move to counter-attack. It would've been too easy. He could tell. Already he could see for himself Blood was visibly fatigued since their last battle, nearly eight full months ago. Back when he'd tried take over an orphanage of "gifted" children, metahumans really, and teaching them to grow up like him. He'd failed, of course. The Titans broke it up. Back then, Blood had been working in secret. He'd had a chance to construct the necessary things he needed to keep his body going.

But when they'd sent him back to the prison in Steel City, the Titans kept Blood on minimum power on a near constant basis. One way of keeping him under control. He couldn't go far before his power cell died and he'd shut down.

Already Cyborg could see that Brother Blood was losing energy. His bright red highlights, his circuitry, was dimming, and soon it would turn black and lifeless. Blood, however, was clinging to life and consciousness, fueled by his anger and his hated of the Titans.

Blood lashed out with his hand, covered in bright red fire, and managed to slash across Cyborg's cheek this time as he blocked an instant too late. Cyborg retaliated by grabbing Blood's arm and hurling him over his shoulder, throwing him against the wall of the electronics store. However, Blood had anticipated the move, flipping gracefully end over end to land on his feet. Which reminded Cyborg that, though nearly beaten, Blood was still a dangerous opponent. His particular design allowed for a greater use of agility, and beyond that he was a skilled martial artist, easily the equal of Slade or Robin. He wouldn't go down easily.

Cyborg smirked, shifting his right arm into the infamous sonic cannon that had been the doom of many evil-doers, taking aim at Blood. He, on the other hand, wouldn't go down. Period. End of sentence.

A great grunt and a crash of yet more glass interrupted the two combatants, however, as the great crackling mass of electricity that was Overload came crashing through the opposing window of the electronics store, smashing into the ground hard enough to crack the pavement. The few cars out on the road screeched to a halt at the sight of the unexpected roadblock, citizens and residents of Jump City paused to watch, though at a respectful distance. Many had learned by now not to get too close when a Titan was fighting.

Overload groaned, struggling to lift his head, but failed, collapsed, and it's body dissipated, electricity no longer given shape as it simply shut down. The stolen electronics, including the necessary components Blood would have needed to power himself, fell to the ground, along with the single CPU that was Overload's core. The red on black eye closed as he completely shut down.

Cyborg and Blood, still staring one another down, saw this out of the corner of their eyes, still focused primarily on one another.

That, of course, was when Beastboy re-joined them, leaping gracefully up and over the broken glass of the second window and landing beside Overload, grabbing the villain's CPU up in his hand and tossing it up into the air once before catching it in his hand. He smirked his characteristic Beastboy grin, his fangs showing over his lips, as he slowly, deliberately, made his way to stand beside Cyborg. No words were spoken, but the message was quite clear.

Two against one.

Blood's right eye, his living eye, twitched with barely suppressed fury. His other eye shined brightly, blinking as he accessed information. Specifically, concerning just how much power he had left. The result was enough to seriously ruin his day. He has less than six minutes on full power, twenty on half-power, which wouldn't be nearly enough to defeat both of them. So he'd lost his minion, the technology to keep himself going, the chip and, worse of all... his dignity.

"This is not the end, Cyborg...!" he roared angrily, filling his hand with bright red lightning and tossing a quick bolt as Cyborg, who knocked it aside with his cybernetic arm. However, the attack had been enough to give Blood the moments he needed to make his way down the nearby alleyway and run for all his legs were worth.

Beastboy, predictably, shook his head, even as he glanced over to make sure Cyborg hadn't been hurt by the attack. "What am I, chopped liver? I was standing here too you know!"

Cyborg didn't reply, he took off running down the alleyway after Blood. Beastboy followed after him, leaping forward and shifting gracefully into the body of a green cheetah, keeping pace with his buddy as they pursued Brother Blood's red and black form down alleyways.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Beastboy and Cyborg had little doubt they'd catch Brother Blood. He was fast but so were they, and he'd tire sooner or later. Cyborg, on the other hand, could run for three days straight with his legs showing the least bit of strain. And his power cell, unlike Blood's, was full. He'd recharged only the week before. Still, Blood wasn't going to make it easy for them. He ran down alleyways and ducked to and fro between buildings and into the street, weaving in and out of traffic in an effort to lose the Titans, though he nearly got himself killed in the process.

Cyborg, however, was worried. Brother Blood was growing desperate. Someone might get hurt if they pushed him too far, so he needed to take him down now. His right arm shifted back into the sonic cannon, as he took aim while he ran, his left eye forming a cross-hair as he locked onto Blood's leg, simultaneously shifting the power setting on his sonic cannon to drop down to a bare minimum. He didn't want to blow Blood's leg off at the knee, after all. Just knock him off balance and give them a chance to capture him.

**Target locked**

Cyborg's crosshairs lit up as he obtained his target. And just like a missile lock on an F-16, you couldn't shake him once he had you in his sights.

He was about to pull on the imaginary trigger (he had to think it, really) and fire off the sonic cannon when an explosion shook the street and sent Beastboy and Cyborg stumbling from the aftershocks. A nearby building, previously having been sitting quite innocently to the side, had exploded in an instant, fire and rock rushing out in all directions. Cyborg threw up an arm to protect himself and, without thinking, stepped in front of Beastboy as well. Still, it seemed after the initial explosion that no more were worth coming, and he could better assess the situation.

His eyes opened wide as the sign previously hanging above the door to the shop swung crazily on a single chain, then that too snapped and the sign came crashing down into the pavement.

The sign read "Veterinary Clinic."

And Beastboy had seen it too. Without hesitation he turned and ran towards the clinic, heedlessly plunging into the fire engulfed building to see if there was anyone he could help. Human or animal, he didn't care, he'd get them all out one way or another, heedless of the danger to himself. Cyborg lost sight of him after Beastboy bounded over the broken doorway and into the building.

Cyborg, as eager as the next Titan to help those in need, hesitated, taking one look down the street where he'd been running. Brother Blood was getting further away by the minute, and more than anything else, Cyborg wanted to go after him. Not just because of what he'd done (and he'd done a lot, both to the world in general and to Cyborg on a personal level) but what he could do. If he got away, there was no telling how much damage he could do before they caught him again.

But they could always catch a villain another day. Lives, once lost, could not be restored.

Biting back a curse, Cyborg made his way into the burning veterinary clinic, just as a giant green gorilla emerged, carry a young blonde woman under one hairy arm and a small dog under another. Both were unconscious. Cyborg took them both, gently placing them on the ground beside the burnt store as Beastboy knuckled back in and giving them a quick scan with his cybernetic eye. Both were fine, they'd passed out from smoke inhalation but suffered not bruises or burns. And Cyborg could already hear fire engines on their way. Cyborg gently reached down, tilting the girl's head back so oxygen could reach her lungs more easily. He didn't know what he could do for the dog. He knew only a little about human anatomy as it was, next to zip about canine.

"Cyborg! That's the last of them!" shouted Beastboy, as he leapt from the second-story of the building and gracefully landed in a crouch, coming over to join his teammate and the innocents. "How are they?"

"They're gonna be fine, BB..." he said, standing back up. He stared with a mixture of regret and anger in the direction Blood had fled.

"Don't worry dude, we'll get him next time," said Beastboy, coming up beside Cyborg. His tone too was soft, with subdued anger and a little regret that they hadn't been able to catch the bad guy. He too, hated Blood, as he hated all villains, but he couldn't understand how deeply Cyborg disliked him. Or maybe, in a sense, he could. Blood had gone in deep and really gotten under Cyborg's skin when he'd stolen his blueprints and everything about him without any remorse. Beastboy had, briefly, felt the same way when he'd been betrayed by the earth-shaking metahuman Terra, who he'd opened his heart to. Before he'd realized just how messed up she had been. What she'd done... had been entirely out of spite. Or uncaring.

A sudden inhalation of breath caught their attention, and Beastboy gently bent over the young veterinarian who was gasping for breath, sucking in oxygen into her starved lungs and clutching her chest. He gently placed a hand on her back, trying to keep her calm. That was most important now.

"Hey, relax... I gotcha... you're gonna be fine," he said, in soothing tones. He too, could hear the sirens coming. Ambulances as well as fire trucks, likely. Beastboy gently patted the tall girl's back as she started to cough, helping her clear her lungs. The dog was on it's own, but it had managed to escape relatively unscathed. It's owner, who'd been just down the street in another building for an appointment, had been delighted to have it returned. Beastboy stayed by the blonde woman's side until the ambulances arrived and some properly equipped and trained individuals took her away. And he saw her smile as she vanished behind the closed doors of an ambulance.

She hadn't been half-bad looking either.

Beastboy smiled to himself, shook his head. "Pity I'm taken," he muttered with little remorse under his breath, turning back towards Cyborg. They'd best be heading back towards Titan's Tower, since their job here was done. They could track down Blood later. Robin probably already knew exactly where he was. He was good at that sort of thing, after all. Cyborg and Beastboy were just the heavy hitters, Robin was the brains of the team.

Cyborg, however, was peering up at the structure with a curious expression on his face, ignoring his green-skinned little buddy.

_Why did this building suddenly explode?_ he wondered.

**Query. Fuel lines in the back of a veterinary clinic could have ruptured, resulting in combustion of the lines and the explosion.**

Sounded reasonable enough. Under any other circumstances, Cyborg might not have questioned it.

But as he glanced down the street where Blood had fled... he wondered.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

For future reference, regular writing is for regular, "text" is for dialogue, _italicized text_ is for inner dialogue or, more rarely, telepath, and **bold text** is for Cyborg's and Brother Blood's computerized thoughts. Most of the references to Brother Blood involved his prior appearances in 'Deception,' 'Wavelength,' and 'Titan's East.' The reference to him brainwashing children was comic inspired by the seventh Brother Blood (whom the animated version seems to be based primarily upon) and will become more deeply involved in the later plot of the story. Overload comes from 'Car Trouble,' and 'Aftershock' and was mostly used here as a throwaway villain. Blood's losing power was a reference to 'Sum of his Parts' where Cyborg remarked he had to keep replacing his power cell every so often unless he wanted to shut down. Steel City is the home of Titan's East (animated, at least) and was seen as the backdrop in the episode of the same name. The idea to make the vet a blonde was inspired by the Terra character and by Beastboy's flirting in 'Every Dog has his Day.' He seems to like the hair color. I will leave his comment about 'being' taken unexplained until later, though long-time fan of my stories (and Teen Titans in general) can doubtlessly surmise who it is with little difficulty. Next time: the real enemy is revealed, and Blood finds that his legacy is both blessing and curse.


	2. II

Brother Blood ducked down a nearby alleyway, dodging swift behind a filthy dumpster just as the police car roared past the mouth of the alleyway. They didn't stop, but he waited a full two minutes as the siren's faded away before he re-emerged, willing his breathing to slow.

_Query_, he sent out, folding his arms across his chest-plate as he allowed himself to calm down.

**Four Minutes Power Remaining**

"Damnation," he cursed, resisting the urge to slam his metal fist into the alley wall. He didn't have the strength to carry through right now. But his blood boiled, crying out for revenge. And he'd have it. No one defied Brother Blood. And even fewer stood in his way.

Brother Blood debated what to do next. He needed a power source. Another store was out of the question, the Titans would be up in force for the next few days. He could shut down but during that time he'd be utterly helpless, unaware of the outside world. Still, if he could shut down for perhaps a few days, let the heat blow over, he could then try and find a new power source. He wouldn't restore any energy but it wouldn't cost him anything either. _Yes_, he thought. _That would be best for now_. His dignity again had taken a blow, a battle had been lost. But in the end, one battle did not matter. It was the war that truly counted. And he would win that.

Brother Blood was about to initiate his plan when his installed cybernetic sensors detected something previously unnoticed.

He was not alone.

Blood whirled around, hands upraised, preparing to fight or flee as was necessary. But whoever was there was keeping to the shadows. He could only barely make them out in the dim light of the alleyway. A shadowy outline. Short-haired, male likely, though it was impossible to tell gender, the figure's body was obscured by some sort of flowing half-robe. He couldn't tell the color. The figure made no gesture, even as Blood assumed a combat stance.

_Damn_, he thought. _I don't have time for this_. Already he could feel his precious seconds ticking away.

"Who are you!" he roared. "What do you want!"

"Is that any way to thank your rescuers?" came the reply, the figure holding out his arms as if genuinely expecting an answer to his question. His voice was rich, cultured, with just a hint of a accent. But young too. Couldn't have belonged to a kid older than twenty. Blood's eyes narrowed, and both of them lit up a bright crimson. Well whoever it was, they would soon be very useful to him. Perhaps he could shut down power just enough to keep his head going and have them carry him...

A soft laughter split the air, and Blood's eyes opened wide with shock, the red glow fading in seconds.

A similar, soft red glow was coming from the figure in the alleyway, pinpricks of crimson light against a black, shadowy backdrop.

"Who are you!" shouted Blood angrily_. Damnit, I'm running out of time._

"Relax, Brother Blood," intoned the figure. A motion, and something came flying out of the darkness. Instinctively, Blood caught it. It was a power-cell. Just the sort he'd been needing. "Here," came the voice again. "It wouldn't do to have you simply drop off your feet any minute now. We need to wait for Deathfang to get back."

"Death... fang...?" asked Blood, frowning. Even as he slid the power cell into place (neatly inserting it into a hollow space in his arm) and allowing power to flood back into his body. He felt some of his nervousness dissipate, but not all of it. However this was, they obviously knew a great deal about him. He'd been addressed by name. And worse, whoever they were, they were powerful telepaths in their own right. They had resisted his power.

Something tugged at the back of his mind. A nagging sense of... déjà vu.

"Ah yes, Deathfang," said the figure, answering his earlier question. "A bit on the slow side but he does at least understand how to arm and detonate an explosive. Like the one set into the veterinary clinic," it added, letting that last sentence hang ominously in the air.

"You arranged for the explosion. You knew it would draw the Titans away," stated Blood, though that much seemed obvious enough. He did not add 'you allowed me to escape.' But that too was clear. The only thing that wasn't was why.

"Indeed... much easier if we could talk to you now, as opposed to simply breaking you out of jail," replied the still-shadowy figure. Blood frowned, taking a step forward. He needed to see who he was dealing with. Suddenly, however, the figure shifted, his crimson gaze turning to just past Blood, and he felt a sinking feeling as a shadow... a very _broad_ shadow, fell over him. "Ah... Deathfang," intoned the boy. "How nice of you to join us."

Brother Blood gasped and stumbled backwards.

Deathfang's name had clearly been well earned. The monstrosity towered high over Blood, no small man himself, almost twice his height and just as broad, with thick, powerful muscles. Humanoid in shape, the figure standing before and towering over Blood was clearly no human. Not anymore, at least. It was an animal. A monster. The primary DNA benefactor to the beast seemed to be the wolf, evident by the thick clumps of night-purple fur that stretched across it's frame, in the slope of it's forehead, in the thrust outward nuzzle. And, most especially, in the sharp fangs that seemed entirely too big for it's mouth. Hot spittle escaped from between the creature's pointed incisors as it growled down at Blood.

The former HIVE Headmaster took another step back in outright horror, stumbling over loose garbage and nearly losing his footing. As he looked up again, he noticed the monster wasn't entirely as inhuman as his first fearful gaze had revealed. A suit. The beast was dressed as a human at least. It wasn't much more than an elaborate black and red pair of spandex boxers, complete with a belt of some sort containing a number of small vials attached to the side, but it was something.

Blood, slightly less scared now, slowed his retreat, but it was already too late for him.

As Blood stumbled backwards one last foot, determined to make it his last and turn to face this Deathfang, he bumped into a rather solid figure behind him. The shadowy individual he'd been addressing either. Before he could fight back the figure had wrapped his arms around Blood, restraining his arms and trapped him in a very powerful headlock.

"What is the meaning of this!" roared Blood, thrashing about angrily.

Despite his strength, enhanced by his cybernetic implants, he couldn't shake off the figure, which he could now tell was distinctly male (the lack of soft flesh pressing against his back was indication enough). He had Blood in a very powerful lock and seemed to almost instinctively know where he was going to move before he did. Blood was outclassed instantly.

"Who are you!" he shouted, still struggling. He wasn't about to let some two-bit punk and a damn werewolf destroy him! He was Brother Blood! Headmaster of HIVE academy!

But the next words from the boy chilled him to his very soul.

"Don't you know... father...?"

_Father!_

Brother Blood screamed as a sudden pain shot through his neck, and he could distinctly feel the boy's teeth piercing through it, not unlike a vampire's. The sense of déjà vu had gotten steadily stronger moment by moment, but this singular act had told him exactly what was happening, and in an instant, it all came flooding back to him in a wave of memories.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"_Ours will be an order to bring light to the darkness," intoned Brother Blood, his white-hair clearly visible even to little Sebastian as he began his speech. Began practicing that was. All he did these days was practice his speeches in front of a mirror, even more rarely gave them to those who served under Blood. And still rarer was when he would actually act upon those speeches. Work to take what was rightfully his by title and by birth._

_Brother Blood had grown old and useless._

_Sebastian grinned as he inched his way into the room, feeling the naked knife press against his wrist, concealed behind his back, as he stepped inside, his ceremonial red robes swishing against his feet as he took step, after cautious step, towards Brother Blood._

"_... take control of our destiny...!" continued Blood, unaware of Sebastian's approach. "The blood of our enemies will flow...!" he continued, ranting, fist upraised as if in glorious triumph before he caught sight of movement in the mirror. He relaxed marginally when he saw it was only little Sebastian, his most eager and attentive student. _How old was he again?_ Wondered Blood. _Fifteen, sixteen? My he was starting to grow big...

"_Hello Brother," intoned Sebastian, bowing his head respectfully as he neared him. Brother Blood smiled into the mirror, smiling at Sebastian's reflection, then turned himself back to his own reflection._

"_Ah Sebastian... so very good of you to join me."_

"_Forgive me, Brother, but I heard you and... I wished to listen," he said, forcing himself not to smirk. Forcing his hand to stay where it was. Just a few more moments..._

"_You are always such a good student, little Sebastian... so very attentive in your studies... both in your studies and during my sermons. It should be no time at all before you're ready to lead us yourself," said Blood, a trace of senility slipping into his voice. He was old. He was weak. It was his time._

_And Sebastian was more than ready to lead now._

_Brother Blood frowned lightly, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Forgive me Sebastian my mind is addled... I fear I've missed your birthday once or twice... how old are you now? Fifteen? Sixteen?" he asked, starting to turn back around, his pristine white robes bearing the symbol of the horned skull. However, as he turned, he stopped, his eyes wide. Sebastian held up his dagger, and with his free hand grabbed a handful of Brother Blood's robe to yank him in close._

"_Seventeen," he said. "To the day... father."_

_Sebastian's knife plunged deep into his father's heart, and he gave it a good, solid twist. His tutors had taught him well. He knew how to fight, but more importantly, he knew how to kill._

_The elder Brother Blood fell to the ground with nary a sound of protest. His time had come. His lineage was cursed. Six whole generations ago, his bloodline had been blessed and cursed. Blessed with power, with control, with blood. And cursed, with death... and still more blood._

_Sebastian withdrew the knife from the body of his dead father and, without any sign of revulsion, licked it clean, savoring the taste. It was but the beginning. Within moments, the knife fell from his hands to clatter against the ground, and he sank to his knees, dropping down to tear open his father's robes and feast upon his rich red blood, which poured forth from the wound like a fountain. An elixir._

_He drank deeply, and Sebastian ceased to exist._

_He arose, moments later, wiping the blood from his lips, and his eyes glowing crimson._

_He was Brother Blood._

_The seventh._

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"_... and not even the Titans will be able to stand against us! For we shall rule over the world and all shall bow before you, my chosen."_

"_Brother Blood! Brother Blood! Brother Blood!" chanted the children. And he basked in their adoration. The orphanage was a far cry from the sophisticated technology he had enjoyed in the HIVE academy, but it would do for now. And their public front, as an orphanage for "gifted" youngsters, would allow him to find new students in little to no time at all._

_Not even Cyborg would be able to stop him once his students had been... properly educated._

_Blood stepped down from the platform, drawing down the hood of his robe as he slipped into an adjacent corridor. The instructors would deal with the students now. He had simply needed to motivate them. Not the easiest thing to do now that he was so outwardly hideous. Still, what was it people said about beauty? Being something about the soul, not the skin? Blood well believed them._

"_Excellent work, Brother," said one of his acolytes. One of the older orphans, a boy about fifteen or so. Abandoned by his parents. Blood had taken an immediate liking to this one, and had named him his second. To take over in the highly unlikely event that Blood should meet an unfortunate demise._

_As Blood turned his head, striding down the corridor to continue his work, even his high-tech sensors could not see the young boy's face twisted into a mocking sneer as he glared at Brother Blood's back._

_Looking for a point to place his own dagger._

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Brother Blood screamed again, angrily trying to throw off what could only have been his son, even as the boy sunk his teeth in deeper, eagerly drawing out his blood, sucking him dry like a vampire. Even as he did so, Blood could feel his power-cell failing him. _The boy had given him a dud! He'd lied to him! He'd betrayed him!_

The man born Sebastian Blood, known throughout the world as Brother Blood, the notorious criminal, and among his followers as the seventh man to bear that title, fell limp in his offspring's arms. And his son, gleefully, let Blood fall to the ground, limp and lifeless, his skin pale and drained, his mechanical attachments black and powerless. He was quite dead.

But what new evil had awoken to take his place?

The new Brother Blood grinned, wiping the blood from his lips onto the back of his gauntlet, not caring about the smears. He could clean them later. His former father's blood hadn't been all too good either, it was thick was synthetic oils and the like, which had been needed to sustain the mechanical parts of him. All in all, it had been rather disgusting, but he'd gladly choked back the foul taste if it granted him power. Before him, Deathfang's impressive purple-black visage stood hunched over, his expression surprisingly intelligent for a slavering monster. He was waiting patiently.

"Do it," said Blood.

Deathfang immediately reached down to the belt at his side, withdrawing a small silver object which had previously been unnoticed amongst the green-filled vials that dominated much of his waist. Bending down low and with surprising delicacy for one so big he tilted the former Blood's head to one side, exposing the slot in the back of his head. The same as with Cyborg, the old Blood had been able to link his mind, his thoughts, directly into any computer system with a suitable outlet, not unlike the object in Deathfang's hand. He slid it into place in the back of Blood's head, and clicked a tiny red button on the side.

The old Brother Blood's body twitched, then ceased to move.

The new Brother Blood grinned to himself, watching as his father's thoughts, his memories, everything about him were being downloaded onto the device that they'd brought along. That had been the real reason Deathfang was here, in truth. To get the information. Blood was a little irritated he had to be present for such a delicate family affair but he supposed there was no helping it. This information was too valuable to risk failure.

Finally, the device gave a soft, near inaudible click, and Deathfang removed it, holding it out to the new Brother Blood. He accepted it, placing it into the folds of his robes for safekeeping. It was important to him, in a sense it was his lineage. All the power of Blood was now his, and so was all of his memories, the information stored in his mind, and oh so much more. The new Brother Blood should have been very thankful to his father. Most of their former Brother's had been lucky to find a journal or the like from the previous Blood, leaving each to work out the nuances of their power to themselves.

Oh yes, the new Brother Blood was very, very thankful.

He lifted up his foot, covered in a heavy metal boot... and slammed it down hard on the former Brother Blood's head, shattering bone, crushing metal, and slaying him instantly. A quick, painless death.

"We're done here... we should get back," said Brother Blood. He turned as if to depart, but paused and offered a glance over his shoulder at Deathfang. "You'd do best to show your other face before we leave... wouldn't want the villagers coming after you with silver bullets now, would we?"

Deathfang growled, not appreciating the joke in the slightest, but reluctantly saw the wisdom of his decision and stepped past Brother Blood to the mouth of the alley, reaching down to pick up a discarded trench coat he'd left there earlier. It was soiled and covered in patches and tiny rips but suitable enough for what he needed. A brown fedora hat lay beside it. Deathfang left that on the ground for the moment, as he reached down with his free hand to his belt and drew forth one of the vials resting there. Drawing it forth into the light, it become more obvious what the purpose of the device was. It was a clear plastic vial, tipped with metal with a long, thin point, which could only have served one purpose.

Two thirds of the vials along the belt were a sickly neon green, the remaining third, those located towards the rear, were a dark, thick forest green. It was the latter kind that Deathfang had drawn from his belt.

And now, with little hesitation, plunged into his arm.

Deathfang growled darkly, as always feeling the delicious pain that accompanied the injection of the anti-serum. Whereas the serum itself, the neon green goo contained in the other vials, brought a feeling of pure ecstasy and release, this brought a painful re-awakening, even it dulled his senses and drained his strength, leaving him weak and powerless once again.

It also wrought a physical transformation. The being known as Deathfang shrunk, his body contracting painfully in on itself, muscles shrinking, skin drawing more tightly against it's smaller, new frame... which was a mere five feet in height, nowhere close to the hulking monstrosity he'd been moments earlier. The night purple fur shrank and then faded, vanishing into pores of his pale skin everywhere but atop of his head, which turned black as night and short in length. His uniform, the stylized red and black spandex shorts, previously tight, now were loose-fitting but comfortable on the thinner hips. Finally, the transformation complete, Deathfang, now in the form of a human male no older than sixteen, gathered up the coat and hat and placed them upon himself to conceal his features. The features of yet another criminal of Jump City, formerly known as the armored menace Adonis. His true name was unknown.

"I hate doing that," grumbled Adonis, shivering inside of his trench coat, the chill night air reaching his bare chest inside. He shivered for other reasons too. He hated being human. It made him so nervous, so vulnerable.

So weak.

"We go," intoned Blood, guiding his ally to the end of the alleyway, where the two of them found a waiting black limousine. It's driver paid them no attention, despite their peculiar garments, as they opened up the back and stepped inside. Once secure, the limousine sped off at a fair speed, leaving the scene of the crime behind. Leaving behind the body of the former Brother Blood. As it sped away into the night, the license plate on the limousine became visible to casual passer-by (had any been present, for none were). It read "WILSON."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Brother Blood's son rising to slay his father and become the new Brother Blood is, of course, comic inspired. As is the seventh Blood working to take control of orphans and brainwash them, then being slain by one of them, though the ages I modified to fit into the animated Titan universe. In the comics, each Blood was slain when they reached age 100 (their aging ceased when they assumed the role) but it struck me as remarkably easy to know when you're going to kick the bucket. So here, I changed it to as soon as their son hit seventeen. Ideally, were this made into an actual episode of Teen Titans, I would've picked Michael Rosenbaum as the voice actor for the new Brother Blood. He will, of course, be primarily based on the eighth Brother Blood seen in the comics, though modified slightly to fit into the animated Titan-verse. The mention of Blood having synthetic oil as well as blood in his veins refers to an event in the comics where Brother Blood (the new one) bit Cyborg in an attempt to drain his blood and gain his power, but promptly spat it out after discovering the awful taste. Deathfang, of course, is Adonis and the purple were-beast from 'Beast Within.' The nature of his newfound powers will be explained more in-depth later. The limousine and in particular the license plate doubtlessly raised a few eyebrows. It'll be explored later as well. Next chapter: Four Titans deal with a jailbreak, while Robin takes on a far more difficult task.

Pnaixrose: I've taken a great deal of time to re-read the story and ensure it is as accurate as possible. But thanks for noticing.

Seth Turtle: Truthfully I'm borrowing very little from the storyline except the name and one or two little elements, but I hope you enjoy all the same. And to my mind Robin is older than Cyborg, I could be very wrong. He does ride a motorcycle though.

Todd fan: Bunny Raven was cute, glad you got to enjoy it and the new season three/four episodes that'll soon be arriving in Wales. Enjoy Mas Y Menos. I'd be glad to send a summary of the episode if you think it'll help you understand. I do them all the time for Katergator.

Ray1: Not as soon as I'd like for this one. Lots of projects delaying me. But fairly soon.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Easily. You want a good threat? Stick me in a room with Kitten and Gigrrisklechhh. That'll motivate me, I imagine. As for Beastboy, I think you'll find him hiding in the very next chapter.

Penguin Pop: Of course. This story focused of course on the main five Titans, but expect appearances and/or mentions of just about every Titan character who's ever appeared on the show.

Ultimate R-Man: I get that a lot, but thanks, I appreciate the feedback. I'm planning not to make any direct references to 'The End,' hoping perhaps my story will slip neatly back into continuity, but I fear I won't be able to do it. So, as things stand, we'll see.

Hanita-Chan: I was worried the title might scare people away, and maybe the description too. Still, glad I managed to draw you in. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and hope you enjoy it all the way through to the end, whenever that comes about.

ViciousAssassin: Ah, longtime fan. Welcome, welcome, please come in. Enjoy the story. Yes, 'Annihilation' was my last 'R' story, I tend to skim around the edges of extremes for that sort of rating, but this time I figured I'd stop pulling my punches. Intense romance is to come, believe me. And that's a rather polite way of phrasing it, believe you me.

Andross: I am following animated Titan continuity for this story, not comic. Yes I am aware of Nightwing and the three Robins and all the history therein (second Robin was Jason Todd, FYI). In the current Titan comics, yes, Tim Drake is the current Robin. But this is animated, and despite there being no actual mention of his name, strong evidence supports that the Dick Greyson model is our current animated Robin.


	3. III

Jump City was a wealthy and prosperous city. But like far-away Metropolis and Gotham, it had it's criminals. However, unlike most cities, a large gap existed between the criminals of Jump City. There were the everyday sort, those who ran red lights, those who disturbed the peace, those who tried to steal pens from the office after hours. Small fish, really. And because of the Titan's guarding the prosperous city, the middle fish, murderers, rapists, drug-dealers, bank-robbers and the like, had all but vanished, leaving a gap between small fish and big fish.

However, the big fish, the supervillain variety of criminal, had become, if anything, larger in population since the Titans came to Jump City.

And for these criminals, you needed a special jail. The average stone wall cell with iron bars wouldn't hold a monster like Trident or a psychopath like Johnny Rancid. So a special prison had been constructed on the very outskirts of town, and hosted a variety of containment measures specifically designed for the monsters, mutants, metahumans and psychopaths who were it's inmates. A number of them were, at the moment, harmless humans, dangerous only if they could get a hold of the items that made them feared criminals. Thus, the Titans tended to confiscate things, and now the remote of Control Freak, the guitar of Punk Rocket, the cane of Mad Mod, and even the wand of Mumbo Jumbo were in the evidence locker in Titan's Tower, safely out of their reach. The jail had only some of Jump City's finest law-enforcement individuals on hand in case of trouble.

However... even a six-year-old could tell you that putting a lot of powerful, dangerous criminals all together in one place... was practically asking for trouble.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

An explosion rippled throughout the prison, none could say from where, and alarms were blaring everywhere. The guards had been quickly overpowered by the rampaging mobs of prisoners. When one tried to make a break they all tried to make a break. No good people were housed here, none who had merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time, this prison was filled with killers and psychopaths of every degree and none of them were anxious to do anything but escape and continue their nefarious lives of crime.

A prime case in point was cell 385-903.

The door, solid iron, was wrenched clear off it's hinges from the outside, tossing over the shoulder of a large and burly individual with a black and bronze uniform and thick, burly red-brown hair that would've seemed more at home on a caveman, though this individual might've been able to pass as one if not for the uniform. His muscular arms were bare, his feet covered by heavy steel boots.

He was so tall he had to crouch down to actually step inside the cell and join it's single occupant, who lay in a corner, trussed up tighter than a patient in a mental institution in a white straightjacket. In particular, her hands were gloved and her fingers separated by metallic bands, preventing the pink-haired girl from moving them. With surprising tenderness, the giant bent down and broke away the metal bands and ripped apart the back of the straightjacket, allowing the girl to stand.

"Thanks, was wondering what was keeping you two," said the pink-haired girl by way of greeting, shrugging off the white straight-jacket to reveal her black skin-tight suit beneath it which showed off her blossoming womanly figure, a violet witch's cloak throw casually along her shoulders. Now that she lifted her head and the light was upon her, it was easier to see her features. Her pink hair, done up into two large tuffs on either side of her head, wasn't the only peculiar feature about her. Her skin was the pale ivory of one who never saw the sun, her eyes had an odd pinkish hue to them, and her full lips were drawn back to show her teeth, bared in a maniacal grin.

Her name was Jinx.

"Sorry sis, we got held up," intoned the gigantic caveman, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Gizmo needed to get his stuff, and..."

"Move it cludge heads! We're running out of time!" shouted a third voice from the hallway, drawing their attentions to a short, green-clad midget in the doorway. Though no larger than two feet in height he was clearly the same age, roughly, as the pink-haired girl and the giant, in his late teens. Not a single hair covered the top of his head, but a short black goatee graced his chin. He hovered by benefit of a jetpack strapped to his back. "Mammoth, escape now! Family reunion later!"

"Right," said Mammoth, making his way to the door and rushing door the corridor, slapping aside any guard or prisoner foolish enough to get in his way. Jinx and Gizmo followed close behind

"How'd you guys break out, anyway?" asked Jinx as she leapt nimbly over the prone body of a convict lying on the floor. The guards weren't hesitating to use billy clubs during the riot, and with good reason.

"You'd be surprised what you can make with a fork and an mp3 player," remarked Gizmo, zipping alongside her as the three of them made their way towards the exit. Or rather, towards a brick wall that Mammoth decided needed a change of career, and promptly _made_ into an exit. Mammoth leapt down the three stories and landed in a crouch, as Gizmo zipped down alongside him. Mammoth then caught his sister as she dropped into his arms, and they made their way into the courtyard to continue their escape. All they needed to do was reach the main gates now and they were home free!

"Hey guys, look!" shouted Mammoth, bringing Jinx and Gizmo to a screeching halt (Gizmo even managing to do so in mid-air) as he pointed out an abandoned police cruiser. The sort that had bulletproof windows and tough as titanium lining. "Getaway car!"

"Sweet!" said Gizmo, zipping down into the driver's side and promptly hooking up his backpack-computer into the system. He'd have the thing hotwired in no time. Mammoth tore off the back of the cruiser with his bare hands, taking up seat in their new truck, his arms resting on the roof over Gizmo and the passenger's side seat. But Jinx hadn't yet gotten in, she seemed to be looking at something intently.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't like it," she said, pointing at the side of their now stolen police cruiser, where a big shield with the words 'Jump City Police' had been written. And below them, of course, the 'serve and protect' slogan of cops everywhere. Thrusting out a single finger, a bright pink glow engulfed it then shot out like a beam from her manicured nail and sliced into the siding of the cruiser with little effort. A short jerk of her finger, followed by two more, and she nodded in satisfaction.

Over the shield she'd sliced the image of a 'H.' For HIVE, of course.

"'kay, we're done here," she said, hopping into the passenger's side seat through the open window, not bothering to open the door. She buckled up as Gizmo took the wheel and they were off like a shot, heading towards the main gates. Which were chain-link fence, but that wouldn't slow them down in a police cruiser. Nor it would it slow down a tiny wrist-launched missile that Gizmo decided to use, shattering the last line that separated the HIVE kids from freedom.

They drove over the broken chain-link fence, and Gizmo was about to hit ninety and tear rubber, but he spotted something then, and slammed down hard on the break instead, letting Jinx slam into the dash board and Mammoth nearly go flying over the back, since he hadn't been wearing a seatbelt. He was lucky he was so damn heavy.

"Hey, what the hell!"

Jinx and Mammoth's gaze followed Gizmo's stunned look, and down the road a short distance they could see exactly what had brought the teenaged delinquent to a stop.

A sonic cannon, locked on them.

"License and registration," came the cannon's owner's voice, clearly heard despite the distance between the car and the weapon.

It's owner, the mechanized menace Cyborg, standing directly in their path as if daring them on. Gizmo's expression changed from one of wide-eyed shock to a wicked grin as he realized the situation more clearly. Cyborg wouldn't shoot them, he could destroy the car and kill them all, and if there was one thing he knew about the Titans are their countless clashes with the HIVE kids, they weren't killers. Didn't have it in them. And Gizmo welcomed any chance he could to get back at his rival. Especially after their last encounter, where he'd actually saved the big lug's life, and he'd been rewarded with a near microscopic demise at the hands of Enzone Virus Drones.

It wasn't quite the same story the way Beastboy told it. But Gizmo didn't give half a damn.

It was primarily for that reason that Gizmo, with little hesitation, slammed on the accelerator and let the car lurch forward, knocking Mammoth and Jinx both back into their seats. They were a fair distance away from Cyborg, they'd pick up speed in little time, and either he'd move aside or he'd be flattened. Even titanium battle armor couldn't withstand a hit like that without taking a dent. Cyborg was no Man of Steel. And since he wouldn't shoot, his options were dodge or die.

Either way was just fine with Gizmo.

But Cyborg didn't move, didn't back down, barely even twitched his single organic eye as the police cruiser and the HIVE misfits came barreling down the roads towards him. He had a plan. _They_ had a plan. So he waited, completely still, and hoped his faith in his teammates was justified.

Turns out it was.

A black band of energy, pencil-thin and nearly invisible to the naked eye, shot through the exact center of the cruiser, slicing it perfectly in half. The mark was so clean that the car itself continued to run for another dozen yards before it split right down the middle, sending both sides veering off and crashing a dozen yards behind Cyborg, passing him by without so much as scratching his titanium armor. Three dazed teens crawled out of the car-wreck that was spread out over two different places a dozen yards apart.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Mammoth had been primarily in Gizmo's side, and the bigger man assisted his little partner-in-crime up just as green triceratops came barreling into him and knocking him back. Mammoth grappled with the long-extinct creature, taking it in stride, knowing full well it was Beastboy as he lifted him up and prepared to hurl him over his shoulder. Beastboy responded by shifting shape, assuming that of a python, and slithered down in the blink of an eye, firmly wrapping himself around Mammoth's body and preventing him from using his full strength. Let alone breathing. Mammoth collapsed backwards, nearly crushing Beastboy, but he hung on grimly, until the great man finally fainted, unable to breath with his body being constricted by the green serpent wrapped around him.

The green skinned serpent, lacking eyebrows, still somehow managed to quirk an eye as it glanced over it's lack of shoulder to where Gizmo stood. A device had slid out from his backpack, and Beastboy did not need technical expertise to know it was deadly.

Everything Gizmo had was deadly.

"I owe you one, Brat-boy!" shouted Gizmo, letting a series of bright red laser blasts emit from the device in question, lancing out at Beastboy's head as the green-skinned metamorph transformed into a bird, flying high up into the air to avoid being cut into ribbons. "I'm going to hang your green hide on my wall!" shouted Gizmo up at him, activating his rocket pack and giving chase.

A chase which promptly cut short as a black glow engulfed Gizmo and every technological device on his person. And then, simultaneously, broke everything, snapping apart pieces meant to be kept together, removing batteries, and all in all shutting Gizmo down. The glow dissipated from the items, and they fell to the earth in a clutter around the unconscious Mammoth. Fortunately, Gizmo did not share their fate, and continued to hover in mid-air suspended by an aura of black energy.

Though he very nearly wished he had fallen as well.

The dark glow around his body blossomed outwards and grew into the shape of a ebon-black raven, clutching him in it's talons as it peered down at him with crimson eyes. And inside the form of the raven a figure took shape. A pale-skinned girl wearing a dark blue cloak. Her face was obscured by the shadows of her hood, but her bright lavender eyes were piercing as they glared at Gizmo, and he suddenly wished he was somewhere very, very far away.

"No one hurts Beastboy," intoned Raven, the dark sorceress of the Titans, as she tossed Gizmo roughly onto the ground beside the ruined remains of the car. The ebon aura of the bird vanished around her, then surrounded her hand as she used her magic once more. A similar black glow engulfed the bumper (half of it, at least) and ripped it off the back of the car, then slammed it into place on either side of Gizmo, locking him against the side of the car. The glow dissipated.

"Not while I'm around."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Jinx sat up, rubbing her sore head, and stood on shaky feet. She could barely remember what had happened, everything had gone by so fast. But it became obvious to her they'd crashed. The car had been split clean in two. Must've been the goth witch, she thought with a frown. As Gizmo hated Cyborg, Jinx hated Raven. It was a matter of principle. Jump City was big enough for only one witch, and Jinx was clearly the better one.

"Jinx!"

The aforementioned pink-haired girl whirled around, but to her disappointment saw neither Gizmo nor Mammoth, as she'd been hoping, but a lumbering figure all the same. And one that she really, really didn't want to see right now. The half-human visage of Cyborg became visible, and even from here, she could see his pity. Jinx hated a lot of things, but one of the most she hated was pity. She wasn't forced to be a criminal. She loved it.

"Jinx... take it easy...," said Cyborg, holding up both of his hands in a non-threatening manner. He was still fairly tense, however.

"You wrecked my ride!" she growled, allowing sparks of pink energy to crackle around her fingertips. Her hex bolts would make short work of the tin-man if he tried anything, she though viciously. Then almost immediately regret it, feeling perhaps a little upset... no... she squelched those thoughts. _He'd been lying. It had all been a sham._

"I couldn't let you escape," replied Cyborg. "Jinx... listen, you're sick. You need help..."

"Stone sure didn't seem to think so!" she shot back, venom in her voice. "He had plenty of fun wrecking drones and plotting crimes!"

"That was an act!" yelled back Cyborg. Even after all these years, the wounds were still hurting, and Jinx had just re-opened them. Because part of it... hadn't been an act.

Many years ago, back when Jinx and her compatriots in crime had still been part of the HIVE academy under Headmaster Blood (they'd long since broken off) there'd been a new student who'd rose to prominence among them almost overnight. A dark-skinned boy with the power to turn his flesh into rock, who had the strength of twenty and the durability of a mountain. He'd been named Stone. Jinx had felt a connection with the strong, quiet criminal, and they'd shared a cool relationship, though she'd tried to press for more.

And then she'd learned the truth.

Stone had, in fact, been Cyborg masquerading, using holographic rings and trying to infiltrate the HIVE to learn more about their plans. Of all the betrayals Jinx had suffered in her life, and she'd suffered many, that had cut deepest. Because she'd finally found someone besides her big brother she'd thought had actually given a damn about her. And not just her abilities. Not someone who cared about her power, but about the person she actually was.

"Was it really all just an act?" asked Jinx, her eyes moist with unshed tears as she raised her hands. She was going to hurt Cyborg for what he'd done to her. It had festered in her heart for years, all that time locked up in prison, all that time to let the hatred grow. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this. But first... she had to know for sure.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jinx," he said calmly, making soothing motions, trying to get her to lower her guard.

And he'd picked exactly the _worst_ words to say to her.

"Hurt me? Hurt me!" she gave an animal cry of pain, frustration, and pure anger and lashed out, sending a bolt of pink energy at Cyborg, hoping to slice him clean in two, if not short-circuit him completely. He dared to ask that after what he'd done to her!

Another bolt followed, and another, and Jinx threw out both her hands and let waves of pink energy lash out at Cyborg, crashing into the ground like ocean waves against the sand, sending up rocks and dust everywhere. Jinx didn't even use her usual flair and dance, as she usually did while fighting to throw off opponents. Right now, all she wanted was to see Cyborg's cold heart in her bare hand... right before she crushed it.

"Hurt me! Hurt me! You hurt me alright Cyborg! And I'll never forgive you for it! Never!"

"Then I'm sorry about this," came a voice out of the smoke, as a hand shot out of the air like a grappling hook. As Jinx watched, perplexed, she saw it was one, a metal hand on a short length of cable. One of Cyborg's attacks. The hand lashed out and grabbed both her slender wrists in his huge palm then yanked her forwards as his hand snapped back into position in his arm. He looked down at her, his one eye moist, his lips trembling. He didn't want to do t his. But he had to. Hesitantly, he raised his other arm to knock her out... curling his fingers into a fist... but hesitated...

"Can't do it, can you... 'Stone'?" she said mockingly, almost sweetly. "Can't hit a girl... you're such a gentleman. You'd never lie to someone, never pretend to love them, never...!"

"That's enough!" shouted Cyborg, his hand still trembling, still hesitating.

"I agree!" came a new voice.

Jinx had just enough time to turn her head to find a tiny fist speeding towards it, then her world exploded into a shower of starbursts and she lost consciousness. She fell as Cyborg released her, moving quickly to gently catch her before she hit the ground, then glanced up.

Hovering nearby was a orange-golden skinned being with red hair and bright emerald green eyes, an alien girl clad in purple and silver clothing that had been the one to knock out Jinx, though if she'd used even a fraction more of her strength she could've easily broken the pale girl's jaw. Starfire, however, didn't seem like she would've cared. Gently, she placed a hand on Cyborg's shoulder in a sisterly gesture of comfort.

"I am sorry, friend Cyborg," she said softly. "I know you did not wish to see her hurt but I could not let her speak such mean words against you any longer."

"Thanks," said Cyborg, and he meant it. Starfire had been able to do what he hadn't, in the end. Gently, he scooped up Jinx, noting that Beastboy and Raven had already managed to re-captured Mammoth and Gizmo. And the guards from the prison were on their way. Good. They'd have them all back in lock-up in no time. Hopefully there, they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. Maybe... just maybe... in time, they'd be able to rehabilitate the HIVE kids. Make them into halfway decent people. For some, like Gizmo, Cyborg doubted it. But they all deserved a chance.

Everyone deserved a chance to change their ways.

"Where's Robin? Ain't he helpin'?" asked Beastboy, glancing around curiously.

"Robin has been called to see the Lord of Jump City," said Starfire solemnly.

"Mayor, Star... not Lord," supplied Cyborg.

"Yes, yes the mayor... the one who makes the laws and such... they are in an important meeting, something to do with the Titans."

"Lucky him," remarked Raven, glancing at the three unconscious supervillain teens.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Robin, known to some as the Boy Wonder, had faced many challenges in his life.

Leaving the shadow of his mentor. Coping with life on his own, both in and out of costume. Saving an alien and a half-demon from the claws of an extra-dimensional monster. Forming and then leading a team of super boys and girls and turning them into super men and women. And much more.

But right now he was trapped in a meeting with the Mayor of Jump City, an elderly, stately individual, who seemed in such awe of Robin that he could barely string together a sentence or two without jumping back to correct himself, and thus was getting close to nowhere fast.

Right now Robin would rather be in a rematch with Slade.

But for the moment he grit his teeth (not literally, of course) and politely nodded to whatever the honorable Mayor Steven Dayton said, doing his best to keep up. Robin had been called for specifically, after all. Leader of the Teen Titans, the heroes who protected Jump City with the same admirable dedication as the Justice League protected the Earth or the Green Lantern corps protected the universe. But the Boy Wonder still wasn't entirely sure what the meeting was about, and the old man's blathering wasn't helping.

Neither was his active imagination. He was trying to stay focused on the here and now, as his mentor had taught him. To concentrate, to focus, to be in tune with his surroundings. Unfortunately, his imagination was running away with him. Teasing him with images just off the fringe of his vision. Images of bright, crimson hair...

"... and so I said, we should have a talk with young master Robin," said Mayor Dayton, and Robin's awareness jumped back into the here and now.

"Of course sir... what can the Titans do for you?" he asked politely. One lesson he'd picked up rather well from his mentor. Even if his mentor himself was not quite a master of the art of courtesy. Or tact, for that matter.

"We were thinking of holding a celebration of sorts," said Mayor Dayton, easing himself into his seat behind his desk, smiling over it at the Boy Wonder. "To honor the heroes of Jump City who have, time and again, saved us from the brink of destruction."

"That's not necessarily, really," he started to protest. The Mayor held up a hand to stop any further denials.

"Oh come come now, the council would not let me hear the end of it. I've little choice in the matter... and I suspect neither do you, young master Robin," he said with a smile. "Come now, do you really wish to disappoint the people? The ones you champion?"

Robin didn't, as he knew he would. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair (which was starting to get a little long, and would need a trim soon) and sighed in frustration. "What sort of celebration?" asked Robin warily. Another important lesson. Always read the fine print before you sign your soul away.

"Oh just a small event," promised the Mayor, murmuring and muttering little thing as he stood again, pacing to the opposite side of the room, peering out the window. "Just a small event. We're hoping to hold it in a little under a week, on the end of the month. We just want the Titans to join us, you needn't perform or 'nothin," he finished.

Interesting choice of date. Robin said as much.

"That's our anniversary, isn't it?" asked Robin. "When the Titans first formed. Five Years ago to the day."

The aged Mayor gave a smile as he turned back to face Robin, and for once Robin could see that the majority of his silly ramblings and the like were an act. He was far smarter than the Boy Wonder had given him credit for. He smirked back.

"Where do you want us?" he asked, nodding his head in approval.

"The Town Center, of course," replied the Mayor. "It is the most open spot, we'll handle all the arrangements... as well as security. We just need the Titans present. Shall you be attending?" he asked, though he already knew his answer as he stretched out his hand, offering it to Robin.

Robin took the wrinkled hand in his green-gloved one and shook firmly.

Outside, he could see the fading light of the sun as it set beyond the horizon of Jump City, and knew by now his friends would be returning to their mutual home in Titan's Tower. Robin would rejoin them there, and tell them of the cities plans. It was the least they could do in return for all the damage they'd caused over the years, though the Mayor and his financial advisors had waved away any sort of responsibility ages ago, reminding them of all the people they'd saved over the years. And lives were far more treasured than stone and mortar that could be rebuilt.

"The Titans will be there," he promised.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

As far as I can tell (their ages are unknown in the animated series), in my story the ages of the HIVE kids would be Gizmo 16, Mammoth 21, Jinx 19. The prison in question is seen in a variety of Titan episodes, notably the beginning of 'Divide and Conquer' and parts of 'Aftershock, part I' as the home of Plasmus, Overload and Cinderblock, at the very least. Punk Rocket, while the name may seem made up, comes from the Titan's 'Lost Episode' available on-line. 385-903 is the episode number of 'Final Exam' where the HIVE trio first appeared. Although the animated series has yet to suggest a relation between Jinx and Mammoth, they do appear to act in a manner similar to comic Mammoth and his comic sister, Shimmer. Gizmo, in the comics, sported a full blown red beard and hair (dwarven style) and the goatee seemed like a nice tribute to that since he's still fairly young. The references to Gizmo's near demise at the hands of the Enzone Virus is, of course, the end of 'Crash', and Jinx and Cyobrg's relationship (or rather, Jinx and Stone's) comes from 'Deception.' Robin's inner musing about the beginnings of the Titans are taken primarily from 'Secret Origins,' my first Titan story, which showcased the animated teams origins (at least, my view). Honorable Mayor Steven Dayton, while primarily made up, draws his name from the superhero Mento/supervillain Hybrid, who was the guardian of Beastboy during his fledgling years. Next chapter: The identify of our mysterious villains comes to light, as do some of their plans.

Pnaixrose: Updates will come as soon as they are ready. Though I'm beginning to wonder if this is worth it. I'm not getting much feedback from the fanfiction community.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Beastboy as a present, hmmm? Well my birthday's coming up, can I ask for two hot Tamaranian princesses, gift wrapped? Hehehe.

Scathac's Warrior: They both have their good points. But there is a strong reason I choose to replace Number Seven with Number Eight. It'll make more sense when you see the other members of Tartarus.

Blackbird: In the comics all Brother Blood's were called Sebastian as their first name, no last name was ever given. Blood simply seems to work. 'fraid I don't know the Major, but it would be an interesting coincidence. Now that is exactly what I was going for and I'm thankful you said so. Expect perhaps a bit more comic-inspired darkness to seep into the story though, with the 'R' rating and all.

ViciousAssassin: Correct number. Created his new codename myself. I thought it would be lame actually, you really like? Oh do guess, I have little doubt you'll be wrong. I've thrown everyone off this time, I think. Maybe Toddfan, but apart from that you're the best and most consistent reviewer. Still Teen Titans, at the moment.

BrassBanana: Soon as I can, always.

Toddfan: Well at least you won't be in the dark about any elements of my story, since you've seen the end of the episode at least. Enjoy the rest that are coming, don't forget now.

Ultimate R-Man: Depends on how you define 'better.' I only hope I do the Brother Blood angle justice, for the comics confuse me and I understand many did not enjoy cartoon Blood. No Jericho, and no Grant for that matter either. I'd love to adapt Jericho myself but I only know him as a villain of the Titans, I never read the earlier comics and not sure how best to adapt him. And while I understand your angle about animated Robin, in my stories he is Dick Greyson. If that's not your cup of tea you'd best walk away now, spare yourself the agony of the upcoming chapters.

Koriand'r Star: Not quite the angle I was playing, but I was impressed by Adonis the werebeast and wanted to bring him back. It'll all be explained later. As for Cyborg's shot, to my mind Brother Blood's legs were left organic, and thus Cyborg is loathe to attack to permanently maim someone, even Blood (machine parts, after all, can be more easily replaced, as we saw in Titan's East). Hint of Slade? I have no idea what you're talking about. Heh. I will try to blend the current animated action with my story, do wish me luck. It might be difficult.


	4. IV

Far away, in another part of Jump City, from another tall building on the opposite end of town, someone else was watching the sun set as well. High up, on the topmost floor of one of the largest building's in Jump City, Wilson Enterprises. A prominent and powerful company that's influence stretched throughout the city, working with security teams and systems. They were those who protected others from harm.

And that was just their public front. The one portrayed on the news, that the average voter, fat and stupid, rarely bothered to question. It was a paper-thin mask, however, to their true goals. Which was assassination. Just as a company might ask for security to keep out their competition, so might they ask for their competition to be taken out. Wilson Enterprises was the face behind the mask, an organization that, for the right price (a fairly high one too) would eliminate your enemies. Always they died. The assassins of Wilson Enterprises... never failed.

All this did one girl contemplate as she stood before a large clear window, peering out at the sunset, her bright blue eyes narrow with anger and hatred. Directed not towards the sun, but to the city it illuminated. Filled with people she despised.

A pretty young girl, no older than nineteen, with long, flowing white hair the color of snow. Her features are faintly oriental, her eyes wide and dark, a blue like the oceans that someone could easily drown inside. Her body is lithe, slender, and shapely, her fingertips coming to delicate nails. Her hair was done up in a delicate bun atop her head, held in place by two black chopsticks, though a few strands fell loose around her ears and forehead. She was dressed in a crisp business suit, black as pitch, and a single pin was tucked into the pocket of her jacket, bearing the initials RW. Her shoes were arched heel-heels but on the shortish side, and they made a pleasant, rhythmic click as she walked.

Finally, the sun had completely set. And the girl, having waited for just such a signal, strode out of her office and toward the elevator, the steel doors sliding aside to accommodate her quick, precise steps. They shut behind her with a pleasant 'ding.' She reached down as if to push a button for her desired floor, but instead reached up and past the buttons and opened a secret compartment just above them, with a key slot and a dull, inert button marked 'Executives.' Smirking, she drew out the pin from her jacket and slid it's precisely designed tip into place, turning it and lighting up the key, then pressing it. She then replaced the key and slid the pin back into place.

Wilson Enterprises was like a cake, she thought with a sense of perverse delight. The icing was their public face... security. Known by the majority of the world. The first layer, more well known, was assassins. Or rather, one assassin, she thought dryly. About six hundred people, at most, in the entire world knew about that. And the next layer down, not even the executives on her board knew about. The most deepest and darkest of secrets in her company. And, indeed, all the world. Of the people who knew that secret, there were only five. And she was one of them.

The elevator dropped down, down, down, far below the streets of Jump City, below the parking garage with the high-priced cars her employees drove to and from their office jobs. Down below the sewers of Jump City, foul with the poisons of a corrupt and selfish people. Far, far below the surface of the earth, until finally it came to a stop, and with a soft 'ding' the door slid open, and the girl stepped out, striding again down the hallways with little hesitation.

The hallways were darker here, black and tinged with orange rust. The air was thick with it, though she'd hired the best team possible to try and ventilate the catacombs she used as their headquarters. Perhaps she shouldn't have slain them after they were done. But then again, she wouldn't want anyone to know about them. The world was not yet ready.

But soon... very soon... they would be.

Passing by one door that was sealed closed, a muffled explosion came from the other side, a sound that perked her interest, raising a snow-white eyebrow as she took a moment to tap the control beside the door and let it slide open.

Inside was still another, far different room, one pure white. Pristine, really. It was a big, white, empty space, covered in hexagonal squares on the floor in a zig-zagging slash of blue stripes that stretched up along the walls and to the ceiling. Interspersed every so often on the floor were some large white columns of various lengths, some extending all the way to the ceiling. All in all, it was a rather faithful replica of the HIVE academy training gym, and she was rather pleased.

The place had been updated, of course, with only the latest technology her company could afford. And considering they could afford their very own Watchtower up in space, should they choose, they could afford the very best indeed.

A second explosion filled the near-silence of the training room, and a bright violet light lit up the previously white walls as the girl inclined her head, glancing down to the opposite end of the room. Where, just as she'd expected, two combatants were busy engaging one another in a private little battle. Both in mid-air, flying with no sort of jetpacks or gliders. Aliens or metahumans then, able to lift themselves into the sky with only a thought and the power of their will. The first one zipped in and out between the columns, letting the other chase after her.

She was a girl of almost the same age as the mysterious bystander, of a delicate and refined build with pretty features, but there any similarities ended. This girl was black-haired and richly tanned of skin, as opposed to the almost colorless pale skin and white hair of the observer. Her eyes were as bright as shining amethysts, glowing with inner power... literally. She was clad in a dark lavender skirt and tube top of alien design, and a pair of steel gauntlets and boots covered in runes, exposing a lot of her healthy orange skin. A series of blue slashes had been tattooed into her skin, two right below her eyes, two along her bare shoulders, and another four slicing vertically across her stomach. Her hands were filled with lavender fire.

Behind her zipped a smaller form, similar but red-haired and green-eyed, dressed in bright purples. It was Starfire, the Teen Titan.

The white-haired girl didn't even start, didn't seem the least bit surprised to find a Titan in her fortress, despite the Titan's being their sworn enemies. No, there was more to this than met the eye. And she was proved right as the dark-haired girl spun on her fire-haired attacker and let loose a blast of violet energy, which slammed hard into the girl and exploded on contact, sending pieces of her falling to the floor. The head, in particular, rolled along the smooth white tiles to come to a stop by the white-haired girl's booted foot. Below the neck, not blood and flesh beneath the skin, but cords and chips, covered in blackish oil. A combat drone, artfully disguised by a hard-light illusion.

The white-haired girl quirked an eyebrow as she glanced up at the black-haired one, who hovered nearby, panting slightly from her exertions. Even from here, the sweat on her forehead was visible, and underneath that heavy armor and leather couldn't have been much cooler.

"Interesting choice, Blackfire," remarked the girl, kicking the Starfire-drone's head away.

"It'll do," replied the former Princess of Tamaran, folding her arms across her chest and frowning lightly. "But I'd prefer the real thing."

Up close, the runes on the Tamaranian Princess's fingerless gauntlets were more easily read, to those who understood Tamaranian. Power. Fire. Dominion. A similar set of runes were marked across her wide steel belt.

"Patience," replied her white-haired counterpart. "You have waited and trained for the past five years for revenge. Surely you can wait another week."

Blackfire smirked wickedly, nodding. "Mmmhmmmmm," she purred. "Chang's really made himself useful," she admitted.

"Ah, always a pleasure to serve such pretty little girls," intoned a third voice as the aforementioned Chang joined the conversation. A pale, almost sickly individual, Dr. Chang was somewhere in his elderly years but his mind was still amazingly sharp. Due to a risk of infection he was always clad in a pale gray bio-suit, preventing all but the lower part of his face and his hands from being seen. His eyes were a red behind the black goggles covering the top of his head.

"Well I don't know what you did but I am impressed," commented Blackfire, casually lifting a hand and blasting off a lavender starbolt, blasting clear through a column with little effort. And two more beside it. Each with only slightly less power than a cruise missile. And only with a small fraction of her power.

"Ah, a simple matter of using the yellow sunlight beams to enhance your power," remarked Chang, without thought launching into a more complicated explanation. "I have long theorized that the Tamaranian powers shown in you and your sister, as a result of the Psions experiments, allow for the absorption and channeling of such energy in the form of your starbolts. And, given what I've seen so far, it increases with both age, practice, and exposure to the light. It is simply a matter of upping the dosage of yellow light, pushing you to your absolute limit," he remarked. "In fact, I daresay, in a year or two more you'll likely have more power than a Green Lantern. Though I would oh so love to have a chance to see one of those pretty rings for myself to be certain..."

"You'll get your chance, Chang," interrupted the white-haired girl. Instantly Chang shushed, bowing his head respectfully before her, a girl less than a quarter of his age.

Because they both knew, and Blackfire did as well, that the slip of a girl could kill Chang in an instant if he was out of line. Wisely, the aged scientist bowed and made a hasty exit, back to his machines. They served the white-haired girl's plans for now, so she put up with Chang. But in truth, she didn't like him much. He was overly ambitious and poorly equipped to see out those ambitions. A bad combination. For it tended to make him reckless. His disastrous attack on Jump City six years ago had been a prime example of that. Still, working for his new masters and being given all the facilities and zinothium he could want was making him a most loyal drone. His yellow sunlight beams, which Blackfire used to sunbathe in between combat training sessions, were but a single example of his technological use to their organization.

"Do carry on Blackfire, I wouldn't want to keep you from your training," said the white-haired girl, giving a respectful bow. Blackfire didn't return it, she'd already flew up into the air and waited for more Starfire attack drones to come at her. And she'd keep going until she was worn to the bone, then rest and sunbathe in yellow sunlight, then go back at it. It had been a routine for her the past year or so. And before that, if the white-haired girl understood correctly, it had been seeking out alien martial arts masters, training in hostile environments, and trying to recruit armies of alien fleets and soldiers. The first two had been a success, the third had been a spectacular failure. Though the warrior race from Galanga had at least been kind enough to acknowledge Blackfire's prowess, and had gifted her with the blue slash tattoos now adorning her body.

Though in a sense, she should be thankful Blackfire's efforts had failed. It had led Blackfire back to Earth alone, and it had forced her to accept the girl's offer to join them.

Leaving behind the training room, she continued on her way. She was late, but important people never rushed. Lesser people would wait for her. On the other hand, if anyone dared keep her waiting, she'd make them regret it.

So it was that the white-haired girl stepped inside her private office, in truth more of a changing room than anything else, and opened a locker hang on the wall, containing her... proper... clothing. And then, the much larger locker opposite it... containing her weapons.

When next the white-haired girl emerged into a meeting room across the hall, she'd undergone a transformation that, had others not witnessed the difference before, would not have been able to contact the sweet business executive and the hard-as-nails mercenary before them. Her business clothes had been exchanged for a spandex bodysuit of the darkest navy blue, almost jet black, and clung to her like a second skin, emphasizing the shapely curves of her lithe body. An iron belt was slung across her hips at a hazardous angle, containing a number of tinier compartments and bearing a striking resemblance to the utility belts worn by a certain collection of individuals who lived in a cave. Her boots were a similar gray metallic color, also containing sharp, high heeled spikes. Strapped to her back were a pair of twin katana's, Japanese curved blades, in steel gray sheaths. A stylized dull orange 'R' was stitched into her suit just above her left breast.

Her white hair was down, flowing freely about her neck and shoulders now, and a dull orange mask had been wrapped around the top of her face, stretching from her cheeks to her forehead and covering little else. Her bright blue eyes poked out from some eyeholes in the mask.

Her every motion was confident as she emerged into the meeting room, making her way to the opposite end, to the very head of the table. From there, she could see any who entered, and her back would be safely protected by any trying to sneak up on her. Unless they were capable of phasing through solid stone, that is. A possibility she had not overlooked. Here, in the heart of their headquarters, they were perfectly safe. The walls were lined with lead, and the outermost layer was protected by a resonating force-shield that prevented those capable of phasing from passing through it. Even the Justice League, short of leading a full scale invasion, would be unable to breach their fortress. And they didn't even knew it existed.

At the table, sitting on the right side of the table were two members of her organization, though in truth they needed no introduction. They all knew precisely who one another were. Brother Blood met her gaze, bold yet respectful. Deathfang lowered his head, not willing to meet her gaze. He never could, not in his human form. He had little spine, but he was useful to the organization. Just like Chang.

"Gentlemen," she stated, beginning the meeting. They were a member short, but Blackfire would not be needed for this particular gathering. Better she train and become stronger. "I trust everything went according to plan?"

Brother Blood gave a smirk. "Sebastian the Seventh is no more," he promised, holding up the item they'd retrieved. "Both the police and the Titans are none-the-wiser. By tomorrow, they should find his remains, but they won't find a shred of evidence about who killed him and why. Not even a clump of Deathfang's fur."

Deathfang frowned but said nothing, not appreciating the insult.

She allowed a smirk to grace her lips. "Good. How long until it can be uploaded into the database?"

"Shouldn't take more than two hours."

"Excellent news. Proceed then. Deathfang," she said, her soft voice as good as the crack of a whip. His head shot up in an instant. "Get some rest. We'll be needing you soon."

"Yes, yes ma'am," stuttered out Deathfang. She waved him away, and he all but scurried out of the room. His quarters were a short way down the corridor, since his public alias, Adonis, was still the subject of a city-wide manhunt for escaping from jail.

When he was left, Blood and the girl shared a smirk. For they were the true power of Tartarus. An organization built specifically to destroy the Teen Titans and take control of Jump City. So named by their leader (who'd studied a great deal of Greek myths in her youth) after the mythological prison that had held the Greek Titans. The fact that their fortress was located deep beneath the earth, not unlike the mythological prison, had been unintended but deliciously ironic all the same. And most suitable. Tartarus had been busy in the past few years, working in the shadows, preparing for the day they would meet, and beat, the Titans in combat.

They were almost ready. Already they had a suitable force, with strengths to counterbalance the Titans own, but they needed several more key components to come to place first. "Uploaded the program, Blood," she commanded, pushing the plotting in her mind aside for later. "Then find the specifics we need. I will handle the Titans in the meantime. It's time we had a little... field exercise for our Tartarus soldiers."

"Understood," he replied, rising and giving her a courtly, respectful bow from the waist. "It shall be as you command... Ravager."

The Ravager's grin grew wider. Everything was falling into place.

Blood took his leave, departing to work the computers and download the memories, now in the form of files, onto the computers. So they could access a critical element in their plans. But the Ravager wasn't worried. They'd planned for everything. Idly, she lifted up her legs and pushed off the desk, letting her chair spin around like a little child, letting it swivel around to face the back wall. Idly, her finger tapped a control on the armrest, and the wall lit up, as it was, in actuality, a video screen.

And on the video screen, a recorded battle was taking place. Between four super-powered teens and three super-powered brats. Unsurprisingly, the Titans had won their battle against the HIVE operatives. But each battle recorded, a little more of their strengths and weaknesses came to light. Know thy enemy and know thyself, her mentor had taught her. It was a lesson she'd learned well. When the time came, the Titans would be well known by their enemies... but Tartarus was moving, training, preparing all in secret. The Titans would not know them, would not be ready for them. And they would fall.

The images changed to another battle, and the Ravager clicked another button, freeze-framing on the image of one Titan in particular, who had just given a vicious kick that had sent his opponent flying. Robin. The Titan's leader. Ravager smirked wickedly, clicking her tongue against her teeth.

Oh yes. She had something special in mind for him.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

In case none have yet made the connection, Wilson Enterprises is the company of _Slade_ Wilson, known in the comics as Deathstroke the Terminator, a professional assassin. The DC Universe's best, in fact, Deadshot falling into a close second. The true identify of the white-haired oriental girl I'll leave a mystery for now, but no doubt a good many have already figured out exactly who she is. Ideally, I'd have her voiced by Lucy Liu, who proves she can be a good voice actress as well as the regular kind. Katergator was kind enough to provide me with a fan art of the Ravager (our shared vision of her animated form, at least) and the futuristic Blackfire and you can see them both at her deviant art website (where she is known as ChocolateOverlander). Blackfire's blue slash tattoos originate from Dragonblond's 'One Thousand Words' story, as do the alien race from Galanga. Dr. Chang comes primarily from 'X' but also surfaces briefly in 'Titan's East, both parts' with no dialogue. Here, he voices aloud my ideas about my thoughts concerning (animated at least) starbolt capabilities. Tartarus was an actual anti-Titan organization in the comics (named for the same reasons as above) but none of their comic members will be showing up. Vandal Savage and Gorilla Grodd both said they'd love to, but were busy tied up in justice League Unlimited work at the moment and couldn't spare the time. Next time: The Titans, oblivious to their approaching doom, spending a relaxing day doing what each enjoys most.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Why thank you. Best gift I've ever received. It's a plenty good episode, Deception, as is most of season three, and I totally hope you see them soon, as a lot of the elements of my story draw influence from them. I'll try and keep you and others informed as best I can.

Ultimate R-Man: Really, I rather enjoy the Jericho-villain angle. Trying to save others from going what he went through. I do hope you enjoyed my surprise Wilson-angle-twist. Almost no one saw it coming. I agree, comic Blood, the cultist, would never work in a kid's show, but a psycho Headmaster for an evil brainwashed school worked rather well.

TDG3RD: I intend to. Thanks for the review. Anything in particular you liked/disliked?

Seth-Turtle: There's your main story for ya. I'm even going to go against my usual style of keeping the villains in the shadows with no names or faces plotting obscurely. No, this time they get as much screentime as the Titans.

Todd fan: So could I. But go figure. Nobody ever said the government was smart.

Pnaixrose: You'll see. I do tend to do a lot of research into the Titans, animated and comic, in order to make my stories as detailed as possible. A fun game I tend to play with myself is to see how many comic nods I can fit into a story. Stopping a story? Ha. Only if I don't get reviews from people reading it. Never gonna happen.

Ray1: Being stuck in jail can lead you very easily to blame the person who put you in there. Still, I try to be fair to all characters in my stories and I won't let it end for Jinx or Cyborg quite that miserably. Just you wait and see.

ViciousAssassin: Glad you enjoyed the battle. I tossed it in mostly to buy myself some time and to keep everyone from being bored, and also to showcase the closet thing the Titans have had to a supervillain team enemy in the HIVE trio. As a comparison to Tartarus later on, in a sense. As for the celebration, I won't say. My lips are shut. In Secret Origins I did indeed mention Slade's son Grant Wilson, his eldest. He died, just as he did in the comics, and Slade blamed the Titans. As you can see above, I took a different angle.

Blackbird: By the pricking of my thumb, something wicked this way comes. Heh. You'll just have to wait and see. Sorry to hear about your OC, but take it as a compliment. It means you think along the same lines as the show's creators! I felt the same when I destroy Rae's swimsuit in 'All Wet' and they did the same thing to her uniform in 'Birthmark.'

Elrohirthewriter: Maybe a little, but not much, sorry. Got different plans for Cyborg than the good-guy-bad-girl relationship. Brother Blood, it is. I do hope you enjoy what's to come, it may shock you.


	5. V

They say it is always calmest just before the storm.

And this was certainly true for the Teen Titans, the young heroes and protectors of Jump City, as they enjoyed, what was to them, a typically relaxing day of spring. Or rather, un-typical, considering the usual activities for a young superhero. It had been quiet all day, and the Titans, rather than stay inside and play games, waiting for the alarm to sound, had found other activities to keep themselves preoccupied on an unusually sunny if cool day.

All except Raven, of course, though for once she had an excuse to stay cooped up in the Tower. She was ill with the fever which had been going around. Nothing serious, of course, but it did leave her lacking in energy and complaining of headaches. Her herbal tea and the miracles of modern medicine tended to help, however.

So it was that the lavender-haired sorceress found herself in the living room of Titan's Tower, enjoying the solitude as the other Titans were out and about. Cyborg was technically still in the Tower, but he was down below in the garage, working on the T-Car. Which was a little out of the ordinary, considering that he'd already been working on it the other day.

But today the Titans had learned some rather disturbing news. Before Robin's investigation had turned up anything, the local police chief had called them, and they'd learned that Brother Blood had already been found. Or rather, what was left of him. They were still investigating the matter themselves, but so far had no leads. And _that _was what was bothering Cyborg, making him continue his repairs and maintenance of the T-Car even though his 'baby' was in pristine condition. He was upset he hadn't been the one to finish Blood. And maybe even a little worried that someone else had. Someone brutal, if the reports from the police station had been accurate. They hadn't gone into the gory details, but they could tell something vicious had befallen the HIVE headmaster. And so Cyborg was dealing with his frustration the way he always had. Manual, physical labor. Whether it was working out in the gym or working on the T-Car, when his hands were active, his mind was calmed.

Raven, on the other hand, was almost the complete opposite. She was most perfectly content when all was still, and quiet, and she could let her mind wander freely. If she didn't live with the Titans, she'd have achieved spiritual enlightenment by now.

Sighing softly, more in contentment than annoyance, she turned the page of her latest book (the final in the Harry Potter series, which she'd been waiting ages for) she turned the page and let her eyes drift down the first line of the page to continue reading.

_Her eyes glowed, and she threw out a hand, allowing her dresser to become engulfed in a black aura as she hurled it at her attacker, who nimbly dodged aside, letting the dresser shatter on the ground. It had missed, but it had been enough to get him to loosen his grip around her throat. Now she could speak again, and her magic would be more powerful._

"_Who are you?" she hissed, rubbing her throat. He'd left a mark with those gauntlet's on his hands. "How did you get in here? What're you after?"_

"_My my, aren't we full of questions," came the replied, as the figure leapt up and over the broken remains of the dresser and slammed his foot into the sorceress's midsection, knocking the wind from her and sending her crashing into the far wall. "Still," he continued lightly, as if he wasn't in the middle of a deadly fight. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I am Brother Blood, I hacked into your security system... and..."_

Raven's eyes snapped wide open, and in an instant blinked them then looked back down at the page. To her surprise, the words were gone. Or rather, not gone, but what she'd expected. The exploits of three teenaged wizards and their dark lord enemy. No mention of the Titans. Frowning, Raven shook her head, marked the page with her bookmark, and shut it with a decisive snap, standing. This wasn't something she could ignore. She needed to see to it immediately.

Strolling down the corridor with the book under her arm, Raven made her way back to her room, and more specifically to an open diary lying on nightstand. Well, diary was perhaps a strong word, for it did not contain any of her thoughts or feelings (she kept those locked inside) but rather, she'd begun writing in it recently when she'd begun experiencing similar flashes of insight. Seeing things before they happened, hearing things before a person opened their mouth. Little things, really, like Starfire was going to knock on her door and ask her to visit the mall... a full five minutes before she'd done it. Or knowing that Beastboy had been about to watch an animal rights activist live broadcast before he'd even asked for the remote. At first she'd chalked them up to being an insightful, empathic person. One able to gauge her teammates and read them in a fashion similar to that of her books. But more recently, she'd been forced to accept the truth.

She was seeing flashes of the future.

Precognition. Seeing things before they happened. She didn't know why... she suspected it was another emerging power... a gift from her father, the now long-dead Trigon the Terrible. That was why she wrote it down in the journal, so she could find some pattern to her visions and maybe learn to control them. The precognitions were likely another manifestation of her half-demon heritage. And that thought made her shiver, her body chilled to the bone.

"I'm not a monster," she whispered softly, picking up the pen beside her diary. "I'm nothing like my father."

Dutifully she jotted down the information. And wondered still what was to come.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Beastboy was a flirt.

He was the first to admit it. As a child, he'd loved nothing less than being the center of attention, and as he'd grown older and matured, his desire to make people laugh, and especially girl's, had matured into friendly flirting on a near constant basis. Curiously, despite his unnatural hue, women generally did not find him hideous to look upon. Quite the contrary. They thought he was cute. The pointed ears tended to help.

But his biggest, most powerful weapon in the war against the beautiful ladies of the world was currently squirming along the ground beside him on a leash, the Titan mascot Silkie. Again, you would think walking around a beady-eyed maggot on a leash in the same manner as a dog would draw more screams than coos, but for some reason Beastboy and Silkie both had a look that said "come hug me."

Worked better than a moped.

Today, however, was somewhat on the quiet side, and Beastboy had finished walking Silkie but was loathe to return to the Tower just yet and waste such a beautiful day. So he'd wrapped Silkie's leash around his ankle and sat down in the shade of a nearby tree, resting his hands behind his head as a pillow and staring up at the sky.

Unsurprisingly, Raven was on his mind.

The Teen Titans had been good friends for many years now, almost a full decade, as the Mayor of Jump City had reminded Robin the other day. And over the years their bonds of friendship had grown stronger by the trials they'd gone through. They were less a team now and more of a family. But Beastboy wasn't completely comfortable with that image in his mind. Because that'd make Raven his sister. And that was that last thing he wanted now.

What he wanted was to make Raven happy.

And in his own way, he did. He didn't crack stupid jokes or bounce around like a fool, trying to make her laugh, as he'd done years ago. Now, he was simply there for her. He still flirted with girls outside of the Titans, and sometimes even Starfire (now that she and her boyfriend could understand it wasn't serious) but never with Raven. But at the end of the day he was always there for her. Shopping for the herbal tea blend she enjoyed, bidding her good-night at the end of a long day. He was the last person she ever saw before she sealed herself up in her room at night. And more often than not, the first she saw in the morning when she emerged, offering her up some tofu breakfast (which, more often than not, she declined).

But he still couldn't make her happy. Not really, truly happy. She could manage a smile every so often but nothing truly sincere. And a laugh from Raven was a moment that came only once in a blue moon. They'd lived together for years, and Raven was still an enigma to Beastboy. He couldn't quite tell what made her tick. He knew she was afraid of losing control of her emotions (and thus, her power) but beyond that he couldn't quite tell what held her back. And what prevented Raven and Beastboy from having a relationship like Robin and Starfire (who were currently out on their one-year anniversary date in another part of the city).

Suddenly he chuckled, a flash of realization coming into his green head.

"Must be why I like her so much," he stated aloud. _Because she's the one girl I can't have_, he finished, idly tugging on his foot to draw Silkie back. He'd been wandering into a flower patch, and if Beastboy didn't stop him he'd devour them all before too long.

Beastboy smiled, resting his head back down and letting Silkie wander freely across the grass. He'd gotten a little bigger over the years as well, but so far had yet to change much. And he certainly hadn't evolved into a moth yet. Robin had theorized that Silkie's form had been trapped into the state it was now. The Zorka berries had 'caused a brief, spontaneous mutation, and now he was back to normal. He might stay the way she was for years... perhaps even decades.

Which was good, because the Titans loved him. They'd had to lose him.

Well, except maybe Cyborg, but he'd forgive Silkie sooner or later for eating his favorite wrench.

Beastboy sighed again, peering up at the sky, and let his thoughts drift back to his favorite lavender-haired sorceress. It had taken him a while to realize how much he cared about her... and he supposed that was part of growing up... but now that he was older... he _knew_. And it had helped to make him a lot calmer around her.

Just like...

Beastboy's eyes snapped open.

"I forgot..."

Without hesitation he picked up Silkie's leash in his hand and, giving him a gentle tug, guided him as he left the park, walking forward with a single, intense focus. There was somewhere he needed to be, and someone he needed to see. He'd drop Silkie off at the Tower. It... wouldn't be proper to bring her along.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Far below Titan's Tower, in the sub-level basements, there existed the great garage and hangar that housed the Titan vehicles. Not quite the Javelin bays of the Watchtower, but they served the teenaged heroes well enough when one or another could not be transported across great distances, down under the ocean's depths, or into the vastness of space. Initially, it had just been the T-Sub, built by Cyborg himself, as the teams only way of traveling under the water to deal with aquatic menaces like Trident and the sonic resonator built by the HIVE academy. Later, the T-Sub had been joined by the T-Car, Cyborg's crowning achievement and his proudest, most dearest work. The T-Sub had undergone a number of transformations, into the T-Ship to travel into space after a runaway Titan, and then into a hybrid of space and sea traveling vessel. Both of these were housed inside the island on which Titan's Tower rested, and included a hangar at the top and an underwater hatch at the bottom for exits of the various vehicles. Cyborg's T-Car also had a long underwater tunnel connecting it to the main streets of Jump City.

One might've thought such a tunnel was an invitation for all sorts of baddies to sneak into the Tower, but they were sorely mistaken. It was protected by only the latest in defensive technology, and only the Titans and certain key individuals of Jump City were permitted to pass through it without being vaporized instantly.

The hangar also contained a very sizable auto-repair shop, a gift from the citizens of Jump City for the Titan's hard work protecting them. A number of things were gifts from them. Theirs was a symbiotic relationship, in some ways. Scratching their back and getting them scratched in return. In a way it was a good thing. It helped create a closer bond between the heroes of Jump City and those they protected. Unlike the Justice League, who could and would appear mysteriously, offer aid, then leave. But then again, they did have that mysterious outside source of funds.

Whereas the most the Titans got was hazard pay and the occasional gift from a wealthy business or family. But they weren't in it for the money, after all. They were heroes.

Cyborg idly paused, lifting up his mechanized arm to brush away the sweat from his forehead, the cool metal helping immeasurably. The T-Car was in pristine condition, as always, but he took it apart and put it back together every so often, upgrading here and there. Much like he did with himself, really. A shipment of new parts tended to come on a yearly basis from the STAR labs where his dad worked. The last shipment had arrived a month ago but Cyborg'd been too busy to get that upgrade. Still, it wasn't that badly needed.

What he did need, however, was something to do.

Sighing in frustration, Cyborg tossed aside his wrench and stood, walking to the opposite end of the hangar and folding his arms across his broad, metallic chest, thinking.

"I don't get it," he muttered to himself. Long years of being the Titan's odd man out (Robin and Starfire were head over heels for one another, and Raven and Beastboy were a couple whether they admitted it or not) had brought him into the habit of talking to himself. It helped to think aloud, sometimes. "Brother Blood is gone and dead. I should be happy. I should be celebrating... like the East gang are doing," he remarked to himself.

Titan's East, a sub-branch of the team that existed in Steel City, had been there when Blood had first been defeated. They'd been by Cyborg's side when he'd brought the man down to his knees and finally captured him after a series of attacks on the Titans and the world in general. They'd been watching Steel City to make sure Blood had kept out of trouble, as well as handle the few superhuman baddies who preferred colder climates in which to perpetrate their misdeeds. True, they'd missed Blood's orphanage plot, but nobody was perfect. And after he'd escaped again, they'd helped a lot in letting Cyborg know so he and his green buddy could stop Blood before he started up any more mischief.

The splinter Titan organization had been celebrating when they learned of Blood's defeat. Their leader, Bumblebee, had even invited Cyborg to join them in Steel City for a few days and join them. He'd had to turn her down. And he hadn't enjoyed that. Partly because he really did want to be celebrating. And partly because... he really did enjoy hanging out with the spunky heroine. She made him feel... normal. Kinda like Jinx had. Kinda like Sarasim had too. Cyborg was actually beginning to wonder if Sarasim was a distant ancestor of Bumblebee. They certainly had a lot in common.

But mostly he'd turned them down... because he was worried.

"Something just... just isn't right," he said. "We don't know who took out Blood. And whoever could do that could be a friend... or an enemy."

Cyborg straightened his broad shoulders and made his way back to the T-Car, making some final adjustments and gently slamming the hood down. He hopped into the driver's seat and strapped himself in, reaching above his head to the review mirror and activating the program that would give him a clear trip straight out of the garage and into Jump City.

Time he found out some answers for himself.

Putting his metal to the pedal to the other metal, Cyborg let the T-Car burn rubber as it launched itself out of the hangar and headed down the underground tunnel towards Jump City.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Famous for many reasons, including a resident team of superheroes, Jump City also boasted some of the best foods that could be found this side of the world. Including but not limited to some of the world's finest pizza's outside of Italy, at a quaint little restaurant near the town center. The owner, in a stroke of creative genius, had designed the place to resemble from the sky an actual slice of pizza, the two intersecting roads made for a V shape in the building's design, and the roof had been opened up for those wanting to eat outside. The roof was painting a yellow-gold not unlike cheese, and the circular tables and umbrellas above them were the red of pepperoni slices. It was a popular hangout place for the youth of Jump City.

Regular citizen and superhero alike.

"Double anchovies and pineapples?" asked the man behind the counter. "Wow... you're only the second girl I've ever heard order something that bizarre..."

The auburn hair girl blushed, rubbing a hand behind the back of her head nervously. "Uhm... I am... most particular about what I eat," she replied. "I am... uh..."

The boy beside her came to her rescue, gently placing a hand on the red-headed girl's shoulder. She relaxed instantly. He moved forward, beckoning the cashier forward into a conspiratorial conversation. His voice a stage whisper, he said "She's on this really weird diet... humor her."

"Ah, gotcha," replied the cashier with a knowing nod of his head. "And you sir?"

"I'll settle for the works. Large please."

"You got it. Everything'll be set in ten minutes tops. We'll call out your number," said the cashier, as the two teens paid him and took their receipt, stepping out of the pizza building proper and onto the terrace, immediately locating a table at the very tip of the 'V' shape, furthest from everyone else... so they could have more time alone, naturally.

A casual observer wouldn't have seen anything out of the ordinary about these two young teens. Older teens, really, properly classified as young adults. College students, in all likelihood.

The girl was the taller of the two by an inch or so, a slender and shapely girl with deeply tanned, rich skin. She was dressed in a purple halter-top held up by a pair of spaghetti-thin straps. One which barely covered a blossoming, womanly figure that would been the envy of most supermodels. A pair of snug, khaki shorts that molded against her shapely hips covered her legs, and a pair of sandals wrapped around her feet. Her eyes with a soft, forest green, and her hair cascaded down her back in rich auburn waves.

A slender silver-gray ring with a blue gemstone adorned her finger.

The boy was an inch or two shorter than the girl, his physique was all but hidden under a red sweatshirt thrown on over his body, obscuring his figure beneath it. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. He was dark-haired and spiky-haired, with locks as black as ebon and as pointed as the quills of a porcupine, aided by hair gel no doubt. A pair of dark jeans covered his legs all the way down to a pair of blue and white shoes covering his feet. A backpack was slung over his shoulder, bright red with a patch over the back, no doubt covering a rip.

"It is so very nice to get out like this," said the girl, slipping into the seat the boy had just offered to her. He couldn't really pull it out, they were welded into the place, but he was letting her sit first. Such a gentleman. A rarity in this day and age.

"Like what?" he asked, sitting down beside her. Both of them had their backs to the establishment and the other customers, and just watched the passing cars below the establishment as they talked.

"Like... this..." she said, gesturing oddly. "Being out alone, none of our friends with us... none recognizing us. I have never felt so... simple."

He smiled at that. "You mean normal."

"Yes... that's it... I mean... well I don't know what I mean," she said with a soft laugh.

The boy smiled, nodding his head. He knew what she meant. Being brought up a Princess, then a superhero, she wasn't used to traveling around anywhere without everyone knowing exactly who she was at a glance. Most of the Titans were like that. And most of them didn't have alter egos or secret identities like him. Like Richard Greyson, who right now was sitting at a pizza place. So, in a somewhat awkward romantic gesture, in recognition of their one-year anniversary (she'd almost been afraid he'd forgotten) the Boy Wonder had gotten her a gift.

A holographic inducing ring. It didn't really even change her much. Just altered her hair, eye and skin coloration a few shades closer to human standards and gave her a change of clothes. It wasn't much... but then again Superman had been managing for years with nothing but a business suit and some nerdy glasses, or so his mentor had confided to him.

"I still prefer the other way you look, Kory," he said affectionately, placing a hand over hers. She returned the gesture, squeezing his hand back softly. And he meant what he said. The holographic image of Starfire had the same features, the same pert little nose the same wide eyes, but all the colors were wrong, and he felt like he was looking at a bad picture. Her skin wasn't supposed to be tan, it was supposed to be a golden-bronze. Her hair wasn't meant to be a faded auburn, but a red so intense it seemed like the fire for which she was named. And her eyes weren't suppose to be sea-green on white, but cool forest on emerald.

"I could remove the ring," she offered.

"And reveal to the world your secret identity?" he asked teasingly.

"Nobody cares who I am," she replied lightly, leaning in her face until it was very near his. "But they would care if they saw me with you," she added regretfully.

"I don't like this either Kory... hiding who we are... I want to tell everyone but..."

"But then we'd be in danger. You more than I," she intoned softly. She'd heard it all before. It still upset her a little. Gently, he squeezer her hand, letting her draw on his strength. And for a human, he had lots of it. Not physical strength. Confidence.

But something felt wrong. He felt tense. Starfire... or rather... Kory Anders, her holographic human alter-ego, lifted her head to peer at him curiously. "What is wrong Ro... er... Dick?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. Too quickly. Her eyes narrowed. Her hand drifted down to her hand, closing her fingers over holographic ring and tugging it slightly so it slid over her knuckle. He did not yet react, except to quirk an eyebrow.

"Tell me what is wrong, Richard Greyson," she hissed out softly. "Or I take off the ring."

"You wouldn't," he said, but with little conviction.

"I am tired of secrets, I am tired of lies... I am tired of... of..." she started to say, her hands trembling. "Tell me what is wrong!"

He hesitated... but ultimately... couldn't say no.

"I'm scared," he said simply, turning his head away.

Koriand'r of Tamaran blinked, caught totally off guard by the answer. In all the years she had known Robin, the only time he'd ever been scared... really, truly terrified... had been the time she'd nearly been married off to that disgusting, arrogant blob Gigrrisklechhh. And in a sense, that hadn't been fear for himself, but for her. For his friends. It was something that had been used against him before. When Slade had threatened the lives of the titans and made Robin into his apprentice.

_What could he be scared of now?_

"Come here," she said simply, holding out her arms to him.

A year or two ago, Robin would had offered a feeble protest. But having found out that if he'd refused Starfire would physically yank him into her arms, he went willingly now, letting her wrap her arms around his shoulders in a much-needed hug. His body, normally tense enough to break steel across has back, relaxed instantly. No where on Earth did he feel more comfortable than in the embrace of his girlfriend.

"I am here for you, my Iihsoik," she murmured, using the Tamaranian word for 'beloved.' She'd started using it a year ago, when they'd first started officially dating. Robin had yet to return the phrase, though it was clear to Starfire he wanted to. He would come close, once or twice... but couldn't bring himself to voice it. A lifetime of closing off his emotions had made it hard for him to open his heart.

"Starfire," he murmured back, his voice soft. None overheard his slip of her true name. "I can handle this it's..."

"No," she replied. "You have been by my side when I was scared... now it is my turn."

Robin was about to offer up another half-hearted protest, but he'd protested enough. So he relaxed in her embrace, and she idly stroked the back of his neck to help sooth his troubled mind. It didn't work, but she was trying so very hard, he decided to let her think it was working.

He was worried. Brother Blood's recent death had meant a new, stronger force had come to Jump City. One that was keeping to the shadows, for nothing he could find could support it. He knew they were there though. He could almost smell them. It was a sixth sense of all of those who trained in the Batcave. To know trouble was coming. And the Titan's weren't ready for it. The past year or so had been peaceful, and apart from that one jail break with the HIVE kids they hadn't had a decent challenge or criminal in years. No threats. They'd even skipped some of their training sessions. Robin was beginning to grow fearful the Titans were getting slack. Maybe even weak. Especially himself. He'd been spending time with Starfire, the two of them going on dates as Dick and Kory, just enjoying one another's company.

Not for the first time, Robin wished he'd been born a metahuman. Someone who could be in two places at once. Or split himself in two. One Robin to train and battle evil, and the other to tell Starfire he loved her. But he couldn't.

_Now I know how the old man feels about is relationship with Wonder Woman_, he thought with a wry grin.

Starfire sensed the shift in his body, as he lifted his head.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head. "Just an amusing thought."

She smiled, pleased at least she'd managed to lift the depressing cloud surrounding Robin. For even a short time, at least.

"Number forty-five! Hey!"

Robin's and Starfire's heads snapped up simultaneously. The cashier was by the door, waving at them. "Aren't you two forty-five!"

The pizza.

Starfire gently broke her embrace and stood before Robin could, and even gently (for a Tamaranian) pushed him back into his seat when he moved to accompany her. "I'll get it," she said simply.

Robin smiled ruefully, and reluctantly sat back down. When Starfire wanted something, there was little that could stand in her way. Like most Tamaranians, she was ruled by her emotions. Emotions that gave her power and strength. Her people freely felt happiness, sadness, love, and even anger and hatred. At first Robin had thought Starfire alone was like that, but he was soon to discover that the majority of her species were equally emotional, even Blackfire and Galifore, though in their own ways.

He envied them for that. To so completely open their hearts.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

It seemed an appropriate choice of book for Raven (a teenaged witch herself) to be reading. As the story is five or so years after the events of Teen Titans, I assume the last book would've been out by that time. In the comics Raven was a precog and a telepath with no telekinetic abilities or magic, as we see in the animated series. Her developing powers will come into play later, so I've decided to include an introduction and background to them here. Silkie of course most remember from 'Can I Keep Him?' and initially appearing at the very end of 'Date with Destiny.' The T-Car we all remember from 'Car Trouble' and a slew of episodes thereafter and it's sister Titan transport, the T-Sub/T-Ship has been seen in numerous episode (though its name seems to keep switching back and forth) including 'Deep Six', 'Transformation', 'Betrothed', 'Wavelength' and 'Titan's East.' The Pizza Restaurant is the one first seen in 'Final Exam' and spotted in various other episodes as background. The holographic generating ring comes from 'Deception,' and Kory Anders is comic-Starfire's semi-secret identity. Iihsoik is 'koishii' backwards, which in Japanese means 'beloved.' Robin's thoughts about growing weak without a decent threat mimic a conversation between him and "Slade" in 'Haunted.' Next time: Tartarus reveals themselves to the Titans.

Todd fan: You usually do, but thank you anyways.

Pnaixrose: Long as I keep getting reviews. And of course Blackfire's in it. It's hard to find an arch-rival for Starfire, she's so hard to hate. Beastboy too.

TDG3RD: Certainly takes after her dad, if nothing else. Bits, yes, small bits… just enough to spice things up. And sorry, no Jericho. He requires a bit too much set-up, especially since I only know him _after_ the Titans and _after_ he was killed. You'll just have to settle for his little sister.

Ultimate R-Man: Oh go ahead and say it, by now everyone's been searching on-line to find out about the Ravager and know darn well who she is. I never knew her in the comics prior to being the Ravager (not really) and learning the serum unbalanced her mind it made sense to me, none-the-less I am flattered by your comment.

Ray1: Terr… Terra the Ravager? Well I can see where you're going with that but uhm… no, not Terra. Terra has never been truly evil, in my eyes. Misguided, messed up, perhaps, but not evil. Sadly, hers is a different fate in my story.

Elrohirthewriter: Oh darn I'd better buzz Livewire to get over here and assist me then. Hehe. Glad you're enjoying the surprises.

Blackbird: Oh? What's this group of OC's called? Sounds interesting, I would like to check it out. See where our ideas run parallel and where they're completely different. And yes, counterbalance good.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Never been a fan of FF myself, but to each their own. Glad you're enjoying the story. And thanks again for the Princesses.

Seth Turtle: Relative, meaning she was out of options. Don't worry, she'll be the spunky, nobody-controls-me bitch we all know and love once I get more of a chance to let her shine. Fanboyness demanded I insert her into the story, so I can have her wrestle with her sister… in mud… hehehe. Kidding. While reading up on the female Ravager may be good, don't take it too literally, this one is a bit… tweaked from the original.

ViciousAssassin: Secret Origins, my first Teen Titan story. And while there is a connection, the two characters are not related in the manner you suggest, considering one is a human girl and the other was a giant scorpion-spider. Romance! Ackt you figured me out, damn you to the depths of Trigon's home!


	6. VI

**Sonic Resonator**

**Underwater Headquarters Schematics**

**Squid Cyborg**

**Pirahna Cyborg 01-07**

**Pirahna Cyborg 08-14**

**Training Faciltiy**

Information scrolled past the screen, the blue light of the computer flashing across the rather bored features of Brother Blood. He sat, one hand propped up against his chin to keep his head upright, and watched the information scroll past. It was rather extensive, and unfortunately contained a lot of unnecessary information from Blood's thoughts. What he'd eaten for breakfast, his exact words when he'd yelled at this workers. Unimportant things. He'd been lucky to narrow the searches down and work on a day-by-day basis. As it was, he still had a lot of information to sift through.

Finally, it flashed across the screen.

"Ah... there it is," remarked Blood, all sense of boredom vanishing in an instant as he opened up the appropriate file, sliding the mouse into place and double-click. Instantly another flood of information assaulted him, but this time it was vital information. Schematics, designs, power source. Everything he could possibly need.

**Shield Generator**

"Having fun?" came a voice behind him. Blood's started but managed to maintain a cool aura as he turned, unsurprised to see the Ravager there.

"Found what we needed. But we'll need a few components," he stated, pointing at the screen. "Everything else we have."

The Ravager leaned over Blood's shoulder, eyeing the screen, and a smirk spread across her wine-red lips. "This is perfect," she remarked, a plot already forming instantly in her mind. "Go gather the first component and our final member... I will handle the rest. I believe you will find Cyborg is out in the city already."

A grin spread across Blood's features. Someone up there must have liked him to provide him with such a good opportunity. The Ravager must have thought the same, for her features mirrored his, showing all her pearly white teeth in a wicked smirk. "On your way out, summon Deathfang and Blackfire. It is time," she intoned solemnly.

Brother Blood stood and gave a bow to the white-haired assassin, and departed. Everything would be ready in virtually no time. And now the Titans would meet their enemy.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Far below the surface of Jump City there existed a large number of natural rock caves and formation. However, the majority of them were unstable and had been sealed off to the public, the Jump City officials forbidding people to go down at their own risk of being crushed or hopelessly lost and trapped below the surface of the Earth. A number of criminals and low-level super-villains had tried to set up fortresses but they hadn't been very successful either. Near the outskirts of Jump City there had once existed a church of St. Sebasian that had been swallowed up by the mud and it too had once lain beneath the city. Before Slade had moved into it and his apprentice had destroyed it with an explosive surge of power. One that had very nearly destroyed the city.

This, the underground church of St. Sebastian (or what was left of it) was where Beastboy turned his steps this day, after placing Silkie back into Starfire's room for an afternoon nap.

For if any place and time had profoundly changed Beastboy, this had certainly been one of them. Others might have been the river in Upper Lamumba, Africa. Another still might have been the animal research labs on the far end of Jump City, which had been experimenting with splicing chemicals. Maybe even, he thought dryly, the Mega Meaty Meat fast food restaurant. But here, this was definitely a dramatic place for Beastboy.

This was where he'd last seen Terra. Alive, at any rate.

But she was still here. And the place was filled with memories of her.

A localized tremor made the entire place shake, but Beastboy barely paid it any mind, his body instinctively spreading his legs and bending his knees. It passed quickly. Tiny earthquakes like that weren't uncommon here. Some side-effect of Terra's last stand. Jump City, only a short distance away, never felt so much as a Richter. Here, well, the worst it could get would be a 2.0 or a 3.0, tops.

Reverently approaching the small stone statue that had once been Beastboy's first girlfriend, he reflected on her and how they'd met, and what had, ultimately, driven them apart. Slade. Not content to simply ruin Robin's life and later Raven's, the criminal mastermind had sought to make even Terra and Beastboy miserable by taking Terra away as his apprentice and then forcing her to spy on the Titans, pretend to be one of them. And then betray them. That had hurt them all. None of them would ever forgive Slade for that. Some of them hadn't been willing to forgive Terra either... Raven and Beastboy prominent among them... until they'd seen for themselves just how badly Slade had messed her up.

And in the end, Terra had paid the ultimate price doing the right thing.

Beastboy made his way up towards the statue, as always marveling how life-like it was. For solid stone, it bore a striking resemblance to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed rock tumbler who just waltzed into the Titan's lives, shook things up, and then left them again. She hadn't aged a day... she still looked no older than fourteen or fifteen. Terra hadn't known her real age. She'd lost track of her birthday during those first few rough years. But the stone had captured her perfectly, every strand of hair, every fold in her uniform, right down the heartbreaking expression of rage and sadness in her features.

Below her a plaque had been mounted, and the years of negligence around the place had cause dust to build up. Gently Beastboy knelt down, brushing them away, though he knew by heart what was written on it.

'**Terra.'**

'**A Teen Titan.'**

'**A True Friend.'**

"Hey Terra," he said, standing up and brushing the dust off his knees. "It's been a while, I guess," he said. Unsurprisingly, she didn't reply. "I want you to know we haven't forgotten about you. We're still looking for that cure. I... I mean uh... STAR Labs had a break-through the other day. I couldn't understand of what they were saying but uh... well..."

He gradually trailed off, and realize how dumb he sounded. Even to himself.

"We're still trying, Terra. We'll find a way to bring you back, just like we said we would. We promise."

Silence greeted that. But it was a comfortable silence. Beastboy had heard it before. And in this particular silence, he could hear something. He could hear his memories. He could hear Terra's voice, hear her laughter, hear the things she'd said that he remembered.

_You were the best friend I ever had..._ she had said.

Beastboy sighed. "No, I'm not..." he said softly, almost to himself. "I should be visiting more often. I'm sorry, Terra. I've just... well... been busy, ya know? There've been... well... other things in my life and..."

_Just go ahead and say it_, he thought to himself.

"Terra... I've met someone. Well, not really met per se, I already knew them but... I didn't really know them before, ya know? I didn't... I mean... I'm not going to forget about you or anything," he said hastily. "I just... I realized how much I care about her. And... even if you can come back... things are different now. What happened between us is... gone. I'm sorry, Terra."

Another tremor made the place shake. A fairly strong one. Beastboy glanced around in faint alarm, but then the miniature-earthquake subsided. "Is that really you, Terra?" Beastboy asked, turning back to the statue and voicing aloud a suspicion he'd had about the tremors. "Are you trying to say something?"

A soft crumbling sound caught Beastboy's ear. He turned, glancing over at the far wall. Some of the stones had been shaken loose by the tremor. Also not uncommon. He barely paid it a cursory glance...

... and then did a double-take, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

_No... it couldn't be..._

Beastboy bounded over to the wall to make sure. He'd been right. It was a symbol. The cracks formed the image of a bird in flight. Terra was still alive, and she was communicating with them. Unless Beastboy's mind was playing tricks on him, and he was simply seeing what he wanted to see. He blinked his eyes, shook his head, and took another look. No, he'd been right. It was a message.

So Terra knew about Raven. But what did the image mean?

And then, with crystal clarity, Beastboy understood her message. He'd be hard pressed to explain how. But he'd known Terra longer and better than anyone else in the world, save Slade and Terra herself. He'd know how she would have acted if she'd known. The message confirmed it, in his mind. So he made his way back to the statue and stood directly before it, on top of the rough pedestal on which it stood.

"Thank you Terra," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on her stone cheek. "I promised I won't forget you, and I intend to keep my promise. But thank you... for understanding."

Beastboy leapt back down onto the ground, taking a casual, relaxed pace as he walked out of the abandoned church and memorial of Terra, sparing her one last, apologetic look as he turned and exited the darkness, walking back into the light. The skies were the crimson of sunset, tinged red by the setting of the sun.

Unnoticed, the cold statue of Terra, frozen in her likeness, shifted. Ever so slightly, ever so subtly. A casual observer, and indeed perhaps even a keen one would not have noticed a difference. But from Terra's stone eye came a single drop of water, trailing down her stone cheek like a tear. One that could have been attributed to condensation.

But was it really?

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

The pizza was good.

Dick and Kory had been rather enjoying their time out alone, undisturbed by the antics of their teammates. Content in a quiet, almost peaceful solitude in a quaint little pizza-shaped restaurant with good food and better company.

It was too good to last.

None-the-less, when Dick's communicator went off, Kory was tempted to blast it into a billion pieces with her starbolts. If not for the holographic image covering them, her eyes would've been clearly seen as glowing emerald in anger. Dick opened up the communicator, keeping his hand in place over the distinct 'T's shape so casual observers might've mistaken it for a cellphone.

"Yeah?"

The image in the communicator was indistinct, filled with static, and the voice was obviously altered to conceal the identify of whomever it was. "WayneTech Laboratories are about to be hit. The Teen Titans are needed there. Hurry." And then, like that, the image vanished.

"What was that?" asked Kory, blinking her eyes in puzzlement.

"Anonymous tip," replied Robin. "Somebody who didn't want to reveal themselves."

"More secrets?" she asked.

"Sometimes secrets are kept for a reason," he remarked, standing, though trying not to appear in a hurry. He took Kory's hand, guiding her out of the restaurant. They left behind their payment and a fairly large tip with the half-eaten pizza as they exited the restaurant and slipped into a nearby alleyway. There, Kory politely turned her back as Robin slipped off his street clothes and revealed his uniform underneath, grabbing his mask from his utility belt and snapping it into place across his features. His clothes he tossed into a compartment of the nearby R-Cycle, hidden behind a dumpster. Kory's transformation was a quieter affair, as she slipped off the holographic ring and let her image shimmer, to be replaced by the bright, alien features of the Tamaranian Princess Koriand'r. Known among the people of Earth as Starfire.

Robin slid into the seat of the R-Cycle, sliding the helmet onto his head. Although she likely wouldn't need it (Tamaranians tended to be tough) Robin tossed a spare helmet to Starfire.

"Hop on. I'll contact the others."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

A sudden series of beeps came to Beastboy as he exited the underground church, and instinctively he glanced down at his belt buckle, which was flashing violet. Yup. A Titan signal. Reaching down to a hidden pocket in his uniform he drew forth his Titan communicator, flipping it open, and wasn't entirely surprised to see Robin's face appear on the screen.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Trouble. Got an anonymous tip there's going to be a break-in at a WayneTech Research Lab. I'm sending coordinates," said the Boy Wonder, his face vanishing to be replaced by a map of Jump City, complete with two red blinking dots. One, of course, was labeled 'You are Here.' And the other, in a surprising twist of humor (the communicators were Cyborg's work) was 'Bad Guy's Here.'

"On my way."

"Good, Cyborg's on the other end of town, and Raven's still sick. They won't be able to join us. Get here quick, Beastboy."

"Roger," replied the green-skinned metamorph with a mocking salute to the communicator, which he snapped shut and slid back into it's pocket. Taking a running start, he leapt into the air, morphing into a dark-green raven and swooping up into the air. He'd be able to join Robin and Starfire in virtually no time, and they'd show the baddie a thing or two about breakin' the law in Jump City.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Beastboy arrived shortly after the bright red R-Cycle skidded to a stop and Robin and Starfire leapt off it, placing their helmets on the back side for later. Shifting back into his natural form, Beastboy dropped into a crouch by the back door to the laboratory.

Which was lying on the ground, torn clear off it's hinges.

"Oookay..." he remarked, eyeing the doorframe. "Somebody with super strength. No problem. We must've tackled dozens of guys like that."

"Guys _and_ girls," Robin added, eyeing the doorframe. Their were finger marks where the individual had grabbed the door and torn it of it's hinges. Very small, delicate fingers. A woman's hand. That narrowed down the possibilities a considerable amount, since most of the Titan's foes tended to be men and boys. And the few girls they'd tangled with didn't have the sort of power to do this sort of damage with their bare hands.

Thus, Robin was not surprised that, when the Titans burst into the laboratory and into one of the research centers, they found Blackfire hovering over one of the overturned computer consoles, a smug smirk on her lips, hands on her hips as she grinned at the Titans mockingly. He was, however, mildly shocked to see the great dark-haired Adonis in a trench coat, who gave out a low hiss of excitement as the Titans came into view.

"Sister!"

"Adonis!"

Blackfire's grin grew wider. "Glad to know we've got a following... though I think my friend here goes by the name of Deathfang now," she remarked idly. "Let me guess... here to stop us from committing anymore mean crimes, sister dearest?"

Starfire gasped, choking back a response that was pure venom. Thus, her accusations she was about to throw at her sister were lost along with her voice. She recognized that armor. Those gauntlets and that belt, bearing those Tamaranian sigils. Those belonged to a notorious Tamaranian criminal from centuries ago, who'd tried to usurp the throne and very nearly succeeded. Upon her death, she'd been entombed on an orbiting moon far away from Tamaran.

So her sister had...!

Robin stepped forward, sliding out his retractable bo staff and snapping it underneath his arm. "Alright you two. This is private property, and you're trespassing. Come quietly and we'll go easy on you."

"Works for me," said Blackfire with a saucy smirk, offering both of her arms to Robin as she dropped to the ground in front of him, posing in a most seductive fashion that brought all of her best assets to light. And on Blackfire, that was a lot of assets. "So you wanna play good cop/bad cop, Robbie?" she added sweetly.

Robin cringed, but brought out his handcuffs anyway. If Blackfire honestly intended to surrender, he had to take her in. Her kept one hand on his staff, however. He hadn't lived as long as he had fighting crime by being stupid. His precautions were well placed, it seemed, as when he got close Blackfire suddenly lashed out with an uppercut meant to send the Boy Wonder flying through the air. He swiftly snapped his head back, avoiding the blow and leaping backwards simultaneously to land in a crouch.

Starfire shot forward like a rocket, slamming into Blackfire's midsection and sending both of the Tamaranian sisters crashing to the floor. Beastboy leapt forward to offer his assistance but suddenly found Adonis in his way, who shrugged off his trench coat and tossed it aside. Beastboy, surprised by his tactics, skidded to a halt, and for the first time noticed the red and black breeches on his waist and the belt and vials there as well. Reaching down to his belt, Adonis drew forth one of the vials from the front, one of the sickly neon green ones, and, with no hesitation at all, jammed the needle sharply into his forearm as Beastboy watched with a horrific fascination. As he watched, Adonis began to change, his body growing, exploding out of it's smaller frame as a new one filled it, his muscles swelling, as his skin was suddenly thick with fur the color of the midnight sky, black with hints of purple. His nose and mouth pushed forward into a vicious muzzle, and hot saliva spilled from his lips as he gave a low growl, towering high over Beastboy.

Deathfang had reverted to his werebeast form.

A hand the size of his head grabbed up the front if Beastboy's uniform and hurled him into another part of the lab. Deathfang quickly followed up the attack, hurling himself fang-first at the green-skinned metamorph, who slipped into the form of a snake and slithered under a desk to avoid the attack. Deathfang lifted it up and hurled it aside, but was rewarded not by finding a green snake, but a green tiger instead, who lashed out with it's claws. Deathfang countered, grabbing the great beast and holding it high over it's head.

Blackfire, meanwhile, had broken the hold of her sister and countered with a kick that had sent her flying through the air and up into the ceiling. The dark-haired former Princess powered up some lavender starbolts and shot up through the hole in the ceiling after Starfire.

Robin idly glances left and up at the two combats going on, wondering which one he should get involved with. Ultimately, he settled on Beastboy and Deathfang. Last time he'd battled the purple werebeast he'd been one himself, and it had taken a sonic cannon, starbolt eye-blast and three exploding disks to bring one of those down... or another werebeast. Beastboy would need an edge, and Robin intended to provide it. However, as he charged forward, the room suddenly lit up, and a steel wall slid out of the floor, sealing off one side of the room from another. The Titans had been divided. And now their opponents had the edge.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Robin backed away from the steel wall, staff upraised, glancing at the other exits. They too, were sealed off. He'd been sealed into a section of the lab with steel, sheer walls. The ceiling too. Idly, he placed his staff down, reaching up, and ran a hand along the wall newly formed. It was tough stuff, he could tell instantly. Must've been a security measure of the company in case anybody tried to steal anything. But why go off now?

He got his answer when he had to shift his head to one side and avoid a shuriken that nearly sliced off his ear. Robin turned around, staff upraised, to face his new opponent.

The Ravager stood at the opposite end of the room, one hand extended, the other by her side. Clearly, she'd just thrown the shuriken that had failed to slice open the bird-boy's skull. Idly she dropped her hand back to her side and rested it on her hip, giving Robin a good once-over. This was, after all, the first good look she'd seen of him in almost seven long years. Watching him through the eyes of camera spys and scouts wasn't quite the same.

Robin returned the look, taking in his new opponent, noting the swords sheathed on her back, noted the smug look in her eyes... the eyes of a trainer killer. The coloration too, was not lost on him. Whoever this was, they seemed to be emulating the Titan's arch-nemesis, the criminal mastermind Slade. But who was this girl? He quirked an eyebrow as he spotted the dull orange 'R' resting on her bosom. It matched his own, though of a different color.

Who was she?

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Most of the files being run through by Blood were machines in 'Wavelength,' which is significant later on. The final member of Tartarus I will leave a mystery for now. Since you all know already who Brother Blood is, the churches name should be an obvious reference. It was the public front for Blood's cult. They tended to masquerade as Christians. Considering Slade was using the place as his fortress (I was surprised by the stained-glass windows) and later becomes involved with Trigon and Raven in 'Birthmark' it seemed appropriate. Terra's fate comes from the very end of 'Aftershock part II' as does the line that 'they'll find a cure... someday.' Next time: The Leaders of Titans and Tartarus clash, and Robin has a shocking eye-opener about the enigmatic Ravager.

Ultimate R-Man: That they have so much in common despite a surface layer of vast differences? That's my reason. Really, comic Robin was like that? Lucky guess on my part. Keep your pretzels, we have no need for them.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Ah good, I do hope to avoid out-of-characterness as much as possible. And glad you enjoyed BB's brief role. You should like this chapter even more, methinks.

TDG3RD: Character building indeed. They're going to need such things later on. Glad you're enjoying the couple fluff. Ah, Jericho's sister will indeed be more than enough. More than the Titans can handle, in all likelihood. Heh.

Blackbird: Interesting idea, Terror Sect. I will have to check it out. And yes multiple character fight scenes can be tough, which is why I try to quickly divide them up in my stories. Makes it easier. As for what's to come… it's beginning.

Scathac's Warrior: Neither can I. Neither can I.

Todd fan: Great review! Hehe.

Pnaixrose: A clever ploy of mine, I do so delight in being devious. And perhaps I threw that in as subtle foreshadowing? Muwahahahaha.

Ray1: Er, I did mention the Ravager had -white- hair, right? Not blonde? She's a comic based character I transformed into a cartoonish version of herself.

Seth Turtle: I hate it when that happens. Glad you're enjoying the slightly more grown up Titans, as well as the secret identity scene. I was particularly worried about that, but you seem to have appreciated it for the same reasons I do. And yes, it reminds me of Nightcrawler too, that was some of the inspiration for it.

Comet-hime: Yay! I know you haven't, but you're reading this, and that makes me happy. Hope you can keep up but understand if you can't. Ravager's comic, not OC, but I'm flattered you would think me capable of such. Glad you enjoyed the HIVE trio's part, brief though it was. Expect more of them later.


	7. VII

"Nice to finally meet you, Robin," she intoned graciously, giving a tilt of her head in what could have been seen as a respectful gesture. Robin wasn't fooled for one instant. She was mocking him, just like Blackfire. "I've been watching you for a long time now. Studying you. Keeping an eye on my favorite young superhero. We have so much in common, you and I. See...?" she asked, tapping the 'R' on her uniform in an overly sensual manner. "We even dress alike."

He had little doubt she was trying to play games with his head. But that was just fine with him. He could play with the best. And besides, she may have been pretty, but he never had felt anything for bad girls. She was a criminal, she was going down. End of debate.

Besides, he was taken.

"I am the Ravager by the way," she added, striking a pose at once fearsome and sensual. Almost dominant. "I chose my name because it was the Titan's first enemy. Appropriate then, it would be your last as well."

The white-haired Ravager grinned, reaching behind her and with deliberate slowness and grace slid both her katana's from their sheaths, crossing them in front of her briefly before swinging them out to both sides, apparently leaving herself unprotected. It didn't fool Robin. He recognized her stance. Despite her seemingly relaxed posture, she could move like lightning from the particular stance she'd chosen. If she was anywhere near as good as he thought she was.

"So besides breaking and entering, should I add stalking to the reasons I'm taking you in?" he asked, holding up his bo-staff in defensive stance. He wanted to let her make the first move. Gauge her abilities for himself.

"Oh come now Robin, why stop there? You could easily arrest me for murder and a dozen other crimes too horrible to mention," she said with a smirk. "Or maybe you'd like to arrest me for the murder of a Tamaranian princess?" she asked lightly. "I hear in the Vegan system that's punishable by a most gruesome death sentence."

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"She _is_ going to die you know. And you won't be able to save her," she added sweetly.

He shot forward like he'd been launched from a cannon, raising his bo-staff up to strike the Ravager in the head with his bo staff. Robin appeared angered by the Ravager's words. And in truth, maybe he was a little. But he was really using the attack as a feint, his primary attack was on her legs. After she blocked his attack, he'd sweep out his own and knock her flat on her ass.

But Robin had underestimated his opponent.

Ravager blocked both the strikes by crossing her swords in front of her, letting the bo staff come within an inch of smashing her pretty skull, and then, when Robin withdrew and lashed out with his leg, perfectly timed a leap over the limb, landing in a crouch as Robin regained his feet, stunned his feint hadn't succeeded. The Ravager bust forward and lashed out with both her blades. Robin parried one but the other slashed across his face when he failed to move his head fast enough. He leapt back, regarding his foe with newfound respect.

A thin trickle of blood ran across his cheek.

The Ravager stood back, deliberately not continuing her attack. Instead, she lifted up her blade, running the edge near her face as her tongue snaked out and lapped up the tiny amount of blood gracing the sharp surface. "Mmmm... delicious."

"You're sick," muttered Robin, just barely loud enough to hear.

"Thanks," she replied. Without hesitation she lunged forward, whirling her blades before her in a figure-eight pattern that crossed both sides of her body. Robin was forced onto the defensive and stepped back, parrying the attacks with his iron bo staff. A quick twist of the Ravager's body warned Robin just barely in time to block a double downwards slash aimed for his shoulders, but he wasn't nearly as fast bringing up his legs as the Ravager spun around and lashed out with her own, sweeping Robin's feet out from underneath him. He barely managed to roll out of the way before both blades slammed into the ground where he'd been lying seconds earlier.

Robin lashed out with his foot but the Ravager twirled out of the way with all the grace of a deadly ballerina, lashing out with her blades. Robin was forced to roll out of the way for the second time, but this time he slid to his feet and lashed out with his bo staff, using his first hand as a guider and his second for short, powerful strikes, not unlike the gesture used in a game of pool. But the Ravager ducked, dodged, and moved out of the way like a choreographed dancer, nimbly dodging every single strike. All the while having a merry grin on her face, as if she was having fun.

So he changed tactics and spun around, using his momentum to send his staff flying through the air at the Ravager's side. She nimbly leapt up and over the attack, landing in a crouch on the other end of the room. But Robin had been counting on that, and before he'd finished his spin he'd hurled three birdarangs he'd brought out from his utility belt seconds earlier. His hopes, however, fell to pieces around his feet as the Ravager's blades lashed out and unerringly sliced the birdarangs in half in mid-air, letting the discarded pieces come crashing down onto the ground.

"Feeling outmatched, Boy Blunder?" she asked, allowing him a few moments to recover, regarding her warily. She was amazingly fast. "Tell you what, why don't we make this fair?" she asked, tossing her blades aside forcefully. They both slammed hard into the steel far, slicing through it to sheath themselves into the inches thick steel. Robin's eyes opened wide in disbelief. _Fast _and_ strong_, he thought. Starfire would've been hard pressed to duplicate a feat like that, throwing a blade with enough force to penetrate steel. _Okay, so she was tough_, he thought, retracting his bo-staff and sliding it into the back of his belt for safekeeping. Big deal. He'd faced worse. Besides, she'd just thrown down the gauntlet, and he was going to make her regret it. She may've been good but he was one of the few people in the world who had trained with the elusive True Master. And nobody was a better martial artist than her.

The Ravager swept her arms into a crane stance, one leg upraised, arms ready to strike. Robin countered, crouching low with one hand before him and the other behind. He beckoned her onward.

She gave a smirk as she launched herself forward in a flurry of blows that, in an instance, shattered Robin's defenses. He went stumbling backwards, trying desperately to block or dodge. More often than not, she knew exactly what he was going to do and had prepared a countermove far in advance. It was like she was reading his movements.

Or, more chilling thought, reading his mind.

His mouth opened but she beat him to it before he could voice aloud his theory, slamming her fist into his gut... hard. Robin doubled over, all the breath knocked out of his lungs.

"I'll bet you're wondering...," she whispered into his ear, her voice still sweet. "... you're wondering how I can see your every move... before you make it."

Robin grunted but managed to lash out a hand, hoping to slap her away. She caught his wrist and twisted his arm, knocking him to the ground in a most painful pose, his arm behind his back. She gave another painful twist, and he bit back a cry of pain.

"... well I'll tell you Boy Blunder. A little side effect of my birth... daddy's DNA gave me a little unforeseen ability to predict the future. I can tell exactly what you're going to do... before you do it. Most of the time, at least," she remarked, as Robin shifted position and broke the hold, lashing out blindly upwards with a kick that send the Ravager to the other end of the room. It hadn't hurt much, but it had allowed him to break her hold and regain his feet. It was a start. She continued as if the hold hadn't been broken. "... and the rest, well, I don't need it. Because I'm better than you, Robin."

"Who are you?" he asked darkly, cradling his hand against his chest. He could still fight, but he was going to be seriously hurting later.

Curiously, unlike most masked villains Robin had fought (Slade and Red X among them) the Ravager actually responded to his question without an explosion or a violent shock to his system. She smirked, reaching up behind her head, and untied the back of her mask, allowing it to slip from her face. Holding it in one hand, she brushed back her ivory locks with the other, revealing her identity.

Robin was, understandably, shocked.

"Rose! Rose Madison!"

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

_Seven Years Ago._

_The Titans had received an anonymous report. A young girl named Rose Madison was about to be assassinated by a professional marksman. Naturally, Robin gave out their battle cry, and the Titans were off, all six of them. Terra having joined but a few short days earlier._

_They'd arrived too late to save the Madison adults. Both had been slain. Execution type shots from a rifle at long range. The work of a professional assassin._

_One which Beastboy had personally enjoyed tossing from the roof, letting Starfire catch him. And of course by catch, we meant with her fist. The assassin, a professional, had gone down almost immediately. But that hadn't been able to bring back Rose's parents. Robin had been the one to find the traumatized little white-haired girl, still holding her mother's hand. He'd tried to comfort her, but what comfort could you really offer a child that had lost their parents at such a young age? That sort of thing could alter someone's life forever._

_It had certainly changed Robin's life._

_Robin gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, easing her grip off of her dead mother's, and started to say something. To offer some words of comfort. The moment was frozen in his mind. Because she'd lifted her head, and he could see her eyes..._

_... and then suddenly a silver sphere smashed through the window and let loose a cloud of poisonous vapors, flooding the room. In instance, all the Titans were down for the count, unconscious from the knockout gas. And when they'd awoken, Rose had been gone. They had combed every inch of the city that day, searched everywhere. Robin had been as determined in his search for Rose as he had been to bring down Slade. He knew what she'd gone through, and he wanted to help. But alas, their search was in vain, and they'd forced to call it off. It had been a dark time._

_It had nearly been forgotten when Terra betrayed them, but some things you could never forget._

_Like the girl Robin hadn't been able to save._

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"Rose Wilson," she replied darkly, a frown crossing her features for the first time. "That's my true name. The one I was born with. My birthright," she added enigmatically. "But I suppose you Titans never knew what you were doing, did you? Oh no, just doing your job, and all those other innate things you prattle on about like you know what you're doing. The right thing," she added darkly.

"What're you talking about?" asked Robin, his own eyes narrowing behind his mask. This couldn't have been the same girl. Yet it was. Her hair, her eyes, her features. It was Rose, alright.

The Ravager's hands clenched, then relaxed. It was brief, but Robin saw it. He'd unknowingly struck a sensitive spot in the Ravager's armor. He might need that later. She continued on as if nothing had happened. "I was never a Madison," she said darkly, venom creeping into her voice. "They took me in, raised me as their own, but they are not my parents. My blood is that of a warrior. Of a killer. Just like my father," she hissed. "My father... was Slade."

"Slade?"

Well, that explained the choice wardrobe.

"And you killed him. You killed my father," she said darkly, and without warning lashed out with another first, striking Robin full in the face, totally unprepared. He was sent flying across the room to slam against the far wall hard enough to dent it. He collapsed in a heap, clutching his side. A sharp pain shot through it. He'd broken a rib, he realized.

"Slade..." he murmured.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

_Six years ago._

_The former church of St. Sebastian's and currently Slade's underground fortress._

_Five Teen Titans._

_One psychopathic criminal._

_Terra... and a fateful decision._

_Terra's power has escalated beyond control, and she had been unable to stop herself as she'd attacked Slade, breaking away from the control of his suit had required a great burst of power. Power that she had then been unable to control. It had triggered a volcanic eruption. The ground had shaken, the earth had split. Jump City would had been destroyed. But a sacrifice had been made._

_Terra... had finally made the right choice._

_And Slade had vanished into the molten lava that had formed in the cracks of the Earth, swallowed whole. The last any of the Titan's had seen of him had been his mask, sinking into the river of fire, and finally vanishing._

_Slade had finally been defeated, at long last._

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Robin pushed himself up to his feet, and just barely managed to block a vicious knee attack from the Ravager that would've hit him in a very sensitive region of his anatomy. He wasn't, however, able to block her second strike, which split open his lip and send him reeling to the ground.

"Even when he came back he was more dead than alive," she cried out, slamming a vicious uppercut that sent Robin reeling. "That wasn't my father! That was some monster Trigon made... because of you Titans!" she roared, whirling around and giving Robin a circle kick that sent him flying through the air to slam hard against the wall.

At once, all her rage and anger seemed to vanish, and she was completely in control again.

"Oh I do hope that isn't all you've got," she remarked lightly, slipping her mask back on and tying it behind the back of her head. "I've been waiting to avenge daddy's death for years now... please, feel free to put up a better fight."

Robin drew back his fist and lashed out, but the Ravager saw his move coming and ducked underneath, slamming him in the chest with her own fist, sending him rolling to the ground. He spat up blood, feeling it coat his lips, and another sharp pain s hot up from his side. His injured rib felt worse now, and he wondered if perhaps two or three more had decided to join it in breaking.

"Mmmm, feel that do you?" she asked lightly, cracking her knuckles. "A gift of daddy's. His serum was most effective."

Robin had read up on the serum in question. Slade, when he'd been an officer in the military, had been experimented on. It was those experiments that made him stronger, tougher, and more agile than the average fighter. It was no wonder Robin had never been able to best him in physical combat. But the serum, according to official documents, drove the experimented soldiers to the brink of madness. Slade among them.

So insanity didn't run in the family. But Rose had inherited it none-the-less.

"Rose..." he started, weakly trying to protest her attack. To get her see reason as he pushed himself up with his uninjured hand. She rewarded him with a spiked boot to the back, slamming him back down... hard.

"Ravager," she corrected. Then, she leaned in, very close, until her white locks brushed against the back of his head. "Remember it, Robin... it was your first opponent... it'll be your last. The days of the Titans... are coming to an end."

The Ravager gave one hard shove with her foot, driving the tip into Robin's back, then with a playful smirk lifted it off of him and strolled casually over to her swords, exaggerating the sway of her hips as she did so. She drew them out of the wall and gracefully slipped them into the sheaths on her back, tapping a communicator hidden in her wrist.

"Blackfire. Deathfang. We're leaving," she stated, deactivating the hidden security features. The steel walls slid open, and the Ravager waited until her cohorts had returned. Neither Starfire or Beastboy were in sight, and Robin's eyes opened wide. No... they couldn't have.

"No troubles?" asked the Ravager.

"Sister dearest will be feeling that last one," remarked Blackfire, rubbing her knuckles. "I think I sent her into orbit."

Deathfang, unable to speak in his current form, simply gave an evil-looking wolf's grin. All the Ravager needed to know about Beastboy's fate. It was fortunate she'd given orders for none of the Titans to be slain. And Deathfang, while enthusiastic, would've obeyed her orders. She'd promised him so much more when the time came for him to blow it now on simple revenge.

"Good," replied the Ravager. "Deathfang... " she ordered, pointing out some equipment. "Gather that. We've got what we came for. Now it's time to go."

Deathfang hoisted up the gear as Blackfire zipped out the still-broken doors of the lab. Deathfang and the Ravager ran out alongside her, passing by Robin. As they did, Robin managed, with his uninjured arm, to reach down to his belt and grab one of his tracking device and, as delicately as possible, slap it onto the back of the Ravager's high-heeled boot. Thankfully, it stuck and she didn't appear to notice. Then, Robin collapsed, unable to support himself any longer. As he started to drift into the blackness, he heard one final word from far, far away.

"Robin!" shouted Starfire.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

The recent comic Ravager was capable of precog abilities that flickered on and off at times, as well as enhanced strength and healing, the same as Slade. Her secret identity was indeed Rose Wilson, and she was Slade's daughter, with a similar history and back story as described above. The final moments of Slade (at least, his first death) are seen in 'Aftershock part II.' The origins of Slade's abilities are comically accurate, as they are for Rose, though in the comics Slade gave them to Rose himself, she did not concoct them on her own. Next time: Brother Blood makes his move, and yet more Titans feel the sting of their enemies.

Todd fan: Poor Titans. Oh how I will delight in tormenting each and every one of them.

Scathac's Warrior: Random? In what way? I might've missed it, it's rather easy to do, since I know what's coming and how everything works before you all do. If you can be more specific maybe I can explain/fix it.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: I thought you'd enjoy it. I'm a sucker for romance so I tend to bring up couples in most any story I write. It's innate. Glad you're enjoying the story. As for nerds, well, at least you're no Control Freak, yes?

Ray1: I do not read the comics either, but I do check on-line information about the characters in my stories. I find it easier to write stories about them. Some are harder to research than others, but the Titans are surprisingly good.

Ultimate R-Man: It's tough to fill a mere half-hour with so many one-on-one fights in Teen Titans, so it's understandable. Thus, the worst group of supervillains are the HIVE trio. I feel sympathy for your plight, my brothers feel much the same way, and as in your case, only seem to drop by and comment during the worst episodes or worst moments of a good episode.

ViciousAssassin: Glad you're enjoying the fluff and couple-ness, that will fill much of the story to come. The bonds between friends as well. It seems you figured out my clever ploy, but maybe not all of Tartarus' plans. Keep at it, however. You may surprise yourself with what you know.

Comet-hime: It was sad, yes. And regretfully, Terra's fate will continue to grow sadder as the story progresses. Apologies for not being able to make you smile.

TDG3RD: Terra fans seem to be greatly mixed, much like Shayera fans post-Starcrossed. I, for one, feel sympathy for her, and wanted to give her some time in my fanfiction. I'm glad you appreciated it as well. As for the plans of Tartarus, well, let's just say they're thinking big.

Blackbird: Interesting. Great minds do think alike, it seems. Hope you enjoyed the first Ravager/Robin duel. Expect many more conflicts between those two to come.

Seth Turtle: Really? I rather liked it. I was purposefully trying to make things seem coincidental, so they had no definite proof she was still alive. Besides, it's based on a very silly cartoon, I'll have you know. You and I would never be able to get away with what we write were it to be animated. Only two points!

Elrohirthewriter: No! Review faster and I update faster! More reviews makes for a happy Rurouni! I'm glad you enjoyed Terra's semi-alive-moments (see, Seth! Hehe) and feel more than free to use them. No! More suspense! Much more!

Pnaixrose: Great grammar, that's it? Nothing about my award winning (...) plot and character interaction!


	8. VIII

"I gotta warn you man, this isn't a pretty sight."

"I can handle it," said Cyborg, addressing the mortician. "Go ahead."

Gingerly, the elderly doctor drew back the cover of the corpse, allowing Cyborg to see Blood's final fate. There was no mistaking it. His head had been completely crushed, bone, metal, everything. It was a mess. And even he, who'd seen a lot of horrible things in his life, felt himself grow sick to his still flesh stomach.

"Like I said... not pleasant," said the mortician, reaching to pull the cover back up. Cyborg gently stopped him.

"I still need a look," he said, bringing up his arm and allowing a wire to slid from his wrist. With little hesitation he hooked it to the side of Blood's cybernetic face, and allowed his cybernetic brain to take over. Like accessing a computer, really. A broken one, albeit, but one that might've worked none-the-less. Most of the files were trashed. But fortunately some small part of the system had been left intact. And, as a stroke of pure luck, Cyborg was able to access the final visual log given by the left LED eye. It was accompanied by audio as well.

_Alright_, he thought, as he accessed the file. _Let's see who you are._

The last few moments of Blood's life replayed before Cyborg's eyes, and he saw for himself the great purple werebeast he easily recognized as Adonis, as well as the yet-to-be-identified slayer of Blood.

"_Don't you know... father...?"_

Cyborg's eyes opened wide with shock.

"Whoa..." he murmured. Unbelievable. Who could have foreseen such a thing would have happened?

For that matter, who knew Blood had a kid?

Shaking aside the crack that was much unappreciated right now, Cyborg jerked the wire out of Blood's skull and slid it back into place, letting the mortician cover the supervillain's mangled form back up. Cyborg shook his head, trying shake away that image. But it was tough. He wandered right out of the mortuary, barely aware of anyone around him. They were certainly aware of him though. Not everyday a big half-robot came wandering into your place. Especially a hospital and mortuary.

Now, a mechanics, on the other hand...

Cyborg's head snapped up as the Titan's communicator call came through, and his eye blinked briefly. He lifted up his arm, tapping the key to allow the appropriate image to form on the screen.

"Hey Rob, what...?" he started to say, then stopped. It wasn't Robin. It was Starfire. And she looked a bit roughed up, all things considered. "What's wrong?"

"Friend Cyborg, Robin is injured... we were ambushed at the laboratories..."

"Ambushed?"

"Yes, my sister was here..." replied Starfire.

"... and Adonis!" came Beastboy's voice from the background.

"... and another we could not see, who hurt Robin. We are carrying him back to the Tower."

_Another they couldn't see. Must have been this new Blood_, thought Cyborg, remembering what he'd seen in the old Blood's final images.

"I'll get there ahead of you guys, Raven and I'll prep the med bay. How badly hurt is Robin?"

"Bad," replied Starfire, her voice quivering with worry, clear even over the communicator. Cyborg could see her eyes were moist. She was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay," said Cyborg, still speaking into his arm as he exited the mortruary and made his way to where the T-Car was parked. "Robin's tough, he'll be fine."

"I am not so certain," replied Starfire. "Our attackers were most vicious," she added, rubbing her jaw. Blackfire's last strike had indeed been painful. It had sent her hurling up through all three stories of the building and high up into the sky. Had she been human, the re-entry (where she'd fallen down and slammed into the parking lot with enough force to leave a Starfire-shaped crater) alone would have killed her.

Beastboy hadn't done so well against Adonis either. Or Deathfang, as he now called himself. He'd been able to avoid a lot of the behemoth's attacks, but in assuming the offense against something that large and fast had been more difficult. Beastboy had been battered aside like a cat toy, and he'd nearly broken his neck when Deathfang had thrown him against the far wall. He'd been knocked unconscious. Frankly, he was surprised he was still alive.

All this did they relate to Cyborg as he climbed into the T-Car and buckled himself in.

Robin, still unconscious, could not relate his story.

But something wasn't adding up, thought Cyborg. Some piece of the puzzle was missing. If it was this new Blood who'd attacked Robin... why not finish him off? Why didn't Blackfire or Deathfang kill the other Titans too?

"What were they after?" he asked, trying a different angle.

"They stole some sort of experimental generator," said Starfire. "I am not certain what it does, but it came from STAR labs before the WayneTech people acquired it."

STAR Labs. Brother Blood. Attack on the Titans.

Cyborg's eye opened wide, and unconsciously he slipped into the leadership-role he always assumed when Robin wasn't available. "Get back to the Tower. All of you. I'll meet you there," he shouted into his arm, clicking it off and burning rubber. The T-Car shot out of the parking lot and down the streets of Jump.

If he was right... Raven was in danger.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Titan's Tower.

One of the monuments of Jump City, home to it's heroes. Easily visible from most any part of the city, and in turn, all could be seen from it's high windows.

"How did the song go?" he murmured to himself. "'From their Tower, they can see it all?' Heh."

Brother Blood grinned to himself, leaving behind the view of the Tower from the docks and traveling towards the underground tunnel which would lead him to it. And save him the trouble of drying out his robes once he arrived. Far simpler this way. At the entrance, a handprint ID had been set up. Blood smirked, holding up his hand... but instead of slipping off his glove, he slid a device out of his sleeve and slapped a wire into the console, tapping into the keys a combination that should, he hoped, allow him safe entry.

If not, he was about to bid a rather hasty retreat.

However, to his delight, the red blinking lights turned green, and the doors slid open. Blood grinned to himself, pocketing the device as he made, with slow deliberate steps, his trip down the tunnel towards Titan's Tower. Behind him, the doors slid shut.

"Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos..." intoned Raven, meditating cross-legged in mid-air as she was wont to do, allowing her mind to wander and her body to relax. She had recovered from her sickness but was still a little fatigued, and thus had opted to remain behind while the Titans went out to kick bad guy butts. Besides, teleporting put an incredible strain on her, and she didn't want to risk a relapse of the fever.

"Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

Now, her mind could wander free, and she could relax. For an hour or so until the Titan's got back and she'd be dragged into being the judge of another tofu n' glorg-eating contest between Beastboy and Starfire.

"Azerath... Metrion... Zin-..."

Raven's eyes snapped open wide.

She'd just felt a chill run down her spine.

Dropping to her feet, Raven made her way to the door, sliding it open and glancing down the corridor in both directions. Despite it being mid-afternoon, the lights were out. That was unusual. Usually the Tower's lights didn't shut down until 10pm, when Robin had instituted a curfew for their own benefit. But as it was, all was dark in Titan's Tower. Raven stepped back, letting the door slide closed as she sat back down on her bed, contemplating what was going all.

_Something dark... _she decided. _And foreboding._

Thus, Raven nearly jumped out of her skin when her communicator went off, the red gemstone at her throat blinking as she reached down to her waist and pulled it out, flipping it open. "Raven," she said.

"Yo Rae we got trouble!" came Cyborg's voice and face across the communicator. "Teammates ran into some trouble, they're headin' back now with injuries."

"I will prepare the medical bay," she said, glad to be able to act. With little hesitation she made her way to the door...

... and was instantly slammed hard in the chest by a flat palm, sending her flying back into the room to crash against her bed. Before she could stand a hand was at her throat, cutting off her breath and, worse, making it impossible to call upon her more powerful magic by speaking.

"Rae...? What was that?" came Cyborg's voice from the communicator, now lying on the floor. "Raven, I thought I heard something...! Raven? Raven!" An iron booted foot slammed down, shattering the communicator, and Raven peered up fearfully at her attacker. It was Brother Blood. Yet it wasn't. But the build was the same, the robes were a dead match, and the eyes... there could be no mistaking the wickedness in his features. But this psycho was a good thirty years younger than the original, as far as she could tell. Closer to her own age. And he had no cybernetic implants.

Her eyes glowed, and she threw out a hand, allowing her dresser to become engulfed in a black aura as she hurled it at her attacker, who nimbly dodged aside, letting the dresser shatter on the ground. It had missed, but it had been enough to get him to loosen his grip around her throat. Now she could speak again, and her magic would be more powerful.

"Who are you?" she hissed, rubbing her throat. He'd left a mark with those gauntlet's on his hands. "How did you get in here? What're you after?"

"My my, aren't we full of questions," came the replied, as the figure leapt up and over the broken remains of the dresser and slammed his foot into the sorceress's midsection, knocking the wind from her and sending her crashing into the far wall. "Still," he continued lightly, as if he wasn't in the middle of a deadly fight. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I am Brother Blood, I hacked into your security system... and..."

Before Blood could finish telling Raven his plans she'd shot another bolt of black energy from her hand like a whip, and he'd been forced to dodge aside, though he did so as nimbly as a dancer. He landed in a crouch then shot forward as if launched from a spring, his hand glowing a bright crimson as he slashed at Raven's face with his fingertips. She dodged as well, and she could feel the heat coming from his hands.

_I can't let him touch me_, she realized.

Both hands lashed out now, slicing in the air with his palms like knives, and Raven dodged and ducked and did her best to counter attack, but she was unable to land so much a single hit against Blood. And then she made an even more fatal mistake, for she kept close watch on his hands and in doing so was not as cautious of the rest of his body. Particularly, his head. And he took advantage of this by suddenly lunging forward and slamming his head against hers in a solid blow that knocked her instantly unconscious. She crumpled to the ground.

Blood stood over the defeated Raven, allowing the crimson fire to fade from his fingertips. "... and I am here," he continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "... to do some reading." Idly he gently brushed a finger against her cheek, admiring her unconscious form. Tempting, she was. He could see why the Book of Blood had spoken of this. Still, it was too early to reveal himself. So he left her where she was.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Ignoring the unconscious sorceress, he began a thorough search of the room, starting with the broken dresser and working his way throughout the contents of the small room, tearing up the entire place. Raven's clothes and possessions soon littered the floor, including an antique hand mirror that Blood had almost been tempted to keep... but he knew well enough the power of magic and the dangers of it as well, and left it well alone. He'd find what he came for.

And eventually he did, sealed up in a chest underneath Raven's bed. Blood tore the lock off it's hinges with red fire and flipped it open, grinning as his prize came into view. A book of ivory pages, in pristine condition despite it's great age. A pattern of silver was etched into the cover, but like most books, it was not the cover that mattered, but the contents.

And these contents were without equal.

Brother Blood reached in and picked up the tome, holding it in his hand as he grinned triumphantly. That was, however, before a bright blue-white blast of sonic waves lanced over his shoulder and slammed into the far wall. Blood whirled around in surprise, then his expression changed to shock... and then again, to a playful smirk.

"Nice to finally meet you," said Cyborg, sonic cannon upraised, aimed right at Blood's head. Neither had any doubt he'd hit at this range. And what'd be left wouldn't be a pretty sight. "You're the guy who took out Brother Blood. I suppose I should shake your hand for that... but as it is..." he said, powering up his cannon with a distinct 'rhhrrrrr' sound. "... I'll just say: Get the hell out of my house."

"While flattered by your thanks I am most unworthy," replied Blood, shifting the tome under his arm. "I did not defeat Brother Blood... I am Brother Blood. The Eighth, to be precise... at your service," he added with a bow before Cyborg. "And you are Cyborg, his greatest enemy," he added respectfully, giving Cyborg a quick, appraising look.

"I am not impressed."

Cyborg shot off his cannon, aiming for Blood's shoulder, but the red-robed bastard was faster, and whirled out of the way, leaping clear over Raven's bed and running full tilt towards the window. He smashed through it in seconds, and Cyborg quickly made his way to the window, half expecting to see Blood splatter all over the ground.

But he was mistaken. Blood had released a contraption hidden in his robes, which exploded off of him, stripping him down to a darker red, skin-tight suit underneath. As the contraption unfolded, Cyborg recognized it instantly. A hang glider. Brother Blood instantly lifted up into the air and soared off, using the prevailing winds to carry him far out of the range of Cyborg's sonic cannon. He still tried a few shots anyway, for principle's sake, but the punk was already long gone.

And besides, he thought, as Raven groaned behind him, he realized had other things to worry about.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

By the time Starfire and Beastboy returned to Titan's Tower, carrying Robin between them, Raven had made a full recovery in the medical bay. Her head still smarted but she'd be fine in an hour or so, and gladly relinquished her bed to Robin, who was in far worse condition.

"What happened to him?" asked Raven.

"We were ambushed. Our attackers separated us and we were overpowered," said Starfire, standing beside Robin's bed, anxious with worry. "We were unprepared for them."

"Totally," confirmed Beastboy from the corner, an icepack on his forehead. "They tore us apart then ran out with the tech."

"Which also explains why they attacked the Tower," added Cyborg. "They were after my power cells. Some of them are missing. But I've no idea why Blood went after you," he said, turning to face Raven, who was currently trying to employ her healing magic to the unconscious Robin.

A gentle blue-white glow surrounded her fingertips as she pressed them against his chest, and in a few short instants his cuts and scrapes had sealed over and vanished, his bruises had disappeared. The Titans and even Raven flinched at the sound of his ribs cracking back into place, but Robin barely gave a murmur of discomfort. Finally, she finished, and Robin was allowed to rest, deep in a healing sleep.

"He stole one of my books," said Raven. "One of the ones I keep locked away, one of the dangerous magic tomes that nobody should ever get a hold of."

"So they've got Cyborg's tech, a bad book of spells and some experimental technology from WayneTech... and to top it all off they can already kick our butts?" asked Beastboy. Raven shot him a glare and he shut up instantly.

"Well whoever they are, they sure as hell aren't pullin' any punches," remarked Cyborg, glancing over at Robin's prone form.

"But why then did they simply defeat us and run?" asked Starfire quietly. "Why did they not... finish the job?"

An ominous silence set in after that. Because each of them realized that if their attackers had wanted to 'finish the job,' that most of them would be dead by now. Robin especially. And that in and of itself sent a chill down the spines of the Titans. Robin was, arguably, their best. He could take down any Titan on his own, as well as a small army of robot ninjas and some of the biggest, baddest fighters in the world all by himself. Most of them had gotten used to the idea that, if nobody else could, Robin could do it.

Now, to see him like this... broken... beaten... well, reality had just given them all a healthy slap in the face.

"Ravager..." muttered Robin, tossing in his sleep. Starfire was instantly at his side, holding his hand in hers. "Rose..."

"What is he saying?" she asked, puzzled by his choice of words.

"RAVAGER!" he suddenly cried out, shooting into a sitting position, eyes open wide with fear. He instantly had the attention of all the Titans, and they crowded around him. But Robin didn't seem aware of them. His eyes were open but he wasn't completely awake yet, he was still in the grips of some awful nightmare.

"Robin...? Robin...?" said Starfire gently, his hand still firmly in hers. She gave a gently squeeze, and his eyes blinked once, twice, and finally came into focus.

"I..." he started to say. Then he took a deep breath, calming his jangled nerves, and lay back down on the bed. Raven's magic had healed most of his wounds but he was still weak from blood loss and the pain, while faded, was still present. "It's my fault... it's all my fault..."

"What's your fault?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Who did this to you man?"

"Robin?"

He could barely hear their questions, Robin was enwrapped in his own world as he lifted up his own two hands and peered down at them. As if they were responsible for what had happened. As if they were to blame.

"Robin?" Once again, Starfire's gentle prodding had brought Robin out of his own little world and back into reality. He reluctantly turned to face his teammates.

"It's all my fault... I... I couldn't save her. And I... I made her who she is," he said.

"Who?" asked Raven.

"Rose... the little girl we failed to save seven years ago... the little girl _I_ failed to save seven years ago..."

Titan memories weren't perfect, but they all instantly remembered exactly who Robin had been talking about. Rare was the event in which the Titans were defeated, and thus it had stood out like a sore thumb in their memories. They all remembered. But it still wasn't adding up.

"Robin, what happened to you?" asked Cyborg, taking a more direct approach.

"I was separated... Blackfire... Deathfang..."

"We know. They got you all alone. Who fought you? It couldn't have been Blood, he was here."

"It was... the Ravager..."

"THE RAVAGER!"

Well did the Titan's remember the Ravager. He had been their first foe faced as a team. Back when they'd first been drawn together by a mysterious telepath and told they were needed to save the world. And, indeed, the universe. They'd saved all of Earth from a terrible demon from a nether dimension. A demon who, Raven had later admitted, was her own father (after Cyborg and Beastboy's disastrous trip through the looking glass). A creature of unparallel evil and power that sought the utter destruction of all dimensions beyond his own. Earth and our universe had been the next step for him, but at the time, he'd needed to work through intermediaries and minions to achieve his ends. And at that time, against a fledgling team of Titans, his minion had been the Ravager. That had been their first battle against the evil they would later learn was named Trigon. But it would not be the last.

The Ravager had been one of his many minions.

"It's back!" voiced Beastboy aloud. He thought Robin referred to the giant black scorpion-spider hybrid that had attacked them nearly Five Years ago.

"No," replied Robin, shaking his head. "No she... she called herself the Ravager. She was a fighter... like... like Slade. Like me. And she was... she was Rose."

Quiet gasps filled the silence then, but Robin wasn't done with the shocks just yet.

"... and her father was Slade. We killed her father... and now she wants revenge."

"And she named herself after our first enemy," surmised Raven, as usual not missing a thing. "And she's made her move when it's almost our ten-year anniversary as a team."

"And she's collecting a team of some of our greatest enemies," added Cyborg, catching on. "Think about it. Slade's dead, but if this Ravager is like her, then she's a perfect foe for Robin... Brother Blood for me..."

"My sister," whispered Starfire.

"Adonis," added Beastboy.

"That's four," concluded Raven. "But no one for me. I have no enemies. No personal demons to battle. Not anymore, at least," she added darkly. The Titans didn't need a translator to understand her message. Not since her father had been defeated and Slade had been sent back to Hell for a second time.

"We... we have to stop them," said Robin, sitting back up again. Instantly he was pushed back down by four sets of hands.

"We don't gotta do anything," replied Cyborg. "You need to get some rest while the rest of us find out who we're dealing with and what they're up to."

"No!" said Robin, trying to push himself back up. But against four sets of hands, including one of Tamaranian descent and one with the strength of a machine behind it, it was hopeless. "Rose is my responsibility. I failed her when she was a kid, I killed her dad, I'll deal with..."

"No!" they all shouted at once.

"Robin you're hurt... you'll just get yourself killed."

"Besides, you didn't kill Slade. None of us did," added Beastboy. He did not voice aloud, but they all knew who had really been most responsible for Slade's death, besides Slade himself of course. Terra. "Slade deserved whatever he got," he added vehemently.

Robin conceded that Beastboy had a point. Reluctantly, he let his body relax, and the other Titans stopped trying to keep him pinned down like his life depended on it. He was a little insulted, but again, they had a point. He did tend to over-react. Especially when Slade was involved. Or, apparently, someone _like_ Slade.

"Alright," said Cytborg, once everything had calmed down. "Raven, look through your books, find out what's missing. I'll check out the schematics on the technology they stole, see what they might be building."

"We should also contact Titan's East and the League," said Raven. "I know I would normally not suggest such a thing, but these people are not playing around. This isn't like Plasmus' last rampage through the city. They're in a whole different league. And we may have to accept the fact that we aren't enough to stop them this time."

"But what could they be after?" asked Starfire.

"Ain't it obvious?" replied Beastboy. "They wanna take out the Titans!"

"No," interrupted Robin, again drawing all eyes to him instantly. "No... that can't be all. If they wanted us dead... we'd be dead by now. But there's no need to get the League involved," said Robin testily. _Batman would never let me hear the end of it_, he thought darkly.

"We should at least inform them."

"Titan's East only," countered Robin. "We don't need them to come charging into Jump but you can let 'em know about this new Brother Blood, at least."

"Good. Beastboy you can contact them. Everyone get busy," said Cyborg, turning to exit, followed by Raven and Beastboy.

"Uhm..." They all three paused, glancing back over at Starfire, who was standing by Robin's beside, hands clasped before her. "What shall I do?"

The three Titans in the doorframe glanced at one another, and weren't terribly surprised to see similar thoughts running through each other's minds. As one, they turned back to her and spoke.

"Keep Robin here."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

A day passed. Then two. And still a third. Jump City had become quiet. The Ravager and her cohorts had vanished like smoke in the wind after their initial attack. None of the Titans had been able to turn up any leads. Robin had been making a slow recovery in the medical bay. He'd insisted he be out their helping the rest of them find their new enemies, but Starfire had been equally insistent he stay in bed. Too weak to fight her or escape, he'd reluctantly complied. He'd been asleep much of the time, and thus his aid (and the aid that could've come from the tracking device) was beyond them.

But as the sun set on the fifth day since their encounter with Tartarus, the Titans still had found nothing, and were in need of sleep. So they bid their respective good nights to one another and trudged off to their rooms, sleeping in their respective beds and dreaming their respective dreams...

... unaware that, almost a week ago during his visit, Brother Blood had left them a gift.

They'd changed the security codes, and Cyborg had upgraded the system so Blood wouldn't be able to hack into the Tower again. But as it stood, he wouldn't need to return to Titan's Tower. He had already gotten everything he needed from them already. And it would be rather difficult at any rate, considering his gift was a megaton detonator hidden in the basement of Titan's Tower and powered by nearly a whole gallon of zinothium, courtesy of Professor Chang's handiwork.

And the bomb had just lit up as the Titan's drifted off to sleep... none-the-wiser...

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

In the comics, Cyborg's father, Silas Stone, worked at STAR labs and that was where Victor Stone originally became Cyborg. STAR labs also helped build Titan's Tower. The mirror in Raven's room is, quite obviously, the one from 'Nevermore.' The book too comes from an episode, as many have figured out, but I'll leave the rest in the dark about that one. Brother Blood's hacking into the security system of Titan's Tower is mirrored by his predecessor in 'Titan's East part I.' Now Robin knows how Batman felt when he learned he created the Joker, ne? The Ravager (the demonic one) also appears in my previous story 'Secret Origins' detailing the animated Titans coming together prior to 'Final Exam.' It is not required reading but it may give a better appreciation and understanding for certain elements of this story. I'll try to fill in the gaps myself. Zinothium, of course, comes from 'X.' Next time: The fifth member of Tartarus is revealed, and they take their fight with the Titans up a notch. Bam!

Tigeress419: I'm glad someone finally noticed that! My original line-up for Tartarus included the old Blood, Slade, and even Atlas. But I wanted to make them younger so they're more of a match for their Titan counterparts. Glad you're enjoying the Ravager and her fights. As for Blood, you'll see, but there is more than a few reasons I decided to outside #7 and replace him with #8.

Ray1: Certainly not father of the year material, is he? Heh.

Pnaixrose: I get told that a lot but it's always nice to hear. Better chapters you ask? Of course! This is the tip of the iceberg. Both for fighting and with the story of Rose. There's more to it than that.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Ah, plushies of my favorite alien Princesses. Uber-kewl. Somewhat surprised you didn't comment on BB getting' thrashed by Adonis, but s'all good.

Comet-hime: While I cannot claim credit for that, I noticed it as well when I was researching Ravager, and thought of 'Triangle.' Perhaps it is a sign. And yes the Titans have their work cut out for them, as you're going to see, but fret not. You of all people know how much I prefer the sappy sweet happy endings to all my tales.

TDG3RD: Tartarus also beat them to Blood and stole some equipment, so I think they're well ahead of their Titan opponents. You are indeed correct, the two remaining Titans were next on the list, but neither is the intended fifth member of Tartarus. It is indeed an old enemy of the Titans.

Toddfan: Oh most definitely. What does not kill you makes you stronger. And the Titans will need to be plenty strong to win this one.

Ultimate R-Man: Blood, like most of Tartarus, has plenty in store for the poor Titans. And yeah, sorry to hear about that, but my bro saw "Employee of the Month." That's not a good episode to start out on, is it now? Bob and Nufu definitely don't make for good villains.

Blackbird: Agreed, it doesn't make sense for Slade to seek apprentices if his kids are available. Still, I'm operating under the assumption animated Slade is sometime past the death of Grant, and Jericho isn't involved, and that leaves Rose... and he tried to keep her away from him so she wouldn't be corrupted. Glad you appreciate the work I'm doing to flesh out her character as an animated version of herself.

ViciousAssassin: I do like being dramatic, and I enjoyed that line as well. I did also have to give reason for Rose's codename, since in the animated series (and my own stories) there haven't been any human Ravagers prior to her, while in the comics there were three. Her age in the flashback? Sorry should've mentioned, same as when Robin lost his parents. Nine.

Elrohirthewriter: Ah well, when you get back do enjoy the story that will have grown since your departure. Near vampirism? 'fraid I'm not quite catching that, but glad you're enjoying my portrayal of the Ravager anyway.


	9. IX

Deep beneath the city of Jump, below the headquarters of Wilson Enterprises, in the lair of Tartarus, it was beginning. In one of their side rooms, clear of all furniture and debris, a runed circle had been drawn into the ground with dust grounds from the bones of wolves, surrounded by candles made from the fat of slaughtered animals. As was necessary for the ritual. The rune pulsated with eldritch power as Blood held high the white book he'd obtained from Raven's possession. Behind him, his cohorts and companions stood or floated, watching and waiting with baited breath. He intoned the magic that would give their final member life once more.

"Ti evol dna yrots siht daer lliw uoy. Leiryt inuorur esiarp lla," he chanted, holding the book up high. "Weiver a evael dna!"

The others behind him picked up the chant as the words grew louder, resonating with magical power. The whole room seemed filled with wind as energy seemed to take hold in every molecule of the place. The glow of the runed circle grew brighter.

"Ti evol dna yrots siht daer lliw uoy. Leiryt inuorur esiarp lla. Weiver a evael dna!"

Energy that coalesced around the book in Blood's hands, and lifted it from them as he released it. The book glowed brightly, so bright that eventually even Blackfire had to avert her gaze or have her retinas fried. The book exploded then, soundlessly, the pages bursting forth like a flurry of leaves, swirling around the circle like a hurricane of white paper. They then seemed to fly together into the center, and in an instant, none could see what lay within. And in the next, the papers had vanished, and something stood in the circle where before there had been nothing. A man. As the figure stood, the papers fell away, turning to fine ash and vanishing, as the wind died down and the rune vanished alongside them. The light from the candles were instantly snuffed out.

Blackfire held up a hand, filling with a starbolt to properly illuminate the room... and the figure that had now joined them.

The man was white haired and pale-skinned, with crystal blue eyes. He wore black, skin-tight robes underneath a suit of archaic armor bearing a stylized 'M' symbol upon his breastplate. A sash of purple was slung across his waist, and a similar swath of silk was wrapped around the lower part of his face, obscuring his features below the nose. He had the high cheekbones and slanted eyes that bespoke of an exotic origin. As if his clothing and entrance hadn't been enough.

He seemed equally surprised to see the four members of Tartarus standing before him. For a moment, neither side moved. None spoke. Then, the Ravager slid forward, moving past Blood and extending a hand to their equally white-haired friend.

"Welcome... Malchior," she said respectfully.

"Who are you?" asked Malchior, glancing around suspiciously. "What manner of place is this?"

"We are Tartarus," replied the Ravager. "You would do well to be respectful, for it was we who freed you," she added, indicating Brother Blood, who smirked despite himself.

"Freed me! Freed me from a book and chained me a prison far worse!" roared Malchior, stomping forward. The members of Tartarus behind her readied themselves for a fight, Brother Blood and Blackfire filling their hands with energy, Deathfang reaching down to his belt to grab a serum. But the Ravager did not even flinch, not even when Malchior was right in her face.

"Imprisoned me in the body of my own worse enemy!" roared the former dragon.

For dragon Malchior was, truly. Centuries ago, he'd been an unstoppable black lizard who had breathed fire upon all who had crossed his path, who'd hunted down wizards and stolen their spells and books, amassing a great deal of power unto himself. In the end, he had only narrowly been defeated by a novice sorcerer named Rorek, who had sacrificed his life to seal Malchior away in the very book he had next been pursuing.

"It could not be helped," replied the Ravager calmly. "The original spell was greatly altered by your conflict with Raven. Count yourself fortunate we could free you at all," she added darkly. Malchior growled, and again moved as if to press forward, but stopped abruptly... and glanced down. The Ravager had just poked him in his unprotected stomach with a small dagger... not enough to pierce his armor, but to serve as a warning. Reluctantly, he calmed himself down and stepped back. Behind the Ravager, she could sense the others were doing the same, relaxing their combat stances. Blackfire continued to illuminate the room so they could speak face to face.

"However... we understand you do not wish to remain this way forever," she said, a smile coming to her lips. "So we offer to assist you in removing this burdensome curse," said the Ravager, again offering her hand.

"In return for what?" replied the former dragon, on the verge of snorting smoke despite his new forms limitations.

"Your assistance. Tartarus has need of you," she said.

"And what care I for you and your Tartarus?" he asked darkly.

"Because we are the sworn enemies of your enemies," she replied. "The Teen Titans. Surely, you wish an opportunity to repay them for imprisoning you once again...? And in particular, repaying a certain gothic witch?" she asked, grinning wickedly.

Malchior growled behind his veil. "Raaaveeeen..." he hissed out, somehow managing to make that one word sound like the most hated thing in existence.

So he considered his options. He could sense instinctively he still had a lot of his power in this form. A lot of Rorek's power, actually. It was nothing compared to his true power, however... and even that was nothing compared to the body of a dragon as opposed to the weak, squishy sack of flesh he was forced to inhabit now. He could always find his own way to break the curse, now that he was free to wander where he pleased. But still... Tartarus presented a most tempting offer, truly. Their resources would be invaluable. And they would make welcome allies in his battles with the other Teen Titans.

"Promise that when we are finished, Raven is mine, and I will fight beside you," replied Malchior, as always trying to get the best possible deal as he extended his pale human hand.

Brother Blood wisely chose to make no comment, though his expression darkened at Malchior's additional term. _Not yet_, he decided. _Now was not the time_. If he'd learned anything from his failure as a father, it was never to strike too soon. Patience was a much more vastly preferred weapon to haste.

The Ravager smiled, taking Malchior's hand in hers and shaking. "Welcome to Tartarus."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

It was many hours yet before morning, but Starfire had woken earlier than usual today, sliding off her bed and making her way down the hallway to find a caffeinated beverage, which would help wake her up. Unfortunately, the Titan's fridge was poorly stocked today (likely Beastboy's turn to go to the store) and she had to settle for water as she made her way back to her room and activated the view screen occupying the east wall.

It was a daily routine for her. Wake up, get a drink, return to her room and check her mail. Starfire may have decided to live indefinitely on Earth but she still missed her friends and family on Tamaran, and thus sent them mail at least once every day to keep them updated on her exploits, always hoping to receive some mail in return. However, today she had no mail from Tamaran, but a curious message at the bottom of the list caught her attention. It was addressed to her, but she didn't recognize the e-mail of the individual who was contacting her.

Starfire reached out and clicked open the vid-mail, allowing an image to come forth across the screen. Instantly the image of J'onn, the green-skinned martian from the Justice League, took place on the screen. She gave a smile, but wondered what could be so important he would contact her?

"Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran," came the Martian's solemn voice. "I have most disturbing news. Please contact the Watchtower at your earliest convenience. It... it would be best I tell you what I have to say directly."

_Curiouser and curiouser._

Closing her mail, Starfire hesitantly typed in the key code that would allow her to contact the Watchtower. Though the Teen Titans and the Justice League were autonomous organizations... working independently from one another... the nature of their goals and general attitudes had them set up lines of communication early on, so that one could aid the other and vice-versa as the situation was needed. The League had even said something to the effect of offering membership to the Titans when they were off more appropriate ages. But that day had come and gone. They had declined the League's generous offer and stayed their own separate team.

J'onn's face again appeared on the vidscreen, but this time it was a live-feed, not a recording.

"Princess... it is good to see you again," said the Martian Manhunter.

"You as well, J'onn," she said, managing to pronounce his name correctly. Being some of the only aliens in the organizations, some of the few aliens on Earth, had made them natural friends, even though the Martian was cold and quiet while Starfire was his polar opposite.

"I am sorry to inform you of this bad news, Princess Koriand'r," he said solemnly. "But the League received a report from the Lantern Corp a few days ago. The Green Lantern in the Vega System had most disturbing news."

_Vega_, thought Starfire, her heart feeling like it was clenched in a grip of ice. For a moment, she couldn't breath. Instinctively, she almost knew what was coming.

"The planet Tamaran was... destroyed," said the Martian reluctantly, none-too-surprised by Koriand'r's reaction. She nearly fell backwards in shock. But she was no child, no simpering damsel who could not fend for herself and take what life gave her. She did not faint. But she came damn close. Losing her home world. The place she'd grown up.

"... how...?" she finally managed to utter, her voice soft and near inaudible.

"A Sun Eater," replied J'onn, equally quiet. "The threat was not foreseen until it was almost too late. The Lantern Corps have already mobilized, and they plan to destroy the beast in a day or so once they can lure it away from an inhabited star system. There won't be any other casualties."

"Were... were there any survivors?" asked Starfire, desperately clinging to her one last hope.

But J'onns impassive visage told her everything she needed to know.

"I am sorry, Princess," he said, in a most soothing tone. Like a father would use for a daughter who has just lost her favorite puppy. "I know I can offer no words of consolation for you in this time of grief. But I can offer myself, someone to listen, if you should need me. I understand all too well the pain of losing one's home and family."

"T-Thank you," stuttered Starfire, without another word (uncharacteristic of the usually jubilant and talkative Tamaranian) she shut off communications and buried her face in her hands, letting her tears come. For her home, for her people, for the man who had been like a father to her. All of it gone. Destroyed. Now the Titans were all she had left. Her only friends... her only family.

Starfire threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, letting the tears come, let herself mourn for her people. Tamaranians were an emotional breed. They did not hide joy, they did not suppress anger.

They could do no less with sorrow.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"Popcorn anyone?"

The Ravager quirked an eyebrow above her mask, glancing over at Deathfang, who chuckled mightily at his own joke. She was unimpressed, and she made that very clear with a dark glare she sent his way. He instantly shut his mouth.

The members of Tartarus were gathered around the council chamber, but their attention was not on one another. Now they watched the view screen that the Ravager had for many days. But it was not playing footage of the soon to be defeated Titans. Now it showed their Tower. Sitting in the middle of Jump City's bay. And now they were waiting... for just the opportune moment. Brother Blood was not present. Most of them were almost growing impatient, including Blackfire, who was examining her nails for the ninetieth time, and Malchior, who was fidgeting in his chair, as if anxious to be elsewhere. No doubt back at his books. Slade's former collection of spell books had, of course, been legally passed down to his only remaining child, and the Ravager had happily passed them along to Malchior. She could decipher a few spells herself but she would need his power to actually cast them.

Which was, of course, more of Tartarus's plans. She kept them deep in the labyrinth of her mind, not ready yet to share them with her colleagues.

Soon.

The door slid open, and idly Ravager swiveled her chair around as Brother Blood rejoined Tartarus... a changed man.

Gone were his gauntlets and hands, replaced they were by steel claws capable of tearing through iron with ease. He still wore the red fighting robes of the Blood priest, but beneath his chest had swelled, no doubt replaced by a steel breastplate. Like his father, he had foregone changing his legs, keeping them limber and human. But his face was truly where the mark of the machine lay upon him. Half of his face, the left half, was the face of a machine, steel chrome and red glowing eye. The other was his normally handsome, dark-haired visage.

Like his father, Brother Blood the eighth... had become a cyborg.

Professor Chang scurried behind Brother Blood, no doubt pleased by his latest work. And perhaps the fact that, this time, he hadn't been forced to do it by mind control. He was being paid and was most eager to serve for the masters of Tartarus.

"Excellent work, Chang," intoned the Ravager. "You have outdone yourself."

"Of course, of course," muttered Chang, bowing his head. "Always glad I am to serve such wonderful masters, yes."

"Ah yes... about that," said the Ravager, taking delight as Chang's head snapped up, his eyes suddenly wide. "It seems that with this latest development... that Tartarus has no further need of your services."

Chang stepped forward, about to offer a half-hearted protest, but not a word passed his lips. Instead, he spat out blood as a steel claw found it's way into his back and through his chest, the claws twitching obscenely as they held his heart in it's hand. Chang himself watched as the heart stopped beating... and he slumped to the ground as Brother Blood withdrew his steel-taloned hand and cleaned it on the bio-suit of Chang.

"Ravager..." said Malchior, getting her attention. He seemed upset. "That was cold and ruthless, betraying your own henchman like that."

A beat followed, in which silence reigned.

Then Malchior smirked behind his veil. "I like it."

And Ravager returned the smirk. "Then I imagine you shall like what comes next," she said, spinning her chair back around to face the view screen and the image of Titan's Tower contained therein. "Brother Blood, are you prepared?"

"I am," he said. He did not need a switch, he did not need a controller. With his new cybernetic enhancements, Brother Blood need only think... and it would all be over. The other members of Tartarus crowded around behind the Ravager's chair, facing the screen, eagerly anticipating the show to come.

"Do it. And let us watch... the Beginning of the End."

Brother Blood did not hesitate. With little effort (a twitch of his eye, really) he activated the hidden bomb in Titan's Tower, and they all watched gleefully as it went up in smoke in seconds. Zinothium being the unstable element that it was, the explosion was truly a sight to see, fire and smoke tinged with crimson as the entire Tower was engulfed in flame not unlike the bowels of Hell. To the members of Tartarus, it was a sight many had waited much of their lives to see. And as they watched, the Tower began to topple, to wobble, and eventually fell with a crash onto the island and part of the ocean as it crumbled like a stack of cards. In the end, it was a mess of steel and mortar barely recognizable as a 'T' shape any longer, the top having partially sunken into the waves.

The Ravager smirked wickedly.

"It... has... begun."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Though chanting nonsense magical words, I slipped in a silly message if you read them backwards, a la Zatanna's magic. Malchior, of course, most of you all know and love (or loathe) from 'Spellbound.' Obviously his curse has been made at once better and worse now with current events. In the comics, Tamaran (and new Tamaran) both suffered horrendous fates, leaving the Tamaranian people exiles the first time and dead the second. The destruction of Titan's Tower is new. In both animated and comic series I don't believe (I could be wrong) it's ever been destroyed. Invaded and messed up a bunch, but this is a step up. As with many elements of my story, that will come into play later on. Next time: What will become of Jump City, now that Titan's Tower no longer watches over them?

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Malchior, yes. The dragon from 'Spellbound.' As you can see, you were indeed correct.

Blackbird: Darn, should've omitted that from author's notes to keep you guessing. Pick up? More like… blow up! Muwahahahaha!

Ultimate R-Man: It is troublesome to wait for new episodes, but that's what fanfiction is for. Glad you're enjoying the new Blood. Of all the characters, his portrayal was the one I was most worried about, since I didn't want him to be an exact duplicate of the old one.

TDG3RD: What sort of tips? Offer flowery words and then stab 'em in the back? Besides, you'll find those two more likely to come into conflict for their individual goals. Poor Robin indeed. And he isn't alone. All the Titans will suffer before this story ends.

Tigress419: Did I forget to mention the bomb is shielded by low ultraviolet light? Yes, I did, but the principle is sound. It's out of the way and hidden. And yes, Malchior has returned to continue wreaking havoc on the Titans lives.

Todd fan: You got it.

J: I'd like to think they're all a little more mature than they used to be. BB and Star the most, since they were the least mature in the animated series. As for the Ravager, you'll find out plenty in time. No Mumbo Jumbo… 'fraid he's not a serious enough villain to consider for the line-up. Malchior it is.

Pnaixrose: Not so hard to believe. They're just kids, after all. The Ravager/Rose/Robin angle will be more important later, but let me just say it has a surprisingly interesting twist to it. Where they went? Why back to their hideout to laugh maniacally, of course!

Ray1: So did I… so did I.

Elrohirthewriter: As I write this story, I am assuming Raven and the others defeat Trigon in 'The End' but she stays blue, regular Raven, since the series leads on into a fifth season. As of now, she's about as powerful as she's always been in the animated series. However… if you're asking how powerful she would be without Anger… well… you'll find out.

Sympathique: Difficult, yes, but not impossible. Still, when has impossible ever stopped the Titans? Glad you're enjoying the story and all the wonderful work I put into it.

ViciousAssassin: Just you wait. Plenty more of those coming up. But I won't keep you all in suspense too long. It is indeed the spellbook from 'Spellbound.' Hope you enjoy the story as it continues to unfold, there is far, far more to come.

Comet-hime: Of course she's still human. I'm tired of the countless fanfictions that have Raven suffer some strange demonic disease/growth spurt/mental inbalance. She's human enough, I say. And yeah, I needed to keep her out of the main conflict but don't worry now she's back and ready to play.


	10. X

Titan's Tower.

Or rather, what was left of it. The Tower was a wreck, blown to pieces by a combination of explosives and zinothium that to some might've seemed like a nuclear explosion. Like it's inhabitants, the Teen Titans. Half of the Tower had sunken into the water, and around this bubbles had arisen as air was slowly escaping from the sinking tower's rooms. In moments, the bubbles stopped.

And suddenly a head burst forth from the water, sucking in air as Robin emerged, coughing and spluttering water. Seconds later he was joined by Raven and Starfire in equal predicaments. Beastboy joined them, floating on the surface in the form of a green dolphin with Cyborg astride his back, since the mechanized man was too heavy to swim properly. He would've drowned if not for his little green buddy.

And they _all_ would've died if not for Raven's premonition.

Her flashes of insight had been growing stronger, and she'd had a particularly disturbing dream that had awoken her with a scream. She'd seen the destruction of the Tower. Such a nightmare was not all that uncommon for Raven (who often feared she could destroy her teammates or even the world) but she has instinctively sensed this time it was different, and consulted her journal. She'd been right. It had been a vision. And thus, she had managed to engulf her teammates in the shadows of her power and teleport them down into the underwater hangar seconds before the Tower was engulfed in a zinothium-fueled explosion. Even the hangar had been destroyed, along with the T-Ship. They'd had to swim back up to the surface.

The waterlogged Titans made their way to shore, and then just stood there a moment, water dripping off their uniforms and bodies as they beheld what had once been their home. Titan's Tower was no more. It was a pile of wreckage and debris, broken steel. But more than that, it was treasured memories and happy times. In all their time as the titans, none had been able to destroy their Tower. It had been their home and sanctuary. Even when the HIVE kids had kicked them out it had still stood. Even when Slade had tried to destroy it with his earthworm robots, it had still stood. Even when Terra had betrayed them and an army of invaders had broken it, it had still stood.

And now... it had fallen.

For a long while, none of the Titan's spoke. Then Robin broke the silence, clinging to the one thing they still had left. Each other. They were a team. A team of heroes. And now the villains wanted to fight. So be it. They'd give 'em a fight.

"We have to contact the League," Robin said, even as he winced. "We need back-up for this."

"No way man!" said Cyborg.

"Yeah this is personal now!" added Beastboy, slamming his fist into his palm.

"It was personal before," snapped back Robin, forcing Beastboy and Cyborg to back down. "And now we need help. We... we need to be ready in case we can't... can't beat Tartarus on our own."

To that, none could offer a possible argument. Not only what Robin said (which made perfect sense) but that _he_ was the one who said it. This was Robin, the Boy Wonder, who never backed down and never gave up. The one who felt he could do anything on his own, and even the impossible if he put his mind to it and had a good team behind him.

And he'd just admitted he needed help.

"Raven," he said, turning to the lavender-haired sorceress, who was wringing salt water out of her hair. "Can you contact J'onn? Our communication array is under water."

She nodded grimly, closing her eyes. "Just give me a moment."

"Cyborg, we'll need the T-Car. We have to go after Tartarus now, before they hurt someone else. The League can act as our backup."

"I'll go get it, but it'll take a while," replied the mechanical teen. "Lot of debris down there," he said, pointing down into the ruined remains of the underside of Titan's Tower. Thankfully, the hangar and much of the lower levels had been spared the full brunt of the blast. Which is the only reason they were still alive.

"Beastboy, give him a hand."

They took off, leaving Robin behind. His team was sliding back into action. That was good. But Starfire still stood on the edge of the island, her feet resting in the water as she surveyed, what had been to her, the last home she had left. With Tamaran gone (and none of the Titans knew that yet) Titan's Tower had been her only home. To lose two homes in but a short amount of time.

Tears streaked down her cheeks.

A hand gently fell on her shoulder. "We'll come back," came Robin's soothing voice. "We'll come back and fix this. We'll get everything in there and... and we'll rebuild," he said, though it sounded even to a casual observer that Robin was trying to convince himself as much as Starfire. "Everything will be okay," he offered without much conviction.

_But would it? Would it really?_ he wondered.

"The League has been updated on the situation," Raven said, interrupting the oppressive silence. "J'onn says they'll be sending reinforcements as soon as they can. Weather patterns are interfering with their transporters, so they're sending down a team in Javelins."

Robin glanced up, and could well believe the weather too was determined to thwart their efforts. The skies above, previously cloud, had grown almost dark with a menacing edge, and the crackle of thunder in the background echoed of sinister things to come. Despite this, the Titans had to stand firm. And so Robin and his teammates made their way down to rejoin Cyborg and Beastboy at the hangar, where they'd cleared aside debris covering the T-Car (leaving more than a few dents and dings) as well as a runway to the underground tunnel, which was clear.

Strapping himself into the passenger side seat, Robin idly wondered if they could do it this time. If they could win. Their enemies were strong. Stronger than any sort of foe they'd faced in the past, perhaps even more terrible than Trigon.

Could they win?

"Got a lock on their location," he said, handing his locator to Cyborg, who patched it into his car's GPS tracking system. Instantly the location of their enemies became known. And the Titan's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Oh yeah..." said Beastboy. "That was today, wasn't it?"

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

In the center of Jump City, in town square, everyone had turned out. Almost all of the citizens were present for today was the day they would honor their heroes, the Teen Titans. Banners were hung from adjacent rooftops, proudly displaying the name of the team that had saved their city and their people time and time again. The inclement weather was enough to drive away a few but the majority shrugged and grabbed umbrellas and continued to cheer for their heroes as their honorable Mayor Steven Dayton took the podium set up on a platform and spoke before his people.

"Citizens of Jump City," he began, reading from his teleprompter. This event was being broadcast throughout the whole city by a local television station. Who'd later sell the rights to the footage to national, international, and maybe if they were lucky interplanetary viewers.

"We gather here today to honor those brave heroes who live among us, who have, for the past Five Years, dedicated themselves selflessly to..." he began, but was suddenly cut off by a screeching sound from his mike, causing him to instinctively slap his hand over it to cut himself off. The sound unnerved the citizens, and he removed his hand and began again. "... dedicated themselves selflessly to the protection of our..."

Again that screeching noise came and cut him off, and the mayor glanced over at his assistants, who shrugged. Technically difficulties no doubt.

But what came next shocked him. Another voice began speaking out of the speakers, addressing the crowd.

"Protection of those they cared about, leaving all others to rot in the ground. Destroying and ruining the lives of everyone around them. Oh yes," came the sarcastic voice... a female's... "... all praise the Teen Titans!"

Mayor Steven Dayton stumbled backwards as a shadow fell over him and a figure dropped down onto the platform directly on top of the microphone stand he'd been addressing, balancing as lightly as an acrobat on crouched legs. A foot shot out and struck him full across the face, and he stumbled backwards into the arms of his security guards. But none dared make a move against this woman, who leapt off the stand and turned to address it.

"The Teen Titans are no more!" she shouted, her voice commanding and powerful as she addressed the citizens of Jump City, some of whom had started to flee, the rest of whom were deathly silent. "We have seen they have met their end for their meddlesome efforts," she said, gesturing above her. A hovering platform had descended from a nearby rooftop, and jumping down (or floating down) came Deathfang, Brother Blood, Blackfire and Malchior, who landed beside the Ravager and turned to face their crowd. Now there were scattered screams as some of the citizens started to scatter.

"We are Tartarus!" shouted the Ravager over the din. "Ours will be the order that rules over Jump City. Too long have all you fools suffered under the delusions of the Titans. You believe your world is good and pure, well it is time you had an awakening. There is no such thing as right, or wrong... there is only power, and those willing to use it!"

A full blown riot had occurred by now, and many guards hastily dragged the mayor away. Still more tried to attack Tartarus, but Malchior quickly did away with them, blasting them with tendrils of blue-white light and hurling them out into the streets below, not caring where or how they landed, or even if they survived. The Ravager continued to speak over the chaos.

"Jump City is only the beginning! But do not fear, citizens... we bring you a gift to ease your transition! For this unfamiliar with technology, let me explain the physics of a darkshield generator. The latest of technologies developed by WayneTech industries and... donated... to the cause of Tartarus. Brother Blood here has managed to tweak it a little. Instead of a shield designed to protect a single passageway, useful security purposes... Brother Blood here has designed the generator so it will engulf your entire city!"

The Ravager grinned, allowing a moment for that to sink in as she waited for just the right moment...

... and there it was. A silver chrome car made of state-of-the-art technology (and covered in a lot of dings and dents, she noticed with a thrill of delight) came screeching around the corner, and five teenaged superheroes piled out, assuming battle stances.

She was not in the least bit surprised. She'd been awaiting this.

The moment had come.

"Do it," she said, turning back to Blood. "Activate the generator."

And Brother Blood did. Utilizing the technology of WayneTech enterprises and STAR labs, using a stolen power cell and the blueprints from Cyborg, Tartarus had constructed the ultimate prison. And as the citizens of Jump City and the Titans watched helplessly, a burst of shadowy energy bust forth from the top of the darkshield generator and the roof of Wilson Enterprises, not stopping until it was high up in the sky, and then it burst forth in all direction, floating down to the ground like it was no more substantial than mist, though as thick as the fogs of Ireland. It formed a perfect dome that encompassed the entire city, engulfing the bay and Titan's Tower, engulfing the housing districts, the business section of town, the docks and the outskirts. All of it. Inside the dome. And to any who might mistake it for flimsy or even unsubstantial by appearance, they would be very, very mistaken. The darkshield was impenetrable. By any known force in the galaxy. And Wilson Enterprises' had just become surrounded and barricaded by a small army of top notch assassins all in the employ of Tartarus.

And now, the darkshield had engulfed all of Jump City, cutting them off from the outside world, and leaving them at the mercies of Tartarus.

Unless the Titans could stop them.

And cut off from outside aid, cut off from Titan's East and the Justice League, the odds were steadily mounting against the young heroes. Descending from their platform into the town center, the members of Tartarus looked confident and ready to do battle. The Titans, on the other hand, were already beaten and battered, and well did they remember their former conflicts. Now, however, there was a lot more riding on their victory. They couldn't afford a defeat now.

The Ravager smirked over at the Titans, not at all surprised to see they were alive. With slow, deliberate movements she bent down and lifted up her ankle, plucking the tracer on her boot and holding it up gingerly between two fingers to let the meaning of her actions sink in.

"You knew I'd tagged you," said Robin in surprise. "But... how... why...?"

"I suspected the destruction of the Tower might not be enough to destroy you, my dear Titans," said the Ravager languidly, idly drawing her first sword from it's sheath and holding it at the ready. "But I did it anyway... just to tick you off."

Dark expressions filled the Titan's faces, while gleeful grins filled those of Tartarus. Both sides were itching for a signal to begin their fight, but their leaders had yet to give a signal.

"Ravager," said Robin easily, a hand slipping behind his back anyway, under his cape. "Don't do this... the Titans were not responsible for Slade's death... you're making a mistake."

"Am I?" she asked lightly, holding out a hand. Deathfang reached behind him and picked up a previously unnoticed bundle from his side, placing it in the Ravager's hand. "Oh don't worry, Robin-chan," she added playfully. "I intend to visit justice upon each and every Titan who was responsible for my father's death. And that does include... little Terra..."

And with a flourish, the Ravager removed the covering of the bundle, and a collective gasp filled the Titans. Beastboy, in particular, felt as if a dagger had been jabbed into his heart and sharply twisted. In the Ravager's hands was the stone head of Terra. There could be no mistaking it for a fake, it was Terra. Terra's stone statue had been shattered. And that meant Terra was...

The Ravager grinned as she casually dropped the head, then brought up her booted foot and slammed it down, shattering the stone head into fragments. There was no hope of resurrecting Terra now. Just as their was no hope of beating Tartarus. They held all the cards. The odds were in their favor. But the Titans had never cared about odds and had never let evil run it's course as long as they could stand and fight.

"Teen Titans! Go!" shouted Robin, swinging out his retractable bo staff and charging, the Titans close behind him.

It may have been their final battle, but they'd go down fighting for what they believed in, if nothing else.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Darkshield generators are my own invention, but was primarily inspired by the force field in 'Wavelength.' I apologize for the short length of this chapter it was mostly set up for the battle next time. Next time: Tartarus and the Titans are locked in a deadly conflict. Who shall win?

Pnaixrose: Starfire did cry herself silly. And again, now losing a second home. Oh, I am so very mean, am I not? And yes, Malchior was intended from the beginning. Jinx isn't very threatening and Trigon is overly threatening, so I settle for someone in the middle.

Todd fan: 'til the day I die, Todd fan. Same with you, I imagine.

Blackbird: I did indeed... aren't I mean? As for the Titans fate, well... you'll soon see it's the least of their problems. Glad I could aid your story with Chang's brief appearance. I've been wanting to do that... I never liked him much.

Ray1: Oh I intend to do far worse before this story is over.

TDG3RD: Hope you're ready to feel even worse for the Titans, for much more to come. And yes, I too felt that both a suitable punishment and a way to put Malchior on even footing (more or less) with his Tartarus counterparts. A dragon would have trouble fitting into their headquarters.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Pies? No! Anything but pies! You dare throw a pie at me and I'll hurt BB! The original BB! So help me I'll do it!

Ultimate R-Man: Oh dear oh dear... I just might make you cry before this is all over then. Glad I am to know that my story carries impact. Thank you for the comic info, I suspected the Tower might've been destroyed before but I couldn't find any info.

ViciousAssassin: What, you expect this story to be sappy and romantic? Heh. All in due time... but for now, I'm going to torment the Titans a bit more. All of them. None will be spared my wickedness.


	11. XI

Robin was naturally the first to join the fight, swinging his bo staff and aiming for the leader of Tartarus, the Ravager. But to his surprise she rolled forward and ducked clear under his attack, and behind him a new foe rose up, as Blackfire zoomed forward and caught Robin off-guard, giving him a bone-crunching uppercut to the jaw that sent the Boy Wonder flying through the air to land with a heavy thud on the roof of a parked car nearby.

It did not occur to him at the time, as he flew through the air, but upon impacting the car a flash of insight hit Robin. He and Starfire had pulled a remarkably similar trick battling Cinderblock.

A flurry of blue-white darts appeared between Malchior's fingers as he clenched them into fists and he hurled them with deadly accuracy as he leapt up into the air and landed a fair distance away, forcing Beastboy to duck and dodge aside the blasts even as he flew in closer in the form of a green eagle to make his attack, clawing at Malchior's unprotected face. The dark sorcerer responded with a blast that sent Beastboy flying through the air, only to be caught by Raven before he hit the side of a building.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she replied, tossing him back into the fray.

Beastboy rolled in mid-air, landing as a fearsome bear, and with a mighty roar charged back into the fight, slamming his great head into Brother Blood seconds before he could make an attack on Cyborg, giving the cybernetic teen a chance to follow up Beastboy's attack with a sonic cannon blast that send Blood flying into a nearby building. Beastboy morphed back into his true form to give Cyborg a high-five, but their celebration was premature as Blood regained his feet unharmed, and they turned to face him. A costly mistake, for it allowed Deathfang to sneak up on them both and grab them by the scruff of their necks, first slamming them into one another before hurling them separate directions into the air.

A burst of starbolts hurled down at Blood to force him back, but he countered with a burst of crimson energy hurled from his hand, knocking Starfire back instead. Frazzled, she dropped from the air into Robin's arms, who moved quickly to catch her. His back ached from his impromptu flight but he pushed back the pain and continued to fight, gently placing Starfire on her feet. And then his back took further torment as Deathfang slammed hard into robin and knocked him off his feet, grabbing him up in a bearhug and threatening to crush the life out of the Boy Wonder. Starfire launched herself forward to save him, but was rewarded instead by a kick to the side from the forgotten Ravager, who knocked her down and slashed out with her swords, forcing the Tamaranian Princess back, dodging and duck under the blades until she could gain enough distance to launch herself up into the air and to safety.

Robin slammed his head back and forced Deathfang to drop him, following up his attack with a vicious kick to the stomach that sent the great purple werebeast stumbling backwards. Still, his attacks hurt him far more than the great beast, and he could've sworn he'd almost cracked his skull with that first attack.

"Titans! Re-group!" he shouted over the chaos.

Raven threw up a black energy shield, cutting off Tartarus as the Titans fled behind it.

"Is it me or are we getting our butts kicked?" asked Beastboy, nursing his tender head.

"It's just you," replied all of them nearly simultaneously.

"We need a plan," said Cyborg, timing with Raven an attack that let her lower her shield briefly and let him fire off a sonic blast, then quickly re-raised the shield. It allowed them to knock back Deathfang and still keep Malchior and the Ravager at bay.

"Not many will work," replied Robin, reaching down to his belt and drawing forth three disks. The explosive variety. "They know our strategies. We got only one option. Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast!"

A brilliant violet starbolt suddenly shattered their impromptu barrier, sending the Titan's flying all directions. The attack was immediately followed up by Malchior's deadly blue-white darts, three of which sliced clean through Raven's cloak when she wasn't able to dodge out of the way fast enough.

Cyborg launched himself forward, slamming punch after bone-crunching punch at Blackfire, but she twisted and grabbed his wrist, whirling around in mid air and throwing Cyborg back into Robin, who only barley managed to get out of the way by doing a splits and letting Cyborg sail over his head to slam hard against a concrete wall, shattering it in seconds. Robin was on his feet in an instant, however, and hurled the disks at Blackfire. Trouble was, they were intercepted by throwing stars, and Robin turned his head to see the Ravager's smirking face seconds before a blade slashed across his own, nicking him in the cheek as he turned to attack her instead. And then there came the sharp 'clang-clang' of metal hitting metal, as katana and bo staff were swung at one another.

Both sides were evenly matched. Both had the same sorts of power, the same sorts of training, the same sorts of determination.

But Tartarus had one distinct advantage over their enemies.

There was no limit to how far they were willing to go.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

None of them could say where it all went wrong.

It all happened so fast.

A surprise blow from Deathfang knocked Raven off-guard as she shot some black energy bolts at Brother Blood, slamming her hard back through the air. However this time she wasn't able to catch herself in mid-air, nor slam into the side of a building. Nor was she caught by one of her teammates.

She was caught by Malchior.

His arms instantly became like iron bands as he clamps down hard over one arm and snaked the other around her waist and over her mouth to muffle a scream. And scream she did. Not at his embrace, though it was as loathsome as a serpents, but what he did next. Send about nine-thousand volts of magical energy coursing through her system. Raven's eyes glowed with bright white light as energy course from Malchior's hands into her body, enacting his terrible magic upon her.

"Aaaaaaaauuuuuuuugggghhhh!" she screamed, her body being flayed apart from the inside out by magical forces.

"PUT HER DOWN!" roared Beastboy, charging forward and morphing into a great green and black striped tiger in mid-leap, slashing his claws out at Malchior. Malchior tossed Raven aside and leapt gracefully out of the way of Beastboy's claws, returning the attack with one of his own to blast Beastboy back.

"So this is your new boyfriend?" asked Malchior, glancing over at Raven, who was grimly trying to push herself back to her feet despite her sudden weakness. "He is pathetic."

"Twice the man you'll ever be you backstabbing reptile!" she retorted darkly, lifting up her hands. "Azerath Metrion Zinth..." her eyes opened wide. "Zinthos," she finished weakly. "No..."

No black glow engulfed her hands. No power filled her being. Nothing.

Her magic was gone.

"Impossible! Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she tried again. And again, she was rewarded with failure as Malchior strode over towards Raven. As she watched, horrified, his own hand became engulfed in a black glow, and he lashed out an energy beam that grabbed up Raven in a great claw and hurled her down the street to skid, bump, and finally come to rest on the hard concrete.

"You don't get it, do you child...?" sneered Malchior, grinning behind his veil. "I have taken from you the core of your essence. I have stolen the source of your power, your anger, and fed it to myself. I find it... most refreshing, actually."

"Leave Rae alone!" roared Cyborg, coming to the defense of his teammates, hurling himself at Malchior's back. Malchior didn't even turn, he lashed out with another wave of black energy, and Cyborg was sent flying in another direction, though he managed to skid to a halt along the asphalt before he hit anything. Raven was grateful for that.

Raven grunted, pushing herself up to her feet unsteadily, casting about a glance helplessly for her teammates, but she found they were all still deeply involved in their own conflicts. And she had no magic. Well, so be it then. Raven wasn't completely helpless. She'd lived in Titan's Tower for ten long years and you couldn't do that without learning one or two tricks of the trade. Raven screamed out a 'kiai' shout as she ran forward and awkwardly swung a punch at Malchior's grinning face...

... only to have the dragon-turned-sorcerer knock her fist aside and grab the front of her costume. Arcs of energy both blue-white and black coursed along his hands and into Raven's body, and she screamed again. But that was nothing compared to what came afterwards. Malchior lashed out with his hand and grabbed Raven's forehead, and to her utter horror, ripped her chakram clear out of her head and into his hand. She screamed even louder. One last time.

Before she fainted, unconscious, her body unable to endure the agony anymore.

A sudden roar made Malchior glance up, the chakram still in his hand, and his eyes opened wide as the rather large and tooth-filled maw of a Tyrannosaurus peered down at him. Had he not known better (and he didn't, considering his origins) he would've sworn he was looking down the throat of a wingless dragon, and he stumbled backwards in fear as the beast lunged at him.

But Beastboy's attack was cut short as something grabbed his tail, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Deathfang, who used his vast strength and hurled Beastboy by his tail into a nearby building, smashing him hard against the stone. Beastboy retaliated by flinging his tail and sending Deathfang flying, but the beast whirled and landed on both feet with surprising agility, and charged Beastboy on all fours, moving faster than a cheetah. Beastboy morphed into a pterodactyl, flying upwards to try and gain some time, but Deathfang leapt up, landed on a windowsill of the building, and leapt off, grabbing Beastboy and hurling him hard to the ground. That in and of itself would've been enough to hurt the green metamorph, but Deathfang followed up the attack by choosing his landing spot... right atop of Beastboy's back. He cried out in agony, as it felt like he'd been crushed into a pile of green goo by the attack. He could've sworn, if he hadn't been able to shapeshift, his organs would've been flattened by the attack. As it was, he managed to revert into a mole and burrow out underneath Deathfang before he'd been truly damaged. But it had still hurt like hell.

Deathfang smirked, and scooted aside. His superior hearing had allowed him to notice Blackfire's presence long before she'd floated up behind him. Malchior had taken over her spot as Starfire's sparring partner for the moment so she could help him finish off Beastboy.

The purple-furred werebeast pointed down the hole and grinned.

Blackfire blasted her starbolt down the hole, and their efforts were rewarded by Beastboy springing up further down the street. And Deathfang was on him in an instance as the boy, in his panic and pain, reverted to his humanoid form. Deathfang grabbed him up by his puny legs and slammed him down hard against the ground. Not one, not twice, but thrice. Until his body had finally stopped twitching. Then Deathfang triumphantly held up his vanquished foe in one mighty hand.

Two down. Three to go.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Meanwhile, Cyborg was having difficulties of his own.

Strictly speaking, he and Brother Blood were evenly matched in terms of strength and durability. And even raw power, as a sonic cannon attack had shown. Cyborg had blasted at Blood, and he'd managed to raise a pulsating red energy shield to reflect it off harmlessly into the sky, where it hit the darkshield. So that wasn't an option. Cyborg could see the son was just as tough as the father. Maybe even more difficult, because he had an important advantage over Cyborg.

Mobility.

Blood's legs were still human, and they allowed for a great deal of agility allowing Blood to move in, strike quickly, and retreat by Cyborg's slower body could respond. He tried a rapid one-two attack but Blood blocked and parried and moved in close to slash his metallic claws at Cyborg's chest, nearly tearing off part of armor and leaving three thick gouges in it. Cyborg stumbled backwards, clutching his injuries in believed pain. He wasn't hurt but he thought he was. Psychological pain.

Some things you never get used to.

"You're not half as tough as I'd expected you to be, Cyborg," said Brother Blood, idly clicking his iron-claws together. "Hard to believe you ever posed a threat to father. Or an interest, for that matter. What did he see in you, I wonder?"

"Said I was full of... surprises!" shouted Cyborg, punctuating his last word with a vicious punch, which Blood predictably dodged by leaping backwards. However, he wasn't finished. His fist and arm all the way to the elbow shot from his body and slammed hard into Blood's jaw as if it had been launched from a cannon, knocking the little brat back.

"So I see," remarked Blood, rubbing his chin idly. "But you're still no threat to me."

"Yeah! We'll see about that you little punk!" shouted Cyborg as he snapped his arm back into place and roared a battle cry, charging forward to swing his massive fist at Blood. But this time, Blood didn't dodge.

He blocked.

He caught Cyborg's attack with his own hand, then quickly swung out his own fist, and Cyborg only barely managed to catch it before it slammed into his jaw. They were caught in a stalemate then, half-machine vs. half-machine. Cyborg pushed up his power, steadily climbing towards 100 percent. He wasn't worried. He knew the secret of being half-machine, he wasn't sure Blood did. He might've been the same as him on the outside but they were totally unalike on the inside.

But to his surprise the grin on Blood's face, now a mere foot away from his own, didn't fade. It grew wider.

Cyborg pushed himself, calling on everything that made him who he was. His conflict with Atlas had shown him there was nothing he couldn't do, as long as he put his mind to it. He could beat Brother Blood. He could beat Tartarus. His power level continued to rise.

**100 percent.**

**104 percent.**

**108 percent.**

**113 percent!**

But to his utter shock, Blood managed to keep going up in power as well. And even, he saw with horror, surpass him. As he watched, Blood slowly pushed Cyborg to his knees, pushing his arms with far greater power than Cyborg was capable of.

_How!_

"My father wasn't the only one who read your blueprints," replied Brother Blood to his unanswered question. The look on Cyborg's face had been enough to tell him all he needed to know. He realized he was losing.

_He knew! His memories had been on that disk! He knew about his battle with Atlas! He knew the secret to surpass 100 percent!_

"Doesn't... rrr... matter... though..." said Blood, increasing his power even more as he pushed Cyborg down completely to his knees. "My enhancements are only the latest money can buy... state of the art. While yours... rrr... are... inferior! You are just outmatched, Cyborg! You are... obsolete! You... LOSE!" roared Blood, as Cyborg's second fist was forced to release Blood's, and he lashed out hard and struck Cyborg right across the jaw, sending him reeling. The mechanized teen slammed hard into the side of a bus, denting the frame with his hide. And Blood was on him in an instant, slashing at him with his steel claws wreathed in fire, tearing at Cyborg's armor like it was tinfoil and exposing vital circuits beneath it. And worse, slicing away at one of his power cells.

**System Error. System Error**

**Primary Support Severed. Re-Routing Power. Error. Error.**

**System Shutting Down**

And then it was all over. A well-placed kick to the head rendered Cyborg unconscious, and the last thing he heard was the sound of Brother Blood's maniacal laughter.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Malchior's powers had re-doubled since his absorption of Anger and most of Raven's black magics. Thus, he was easily proving more than a match for Starfire and Robin all by himself. The Ravager made things even less hopeful for the two remaining heroes.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin, flipping over another bolt of black energy. "Get out of here! Get help! We can't win this!"

"I won't leave you!" she replied stubbornly, blasting at the Ravager with some starbolts. Unsurprisingly, the Ravager deflected them all with her swords, slicing through the superheated energy like it wasn't even there. She grinned wickedly as she hurled some throwing stars at Starfire, who zipped and ducked underneath them.

"You have to!" Robin shouted, charging Malchior and hoping to engage him in physical combat. He was betting that he had little experience fighting as a mortal, he might be defeated without his magic. Alas, his plans came to naught when the Ravager intercepted him and both her swords clanged hard against his bo staff.

"Go!" he shouted.

"Can't leave yet," hissed the Ravager. "We're not done playing with you!"

Robin responded by calling her, rather rudely, as a female dog, then lashed out with his foot in a high circle kick, aiming for her head. Unsurprisingly, she blocked, then slammed her elbow into his gut and knocked him flat on his back. Malchior stood behind her, and charged up a powerful ball of alternating blue-white-black energy, preparing to hurl it at the Boy Wonder. But the Ravager held up a hand.

"No... he's mine. Assist Blackfire."

Malchior did so, using his newfound powers to levitate off the ground and go after Starfire, who found herself surrounded quickly by the sorcerer and her sister, both of whom proceeded to beat her senseless, hurling her back and forth like a tennis ball. One would hit her, either with a fist or their powers, and send her hurling at the other, who would serve her back, until Starfire finally came crashing down to Earth from a vicious right hook from her elder sister, crashing down with slightly less force than a meteorite. Her hair frizzled from starbolt blasts, her skin bruised and blacked an unhealthy hue. Grimly, she tried to stand, but couldn't find the strength. She'd lost it all. She'd lost her confidence. She doubted she could fly anymore either. She had no more joy left in her heart. Tartarus had broken more than her body. They'd broken her spirit.

And that left only one of them.

The other members of Tartarus gathered around but, per the Ravager's orders, held their distance. They formed a semi-circle as Robin was backed up against a wall, his staff sliced in half by a well-placed slash of the Ravager's swords. He held up both ends grimly in his hands as jo staves, ready to continue fighting.

"How does it feel, Robin-chan?" the Ravager asked him idly. "To lose everything you've ever cared about?" Robin didn't reply, partially because he had no response. Partially because he was out of breath. He was so tired. And the Ravager wasn't even winded. "Now you know how we felt. All of us. You so-called hypocrites have destroyed all of our lives. And now we will destroy yours," she said darkly. Then, to Robin's surprise, she sheathed her swords.

Robin tensed, expecting a trick, but she only smiled at him.

"And we are going to let you watch... as everything you value is destroyed," she said sweetly. Then, turning around, she walked out of the semi-circle, calling out over her shoulder. "Take him."

Had he been prepared and fresh, Robin might've been able to take down one member of Tartarus, maybe two. As it was, against all of them, one young man with no superpowers hadn't a snowball's chance in hell. And they all knew it. Desperately Robin cast a glance about for help, for any of his teammates, for anyone to come save him. For a moment, he was twelve again, the side-kick of the Batman, and hoping for his mentor to rescue him when he'd gotten himself into a situation too deep for him to handle.

But no one was going to save him now.

Darkness overtook Robin.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

"-chan" being attached to someone name is calling them "little." It's a cute term generally used for children. Basically, the Ravager is insulting Robin. Also a reference to Ravager's origins, since her mother was Japanese in the comics (and not Slade's wife, either). Cyborg's battle with Atlas was from 'Only Human' where he learned to surpass his 100 percent mechanical limit. And it was alluded to in 'Wavelength' that his blueprints and files also included all of his memories, so naturally Blood has those now. Robin's regular weapon is a bo staff, jo staves are about half it's length, essentially thin fighting clubs, like the ones we saw Robin wield in 'Deception.' Next time: The Titans are defeated. What will become of Jump City now?

TDG3RD: Not mine either, but I love all (okay most) of their characters and I felt bad doing that. I'm glad it came off well though. And nope, a convenient little plot device, to keep this a strictly Teen Titan story. Keep out those interfering Leaguers. Much worse. But it's always darkest before dawn.

Blackbird: I like it too. Being evil, I mean. It's inherent in my nature to torment characters, and I find that always draws in readers. Nobody likes to read dull, boring, overly happy stories. So now, where did I put that randomly-smite-a-character button? Oh yes, right between my destroy-something-precious button and the maim/torment-a-character button.

ViciousAssassin: It was Terra. Tartarus will get what they deserve but only when I say, but until then you're right, the Titans are on their own and in big trouble. Not their last, this isn't the end… but it's getting closer.

TTStorm: Darkshield, actually, but you got it. Glad you're enjoying the story, and hoped you enjoyed the fight between the two teams. Me? I think it could've been better.

Tigress419: Hope you enjoyed, but expect many more such brawls in the future. This is hardly the end.

WonderWoman: Postopia, Diana. That's where the Lost Episode can be found. Glad you're enjoying the action, I do pride myself on writing that best. Humor, on the other hand… well… not my strong point.

BolenPUCR: It's part of a downward spiral Robin is in, and part of his eventual evolution as a character. Watch and ye shall be surprised. It'll all make sense shortly. And yeah, pretty dark, but if you think it's bad now just you wait to see what I've got planned next.

Comet-hime: I was tempted to put in real magic words that we heard throughout 'Spellbound' and jumble them up, but honestly I could never figure out how to write them. So I settled for silly subliminal messages. Which don't seem to be working. As for poor Starfire and Tamaran, what will become of them might shock you. However, recall if you will at least one other Tamaranian is still alive.

Anwen: The shortest story: Raven's birthday, Slade's back, Trigon's trying to come back, Raven gets a bunch of red glowing magic tattoos printed on her skin. More to come in the Prophecy and the End, it seems. That's the essentials.


	12. XII

Consciousness returned slowly to the Teen Titans. But for most of them, it was hard to tell. For they had awoken into a nightmare as terrible as any they could possibly have dreamt.

Each lay in a terrible prison cell upon a slab of metal, their arms and legs spread and individually strapped down with bands of steel, as well as around their necks and hips. The restraints were not comfortable, made no effort to be comfortable, and in some cases bit deep into their skin because of how tight they were. Beyond that, they were lined up facing the other end of their cell, which was a glass wall and single door with a keycode access. From the outside only. Inside, it looked like everything was just short of airtight, and only stopping that short because they wanted their prisoners alive and breathing. They hadn't done much else, hadn't cleaned up the Titan's or patched up their wounds. Raven's forehead was still bleeding across half of her face, and to describe Cyborg as a mess would have been a compliment at this point.

And Robin… well, Robin made Cyborg look pleasant in comparison. When the four members of Tartarus had attacked, they hadn't pulled any punches, and they'd beat him damn near to death. His body was black with bruises and covered in a multitude of superficial cuts. He looked worse than the time Slade had tried to crack the city with seismic generators and they'd had a 'polite' argument about it.

Each Titan was individual chained as well, with designs specifically made to counteract their powers. Starfire's bands were a glowing crimson, simulating a red energy that sapped Tamaranian strength and vitality as easily as red sunlight would affect a Kryptonian. Raven's bonds were a glowing white made of pure magical energy that just as easily blocked her access to magic. Cyborg's were only the latest and more durable titanium steel three inches thick. And Beastboy's were a malleable and stretchable material not unlike a tight rubber band, which would've held him regardless of what form he took.

And on the other side of the glass was the fearsome visage of Deathfang, their jailer. His heavy breathing had steamed up the glass beneath his massive maw. Beside him stood Blackfire, who looked considerably shorter when standing beside the behemoth.

"How's it feel to be on the other side of the bars, Titans?" she asked playfully.

Robin made no reply, he simply glared at her. Most of the other Titans were unconscious. Except for Beastboy, but he was shivering. Not a good sign. Even in the most heated situation Beastboy was usually able to keep his cool and crack a joke or two. But now... he was scared.

That didn't make Robin feel any better either.

Blackfire smirked, keying in a code and stepping inside the prison with the prisoners as she floated over towards Starfire's shackled form, idly tilting her head. "So very sad to see you like this, sister dearest. Honestly... but I won't let you keep stealing away what's mine. I am the rightful ruler of Tamaran. It's in my blood."

Starfire, unconscious, made no response.

But Blackfire took that as a personal insult, and in seconds her visage turned from sweet and concerned to angry and vengeful, and without hesitation she slugged Starfire full in the gut, 'causing her to gasp in shock and return instantly to consciousness. But Blackfire wasn't done, and gave her another two harsh, powerful blows to follow it. Not designed to injure her, really, but hurt like hell.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Robin, squirming against his bands. But try as he might, he couldn't break free. They were specially designed, customized locks. They knew how good he was, and they'd been preparing accordingly. None of the other Titans could offer much aid at the moment either.

Blackfire paused in mid-punch, glancing over at Robin. "Why?" she hissed at him darkly.

"She hasn't done anything to you to deserve it!"

"She stole my birthright!" shouted back Blackfire, zipping over to hover right in front of Robin, her face inches from his. "All my life, I have been neglected and ignored in favor of her!" she said, pointing one long finger at her sister, who was choking for breath. "And when I finally attain rulership of Tamaran she steals that away from me!"

"Because you tried to marry her off against her will," replied Robin darkly.

"That was in Tamaran's best interests!" she roared, her eyes glowing bright lavender. But despite the certain death they promised, Robin had no fear. If anything, he would've welcomed it, so he pressed on.

"Tamaran's... or yours?" he shot back.

"Rrrrr...!"

She reared back a hand, preparing to smash his skull in...

"Kormand'r!"

She halted in mid-swing, inches away from Robin's nose, and glanced over her shoulder.

Outside the prison, the Ravager, Malchior and Brother Blood had joined them. The Ravager did not look pleased in the least. "Save your anger for more important purposes. Now get out of that cell. We want them alive for now."

Kormand'r of Tamaran, known among Earthlings and throughout the galaxy as the notorious Blackfire, growled at her employer but reluctantly powered down. However, upon spotting her sister finally conscious and able to watch and listen to all that was going on, Blackfire decided one last little blow wouldn't hurt. However, instead of floating back over to Starfire, she grabbed Robin's short black hair and yanked his head forward so she could kiss him full and hard on the lips. She made it brief, he almost tried to bite her, but she moved quickly out of the way, laughing gleefully as she floated out of the cell. Robin instantly spat into a corner of the prison as if he'd tasted something foul, biting back a curse.

On the other side of the cell, Starfire was horrified by her sister's actions.

"Deathfang," ordered the Ravager. "Keep an eye on our guests here. The rest of you with me, we have a meeting."

Deathfang growled at the Ravager's back as she and her cohorts departed down the corridor, but reluctantly grabbed a pack of his dark green anti-serum and injected it into his body, allowing himself to revert into the smaller, thinner form of Adonis. This done, he grabbed up a coat to keep himself decent and sat down in a chair opposite the Titan's cell and began to read a magazine, paying only cursory attention to them.

"Uhm... any ideas?" asked Beastboy quietly.

Starfire strained against her bonds, testing them... but it was in vain. She couldn't break free. None of them could. Raven's powers were all but gone and diminished to a fraction of her strength without Anger and her chakram. Cyborg's powercell was low. And Robin...

"Yo Robin, any ideas?" asked Cyborg, testing his own bonds. So far, no luck. With low power his strength was that of an average human. Maybe a bit higher than average, considering how big he was, but he couldn't hope to muster enough strength to bend steel in his current state. Besides, he was torn up pretty bad. None of the Titans could look at him below his neck, they didn't want to see how badly his armor plate had been torn up, how his circuits hung loose like organs and entrails, and he was damn lucky he couldn't feel any real pain, just a nagging discomfort. His left leg's support circuit had been severed. Even if he could get loose he wouldn't be able to stumble very far.

Robin made no reply.

"Robin?" pressed Cyborg. "Come on man I know you, you figured a way out of here yet?"

"No," replied Robin darkly.

"Uh... don't you mean not yet?" asked Raven.

"No... I mean not going to," he replied, lowering his head, resting his chin against the neck-brace, and closing his eyes.

"Robin what're you talking about! Come on man we gotta get out of here!" said Beastboy, re-doubling his efforts to squirm loose of his restraints. With no luck. And he dare not try shapeshifting in his current predicament.

Robin made no reply.

"ROBIN!"

A harsh banging on the glass drew the four remaining Titan's as Adonis pounded on the cell wall with his fist. "Keep it down in there!" he shouted angrily.

"Or what?" spat back Beastboy.

Adonis frowned darkly, the lines around his eyes more evident to just how tired he was, and he reached down as if to key in the code and allow him access to the cell. Instead, he slapped another key sitting beside the console, and Beastboy suddenly got electrocuted by a burst of energy that frizzled his hair and filled the entire cell with the scent of burnt flesh. Thankfully, the voltage had been low.

"Had to ask, didn't you?" jibbed Raven sarcastically.

Adonis smirked. "I got four more buttons beside that one," he said, his hand still on the panel. "Anyone else care to mouth off?" Unsurprisingly, all the other Titans kept their mouths shut. "Good. Now I'm going to go read. Keep... it... down."

The Titans waited a long while until Adonis had gone back to his reading again before they dare talk to one another, and now they were very careful to keep their voices low. Robin hadn't reacted during the whole exchange. He might have been asleep. But he wasn't. But he wasn't being any use now.

"What now?" asked Cyborg quietly.

"There must be some way to escape this cell," said Raven, her voice equally low, her eyes narrow in concentration.

"No... there isn't," came Robin's voice. "Tartarus knows us. They know our weaknesses inside and out better than we do. They'll never give us a chance to escape. There's nothing we can do."

"Rrrr... there has to be something!" said Cyborg, his voice rising to a normal speaking level in his anger. He again strained against his bonds. And again was met by failure.

"Yes, there must be some way out of this unpleasant place," said Starfire. "We will free ourselves and..."

"... and then what?" asked Robin darkly. "Beat Tartarus, save the day, live happily ever after?" He did not raise his head, and thus could not see Starfire's expression. It looked... broken. "We've lost. Don't you get it yet? We can't win."

A moment of silence filled the cell as each Titan let Robin's words sink in.

"Wow..." said Raven, after a moment or two. "And I thought I was depressing."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"Deathfang is a fool."

The Ravager smirked, idly lifting her legs up to rest atop of the table as she leaned back in her chair. "Of course he is, Blackfire. But he is one that can be useful, if his leash is kept tight."

"I agreed with the warrior maiden," added Malchior. "I say we eliminate him and be done with Deathfang. We have no further need of him. The Titans are ours."

"Oh by all means," said Ravager, waving her hand.

This raised some eyebrows. "You're not gonna stop us?" asked Blackfire, curiosity stretched over her features.

"Of course not," said the Ravager. "Please, go right ahead and kill Deathfang if he bothers you. This meeting is over anyway."

Blackfire didn't need any further encouragement. Malchior either, it seemed, and they made their way to the sliding doors as the Ravager and the others stood. The doors had just begun to hiss open as the Ravager's voice called out after them.

"However... you two would be doing him a favor by killing him now, you know," she stated.

This got their interest.

"What do you mean?" they asked, nearly simultaneously.

"Deathfang is already dying."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Five years ago, Deathfang (back then just Adonis) had broken into a animal research laboratory with his new metal armor, hoping to make a name for himself as the villain who'd defeated the Titans. And, naturally, they hadn't been able to help sticking their noses in too far. Adonis had given them a run for their money, his armors design making him impervious to the majority of their attacks. But Beastboy had found a way to break past Adonis's designs and knocked them both into a wave of chemical sludge that had instantly changed both of them. Changed them into... monsters. But even his newfound power as the werebeast Adonis had not been enough for him to best the Titans, and he'd met defeat once more. The Titans had hauled him off to jail and purged his system of the toxins, same as they'd done to Beastboy.

But Adonis had tasted true power that day, and was loathe to let it go so easily.

That was when the Ravager had come for him.

She and Chang had concocted the serum that now adorned his belt and permitted for a transformation into his larger-than-life form as a purple werebeast, and now no longer was he Adonis, but Deathfang. A truly feared and hated monster who had, at long last, defeated his enemies.

Unfortunately, there was one element on which the Ravager had purposefully left Deathfang unaware of.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"... he is dying," she said again, after finishing her tale (primarily for Malchior's benefit, since Blackfire already knew bits and pieces of the story). "The serum is like a drug, and he cannot help but want more and more of it as time goes on. He also cannot feel how the drug is destroying him from the inside out. Surely you've noticed before he's becoming weaker and weaker in human form? He cannot notice, because he no longer cares about his human form. He says it is weakness, and I for one am inclined to let him indulge this foolish fantasy."

"Just how long... does the poor beast have?" asked Malchior, though the tone of his voice suggested he was almost gleeful, instead of sympathetic.

"A month, perhaps two," replied the Ravager. "The serum is required in stronger and stronger doses to last for a reasonable amount of time. Sooner or later, he will overdose... and Deathfang will be no concern for us."

"Now then," said the Ravager, bringing things back to the proper conversation. "Malchior, you know your part to play?"

"I will research the spell immediately," he replied, departing with a whirl of his cloak.

"Good. Report to me when you are finished," called out the Ravager as the doors hissed shut, leaving her alone with Brother Blood and Blackfire, who exchanged smirks.

"He too is expendable, you realize... after the spell is finished," said Blood without preamble.

"Of course," replied the Ravager. "So much easier to split the world in three than into four."

"Keep your world," said Blackfire. "I want no part of this backwater planet. I only want Tamaran. Once we're done here, we can head to my home world."

Brother Blood and the Ravager exchanged a very brief glance, careful not to let Blackfire notice it.

"Of course," said Blood at once. "Tamaran is next. And with our newly raised armies, your people will be subjugated with little effort, Princess."

"Empress," Blackfire replied haughtily, though it was more to herself than Blood. "I will be Empress of the Tamaranian Empire once more. Grand Ruler. Even Galifore will have to recognize my claims now. None can stand against me with the sort of power I wield."

"And with Tartarus at your side, your victory is assured," added the Ravager's sibilant voice. "Simply do not forget about us when you rule over Vega."

"Earth will be spared. As if I give a damn about this world," she said, making her way to the exit of the room. "I am going to do some tanning."

Tanning of course meaning that Blackfire would be sleeping, lying on a bed designed not unlike a tanning booth, only that it bombarded her body continually with yellow sunlight, specifically designed to enhance and empower her while she slept.

"Pleasant dreams," called out Brother Blood over his shoulder at her.

Again, the doors hissed shut.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

This was the inner core of Tartarus. Brother Blood and the Ravager. They were it's true leaders. They promised something of a democracy among their three other members but in truth they were the ones in charge. They were the ones with the power. The Ravager's influence and financial power had enabled Tartarus to begin, and Brother Blood's hypnotism and technological prowess had given them quite the edge. His custom-designed Titan prison was testimony to this. And it was still only the beginning for Tartarus.

Their plans had not yet been completed. Taking over Jump City had been only the beginning.

What was their goal? What were they ultimately after?

The only thing that mattered.

Everything.

"Did you happen to put 'gullible' down onto our Tartarus resumes?" asked Blood with a smirk, leaning against the back of his chair as the Ravager slid back into her own, plopping her legs up on the table.

"Of course not," she replied. "That is the nature of villains... they always expect back-stabbing. The difficult is pinpointing when and whom. Which is why I divulged that information to Blackfire and Malchior. We wouldn't want them taking out our pawn too soon. He can still be useful to us."

"And them?"

"As soon as the spell is completed Malchior's use to us becomes... very limited. And he cannot be controlled either, with that attitude of his and his single-minded quest to return to his natural form. Thus, only one viable option. Can I trust you to carry it out?"

"Of course. A sorcerer may be powerful but that doesn't give him eyes in the back of his head," he replied, holding up a detonator in his hand, flipping open the top to reveal the covered button beneath. What it did was easy to deduce, as he flipped back the lid to cover it and not set it off by accident. It would leave quite a mess behind after all.

"Or his stomach," added the Ravager with a smirk. Blood had slipped it into Malchior's food.

"And what of Blackfire?"

"More difficult to say," she replied. "She will, of course, be devastated by the news we intercepted from the Watchtower. And you and I both know full well how the Tamaranian temper is. Better we keep her in the dark for the time being."

Brother Blood nodded.

"Still, once she has settled down, Earth might be all she has left. We can offer her a third... that is hardly unreasonable, isn't it?"

"Not unreasonable at all. We will have to see. What if she does become a threat?"

"Then she will die," replied the Ravager darkly. "I will see to that myself. But enough plotting for now... I feel like celebrating. The Titans are beaten, the city is ours!"

"Your father could not have done better himself," intoned Brother Blood respectfully.

The Ravager felt a thrill run through her at the compliment. She hoped her father could see how successful her exploits had been. All that she'd done in his name. All she'd done to avenge his death.

_Father_, she thought, her eyes moist with unshed tears. Angrily she blinked them away. _I hope I've made you proud._

The Ravager turned her seat around, facing the monitor, partially to watch and partially to hide her tears from Brother Blood. He couldn't know, couldn't see her show any sign of weakness. As she'd said, their whole organization was backstabbing, only a matter of when and whom. She did not intend to make herself vulnerable like this.

Little did she know Blood was intent on betraying the Ravager as well. After a certain point, of course. But it was he who had suggested they keep the Titans alive so they could suffer, and she who had agreed in order to torment Robin. But he had in truth suggested it so that he could keep Raven alive. She was the key. The key to the ultimate purpose of the Blood legacy. So it was foretold. That Raven would open the portal, and Trigon would purify the world, cleanse it of all but the Blood followers. And it would be made into a paradise unrivalled.

Until then, of course, Raven had to be kept alive, and Blood had to work with Tartarus.

"Let's see how the world's finest are doing?" she asked playfully, unaware of his inner musings.

Her finger tapped a key, and the image of the captured Titans vanished from the screen, replaced seconds later by a view of the darkshield border. Communication through the shield was just short of impossible for those who did not know the correct frequency to use, and only the members of Tartarus knew that. Thus, her spy cameras could still provide information, and the Ravager could reach her contacts in other cities and countries around the world, but none of the Jump City officials could reach the US Government or the Justice League, nor could anyone on the outside contact the citizens of Jump City and let them know they were still doing their utmost to rescue them.

And failing, of course.

A half-dozen attacks had been launched at the darkshield, each one unable to leave so much as a dent in the shadowy surface. Nevermind that Superman was more powerful than a speeding locomotive, he slammed ineffectively against the barrier. The same with Atom Smasher, the giant, who could've peered over the dome but still couldn't leave a scratch with his fists the sizes of buildings. All the power of the Green Lantern's ring wouldn't make a dent. J'onn couldn't phase through, the shield worked at all frequencies save the one that Tartarus knew, and that was designed to keep the martian out. Nor would the Nth metal mace allow Hawkgirl to smash an opening. Batman was, predictably, trying to figure out a way to open the shield, but so far with little luck. They wouldn't have any luck burrowing underneath either. Their "dome" was in fact a sphere, and completely encompassed the city from all directions.

Batman had also been trying to contact the Titans. Again, with no luck. Not that they would have heard him even if he could get a broadcast through, given their current living conditions.

And the shield bought Tartarus much-needed time to enact the final phase of their plan here in Jump City. When they finally dropped the shield and emerged, not even the Justice League would be able to stop them. No one would be able to stop them. They would sweep across the entire planet and claim it as their own. The galaxy could wait... but perhaps that would be next.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

The idea of the glass-specially-designed-prisons primarily comes from Justice League's 'A Better World' but also draws on certain elements of the chairs seen in the beginning of 'Mad Mod.' The majority of Adonis' tale, up until he was imprisoned, comes from 'Beast Within.' The idea of a sphere-like impenetrable dome I stole from X-Men Evolution: Apocalypse's pyramid spheres. Next time: The Titans attempt a daring escape.

It has come to my attention that, indeed, a vicious error has occurred in my story. While I did mean for only five years to have passed since the Titan's humble beginnings, I have kept saying ten. Blame it on a lack of sleep and overdose of caffeine. Five years. I'll be working to fix it in previous chapters.

TDG3RD: Surprisingly I won't be quite as mean to Raven… I've had my kicks with her, I'm moving on to likelier victims. And indeed, this story is far from done.

Anwen: Being British rocks. You get the cool accent, just like me. But yeah… actually living in Britain can be bad.

Todd fan: I have not yet begun to smite!

Blackbird: Whenever Beastboy is concerned, even against his mortal enemy, I try to insert a smidgen more humor. And I love that quote. It ain't easy to write action for large groups either, and I will enjoy much more breaking them back down again, but thank you.

Seth-Turtle: Truthfully, I considered both of this first, but they sound horrible, and then I thought of the Ravager's origins, and it came to me in a flash of brilliant (or madness, pick your poison). And I'm glad you caught the subtle symbolism of the darkshield as well.

Ray1: Er, impact in that her head cracked on the pavement? 'cause she's kinda dead now… turning to stone and getting shattered kinda does that to you. No, seriously, I have one last plan for Terra, but it won't impact the story majorly.

Scathac's Warrior: You do it. Me, I'll leave fighting Tartarus to the professional young heroes.

Tigress419: Oh just you wait… I have much, much more planned. This will be, likely, my finest and final Titan story. And like 'Graduation,' I intend to leave the Titan-verse with a bang. Several, if it can be arranged.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: No comment on the fact that all the Titans got served? How Beastboy was beaten close to death by Deathfang? Nothing? Hmmm… I must not be doing a good job. I must do better.

ViciousAssassin: Later, one on one. And believe me, I can't wait, doing big groups like this can be tough. By my observation of Titan's East, the original Brother Blood didn't alter his legs, since they look the same pre- and post-cybernetic enhancements. I am simply theorizing on why. Glad you enjoyed the violence.

Pnaixrose: So I'm told but it could be a lie. Only 117? Psch, the M rating must've scared away most of my regular crowd. I'm disappointed, truthfully.

Gray17: Thank you for pointing that out. Blame the caffeine.

Elrohirthewriter: Feather fall? More like free fall. Yeah as you can see most of the Titans, even the old one, are in bad shape. And there's more to my theory about Raven's powers, she's not quite as bad off as some may think. More explained later.

JBTheMan: I do hope you're continuing to enjoy the story, as well as my particular anti-Titan line-up. I worked hard to try and create something both believable and threatening.

WhIMsiCAl IMpULsE: Well thank you, glad to see an old fan back to enjoy my latest work.


	13. XIII

To say the Titan's situation was bleak was a mild understatement, but unlike Robin, most of the others hadn't given up hope just yet. Either in themselves or him. They still expected the old Robin to be lurking around inside this dead shell, just plotting an escape. In the meantime, they tried to work out one of their own, given what they had to work with.

Which wasn't much.

But they did have an ace in the hole, even if they didn't realize it yet. One trick up their sleeves not even Tartarus could properly anticipate and understand. Or prepare for.

Beastboy.

Beastboy's powers had never been completely cut and dry, not like the other Titan's. The splicing experiment that had saved his life had also messed up his DNA and allowed him a great deal of power over his physical form, which even he was surprised by every so often. Unlike Cyborg, who's exact powers were as calculated and perfect as a computer program, Beastboy's were as wild and unpredictable as a force of nature. Thus, he was often surprised by the things he could do. Like transform into an alien animal he'd only seen a day earlier. Or shrink himself down to the size of an amoeba and multiply into a billion. Or even combine the characteristics of several animals to become a fearsome werebeast of his own, though that had been aided by a chemical in-balance.

However, even to him, what he was about to try was a new trick, and he didn't know if he could pull it off. But he had to give it a shot. Only way to find out really.

Hesitantly, Beastboy tugged on his arm, trying to push it against the band holding his arm in place. At the same time, he tried to focus on it. Tried to make it malleable. Tried something he hadn't before. Normally when he wanted to alter his shape he had to think of an appropriate animal, form an image in his mind, and "trigger" his power. But this time he didn't have a shape in mind. He wanted to be as flexible as goo.

_C'mon BB, you can do this_, he thought to himself, pushing hard. The band predictably pushed back, as it was designed to do, to keep him restrained.

_C'mon... c'mon... yes!_

Beastboy hissed softly in pain as his plan succeeded, and he found his arm had managed to obtain the elasticity of goo, and he'd allowed the band to slide partially through his own wrist, occupying the spot where his bone usually were. It hurt, but he grit his teeth, and focused some more... pushing himself for his teammates... and eventually was rewarded when his wrist slid free and his arm was loose of it's restraint. He was tempted to give a cry of joy but bit it back. They weren't out of the woods yet.

Fortunately, Adonis wasn't watching them, too engrossed in his magazine. Which was good.

"Psst," said Beastboy, getting his cellmates attentions, before placing a finger over his lips to indicate silence. He waves his arm, and they instantly saw it was free. Nodding encouragingly (all but Robin), the Titans watched as Beastboy released his other wrist in a similar fashion, then came to a far more difficult challenge. His waist went next, and he cringed as he felt, for an instant, as if the band had gone clear through his hipbones, then out the back. His throat was even harder, he felt like his air was cut off, he almost lost consciousness before he could force it out the back of his neck. Still, after that, his ankles were far easier, and at least Beastboy stood free.

Then he made his way over to the others, wondering who to let loose first. Robin was out of it (maybe even asleep) and he didn't know how to remove bands of energy like Starfire and Raven had, so he settled on Cyborg, morphing into a gorilla and tearing away at Cyborg's bonds as quietly as he was able, twisting the metal between his fingers.

"Good work BB... we get out of here I owe you a double tofu burger," whispered the mechanized man, making his way over to Raven's bonds and disabling them. Beastboy made short work of Starfire's, and she freed Robin, who still seemed out of it. Starfire gently slung him over her shoulder, and he offered no protest. He seemed borderline catatonic.

And Adonis hadn't noticed a thing. Too busy ogling the swimsuit models on page seven.

"No time for subtlety, we break and the run," Cyborg explained their game plan quietly. Then, rearing back his undamaged fist he lashed out hard and shattered the glass cage keeping in the Titans, instantly setting off half a dozen alarms and flashing red lights and making Adonis fall out of his chair backwards in shock. By the time he'd sat up the Titans were already running down the corridor, Raven and Beastboy supporting Cyborg due to his broken leg.

"Escape! Escape! The Titans are escape!" Adonis shouted into the intercom before grabbing some of his serum and beginning his transformation, taking off after the Titans as the great purple werebeast Deathfang. He was hot on their trail but they had quite a head start.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Ravager, sitting in her chair, flicking the console so she could get an image of the fleeing Titans_. Irritating_, she thought to herself_. But not wholly unexpected_.

Brother Blood burst into her chambers, followed by Malchior. "Ravager...!"

"I know," she replied before they could finish. As if she needed to be told with all the flashing red lights and the alarms going off. "Seal the building," she ordered.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

The alarms had gotten louder, but thankfully the Titan's had found no major resistance in the corridors as they made their way down them trying to locate the exit. Thus far with only a minimum of luck.

"There!" shouted Cyborg, pointing out an elevator. The Titans rushed towards it, but before they could reach the end of the corridor a steel door swiftly descended down from above to try and cut them off. Cyborg grabbed it, trying to push it back up, but his power reserves were low and his leg couldn't give him a proper brace. The door started to slip.

"Move!" he shouted.

The other Titans complied, Starfire yanking Robin after her, then grabbing the door on the opposite side long enough to allow Cyborg to crawl under, though just barely. Her strength failed her and the door slammed shut, though they were all thankfully on the correct side.

"Don't slow down! Go! Go!"

Raven held the elevator door open for them but found the buttons would not light up. "They already shut this place down," she said fearfully. "We're not going anywhere."

"There has to be another way out," said Beastboy, pushing open the doors and moving back out into the corridor. He headed left, but was quickly rewarded for his efforts by nearly being shot by a dozen energy pistols aimed his way, carried by security guards. Further back down the corridor he spotted Blackfire, and she gave a blood curling howl and she zoomed over the guards heads towards the Titans, who immediately turned tail and ran down the opposite direction.

"I am open to suggestions!" shouted Cyborg, who blasted off a sonic burst to try and slow Blackfire and the guards down.

"Through here!" shouted Starfire, kicking open a door and letting the Titans fly through into another room. A cellar of sorts, filled with crates and a stone floor, dark and damp.

"Cyborg, Beastboy, get the door," intoned Raven, letting the green-skinned metamorph slam the door into place as Cyborg shifting a fingertip into a blowtorch and sealed it shut. It wouldn't hold for long against Tartarus.

"What now?"

Starfire responded by pointing out a grate in the floor and with a mighty heave ripped it up and clear out of the ground, hurling it aside. Below, the sounds of running water could clearly be heard.

"Sewer system," stated Raven.

"Ick man..." Beastboy started to complain.

The door suddenly burst off it's hinges as Blackfire and Deathfang stormed in. There was no further arguments as the Titans bodily hurled themselves and each other into the water and let the current do the rest. Above them came a scream of irritation and a roar of anger as Tartarus cut off their pursuit. The Titans were free, but they were lost and in the underground sewers of Jump City, being carried in an unknown direction.

_What next_, they wondered silently.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Ravager switched off the screen, forming a tent with her fingers as she leaned back in her chair.

"So... they escaped."

"I will track them down," said Blood. "I'll..."

"No," stated the Ravager, swiveling her chair back around to face him. "They are no longer a threat. They can't go far anyway, the darkshield will stop them. We needn't concern ourselves with the Titans. They are nothing to us now."

"Very good, Ravager," he said as respectful as he could, despite the seething anger he felt. His target had escaped his grasp, slipped through his metallic fingers.

"Call back Deathfang and Blackfire. We'll let the Titans go... it's not like they have anywhere left to go back to."

Laugher, cruel and cold, filled the air after that last remark.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

At the mouth of JumpCity's bay there was an access pipe or two that led from the extensive sewer system out into the bay. Some complained it dumped sewage into the waters and poisoned the fish, and over the years the city had tried to clean it up a bit to help preserve their environment.

It was still something most would not want to go swimming in.

And the Titans emerged into the rocky and dark beach on the edge of town. Out in the distance, normally, you could've seen the welcome sight of a big 'T' on the horizon. But now, there was nothing. And high above, the darkshield prevented all but a bare minimum of daylight from penetrating. It may as well have been perpetual twilight in Jump City. Starfire crawled ashore, dragging Robin behind her, and Beastboy and Raven did the same with Cyborg, though with considerable more difficulty. For a moment, all of them lay on their sides, panting for breath, soaked to the bone and shivering cold. But free once more.

Although not yet completely out of danger.

Not aware that Tartarus had called off their hounds, so to speak, the Titans scattered, having already run through enough practice drills and the like for this sort of situation. They hadn't believed it necessary until Terra had again forced it upon them, and Robin had been most insistent they be ready.

Their strategy was simple. Scatter all over the city, meet up at a very specific point.

The alleyway where they had first met up as a team against the Zornians. Five years ago to the day, to be precise. And again that same day when they were fleeing from the first Ravager, the two-story tall scorpion-spider. An alleyway in the older part of Jump City, virtually deserted. And today even more so than usual. Everyone was inside their homes, hiding from Tartarus. They no longer had confidence the Titans would save them, after seeing them beaten and hauled off in disgrace.

Raven was the first to arrive, leaning against the nearby wall for support. Her eyes were wide, she was without her typical confidence. Malchior's attack had shaken her badly. She felt... empty... inside. Confused. But she was still at least aware enough of her surroundings to notice she wasn't completely alone in the alleyway.

"You can come out now," she stated in a quiet, scared voice, very much unlike her dull (yet not uncaring) monotone.

A dog poked its head cautiously out of a nearby alleyway underneath a pile of refuse, then hesitantly slipped into the light, morphing back into the nervous visage of Beastboy as it did so. He was still soaked to the bone, and out of breath.

"The others are on their way," said Raven quietly.

"I said let go of me!" came a shout from above.

Beastboy and Raven glanced up in time to see Robin drop down from above and land beside them in a crouch, though he seemed to barely catch himself before he hit the ground. A concerned Starfire dropped down beside them, and Cyborg joined them from a nearby alleyway, stumbling along on his broken leg. Robin did not face any of them, but turned his back on the Titans, head lowered, ashamed.

"Uh... so what now?" asked Beastboy, breaking the awkward silence.

"Nothing," replied Robin darkly, still not facing them. "It's over."

Another stretch of awkward silence followed that. "Look man come on we got beat, it happens..." started Beastboy.

"Didn't you hear me?" asked Robin darkly. "It's... over!"

"Look man just 'cause you lost doesn't mean...!" started Cyborg, but Robin whirled on him angrily, and despite the clear advantage of height and muscle on the mechanical man's side, he flinched at the look Robin gave him.

"No! I won't let this go any further! If we keep fighting Tartarus we're going to get hurt," he said darkly. His gaze went sideways as he glanced at Starfire briefly. "Maybe killed," he added, his voice choking. "They're not playing around, they're in this game for keeps."

"So are we!" shot back Cyborg.

"I won't let you do this!" shouted back Robin angrily, getting right up in Cyborg's mismatched face.

"Show some backbone man!"

"My pride almost got you all killed when I wouldn't let you call in the Justice League! Now we're fucked!"

A sharp inhalation came from most of the other Titans. Robin rarely got angry enough to curse. Slade himself couldn't tick him off that much. But this was not the Robin they knew and love. Something had happened to him. Something worse than just being beaten. And that in and of itself was bad.

"C'mon man we need you," pleaded Cyborg in one last desperate attempt. "We need to stick together to bring down these jerks."

"I won't be responsible for you all getting hurt," said Robin, reaching up with a gloved hand to his face. "As of now... the Teen Titans are officially... over," he said, and with that final dramatic word he ripped off his ever-present mask and threw it to the ground. Another shock for the Titans, many of whom had never seen Robin's eyes before. Only Starfire had ever seen them, had been let past Robin's ever-resent guard. But now, she hardly recognized those blue orbs.

They were so... bitter. Hate-filled. Sad. And all of it directed at himself, rather than any others.

"And so is Robin," he added, turning his back on the Titans and stalking off. None dared stop him. Starfire offered a half-hearted protest, but it died in her throat as she watched Robin vanish into the shadows. Starfire meekly drifted after Robin, hoping to find him again and talk some sense into him. Cyborg, sensing the truth behind Robin's words, also turned and departed. And at this, the last stroke, Beastboy broke down and collapsed. The Titans were more than just a team to him, they'd been his family for much of his life, the elder Logans having perished when he was very young. He sank to his knees, and Raven gently placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort him... but she was ill-suited to the task. How could she offer comfort when she too felt lost, broken, and empty?

After half a decade of fighting for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza... the Teen Titans... were no more.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

The Titan's reuniting in an alleyway after a fight comes from 'Secret Origins' my first Titan story (to shamelessly plug my own works). The semi-break-up of the Titan's comes from 'Final Exam' though this time they go all the way through with it. Next time: The Titans are no more. How will they go on with their own lives, now that they are no longer a team?

Metal Dragon: How quickly you give up hope on the Titans… don't you ever read comics/watch movies? This is the part where the villains laugh maniacally and the heroes pull off an award winning victory from out of nowhere. No third element will be involved.

TDG3RD: A key element often overlooked in most supervillain groups. The ever-present backstabbing and looking out for number one. I can't use as much of Blood's comic history as I'd like but it'll make for an interesting element in the story.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Well hopefully you'll be impressed by Beastboy's last-minute ingenuity and heroics in this chapter.

Seth Turtle: I agree, I am enjoying Tartarus too. I didn't make them up or just throw together a bunch of villains, they've got personality and style, don't they? Still, only fair they get what's coming to them.

Anwen: Your favorite couple? Awww… I'm sorry very, very sorry to hear that. Muwahahaha.

Scathac's Warrior: How very kind of you. How I hate word, which will not tell me of such things. But I suppose I only have myself to blame.

Tigress419: You call that a little? Well how's that for Robin angst! Ha! And more to come, damnit!

Todd-fan: Nail-biting… oooh I like that. Thank you.

Sympathique: Naughty little bitch, isn't she? It won't last forever, true enough, but the citizen's aren't being left alone. But don't worry. Soon everything will be explained.

Blackbird: Most of them were rounded up in the jail before the story started, and truthfully I didn't want to get them involved. This is between Tartarus and the Titans.

ViciousAssassin: Malchior's spell is crucial later on. But I'm glad you're enjoying both the back-stabbing and the tormenting of the Titans. Don't think it ends here. Now they have to face their inner demons.

Finn Mac Cool: Glad I am that someone was enjoying the Terra-is-alive-but-isn't-quite-alive scene. And no it was very intentional, though this is only the beginning.

Pnaixrose: Well it is depressing, isn't it? It was too good an opportunity to pass up. And yeah, Ravager isn't easily fooled. We'll see who backstabs who, shall we?

Comet-hime: Character torture is plenty fun, I just hope I don't go overboard in the next few chapters. As for who lives and who dies, you'll have to wait and see. Raven though… she's not in pain, not really. You'll get a better explanation later for what's wrong with her.


	14. XIV

Slam.

Robin didn't even care now, if anyone heard that. If anyone stormed into the room, wondering about the slammed window, and caught him, half in costume, exposed for all the world to see. He didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered.

He'd failed.

And it hurt him deeply. He'd never failed before. He'd always been able to find a way to win, to figure things out, to work things out, so that in the end everything was as it should be. But today he'd failed. He'd screwed up big time and now everyone he cared about was going to suffer because of it.

_Whatever_, he thought darkly. _I don't care._

Robin angrily tore off the rest of his uniform, going through the red t-shirt and the green spandex pants, stripping down the hated uniform that had brought him nothing but grief from the moment he'd first put it on. He changed back into a white t-shirt and jeans he kept in the apartment. It was rented out in the name of Dick Greyson, and the landowner, a young lady named Bridgett Clancy, didn't care that he was never around as long as his payments were made on time. It was a temporary shelter, one he'd never had to use before now except to store some personal junk he hadn't wanted lying around the Tower for his teammates or his enemies to find.

He burned his costume then and there, in the small one-room apartment. Burn it down and burned away his old life. Robin was gone and dead.

And so would Dick Greyson follow, without a doubt. Already he could tell there wasn't going to be any aid for Jump City. They were cut off from the outside. The police were, predictably, no help at all, not even the special forces squads who aided in the capture of metahumans and monsters. They were no match for Tartarus. No one was. No one on this side of the dark shield, at least. So everyone was hiding in their homes, off the streets, afraid to go out for fear of being attacked and killed by Tartarus. There were no mention of the Titans. Or if it was, it was in hushed whispers in nearby alleyways, some people wondering where they were. Others, knowing they'd already been beaten.

Angrily Robin blinked the tears from his eyes, wiping them away with the back of his hand. He'd been too weak. Slade had been right. Ravager had been right. He'd been weak.

His fist lashed out, slamming hard into the wall, but again he didn't care. Didn't care he might've broken his knuckles (a distinct possibility), didn't care the neighbors might've heard, might've said something. He just didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered.

_Starfire..._

_No_, he angrily pushed that thought of his mind. She was as good as dead now anyway, and he'd brought it on the Titans with his pride and ego. She'd been nothing but kind to him and he'd brought nothing but suffering to her. She'd've been better off if she'd stayed on Tamaran as a Princess and left the Titans forever.

Clutching his bloodied fist to his chest, Robin sank down onto the tiny sofa and stared at the wall.

Stared for a very, very long time.

Robin cringed when he first heard it. Even though he knew it wasn't really there. It echoed in the back of his mind. He pressed his hands to his ears, but of course, that wouldn't stop it.

Laughter.

The Ravager's cruel, mocking laugh. A laugh that mocked him, mocked everything he'd fought for, everything he'd suffered for. Mocking his life and everything he'd ever valued. Robin cried out in defiance, but the laughter couldn't be silenced. And with that laughter came a slew of other sounds equally painful. Voices. All in his mind. He could even identify them.

"_You'll never make it out there like this."_

"_You want to go? Then go."_

"_Hope your plan included getting fried."._

"_But you do lack patience."_

"_You did not trust us."._

"_Another year or two and you might actually pose a threat."_

"_You're just a stupid little kid!"_

"_Better luck next time, kid"_

"_You can't even touch me."_

"_You cannot defeat me."_

"_Feeling outmatched, Boy Blunder?"_

"_You killed my father."_

Growling darkly, Robin sunk deeper into the couch, staring at the wall through the hate-filled eyes. Sunk deeper into the couch, and deeper into despair and darkness.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Titan's Tower was a disaster, the whole place was a complete mess. Boards of steel and bars of iron littered the whole place. Every so often, there came the screech of metal against metal, generally followed by a crash and a cry of frustration.

Cyborg grunted, leaning against the heavy beam for support as he panted hotly for breath. Once again, he hadn't been able to lift it. It was too heavy, and with his leg still broken and his power supply low, he hadn't been able to muster enough superhuman strength to move it. Angrily he pounded his fist against the bar. His room was underneath it, and he couldn't get to it.

"... move damn you!" he cursed aloud, again throwing himself into the task, digging his fingers into the steel and pushing... pushing... lifting...

... and then dropping it with a pant for breath as his power again nearly gave out.

A beep caught his attention, and he lifted up his right arm to see what it was.

**Power Cell Low. Five Percent Power Remaining. Suggest Recharge or Shutdown**

"Damn..." he muttered. Power was running low. He wouldn't be able to maintain this sort of work for long. Yet his re-charger was underneath that overturn wall of metal, and without that he was up the creek without a paddle. He couldn't get at it. His strength was at bare minimum and he couldn't risk a sonic shot, he'd be completely drained in no time.

"C'mon Cy you can do this," he said to himself, trying to boost his admittedly poor morale. "You don't need a team. You did fine as a superhero on your own before you even met that spiky-haired little bastard."

Something of an exaggeration. Before meeting any of the Titans, Cyborg hadn't really been a hero. He'd been a freak, or so he'd viewed himself. A construct of science who would've been far happier if the car accident that had taken his mom's life had done the same to him. But no, his father had saved him, grafted mechanical parts onto his body to keep him alive and then enhanced them to make him superhuman. All out of love. A love that, at the time, Cyborg had not returned. He'd hated his father. They'd long since reconciled, but Cyborg had never been able to completely put to peace who and what he was.

But he'd done alright out on his own. Cyborg had it in him to help the little man, and now that he was a merge of man and machine he was a very big man. He'd met up with Beastboy in Jump City a year or two before the Titans had formed, and they'd spent most of their time saving lives and stoppin' crooks. Small-time stuff, really. Nothing big until they'd met Robin and the Titans had formed.

The mechanized man stumbled down to the other side of the room, hoping to find another entrance in. Unfortunately, no such luck. He gave a tentative push against another block of iron barring his entrance but his internal sensors warned him before he pushed himself too far. No, this wasn't an option either.

It'd be so much easier of Beastboy was here. Or Starfire. But Cyborg was alone now. He didn't know where the other Titans had gone. They'd all felt the sting of loss when Robin had left. Starfire especially. He'd seen it. She'd floated off and he'd lost sight of her. She must've visited the Tower, though, her room had been picked clean, and Silkie was gone. Wherever she was now, however, Cyborg couldn't say. Nor Beastboy and Raven. They were pretty banged up after their ordeal. Physically and mentally. So had Cyborg, but nothing like what'd happened to them. He'd never seen Raven so... lost.

"Focus, Cy," he thought aloud. "Worry about your buddies later. If you don't get that power cell..."

_... there won't be a later._

Cyborg finally found a weak point in the steel walls of his old home, and with great trepidation reared back his hand and slammed his fist hard against the side, using all the force he could muster. His power level dropped considerably, but to his relief he'd cleared aside a small hole. Slowly, he pushed aside the sides to widen the hole and nearly cried in joy as he finally made it large enough to step back inside of his broken room.

A cry of joy that quickly changed to a wail of anguish.

Everything was smashed. Everything was broken. His powercells was soaked in water and sparked slightly as his movements disturbed them, they'd be useless by now. And his recharger had a bar of iron slicing right through the center, a dull inert grey. He already knew what was coming, but hooked himself up to the main cord and tried to power it up. His hopes died then, as it stayed inert. And it didn't change no matter how much he pounded his fist against the 'on' button. No power.

"No..."

**Power Cell Low. Three Percent Power Remaining. Suggest Recharge or Shutdown**

An idea came to Cyborg. An idea born of desperation, but he tore open the machine with his bare hands, ignoring the scrapes he put on his already damaged hands and ripped it down to it's bare circuitry. There. He could see the machine was still working, Titan's Tower's generator (buried deep under the island) was still running, it just couldn't transmit power through his re-charger. Hastily, he went to work, improvising tools from his hands and using whatever scraps were around.

In the end, it wasn't pretty, but it worked.

The only question now was for how long. He wasn't re-charging, strictly speaking. He was being fed power directly from the generator, a long number of cords jammed roughly into his chest compartment. But the instant he broke contact now, he'd lose power and automatically shutdown. Essentially, he could continue on like this, but he'd never make it more than a few feet away from the wall. The tubes weren't long enough, and there were no replacements within reach.

He was trapped.

Cyborg sighed and sat down on a overturned crate, resting his arms on his knees as he hunched over, sighing softly. _What was the point?_ His power supply was gone, his energy was low, his teammates had abandoned him. So the great mechanized teen sat, ankle deep in water, and waited. Waited for his power to fail and for his cell to die. Even the generator couldn't keep going indefinitely, and sooner or later it'd give out.

Waiting for his miserable existence to end.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Many miles out at sea, far away from the city of Jump there was a small rocky island by the name of Blackrock. So aptly named because it was just that, a stretch of black semi-volcanic rocks that jutted out of the sea into a large formation. It had no real landmarks atop of it. The closest thing it had to a sign of human touch was a crudely drawn sentence in English that said for visitors not to harm a certain giant moth larva that had only recently returned to the island. Nobody bothered with it. It wasn't exactly a tourist trap. However, it lay within the border created by the darkshield, and thus nowadays it had a new inhabitant. Well, two really.

On the shore rested a peculiar moth larva, no longer the fearsome giant that the original sentence had mentioned. Now it was a harmless and overly cute pink and beige... thing. But even it seemed morose, sensing, no doubt, it's mistress' discomfort. Not that a casual observer could tell such was wrong.

To a casual observer (had one been present) seeing what was happening, they might likely be confused but not concerned. Starfire floated up and down along the face of one of the larger black rocks, cheerfully singing a Tamaranian song to herself as she blasted away at the rock with her starbolts, slicing away at it. Finally, nodding in satisfaction, she floated back to admire her handiwork.

"There!" she proclaimed in an overly cheerful voice. "Our home looks beautiful once again, does it not!" she asked aloud, though no one was present to hear but Silkie.

Starfire had drawn a great huge 'T' into the side of the rock, not unlike Titan's Tower.

A casual observer would thus be confused. A closer, more keen-eyed observer, however, might've noticed the unusual shine in Starfire's eyes. Might've noticed how her smile seemed perhaps a smidgen too wide, her gaze a tad too bright. An explanation would've been obvious. If it was not, then another bit of evidence would perhaps have been another rock a little ways away having been carved into a crudely drawn planet with the Tamaranian symbol for 'Tamaran' etched into it. Or the final bit of evidence, a number of small caves, barely big enough for an individual to fit inside placed along the top length of the 'T' shape. And in each one of them rested a puppet. Puppets made years ago by a demented magical toy called the Puppet King, who hoped to use them to control the Teen Titans. His plans had, predictably, backfired, but Starfire had elected to keep the toys in her room as keepsakes. The puppet of the Puppet King was in the evidence locker back at Titan's Tower, and by now no doubt deep underwater.

Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran had gone over the deep end.

Starfire smiled happily, giddy with joy. Her homes were both restored, and now even within less than a day's flight of one another. She could visit anytime she liked. And all her friends were back! She was as joyous as a newborn receiving a bucketful of sugar.

Finally she noticed the day was darkening (that strange glowing thingie (the darkshield) made day and night less distinct), and made her way into the tiny cave she'd made in the great rock, curling up inside of it after bidding Robin a good-night. Curious how he hadn't responded, but she'd see him in the morning, after all. At least everything was as it should be. So she curled up and slept, in her home with all of her friends.

Her home being a pile of rocks in the middle of the ocean, and her friends being wooden puppets.

Yup. Everything was as it should be.

And thus we come to the final two Teen Titans, who were, paradoxically, the most upset and the least affected by the events of the past few days. They had found themselves a quiet hiding spot in the woods just northwest of the city proper, where they could hide undisturbed from the world in general and from the minions of Tartarus. And even from the citizens of Jump, truth be told.

They couldn't bear to hear their cries for aid.

As it was said, Beastboy and Raven were at once the most upset and the least affected by the changes of the past few days. Raven was empty, she admitted this herself quite freely as they walked along through the forested landscape towards the very edge of the darkshield. She'd lost Anger, had it torn from her body by an outsider and with it a good chunk of herself, not just her magic. But in another sense she'd never felt so free. Without anger and her unpredictable power surges, she could finally, at long last... feel.

And she didn't know what to make of it. Everything was so new and strange to her. Raven had experienced emotions before, she wasn't as cold as that. But it was like a man with difficulty seeing anything but a blur with everything suddenly coming into sharp focus.

Beastboy was in a similar confused state. On one hand, he'd just lost his family, and he couldn't help but think back to the first time he'd lost someone close to him. The time when both of his parents had perished in a boating accident he felt he could've prevented if he'd been quick enough. But so far he hadn't said anything, hadn't offered one complaint, just grudging trudged alongside Raven in near-silence like a loyal dog. Which was unusual for Beastboy, since he was usually far more animated.

Suddenly, Raven pitched forward, her foot having caught on an upraised tree root, and she fell forward onto the ground in a heap, grunting in pain as she felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg. Beastboy, who'd wandered ahead, bounded back to her in an instant, helping her up. But another sharp pain convinced them that it wasn't a good idea, and Beastboy helped her into a seated position against the very tree that had tried to trip her.

"You alright?" he asked, gently inspecting her leg for injuries.

She nodded, not entirely sure how to respond to the question. After all, her entire life had been turned upside down in the past twenty-four hours and now, apparently, she'd gotten injured by a damn tree. And, even more frustrating, she couldn't get angry at it. Or anything. She was devoid of anger. Incapable of the sensation.

Beastboy gently tested her leg, sliding his gloved hand along the length to test for breaks in the bone. "Nothing feels broken..." he said, pausing when she hissed in pain. "You might've sprained your ankle though. Here, I'll carry you," he said, offering her a hand.

Reluctantly, she took it, her fingers brushing against, and then she blinked as a thought occurred to her.

"Where're we going?"

It seemed Beastboy hadn't considered that either, and he plopped down beside her, legs folded in on one another as he rested his head in his hands and gave a quiet moan. "I don't know," he finally replied. "I just don't know anymore."

Hesitantly, Raven reached out and gently folded her arms around Beastboy in what she sensed was a much-needed hug, gently cradling his head against her shoulder. There was nothing romantic or sensual about the gesture, just one friend giving another much needed comfort. Beastboy had given Raven the same sort of comfort when she'd had her heart broken, she could do no less for him.

But as she embraced him, she felt something.

Startled, Raven leaned back, her eyes wide with curiosity. Beastboy too, though his look was tinged with confusion by her suddenly drawing back.

"What's wrong?"

She took a long time before she responded to that. "... nothing. For once, nothing is wrong."

And that served to confuse Beastboy further.

"I can... I can feel," Raven elaborated, doing her best to explain. But how could she, how could anyone understand her when they hadn't lived through what she had their entire lives? "I can... I can experience emotion," she finally settled on. "There's no more danger, there's no more reason to hold myself ba-..."

Her voice caught in her throat as a sudden implication came to her.

And to be fair, she was a nineteen year old girl, half-demon or not. And victim to the same sorts of hormonal instincts and feelings that every young woman feels at one point or another in their life. But hers were tempered and shaped by feelings of the heart. Feelings she'd long tried to suppress for fear of endangering her friends and teammates. And especially Beastboy, who had so faithfully stayed by her side through thick and thin, who'd helped battle her inner demons (literally, in some cases) and stayed with her despite how deeply she had scared him. She'd suppressed her feelings, pushed them down so deep she hadn't even realized what they'd blossomed into until right now.

Hesitantly, Raven leaned forward again, and, with little hesitation, leaned forward to steal a kiss from the startled Beastboy, who just turned a rather interesting shade of green, tinged with a crimson.

A kiss. Her first.

"Raven... I..." Beastboy started to say, but she cut him off with another kiss, wanting to feel more, wanting to experience the joyous sensation of her lips against his, wanting to feel the warmth that filled her body as they embraced. Beastboy protested at first, of course. He was a flirt yes but also a gentleman (well, most of the time, the rest he was as roguish as they came), he'd never have take what wasn't freely offered unless she was absolutely sure. But then he relaxed into the kiss, and returned the embrace hesitantly, sliding his arms around Raven's shoulders. The pain in her ankle was all but gone (perhaps she'd just bruised it, instead of sprained it) but right now she didn't care.

She just wanted to feel.

Beastboy's pointed ears were twitching and his cheeks had gone from faint coloring to a full-blown blush as the two of them reluctantly broke the kiss, leaning back and looking at one another in newfound light. It was if they were looking at one another for the first time.

"Raven, I..." Beastboy started to say again. "I don't want to take advantage of you," he managed to stutter out. "I know you're not yourself, I would never..."

She cut him off again, but this time by pressing a finger against his lips to quietly shush him.

"You would never take advantage of me," she replied softly, drinking in his features, her lavender eyes wide and brimming with emotion. Gently, she leaned forward again, brushing her hand against his cheek. Sensations so new and alien to her, yet so wonderful...

"You're not yourself," he repeated, gently placing a hand on her arm to stop her.

... and she realized how she was acting. Like a child, almost, with a fancy new toy. So eager to play with it. Ashamed (and that too hit her full in the face for the first time) she dropped her hand back to her side. "I... I'm sorry Beastboy."

He change on a heartbeat as well, seeing how badly he'd upset her. "There's no need to be, I know you're not yourself after what happened. But we'll fix this."

"But I don't want to fix this," she said, trying to fill her voice with anger... but failed miserably. She could feel anything now... except that. Anger, hatred, jealousy, bitterness, all were denied to her. They'd been stolen away by Malchior's black magics. "And this is me! This is the real me, this is who I am this... this..."

And in that instance, he understood her. Probably no one else on Earth and very few in Azerath would understand Raven, but Beastboy understood her. And he could feel her pain as keenly as if it was his own. All his life Beastboy had tried to fix Raven's problem, to make her normal, to make her smile and laugh and be happy, and now he had the opportunity, and she was even offering encouragement.

So what was holding him back?

Beastboy gently drew Raven in close, pressing his forehead against hers in a surprisingly tender gesture. He could feel the hollow depression where her chakram had once rested.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"In my entire life, I have never been more sure," she replied, her voice equally soft. "You remember what I told you about my mother?"

He did.

Two years ago, during a thunderstorm. Raven had been scared, Beastboy had been around. She'd opened up a little of her past to him, told him more about what had happened to her mother. How she'd been used, forced against her will by Trigon to birth his child. Raven herself.

"When I was told what happened to my mother, I swore I would never let it happen to me. That I would be the one to choose whom I would love. And... I..." she blushed faintly, still terribly shy. "I love you, Beastboy."

Their lips met at the same time, their bodies pressed against one another's as they gave simultaneous gasps and moans into one another's mouths. Two young people who'd been hurt and abused and broken, trying to chase away their inner pain and demons in the heat of the moment. Ah, to forget about yesterday, to forget about to tomorrow, to be totally in the here and now. That was what they both sought. They acted on instinct, letting their hormones guide them.

Raven slid off the top of Beastboy's spandex uniform, somehow managing to do it while letting only the briefest moment pass when his lips weren't joined to hers. And Beastboy reached in front of Raven and undid the clasp of her cloak, letting it fall to the ground beside them both.

Ah, to forget.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Bridget Clancy ran the apartment where Dick Greyson lived in Bludhaven, so I moved her in the Teen Titan verse to Jump City with the same role. Most of the voices Robin heard came from previous Titan episodes, save the very beginning and end. The idea of Cyborg stuck to a generator comes, of course, from 'How Long is Forever' where his future counterpart suffered a similar fate. Starfire going over the deep end was partially inspired by her reaction during 'The Quest' and _Raven_'s reaction during 'How Long is Forever.' While the fates of Robin, Cyborg and Starfire are as dark as they come, hopefully Raven and Beastboy's revelations helped keep this chapter from being overly dark. Now, no doubt, you can guess why I aged Beastboy (the youngest Titan, far as I can tell) to eighteen. There will be an omitted lemon chapter for those two. By request only, of course. Next time: The Titans are broken and beaten, but does a spark of hope yet exist for our young heroes?

Ray1: You are not the only one with that suspicion… which leads me to believe I wasn't as subtle perhaps as I'd wished I was. Ah well.

Toddfan: Everyone always underestimates the jokster of the team. And they always prove 'em wrong. Go Beastboy!

Blackbird: They were in a rush, but yes no doubt they'll come to regret that. As for Robin, well, you'll see soon enough. But it won't be easy for him… or any of the Titans.

TDG3RD: I try to be fair to the whole team, give no one more spotlight than another in any story I write, but glad you enjoyed Beastboy's latest act of heroism. As for Robin, yes he's going to have quite an interesting time now.

Anwen: Well I try not to.

Comet-hime: Glad the story has you so enthralled, Lady Comet. As for the clone, she's coming in at the end, no real impact on the story. So sorry.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: No, you're not, and I am really tired of everyone guessing that. Arrrgh. All my plans ruined!

ViciousAssassin: What a mouthful. How Long is Forever was indeed a basis for my story. And yes, a key element of the episode was that the future is _not_ written in stone. However, methinks some things are unavoidable. As you can see, some things are already different, like the Tower. As for Cyborg joining Titan's East… how? Darkshield, if you recall. The Titans have no where to go and no help to call on. Romance at the end, yes, but I inserted some here as well, as you can see. Is that enough to satisfy you for a few chapters?

Metal Dragon: I'm not a personal fan of Beastboy myself, but I do know he's got a knack for surprising people. I try not to follow the usual formula, but when I do, I try to toss in twists to keep the audience guessing. As for Robin, yes he's stubborn and thick-headed. However, that darkshield is a tough nut to crack… and it does extend under the ground, I mentioned that a few chapters back.

Gianluca DeDuonni: Yes, yes I did. I know it's all the rage these days, bringing back Malchior/Rorek/something like that. But as you yourself said, it fit. A powerful opponent for Raven. Tartarus is their dark side, they need powerful members. Jinx just didn't cut it.

Finn Mac Cool: While I considered such, no, they had no hand in it. It was unforeseen and now they're keeping Blackfire in the dark about it so she doesn't go on a rampage. As for the bomb, as you can see, not their true intent. They don't just want the Titans dead… they want them broken, physically and spiritually. Evil in the extreme. And yes, that line was her daddy's. Appropriate, don't you think?


	15. XV

One week passed.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Five hundred channels, and in them all Dick Greyson could find only two things on TV as he idly channel-surfed.

The first was static of course. Because of the raising of the darkshield, no outside signal could reach Jump City.

And the other, was news reports. Detailing the ensuing carnage and chaos as Tartarus began a wave of destruction, flattening out all opposition. Police headquarters had been blown sky high, and most of it's officers rounded up and hauled away to wind up in the same jail the Titans had formerly occupied. Blackfire and Deathfang were loose destroying buildings and attacking people, respectively, and no one was able to hold them off. They did as they pleased. Malchior had done much the same, but had quickly grown bored of such things. Of Blood and the Ravager, no sign had been seen since the beginning of the week, when they'd sent up the darkshield.

The former Boy Wonder sat alone in his apartment. The apartment was still more or less in pristine condition, but it's occupant sure as hell wasn't. A simply routine had been established since he'd returned here a week ago. Wake-up, stare, eat, stare some more, eat again, stare, sleep. It never changed in the past six and a half days. And as a result he'd grown filthy and scraggy in appearance. His black spikes were now flowing down around his shoulders in an untidy mess and he had the faintest hint of a five o'clock shadow on his lower face.

So he stared at the wall. He stared at the television, blank or static or filled with news reports. And he wallowed in self-pity, feeling great personal blame for everything that was happening to Jump City. It was his doing that had created the Ravager, it was his failure to stop her that had allowed Tartarus to run free. And he couldn't do anything about it.

He'd been like this all week.

_People need you, Robin_, came a voice, echoing in the back of his mind. He turned off the television, but otherwise ignored it.

_I'm not Robin anymore. Robin died with the Teen Titans_, he thought bitterly.

_I warned you it would be hard. You wouldn't listen. Do you now intend to quit?_

"Yes," he replied, now aloud.

The voice wasn't unfamiliar to him, after all. He recognized it the instant it echoed in the back of his head. The voice of his mentor. The man who had taken him in after he'd lost his parents, the man who had raised him, trained him, been like a father to him. Even if sometimes he had been a hard, overbearing and very strict father.

The voice of Batman.

_You wanted to try this on your own, Robin._

"... and look where it got me."

_There is more to this than meets the eye. You know that. You can sense there is something wrong about all this._

"What's wrong is that I failed," he spat bitterly.

_You didn't fail! Don't take that attitude with me, Dick. I know you too well._

To that, he could offer no possible reply. Batman did know him too well. And since he essentially talking to himself (and he didn't even want to think about that right now) it could be argued that he knew himself too well also.

_You know something is wrong here. With the Ravager. And even if it wasn't, are you going to let her and the rest hurt people? People like a certain nine-year-old boy?_

"... I can't do anything," muttered Robin weakly. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

_Yes, you can. You can start by stop moping about and do something._

"But... what? I can't fight Tartarus. They have me totally outmatched."

_Is that any reason not to fight? Just because you think you can't win? Never stopped you before._

"But..."

_I can't help you with this one. This is your choice. But I think you already made the right choice and don't realize it._

"What do you mean?" Now he was really confused.

_You left it under your bed._

And in that instant, Robin remembered. The remote dropped from his numb fingers as it all came flashing back. He climbed off the sofa and over to the small bed, reaching underneath it... there... a hidden loose floorboard. And beneath it a small box he quickly brought out and tore open, revealing it's contents.

A black spandex costume, complete with a new mask and a blue bird-like emblem on the chest.

The costume of Nightwing. He remembered. He'd left it here. After what Starfire had told him about the future, he'd made it himself, rather liking the sound of the name Nightwing and the look of the costume, but he'd left if here, not entirely certain if he was ready to wear it. And perhaps even a little fearful that putting it on would lead to the future that Starfire had described... a bleak and desolate city, cold and empty, with the Titans disbanded.

But the Titans _had_ disbanded.

The city _was_ bleak and cold.

_Was Starfire's future coming true?_

Robin fearfully slammed the lid of the box back down. No. He couldn't do this. He couldn't stop it, any of it. He had to put the costume back and continue on as if nothing had happened. Continue... to sit around and sink into depression and self-loathing. And he was on the verge of doing so.

But this time it wasn't Batman who stopped him. It was something else. Something he'd seen a million times over the past few days, but hadn't truly noticed. It was an object sitting on the counter, one of Robin's few truly treasured possessions in this world. It was, in retrospect, a good thing he'd had the foresight to move it to his apartment rather than leave it in Titan's Tower, as it likely would've been destroyed. Perhaps he'd even suspected such would happen, which was why it was here.

It was a stern-faced warrior figurine a foot or so high, not unlike an ancient Aztec figurine. A warrior dressed in ancient and ornate Tamaranian battle-robes and bearing a long-haired, dark-eyed look. It was intricately designed, not nearly as old as the figure depicted therein. It had taken lasers to make such precise cuts. Risholfor. A Tamaranian folk hero from the Legend of Dariand'r. One of Starfire's favorite stories. She'd given the figure to Robin during a Christmas a few years back, a good luck charm supposedly among the Tamaranians. It brought luck to warriors and heroes. It was one of his most treasured possessions.

_Starfire_...

Idly he glanced over at the box resting on his bed again.

"I've been afraid so long of what might come," he thought, reaching down and lifting the lid once more. "I've been afraid of stepping out of your shadow," he added, glancing meaningfully around. There was no question who he was referring to. "I kept the old name, I kept the old costume... it was like I was ready to give in every day. To go back. I've been afraid for too long. I will not live in your shadow, and I will not live in the shadow of fear any longer," he added with conviction.

He tossed the lid aside, then reached within the box and drew out the mask, sliding it into place over his features. Then he lifted up his new costume, noticing as he did so there came the clink and clatter of metal below. He must've stored some weapons with it as well, so long ago it seemed to him. Good, he was going to need them all.

"I -am- the shadow."

But then a thought occurred to him. Something about his conversation. Something was wrong with the Ravager. Something didn't add up. But maybe he knew where to get some answers. Batman hadn't just trained him how to fight, after all. Dropping his uniform for now, letting the mask rest on his features, he made his way over to his computer and typed in some information, accessing his back-up Titan files that he'd stored here. Again, in case of the unforeseen.

Hesitantly, he moved the mouse over the appropriate file, and clicked on it.

It was labeled 'Terra.'

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**External Power Supply Low**

"So this is how it ends, huh?" muttered Cyborg. "Never thought this would be how I go. I kinda pictured something more epic. But... I guess this was inevitable. Nobody lives forever."

**External Power Supply Spent. Commencing Automatic Shutdown**

Cyborg's left eye powered down and went black, at the same time his right one closed for what may have been the last time. Not technically dead, he certainly would be soon, for without power to feed his circuitry sooner or later his organic parts would wither and die. Then of course, his inorganic parts would be useless. It was a delicate balance that allowed for the mechanized man to live.

Cyborg drifted away from consciousness... and remembered...

_"Son," said his father, appearing in his field of vision. He looked dreadfully pale, and his hands jittered nervously._

_"Dad... what happened? Where's mom?" he asked, suddenly fearful. He felt weird. Like he wasn't entirely there. Painkillers, he realized. Frowning, he tried to move his body but found he couldn't._

_"Vic... there's been an accident. The... oh god, you mother didn't even see the maniac coming... there was no way... she..."_

_"What happened dad? Where's mom? Is she alright!" asked Victor, becoming increasingly fearful. What had happened! And why couldn't he move?_

_"Victor relax please... I'm removing the restraints. Please calm down," said his father, moving out of his line of view again. And again, Victor tried to follow him but his left eye wasn't cooperating. Why wouldn't it open?_

_And then he could see._

_His vision was perfectly clear. And not just clear. Better, improved. He could see every single detail in the far wall, could see every hair on his father's head, could even zoom in and watch a fly at the far end of the room. And all of it was being fed directly into his brain._

_This didn't reassure him. It only freaked him out more. Outside, there was a crash of thunder, and Victor saw a brief flash of light in the room, coming from the windows not in his range of vision._

_"Dad?" he asked, his voice quivering fearfully. "What happened?"_

_"Your mother... didn't make it," he replied after a moment's hesitation, the sorrow of his voice striking Victor full in the gut, but strangely enough he took it in stride. He normally would've felt fearful, maybe even nauseous, but he couldn't feel anything right now._

_"I couldn't save her... but I couldn't let you die too, Victor. So... I had to take some... unusual measures."_

_"What... what kind of measures?" asked Victor fearfully._

_"I... I shouldn't... you just woke up..."_

_"What sort of measures!" roared Victor, standing up at last. He heard an odd clunk as his feet hit the ground, but didn't think of it. Didn't pay attention to it. He was glaring down at his father, demanding to know what was happening. Hesitantly, the elder Stone pointed a trembling finger, directing Victor's gaze to a mirror occupying the far wall. Victor turned, looked..._

_... and saw himself._

Normally the memory brought a sense of loathing and maybe even a little hatred in it. Hatred for his father, for not letting him die. Hatred for himself, for being inhuman. Never again to know the true touch of the wind on half his face, of sweat along his chest. Never again to be able to feel the touch of anything with his hands beyond that of a vague computerized simulation. Never again to be viewed as normal, to be anything but a freak of science.

But not this time. This time he saw it through eyes cleared by maturity and wisdom of age, and he saw his father not as a monster but as a man trying to save his son. And he'd done so. His father's love had saved him. Just as the love of his friends and family had saved him countless times before.

Spirit.

The thing that made him who he was. The thing that couldn't be duplicated, couldn't be broken, couldn't be replaced.

His red eye flickered. And then grew fully bright and powered as his other eye reluctantly opened alongside it. He knew, he was awake... he was alive!

"Hey buddy... how's it going?" Cyborg sat up, his optical sensors spotting them instantly. Two of them. Two friends. Good, dear friends of Cyborg's, whom truthfully he hadn't seen in years.

Fixit truthfully hadn't changed, his impressive silver and black visage was the same as it had been upon their first fateful meeting. But perhaps in the last few years his features had softened, been tempered by a humanity that even Fixit had been unaware of... until Cyborg had shown it to him. Spike, beside him, didn't look all that good himself, pale and pasty-skinned still living among machines as he did, but there was a quiet, happy air around him as well. He'd found a home where he could be appreciated for his talents as a mechanic, and not serve under an abusive master.

"I have power..." said Cyborg, in disbelief. "I'm back but... but how...?"

"We heard about what happened to the Titans," said Spike. "We stopped by the Tower to help rebuild, figured we owed you guys a thing or two. But when we got there all we found was you, so we hauled you back here for repairs. Fixit here hooked you up with the juice."

"But..." interrupted Fixit, holding up a power cord. "I had not yet completed the circuit. There was no way for the power to reach Cyborg." That was quite a shocker to all of them. How could it have happened? How could Cyborg re-boot with no power? Spike and Cyborg were both stumped. Surprisingly, the answer came from Fixit, the least human of the three of them.

"It would seem there are some things that science still cannot explain," he intoned in his monotone yet not uncaring voice.

"Wow," said Spike in awe. "So it was... a miracle? What'd it feel like?" he asked Cyborg.

"Oh man it was weird," recounted Cyborg, suddenly very serious. "Zero's and one's everywhere! And I think I saw a two in there!"

Silence followed for perhaps a split second as that sunk in. Cyborg's serious look turned into a grin.

It was quickly followed by a burst of laughter from Spike and Cyborg, who never failed to appreciate that joke. Fixit, predictably, didn't get it. Then of course, the time for jokes were over, as Fixit and Spike did what they did best. Take what was broken, and repair it.

Cyborg held up a hand to stop them. "Wait," he said. "Look guys, I appreciate what you're doing, but I'm wondering if I can ask one small favor from you."

They exchanged glances. "Small favor?"

"Think of it as... a special project. I got the gear, it's in a crate in a warehouse near the junkyard," sitting up as power flowed into his body from the now connected power cord. "All I need are two good mechanics."

"It would seem you have found them," stated Fixit. "When shall we begin?"

"Now."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"Good morning friend Beastboy!" said the puppet Cyborg, his wood and tin appendages waving animatedly as he 'walked' over to where the puppet of Beastboy awkwardly jangled on his strings. "I am most hungry for the slain flesh of boars, please, have we any to ingest?"

"Dude Cyborg!" replied the puppet Beastboy, waving his arms in an overly exaggerated manner. "I am only an eater of tofu, for I find the slaying of animals offensive!"

"But I do so enjoy the taste!" replied the wood and tin counterpart.

"Please, you should not fight," said Starfire, dropping both the puppet's strings to gently push them away from one another. "Now please, surely there is something we can all enjoy... like my homemade glork?" she asked with a big, overly happy smile on her face, holding up a tray of the same.

Predictably, neither puppet responded. But Starfire took this as an affirmative and began to heartily shovel her glork (which closely resembled a cross between ice cream and sushi) into the tiny mouths of her new friends. She politely waited until they were done then devoured the rest herself, of course.

All the while, Silkie watched from nearby.

His mistress was slowly loosing her tenuous grasp on reality, as if playing with dolls wasn't enough of an indication. She was also a complete mess, her hair was frizzled and sticky with grime from long days and nights without washing or hair products, her clothes were torn and ripped at the corners and edges and splattered with fungi and algae, the only foods she could procure on Blackrock island. And beyond that, her eyes held a shine that could only have come from an inner madness. Her smiles were too wide. Too... forced.

Deep inside, she knew she'd lost it all. She'd lost her home world, her family, her new home, her friends, and even the only person she'd ever truly loved.

_Oh nonsense!_ she thought to herself, giving a giddy little giggle. _There is home!_ she thought, pointing out a 'T' shape carved into the rocks where she slept. And here are all my wonderful friends, she thought, admiring the dolls strewn about on the floor.

"And there is Tamaran," she said aloud, pointing it out. Or rather, pointing out a rock outcropping that had a circle with a landmass resembling Tamaran carved into it. "Oh I simply must visit it has been... so long since last I did," she thought aloud to herself.

Four hours.

Starfire bid farewell to her four puppet friends and floated over towards the rock, picking up the final puppet in her collection. It closely resembled her, but the reddish locks had been torn from their roots and hurled into the sea, replaced by dark as pitch seaweed so that the doll of Starfire now resembled...

"Sister dearest!" cried Starfire, hugging the doll to her chest. "It has been so long, you are doing well?"

She made it so the doll nodded.

"Glorious!"

So it had been the whole week. Starfire would visit her sister Blackfire on Tamaran, watch as Cyborg and BB argued over tofu and meat, watched as Cyborg and Robin battled one another at games on a controller (not attached to anything else, of course) or even Raven, who sat by the side and offered up her quips about the idiotic antics of her roommates. And each day, Starfire slipped further and further away from reality. Night and day blurred together in her mind, when she was hungry she ate, when she was thirsty she drank (salt water, which was fortunately less poisonous to Tamaranians than a human) when she was tired she slept.

Thus, mid-way through the day, she fell asleep in mid-training session with Robin, curling up on the ground and rested her head on the wooden puppet, which normally would've hurt even the tough-skinned Tamaranian. But in her mind, she was curled up on Robin's chest, inhaling the soft and not unpleasant scent of sweat after a hard training session.

However, when she was awoke, she found herself alone.

Well, alone in that she still had all of her dolls, her friends the Titans and her sister Blackfire... but the only real living companion of Starfire had somehow vanished.

Silkie was missing.

"Silkie?" she called out, cupping her hands to either side of her mouth to project her voice. "Silkie! Where are you!"

Starfire gave a muffled gasp into her hands when she finally found him. At least, she could only presume it was Silkie, for she couldn't find her pet larva at all. But she did find, on the very edge of Blackrock island, a cocoon of lavender and silver threads nestled into a corner of the rocks. It certainly looked big enough to fit little Silkie, and it almost put Starfire in a mind of her own transformation, years ago.

Hesitantly, she approached the cocoon, placing a hand on it. It was warm, and she could feel it beat like a human or Tamaranian's heart. "Silkie? But how... you haven't changed at all the past year or so. And I didn't bring any Tamaranian food from the Tower... er... I mean home," she added a little too quickly, jabbing her finger at the rock meant to represent her home. "Why is this happening?"

She dare not open the cocoon and find out for herself. She didn't know nearly enough about Silkie's anatomy or life-cycle to attempt such a thing. She could very well kill him.

And she'd lose another friend...

Angrily she blinked away the tears threatening to come to her eyes.

"No, Silkie... uhm... please come out."

And then it happened. Seemingly all at once. Starfire was nearly knocked back by pure shock alone as the cocoon's surface rippled and bubbled like a balloon with too much air, and then burst apart, revealing what lay inside. A pair of hot pink butterfly wings swept out, sweeping through the air as Silkie emerged from her cocoon, beating her wings and hovering a few feet above both the discarded remains and Starfire herself, who could do little else but peer up at her beloved pet in awe.

It was beautiful.

"Silkie?"

The creature that had once been Silkie peered down at it's former mistress, and despite it's transformation still seemed to remember her, for it gently hovered in closer to nuzzle it's antennae against her cheek, as it'd often done as a smaller, flightless creature.

"Silkie... you are... alright... I was so worried."

Silkie somehow managed to smile at her. Difficult, considering it's lack of facial features, but it managed none-the-less. Or perhaps Starfire could sense it's soul, see how it still loved her and was, in it's own way, thanking her for all she'd done for it. In return, it left her with a gift, as it spread it's wings wide and flew away. Starfire, tempted to pursue, jumped up and hovered, but abruptly saw that it was meant to be. She'd raised Silkie and, like a parent, now had to see it leave. Tears flowed freely from her eyes now, but they were not tears of sorrow. They were tears of joy.

And so Starfire watched until Silkie was long gone, vanishing onto the horizon (not entirely sure where he would go, with the darkshield still up) and turned back to survey her temporary home. And for the first time she could see it clearly. Whether losing Silkie had snapped her out of her depression, or whether Silkie had somehow cleared her mind, she could now see the island clearly. Dirty dolls, broken rocks, food and the like strewn everywhere. It was a mess. Nor was it her home. Neither of them. Her first home was gone. But her second...

Was not lost just yet.

She made her way back up to the cave where she'd been sleeping, drawing out a chest that contained all of her treasured belongings, where previously the dolls had resided. She opened it, and very reluctantly put them inside. She couldn't delude herself any longer. She needed to face reality. She needed to accept that life held both joy and pain.

But for now, she was done with pain.

She placed the dolls and the like inside, on one half of the chest, and reached inside for something else. She hadn't felt worthy before. She still wasn't sure if she was worthy. Not of these. Technically the relics were now hers, since Galifore was no more and Blackfire had been banished. But still, these were relics the likes of which had not been worn in three millennia.

But she'd sacrificed too much to let Tartarus and her sister win.

Courage, Love, and Friendship.

These would be her weapons.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

The wind rustled through the branches of the woodland trees. With them came a myriad of other, lesser sounds. Birds chirping, water pouring down a waterfall a distance off, and... there... the softer sounds of his prey, the deer. Gracefully the hunter leapt forward, grabbed the tree branch at the next tree and flipped gracefully up and over, landing on the soles of his bare feet, hands gripping the edges, legs bent. He moved in complete silence. The deer below him didn't hear so much as his foot scratch against the bark as it continued to quietly chew its grassy meal.

"I'm sorry," the hunter whispered.

Beastboy moved swiftly and silently. The deer died likewise.

Physically hauling the body proved little problem for the young metamorph. Though heavy, the greatest problem was the beast's mass and size making it awkward. He solved that by lashing a crude leather rope around its legs and dragging it behind him. Back to the cave he now called home.

He and Raven had been the only Titans who had stuck together after the break-up of the team, but they'd gone into hiding in the woods far from the main part of Jump City to avoid everyone. Most especially Tartarus. Malchior and Brother Blood, in particular, seemed rather interested in recapturing Raven for their own nefarious schemes, and Beastboy had no intention of letting that happen. So they'd stayed out of sight in a small mine on the edge of the city. Originally, a company had been trying to mine for precious stones beneath the earth but it had been shut down years ago, and now was overcome with foliage. Still, neither Titan was anxious to test how sturdy the beams were, and thus did not explore deeper into the mine than necessary to keep a roof over their heads. Beastboy hunted for food, Raven helped prepare it.

He did not enjoy this. But Raven and he needed to eat, and the nearest supermarket was in the city, far away.

So he had to kill to survive. This was not even the uninvolved killing that he associated with fast food chains and meat restaurants, where the cows were killed miles away and out of reach, by other people, and simply served to him. No, the blood was on his clothes and on his fangs and claws. He was responsible.

It was necessary, for his survival.

And hers.

Beastboy suddenly stopped as a low growl interrupted his thoughts of self-loathing, and he dropped the deer carcass behind him. A wolf stood before him. A big one, probably female, though he couldn't tell from a casual glance. It snarled darkly at him. Almost instinctively he assumed the form of a much larger, shaggy green bear. Not to fight, but hopefully the wolf would be scared off by his superior size.

But to his surprise, the wolf didn't back down. The hackles on it's back rose and it digs its claws into the ground more deeply, growling up at Beastboy.

_That's weird... why would it fight? It knows it can't win..._

And then he saw them.

Just a short distance behind the wolf in a burrow under a small hill, their heads poking out. Another wolf about the size of the first and two much smaller, less furry ones. Beastboy didn't need to be an animal expert to know they were a family.

It was protecting those it cared about.

Beastboy immediately backed down, assuming a much smaller, less threatening form (his own) and grabbed the carcass of the deer, making his way around the small den of wolves. The encounter had been a brief one... but it had confirmed what Beastboy had been considering the past few days.

He was happy now, with Raven. He didn't deny that. And she was happier than he'd ever seen her. Ever. But if Tartarus kept doing what they were doing it wouldn't last, someone would come across them. And he'd die, in all likelihood, and he didn't even want to think about what would happen to Raven. No one may've cared about a green-skinned shapeshifter, but the daughter of the ultimate demon? Yes, there would be interest there. Scientific and magical alike. They'd want to tear her apart and see what made her tick, down to her DNA.

He wouldn't let that happen.

So by the time he arrived back at their makeshift home, he'd made a decision. Did he think he could win? Hell no. But he had to fight anyway. He had to protect Raven. And everybody else. He had a gift. He needed to choose how to use it, just like those of Tartarus had.

Beastboy was going to make the right choice.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

What did it feel like, to be at once empty and scared, and yet at the same time, so utterly content that time could freeze and you would be the happiest person alive?

Well that more or less described Raven at this particular moment.

Raven sighed and rolled onto her back, still feeling the tingling after-effects of her coupling with Beastboy. They'd made love again only an hour ago... then Beastboy had left to go fight Tartarus. She'd wanted so very badly to come along, to try and help, but without her full power she would've only been a burden on him, or so she thought. So she'd reluctantly listened when he'd asked her to remain behind.

Although, in truth, she wasn't quite as powerless as all that.

She'd found out an interesting fact regarding that. It seemed not all of her magic had been stolen along with Anger. Her other emotions still held a spark of power on their own as well. Still, even with all her years of training and studying, without her chakram to focus it and Anger's raw power to fuel it she could conjure up only the smallest of magical powers.

Still, better than nothing.

Raven had been happy this week. It was so utterly delightful. No longer could Anger come between them. Raven was finally free to fully experience joy. And maybe, she thought, finally, it was time she let someone else out of the cage of her mind. Literally. Because Raven was happy now. Really, truly, happy. And she didn't want it to end. Nor did she want it to end for anyone else. Especially Beastboy.

Reluctantly sitting up and shaking off the warm feelings running through herself, Raven decided to make her way deeper into the mines. She wanted to be surrounded by darkness. It was comforting, in it's own way. It felt natural, for her. Darkness was a part of her, and she'd come to accept that long ago. But darkness was not evil. It was what hid within the darkness that was evil. Still, she did not have the vision of an owl or a cat to guide her like Beastboy, so she held aloft her hand and conjured a tiny flame into it. It took a good chunk of her concentration but it allowed her a chance to see where she was going.

As she made her way deeper into the caverns, past some crumbling wooden bars and into the darkest, deepest part of the cavern, a glint of light reflected off the flame, and curious, Raven moved closer to see what it was.

It was a gem. Seems the miners had missed it.

But more importantly, it was a ruby quartz. Just the sort she needed. But... how... the odds must have been...

Hesitantly Raven reached out and pried the stone loose, expecting it to turn out to be nothing more than a shiny rock when properly viewed in the light. But it wasn't. It was exactly the sort of stone she needed, almost as if it had been cut and placed into the stone just for her to find. But how...?

Lavender shaded eyes were cast towards the ceiling, and past that the sky. She had never been a particularly religious person (having a demon for a father tended to kill that sort of thing in you, no matter how good you were) but now she could not help but wonder. Was this divine intervention? If so why not send a horde of angels to destroy Tartarus and simply be done with it? she thought, on the verge of feeling irritated. But she couldn't. Anger was gone. She was still just as empty as ever, despite Beastboy's caring for her.

"I suppose I shouldn't care how this came into my hand," she intoned softly. "Only that is has."

Gently, she placed the stone into her forehead and pushed it down with her fingers, surprised to see that it fit.

Perfectly. It felt just like her old stone.

And, more importantly, it worked just like her old stone. With only a small thought she illuminated the tunnel with tiny flames like torches along the walls, and could feel the spiritual power of her emotions coursing through her again. Her power, while still greatly diminished, was hers again to mold and shape as she pleased.

All the more reason to open this one last cage, she thought. This one last prison.

Sitting down on the ground, Raven crossed her legs as if deep in meditation, and allowed herself to reach deep inside of her mind. Her mirror would have aided her considerably, but she would have to do without it. However, she was able to find this particular part of her mind with little trouble

None of the others new about this emotion. Raven had carefully kept her knowledge secret from the others, especially Anger. Not even Happy knew about this particular emotion, Raven kept her hidden in the very back of her mind, careful to nurture her and protect her, ready her for the day she might be able to come out and be expressed. Today was that day. Raven opened the white crystal doors and beheld a room of reflective surfaces. Inside, just beyond the doors, another Raven stood, cloaked like her counterpart, but in the purest of whites.

Her name was Hope.

And in the real world, Raven's cloak shifted, taking on a new hue and coloration, as her eyes opened. And she smiled.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Nightwing of course we all remember from 'How Long is Forever.' The figurine of Risholfor comes from 'Blackout' (to again shamelessly plug my own stories) but the original Legend of Dariand'r is Happy-Raven's creation from her story 'It's Relative.' The zero's, one's and two joke comes word-for-word from Futurama, and is particularly ironic being told to Spike, for his voice actor (John DiMaggio) does Bender in Futurama. I'm fully aware Silkie is a moth larva, not a butterfly, but as it's DNA was royally messed up by Tamaranian food and Killer Moth's tampering, I'd say that gives me more than enough free reign to exercise creative license. Plus, it looks nicer. Beastboy's remark about a gift and choices comes from his conversation with Thunder during 'Forces of Nature.' Raven's new chakra gem was not placed their by accident (or divine forces), I have a reason for that, but it shall only be revealed later. Hope comes primarily from my Halloween story 'Awakening of Evil' and is my own theory based on the animated Raven's powers and emotions. I suppose she's something of an OC. Next time: The Titans are back, but Tartarus is hardly done just yet. And even though they've found their own reasons to fight, can they be reunited as a team?

Scathac's Warrior: Angst and drama are so much fun to write, and I'm glad you enjoy the BBRae moment, I'd been wanting to do that for ages.

Ray1: Jinx will make another appearance at the very, very end of the story, with no more involvement in the actual plot.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: It is a little funny, but sad at the same time to see Starfire like that. I'm glad you've enjoyed the Beastboy and Raven seen, and I'll make you a deal. If you take Beastboy, I call dibs on Raven, deal? Heh.

Pnaixrose: 'sokay, we all have our stupid real life obligations to deal with. At least you've been reviewing on a fairly consistent basis.

Finn Mac Cool: A grammatical error on my part. They happen because I think I'm typing in something I'm not, and word won't catch it. Apologies. I vastly enjoyed writing that line in chapter eleven too. I do tend to use a more serious style for my Titan stories, but you'll no doubt notice in my previous ones I tend to use the words "if they had been an animated cartoon character" and something silly afterwards. Something for both types of readers. I'm fairly sure this story is already AU… but damnit, I'm gonna finish it. Glad you're enjoying the angst and sap. Hope you're ready for more.

TDG3RD: Yup, that's it in a nutshell. Cruel, aren't I?

Comet-hime: After all this you still don't believe? Blasphemous! Or are you still holding out hopes for Raven-Starfire? Hehehe. Glad you're enjoying the angst and drama and romance and all of it.

Todd fan: Every emotion but humor it seems, but thank you.

Anwen: Yes, yes they do. Skip it! After all my hard work! Don't worry it's not in the story it's by request only, as I said. You won't have to read it.

Blackbird: Looney as a tune. Cute. And yeah, but BB and Rae's happiness is only temporary right now, it might not last. Don't worry though, I never have sad endings to my stories.

RavenGarfield 4ever: Oh very well, here you go. Latest chapter, BB and Rae are both restored and happy and Tartarus is about to get trounced. Happy?

ViciousAssassin: How wonderful to know my story has not degraded, as I feared it would, into a stereotypical Titans get beat up but then save the day story. Your words comfort me. And I am glad you enjoyed my lemon. I so rarely write those anymore but I do take pride in them.

Piccolo999: I confess I've only recently been interested in the New Teen Titan comics, and then only as a comparison between them and the animated series. Some aspects (Superboy springs instantly to mind) I still don't care for. You didn't like Blood? I admit he wasn't quite as fearsome as his comic counterpart or as Slade, but he was creepy in his own twisted way. He wanted to eliminate free will, after all. Season Four (Yes, Trigon!) does indeed look like it'll be very powerful.

BolenPUCR: Things didn't look too good, but now hopefully things are starting to take a turn for the better.

Seth Turtle: OOC-ness? Where! I hate OOC-ness! And yes, a bit of Rogue did influence the portrayal of Raven in the previous chapter. And perhaps in upcoming chapters. Still, who better to compare her to? I know my writing of Beastboy and Raven will do no justice to yours, but I hope I can come close, at least.


	16. XVI

Darkness covered the streets of Jump City. Darkness filled the darkshield dome, filled the hearts and minds of all those who lived within. Despair, fear, hatred, anger. These are more washed over it's fair citizens like a tidal wave. None could stem the tide of destruction that had arisen in their fair city. It was the invasion of Slade and his apprentice all over again. No, it was worse. People had been able to flee then, been able to run, been able to seek help. But now, there was no way out and no help coming.

Suddenly, a voice pierced the darkness and near-silence of the city, heard by one and all. It was a voice well-recognized by the downtrodden inhabitants of the city. It was the voice of the Ravager. Their new lady and mistress.

"Two hours past midnight," she intoned, her voice projected throughout the city from a series of loudspeakers, "Tartarus will begin it's destruction of this city. Any and all who oppose us will be destroyed. No mercy will be granted, no quarter given. No man, woman, or child will be spared... save those who join us. I offer you, inhabitants of Jump City, the chance to save yourselves. A chance to be a part of the winning side."

A pause came after that. Who could honestly say they would not consider such an offer, however briefly?

"Town Center," the voice continued then. "Two hours past midnight. I will state my demands of those who serve Tartarus. Any who chose not to come with us... will die. That is all."

Then, rather sarcastically, in a sweet voice she added...

"... have a nice day."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Two hours past midnight came, and it was little surprise so many had turned out in the center of Jump City, milling about like frightened cows, awaiting their fate. The Ravager, as of yet still concealed in the shadows of a nearby rooftop, gave a snort of disgust. Filthy things, these people. Why the Titans had bothered to protect them she would never know. They were weak and meaningless, easily swayed to one ideal or another, easily corrupted. Pathetic.

Just like daddy had taught her.

She rejoined her companions, and their hovercraft allowed them to descend down among the pitiful inhabitants of the city like Gods descending from the heavens. _Even if they were dark gods indeed_, she thought with a smirk. Some of the citizens were hesitating, questioning the wisdom of coming here. She could see it. She could sense it. Some of them were here for a slice of pie, those greedy and unscrupulous. Some were here to protect their families and loved ones. Pitiful. And she sensed some had come simply to listen, hoping she would offer reasonable demands and terms for their surrender and service.

But she would not. She had no intention of making any such demands, in fact.

She simply wanted a large number of the imbeciles in one place.

Ravager grinned, turning her gaze briefly over to Malchior, and nodded once. His smirk was hidden behind his veil as he lifted his hands up and intoned in a strong voice the words of magic that he knew by heart. The spell he'd been researching for the last week or so. The final magical incantation that would seal the victory of Tartarus.

"Uoy nmad weiver weiver weiver!" chanted the dragon-turned-sorcerer, raising his hands high above his head. Raven's magic fueled the spell, and a thick reddish mist coalesced in between his upraised hands. Fearful, the citizens of Jump City started to back away, unsure of what was to come.

_If they only knew_, thought the Ravager with a smirk.

"Fof eht evol fo dog yhw t'nod uoy weiver!" shouted Malchior, and by now even the most dim-witted of citizens could see the spell was not in the best benefits, and were turning to run.

But it was far, far too late.

The reddish mist burst outwards from Malchior's hands as he thrust them forward, spraying over the helpless citizens as they ran for their lives, no longer believing that Tartarus would keep their word about sparing them. But there was no where to run, no where to hide, no way to avoid the crimson vapors that washed over them. And then, they began to change. Most doubled over in pain as the great wings of a bat sprouted from their shoulder-blades, or clutched at their heads in agony as horns shot from their temples. Soft and pale skin turned black and tough as leather, tiny white eyes turned big and crimson. Mouths filled with fangs as the humans of Jump City were transformed, painfully, violently, into monsters of the worst possible sort by Malchior's spell. Demons.

Now Tartarus had an army.

But Malchior's spell was not yet completed, and the Ravager knew this was a critical moment, so did not speak. Transforming the humans into demonic creatures was easy enough, though the spell had required a true sorcerer to cast it, forcing them to recruit Malchior instead of permitting Blood to do it. However, the denizens would be reduced to mindless monsters capable only of destruction... unless the second part went as planned.

And fortunately, there was no further mess ups, as Malchior focused his power and conjured into being an amulet on a golden chain, carrying a red gemstone of the same hue as the mist that had transformed the citizens. The sigil of a black, very vague 'S' shape marred it's surface.

"Whoever holds this talisman," intoned Malchior, holding it up in his outstretched hand. "Rules these beasts, who will fight without fear, without mercy, without knowing pain."

Idly he twirled the golden chain between his fingertips as he surveyed his comrades in Tartarus. Again, silence reigned, save for the howls and roars of the denizens below, some of whom were starting to rise on their wings into the air. Another critical moment, Ravager realized. Whether or not Malchior needed them enough not to simply wipe them all out.

Her left hand slipped discreetly behind her back, to a hidden compartment of her belt. She wasn't a complete fool, after all. She had prepared for every sort of scenario. In the end, however, her resources were of more use to Malchior and his plans to return to dragon form than an army of demons, and he graciously (or so it seemed) handed the amulet to the Ravager. She slipped her hand from the back of her belt to accept the trinket.

The Ravager grinned, lifting up the pulsating amulet into her clenched fist, holding it high up in her hand. In eerie unison all those around followed it's gaze. Her fellows in Tartarus watched it for it's power, and the denizens followed it by the spell laid upon it. She grinned wickedly, nodding in approval to Malchior.

"Well done," she said, holding the amulet outstretched, letting it dangle from it's golden chain in her outstretched hand. Then, her soft voice rising in volume, she gave the order. "March!"

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

By her command, the platform began to move, heading down the main street of Jump City, Deathfang expertly steering as Ravager stood by the front, holding up the amulet and letting it lead her army on. The denizens followed behind with the sound of crashing feet and roaring and snapping of teeth, those who had not yet taken flight. Those who had gave the beat of enormous bat wings as they hovered overhead. An army of monsters, all at her command. Tartarus was victorious.

"Destroy all opposition! This city will be emptied of those who defy Tartarus!" she cried gloriously as her army made it's way down the streets. Before them, citizens who had not yet been touched by Malchior's magic (limited as it was by a certain range) fled in terror. Denizens growled, giving chase. "Today Jump City is ours! Tomorrow, all the world will tremble before Tartarus!" _Father_, she thought, her eyes moist with unshed tears. Angrily she blinked them away. _I hope I've made you proud._

Suddenly the platform shuddered and came to an abrupt stop.

The Ravager gasped in shock, thrusting out a leg in a sudden effort to stop herself from falling over. Deathfang, Brother Blood and Malchior were not so fortunate. The entire platform shuddered to a stop. Ravager bit back a curse, vaulting over the secondary level down to where Adonis was. The idiot was shaking his head, clutching a hand to his forehead where he'd struck the panel.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! Power just cut out!"

Frowning, the Ravager glanced down at the side of the unwieldy hover platform a few feet off the ground, spotting at once a disk stuck to the side. It looked very familiar but... instead of the 'R' she'd half been expecting to see in the side, a stylized 'N' was engraved. Angrily she tore it off, and power was restored. It was a hacking device.

"Impossible," she hissed. The Titans were all dead, the Justice League were sealed off by the darkshield! Who stood against them? Who would dare to challenge Tartarus!

The platform shook again and this time the entire thing crashed down on it's side as a bright blue sonic blast emerged from no where and slammed right into their side. The members of Tartarus went flying, only Ravager managed to keep her feet with her superior reflexes. But even that was not enough to keep a hold of the amulet as an ebon glow surrounded it. It shot out of her hand, the chain snapping neatly in her iron grip as it vanished into the shadows of a nearby alley.

_What was going on!_

Then they saw. They all did. All members of Tartarus turned simultaneously to behold, down the city, a lone figure standing in the middle of the street. Little more than a shadowy outline. Standing. No. Walking. The lone figure was _walking_ towards them. And as he came closer, the dim light from the city lamps still intact revealed who it was.

It was... Beastboy?

As they watched, the figure became more defined. It _was _Beastboy. The figure was unmistakable. The skin, the hair, the eyes. All shades of green that was unmistakable. But his uniform had completely changed. The black and violet was the same, but the colors were now reversed, the purple a shade darker. A violet wolves' paw mark rested over his chest. The entire uniform clung to his body, emphasizing his strong if slender physique. The metallic belt strapped to his waist bore a similar image on the buckle. His spiky green haired waved lightly in the breeze as he took step, after step, after slow step towards Tartarus. All sense of playfulness had faded from his eyes and his mouth. Now he was utterly serious, utterly focused, utterly confident.

Tartarus gave forth a laugh, one and all. This? The least of the Titans, their clown and jokester, this was all that stood against them?

But their laughter was cut short. A shadow from a nearby alleyway... had moved. It broke away from it's brethren and, despite the light, flitted over to join Beastboy's shadow. From the ground arose a new figure, walking alongside Beastboy. Raven. The lavender-haired sorceress had changed much as well. Her hair now flowed down to mid-back and around her neck like a second cowl, the first of course was left around her neck, thrown back. She had no need of it anymore, no need to hide her expression. And despite the equally serious and confident look on her face, Raven's pale lips were also touched by a small smile as she walked alongside Beastboy. Her blue cloak had been exchanged for one of an ivory white, the color of untouched snow, and her black skin-tight uniform bore a similar coloration, stylized to allow her neck and arms freedom of movement, with some fingerless gloves adorning with her arms. A pale choker rested around her neck, bearing a ruby gemstone.

Tartarus' laughter died down a little but they were still unimpressed. They had defeated all of the Titans, and two alone hoped to battle them?

But they were not alone, and a third figure joined their silent march towards Tartarus, drawing ever closer. From the opposite side of the street a golden chrome became visible as Cyborg rejoined his friends and teammates, his single mechanized eye glinting in the light. His entire body looked like it had been through an overhaul, every part updated and improved upon, giving a newer, sleeker and stronger-looking design. He shined in the light, his body glinting like a gold coin. The only thing out of place on his state-of-the-art, near futuristic technology, was a great broadsword that lay sheathed and slung over his back, far too large to wear at his side. Each step made a light metallic clang as it hit the cracked pavement as Cyborg made his steps alongside Beastboy and Raven.

Now Tartarus was perhaps concerned. As one, they began to ready themselves for battle. But their nightmare was not yet over.

From high up in the sky a great emerald bolt dropped down beside the gathered Titan's on Cyborg's opposite side. It was Starfire, but she looked nothing like the lost girl they'd left a short few weeks ago. She looked changed and re-vitalized. Her hair flowed much longer than before, uncut but now freshly washed and glowing like the element from which she drew part of her name. Now she truly looked like the Princess of a warrior race, her body adorned and armored in the manner of the Tamaranians. Her purple top was now strapless, a silver choker securing an emerald to her throat, and her gauntlets were covered in Tamaranian runes of courage, love, and friendship. She dropped to the ground, and walked alongside her friends.

Now only the Ravager was unafraid, for she knew the true strength of the Titans was not here. Without Robin, they were still nothing.

And then a figure swung down from the rooftops, retracting a fired birdarang grapple into his sleeve as a shadow landed before the Titans and added to their slow, determined march towards Tartarus. A figure with long ebon hair and a black mask securely in place over his eyes. A figure armed with a metallic utility belt around his waist and a retractable bo staff strapped to his back. A figure with a bright blue bird stretched across his chest. A figure that had finally, at long last, stepped out of the shadow of his mentor and become his own man.

"Nightwing," breathed Starfire, glancing at him in surprise. She recognized his new costume. She'd been the first to see it, after all. Before the Robin she knew and loved had ever put it on. "I..."

"I'm sorry, Starfire," he replied, not yet facing her, still facing the Ravager and Tartarus as they continued their slow walk towards them. "But when this is over, I promise, I'll make this up to you... somehow." She looked skeptical. She wanted to believe, but... she'd been through such heartache already. "Iihsoik," he added tenderly, though his voice did stumble a bit over the unfamiliar Tamaranian word.

Starfire nearly had a misstep. Very nearly flew into the air with joy. He'd called her 'beloved.' He'd finally said it. He'd opened his heart. But then, just as quickly, it closed. So did hers. Now was not the time for a sappy reunion. They still had a battle to win. An enemy to face. But for now, it gave her a renewed sense of hope.

Raven cast a sidelong glance at Beastboy.

"Interesting outfit," she remarked.

He smirked at that. "How do you feel about calling me Beastman now?" he asked.

And to that, she just laughed quietly. But it wasn't a mocking laughter. It was a happy one.

As one, the Titans came to a stop, not a few dozen yards away from Tartarus, who stood there in battle stances, watching the re-gathered Titans with looks of hatred, anger, and more than a little fear. The Ravager, in particular, seemed rather flabbergasted by the return of her defeated foes.

"D... destroy them!" she cried, thrusting out her finger, pointing straight at Nightwing. The denizens would handle them. No need to be afraid. They had an army to...

... but her eyes grew wide behind her mask as Raven calmly pushed aside one shoulder of her cloak, lifting up a hand previously concealed. In her hand, she held the amulet. And with it, Malchior's spell and control over the denizens.

"No Ravager," said Nightwing, stepping forward. "We won't allow this to continue."

"Brave words," said Brother Blood, taking a step forward to cover for the confused and frightened Ravager. "But changing your costumes doesn't make you any more powerful, Teen Titans. You are still weak. And we can... and will... crush you." Behind him, the members of Tartarus nodded their heads, bracing themselves. Readying themselves. Preparing themselves for battle. Blackfire's hands filled with violet energy, Malchior's eyes narrowed darkly, Deathfang quickly drew his powerful serum and shot himself in both arms with a double dose, assuming his powerful werebeast form in mere seconds. He gave a low roar.

"Not this time," replied Nightwing.

The Titans took up similar stances, bracing themselves. Readying themselves for combat. For a moment, nothing happened. Not a word was spoken, not an eye so much as blinked. All was silent. Both sides waited as if searching for a cue for battle to begin. Both sides eyed their respective counterparts and readied themselves to tear the other apart. As Nightwing and the Ravager locked gazes, the scared little girl inside of Rose felt her heart flutter fearfully, and despite all her training...

... blinked...

... and at once, both sides charged forward, roaring out their battle cries. Titans vs. Tartarus. All the trials and tribulations, all the training they'd undergone, all the preparations. It all came down to this, this one final battle to decide the fate of the world. Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy charged forward for the cause of truth and justice. And on their opposite side, the Ravager, Blackfire, Brother Blood, Malchior and Deathfang charged against them for hatred, vengeance, and power.

And then battle was joined.

Five voices rang out simultaneously in a battle cry that seemed to echo throughout the entire city.

"Titan's... Together... Go!"

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

As before, read Malchior's magic words backwards to find a silly message. The 'S' shape on the amulet is supposed to resemble the one seen in 'Birthmark,' implying a connection to Trigon and Raven. Most of the Titan's new looks were comic inspired, of course, though Starfire's I think was mostly guesswork on my part. Deviantartist Turin-the-Forsaken inspired some of the new looks, and Katergator and Comet-hime were both kind enough to draw some of the new Titans and Tartarus, and you can find their artwork on deviantart. Katergators under the name ChocolateOverlander. The Titans and Tartarus charging one another was primarily drawn from a similar scene involving the Justice League and the Secret Society, in the JL episode of the same name. Next time: Clash of the Titans truly earns it name.

TDG3RD: That will be revealed shortly. Well you can see above, a massive upgrade, clearly. That too, will be revealed in time. But perhaps the cryptic statement that Raven left the chakram for Raven will give you a clue.

Whimsical Impulse: Coming up shortly. Plenty of good fighting to come, which is where I excel, or so I am told. And yes, more Blackfire.

Finn Mac Cool: It could be. Unless I'm mistaken you just tried to type fanfictionDOTnet into your review and it also was blinked. I blame the system, I do try to avoid such things. As for that, whoever said BB was going back to tofu?

Elrohirthewriter: Ah, the parenthesis no doubt implying they're still Titans, yes? Heh. Well seems you know exactly where I'm going. Darn, I should toss in more surprises. .

Anwen: Oh the usual. Compact explosives and martial arts gear. I'll check out your story earliest convenience I have, promise, but I'm swamped in finals right now.

Piccolo999: Nothing like some good old sibling rivalry to spice things up, eh?

Blackbird: 'fraid not, but fear not, for the T-Car will show up later in the story where least expected. Great minds do indeed think alike. That or crazy ones. Which are you, I wonder? Ehehehehe.

DarkKnight92: No Justice League, not for a long while I don't think. It's become far too complex with the Unlimited name. I could never do it justice, pun intended. And XME is long over for me. Although I was toying with a Neo X-Men future gen fic.

LoCaD: Glad you're enjoying the story and have come to see how it ends. Believe me, you won't be disappointed. And your English is fairly good for someone who's not a native, don't feel bad about it at all.

BolenPUCR: Yup. That's it in a nutshell.

ViciousAssassin: Raven is indeed not as powerful as she was at the time of season four, closer to her powers were when she first appeared. However, she is still experienced and skilled, so don't count her out yet. Something the Ravager mentioned, won't give out too many details. Just read and wait. Massive upgrade. Not just emotional weapons... symbols on her armor, which will also be explained shortly. Your review is much appreciated.


	17. XVII

Tartarus and the Titans clashed with such force that it seemed as if a nuclear weapon had been detonated in the street, and for a moment a flurry of activity came from within a cloud of kicked up dust as each member of both groups sought to bring destruction upon one another. Alas, they were evenly matched. Blows rained down upon one another, and energy filled the air as the final showdown began in earnest. This time, there was no halfway. The Titans could not afford to lose, and Tartarus would take no prisoners.

This was an all or nothing battle. Good vs. evil. Right vs. wrong. Titans vs. Tartarus.

A burst of sonic energy ripped through the air and slammed into Brother Blood's midsection, knocking the steel-clad cultist back, skidding around the ground in a crouch, using his claws to slow his movements, then quickly charging back into the fray, swinging his flame-filled fists out at Nightwing, who dodged aside, swatting the arms back with his extended bo staff and keep them at a safe distance from himself. Starbolts rained down from above as the two Tamaranian princesses launched themselves at one another in a blur of emerald and amethyst. They circled one another in mid-air, both blasting at one another with their eyebolts, their gazes filled as much with hatred for one another as they were raw power. And it was a lot of raw power. But their duel was interrupted by Deathfang, who'd leapt up and grabbed a hold of Starfire's leg, whirling her around in a circle in an attempt to throw her to the ground. But she was ready this time, and twisted just in time to catch herself, and grabbed great fistfuls of purple fur in her own hands. Using his own moment, she hurled Deathfang himself back into his comrades, knocking down Brother Blood just as he was about to smash Nightwing's head in. He paused long enough to give her a thumb's up before moving back into the fray. Or rather, dodging aside some lavender starbolts.

"Get out of my way you idiot!" cursed Blood, angrily shoving Deathfang aside... just in time to be slammed full in the stomach by a green ram and knocked flat onto his back. Growling, he flipped backwards and up onto his feet, and thrust out his hand, letting a bright burst of crimson lightning fly from his fingertips at Beastboy. A black wall of power blocked him.

The wall did not last long, Malchior lashed out with his blue-white energy knives, slicing clean through the barrier, but it gave Beastboy enough time to take to the air as a pterodactyl and yank Raven to safety moments before the Ravager sliced her to pieces, winging left and right to dodge a flurry of shuriken that whizzed through the air after them. The first batch he dodged, the second he wasn't so confident of, and so he gently dropped Raven nearby before making a swoop down against the Ravager. She hurled a second barrage of shuriken, but they were intercepted by black birdarangs, and Beastboy's flight was uninterrupted as he slammed into the Ravager and knocked her off her feet. She regained her standing stance with cat-like agility, lashing out at Beastboy with a katana that damn near sliced off his wing, but missed as he reverted to the form of a tiny humming bird and zipped away.

"Stop him! Blackfire, go after Beastboy!" commanded the Ravager.

The dark-haired Tamaranian nodded and shot down, hr hands filled with amethyst death as she shot starbolt after starbolt at the fleeing Beastboy, who dodged aside. They weren't any puny starbolts like Star's either (and those packed quite a punch, in reality) these were as big as beachballs and left a wave of destruction in their wake. One missed Beastboy but slammed into a nearby building, setting it ablaze.

Blackfire grinned and drew back her hands, filling them with an especially big starbolt, a ball of pulsating amethyst death and prepared to hurl it down at Beastboy and end their conflict so she could get back to Starfire and Nightwing. However, as she charged forward her gauntlets were engulfed in a black aura and were suddenly yanked forward, and she with them, and she was sent hurtling to the ground, her starbolt hurled off-track by her wild throw to slam harmlessly down the middle of the street further away. Raven gave a smirk, lowering her hands. Not the wisest of moves. Nor was lowering her guard and exposing her back, as she found out. A sharp pain lanced through her back as a dozen blue-white energy bolts struck her and sent her plummeting from the skies to crash onto the ground, very thankful she hadn't been high up to begin with. Rolling over, she saw the grinning visage of Malchior above her, as he dropped down onto the roof of a nearby car, his hands filled with blue-white energy.

"Been nice knowing you," he said, preparing to give her a full blast of energy...

When suddenly a bolt of crimson lightning shot from out of no where and struck Malchior in the shoulder, knocking him forward. Angrily the dragon-turned-sorcerer whirled, preparing to annihilate whomever had dared struck him.

Brother Blood stood behind him, and his eyes were burning crimson.

"I am betrayed!" roared Malchior.

"I still need Raven alive!" shouted Blood. "She's no good to me dead!"

"As if I give a damn about what you need!" cursed back Malchior, filling his hands with blue-white energy. Blood countered with crimson lightning around his steel claws. However, before the two could come to blows, Blackfire was suddenly knocked between the two of them, skidding hard along the pavement with enough force to leave a clear trail with her body. Growling, she pushed herself to her feet, as Deathfang and the Ravager rejoined them.

"Settle this some other time!" Ravager shot over her shoulder, her gaze pure venom as she regarded those two.

Honestly, they were battling the Titans in full form, and they were arguing like twelve-year olds!

The Titans had re-grouped as well. Both groups had their share of injuries and bruises but for the most part neither had managed to score any truly telling hits. Not for lack of trying on both their parts, of course. Tartarus was looking the worse off.

"Is it just me... or are _you_ getting your butts kicked?" Beastboy asked Tartarus mockingly.

Nightwing angrily brushed the back of his hand against his lip, wiping away some blood that had spilled from a well placed uppercut from the Ravager. "It doesn't have to be this way," he said. "Surrender, and we'll go easy on you."

Ravager growled darkly. "You idiot. We beat you once already. We can do it again," she added saucily. "We'll break you in half. All of you. No prisoners this time. No mercy," she added for the benefits of Tartarus. Brother Blood, wisely, decided not to press the issue of taking Raven alive. He could deal with that on his own.

The Ravager grinned, watching her opponents, watching to see some sign of fear, some sign of hesitation, some sign of weakness. But to her shock, and more than a little horror, she saw none. She saw no fear, only confidence.

And now... she was the one afraid.

"ATTACK!" she screamed. And battle was renewed.

Deathfang hurled himself at Raven fangs first, intent to tear the little sorceress apart, but she was amply prepared, and side-stepped, allowing Deathfang to instead hurl himself face-first into Starfire's tiny but powerful fist and be sent hurtling high up into the air, howling all the while in agony and disbelief. Blackfire shot past the dark werebeast, hurling starbolts at Beastboy as she zoomed low along the ground, giving chase for him, now in the form of a green-raven, blasting at him with her eye-bolts. A hand shot out, however, extended on a cable and grabbed her legs, then snapped back and hurled her into the side of a building with enough force to crack the stone wall, even as the arm released her legs and retracted back into the arm of Cyborg. It flipped into a sonic cannon instantly, but Brother Blood moved quickly to defend his teammate and slammed into Cyborg's back, knocking him aside before he could fire. Cyborg retaliated by firing off a shot at Blood, who nimbly dodged aside and lashed out with a kick at Cyborg's chest... an action he sorely regretted soon after, for it was like a man without shoes kicking solid granite, and the Eighth Blood stumbled backwards, limping on his injured leg. Even his iron boots hadn't been enough to completely protect him from the pain.

"This is getting us nowhere!" cursed the Ravager as she hurled a flurry of shurikens at Beastboy, who shifted into the form of a serpent and twisted out of the way of their deadly flight. She glanced over at Malchior, who was working to keep Nightwing and Cyborg back with his magic. However, powerful though he was, the combined assault of both fighters was pushing him back as well. "Malchior! Separate the combatants! We can handle them more easily one on one."

"I am on it!" replied the dark sorcerer, deflecting a sonic burst that nearly took his head off with one hand, sending it harmlessly rocketing into the air. Then, he thrust out his other hand and launched a blast of black energy at Cyborg and Brother Blood, engulfing them. They vanished into the shadows as it fell to the ground and dissipated. Elsewhere, it would reopen, and they could continue their battle at their own pace. Malchior did this twice more, banishing first Beastboy and Deathfang and then the Tamaranian sisters, shuffling them off to other destinations in the city where their battles wouldn't interfere with one another's.

"Good work," said the Ravager with approval, glancing over at her sorcerer comrade. "That just leaves..."

Her next words were cut off as a boot slammed fully into her jaw and sent her flying through the air to slam hard into a nearby parked car. Growling, she pushed herself to her feet, seeing Nightwing already there, bo staff upraised. However, he'd made a critical mistake, leaving Malchior at his back, and the dragon-turned-sorcerer raised his hands and prepared to blast away the annoying fellow.

What he heard next, however, chilled him to his soulless core.

"Let me handle this one, Nightwing," intoned a voice behind Malchior. He whirled about, and saw behind him the lavender-haired visage of Raven, standing there in her white cloaked draped around her shoulders, obscuring all beneath her neck. Her expression, however, was one of anger, disgust, and hatred. All aimed at Malchior. And this from a woman who had supposedly had all such emotions drained from her.

Hell hath no fury like a woman betrayed.

And Malchior was about to learn this the hard way as Raven threw back her cloak with one arm and brought up an object previously concealed behind her in one hand. His ice blue eyes grew wide as he recognized it. The black metal, the red gemstones not unlike her chakra. It was the mirror. Her mirror. There could be no other like it in this world or the next.

And peering out from within the reflective glass, Malchior saw four sinister, crimson eyes.

He couldn't stop what happened next, no power could. And certainly not his own, not that of Anger in his soul. It reacted to the mirror on an instinctive basis, and like two oppositely charged magnets, he was sucked into the mirror by the power held within. The power of Raven's mind and soul. And she smirked, twirling around the mirror in her hand so she now could gaze into the reflective surface.

"Nightwing," she intoned, before feeling herself start to sink into a meditative trance. "Kick her ass."

Raven dropped down onto the ground, the mirror cradled into her hands, her legs crossed beneath her as she sank fully into a meditative trance. Her eyes were open, but she was no longer home. A black aura engulfed her, ensuring her body would be safe as she did battle in the realm of her mind.

All this did the Ravager watch... and then turned her attention back to Nightwing, back her own opponent. She had no doubt in her mind she would win. He was tough but so was she, she was stronger and faster with the serum enhancing her physical prowess, she could match him move for move. And she could see any move he made long before he made it. Surely he knew this all as well as she did, if not better.

_Why then_, she wondered, _doesn't he look scared_?

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Apologies for the short-ish chapter but it was again mostly filler. Coming up, a long series of stand alone fights where each and every Titan confronts their arch-enemy and their own inner demons. Oh yeah, and enough kickass fighting to fill at least a dozen Titan stories. Next time: Beastboy and Deathfang engage in the battle of the beasts, while Cyborg and Brother Blood determine who's the champ and who's going to the scrap pile.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Tartarus will get exactly what they deserve. No more, no less. Kill Bill was indeed a good movie, and Katergator's version of the Ravager draws some influence from the Crazy-88 costumes. I rather like it myself.

LoCaD: A little similar to his comic-self, yes. And yes, that broadsword does indeed come from 'Cyborg the Barbarian' as you'll see shortly. You are far too kind to compare me to the likes of Seth-Turtle, and I thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Ray1: Hehe, yeah it was fun. And it saves me the trouble of making my own magic words, which can be tough.

Scathac's Warrior: Not quite, and that's not even remotely connected to the chakram gemstone. But you're thinking, I like that. And it's not like it's only been a day, it's been a whole week after all. Oh no, not fluffy pink bunnies. Whatever shall I do?

ViciousAssassin: That was a general statement you twit, and yes those were the Titans. No guarantees for those poor souls, but in the end I think all will be well now that the Titans are back, wouldn't you agree?

Pnaixrose: Yes, it is indeed Nightwing. Ain't it kewl?

TDG3RD: All of the Titans had their new uniforms influenced by the episodes in which they shined through the strongest. In Cyborg's case yes, that meant adding the broadsword his sweet Sarasim gave him.

Piccolo999: All my sources say Greyson, not to be confused with Gray, like the color, but whatever. It can't be that important. Homecoming is coming along nicely, sorry I haven't made another review in a long while but I'm saving them for something insightful rather than 'great story' etc.

Todd fan: Neither can I… neither can I.

Anwen: Patience, Anwen… it is coming. I would never not finish a story, it isn't in my nature to do something only halfway.

Blackbird: Turin makes great art, I simply hope they don't mind me using it as inspiration. I love his new line of artwork even better, actually. No, not her comic uniform, check out Katergator's picture of her to get a better idea, but it's fairly close to what she wears now.

Finn Mac Cool: She doesn't know how to operate it. Besides, she wants to beat Tartarus, not kill them all. Okay it's a plot hole, I admit it. But honestly, isn't it more fun this way? As for that, you'll see soon. Let us simply say it ties into Slade and the Ravager.

Elrohirthewriter: And you still owe me a workable e-mail to send it to! You impending bloodshed sense is tingling, you say? Well it's about to go into overdrive! Now we're cooking with napalm!

Ultimate R-Man: Most changes don't occur quite that quickly, but yes I understand perfectly what you mean. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	18. XVIII

Beastboy and Deathfang were hurled in different directions from the opposite end of the portal Malchior had hurled them through, both of them crashing hard into the grassy ground, Deathfang smashing into a tree hard enough to knock it over, and Beastboy rolled a good distance before he could properly regain his footing. For a moment, the two of them stared at each other, eyes locked, facial features set in similar vicious expressions.

The Deathfang roared, and his roar neatly split the silence and shattered it into a million pieces, the sheer volume was nearly enough to push Beastboy back. But he'd heard louder stuff in his CD collection, and he stood his ground. In fact...

... he effortlessly slid into the form of a gigantic green T-Rex, standing now only a foot or so away from Deathfang, and returned his roar tenfold right into his face, damn near blasting the great purple werebeast off his feet.

But this did nothing to defer Deathfang, who was incapable of fear (a side-effect of the chemicals, they suppressed that portion of the brain) and charged recklessly forward. Beastboy whirled around and slammed his massive tail into Deathfang, sending the werebeast hurling into the air, howling. He quickly reverted his regular form.

"That won't take him down for long," he thought aloud, crouching down and waiting for Deathfang's return. "I need a plan. Think, Beastboy, think. Every bad guy's got a weakness. Robin said so himself. Too bad this guy's not a real werewolf though. Ah well doesn't matter, haven't got any silver anyway. But man that would be so cool..."

A roar, off in the distance, confirmed that Deathfang was indeed coming... and likely very mad right now.

"... right, right, think. Weakness. Weakness..."

And then, clear as crystal, the answer came to him.

Without pausing to think Beastboy leapt up into the trees, assuming a new form, and all but vanished from the scene seconds before Deathfang came barreling through the foliage, smashing things aside and roaring angrily. He saw no sign of Beastboy, but that meant nothing to the great beast. Pausing, he sniffed the air, and instantly picked up on Beastboy's scent. No matter what form he took, two things always stayed constant. Skin color and scent. With a gleeful grin, Deathfang took off on all fours, running through the forest as fast as he could after Beastboy. And considering the way his body was designed, he could run faster than a cheetah when the mood struck him.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

A green raven swooped down onto the far side of a gorge that separated the woods, a thick river running between them, and reverted into the spandex-clad superhero known as Beastboy. That would buy him some time, Deathfang wouldn't be able to cross such fast-moving water for a while. It wouldn't protect him indefinitely, but it would give him a chance to get ready.

Beastboy was no genius, he himself readily admitted this. But he wasn't quite as dumb as he may have sometimes acted either. His parents had both been scientists, after all, the very tops in their field. And being an animal metamorph had given him a great deal of personal insight into the characteristics of animals. But that wasn't the knowledge he drew on now. He drew on a knowledge he'd all but forgotten about growing up in Jump City. The sort of things he'd needed to know growing up in the wilds of Africa.

Survival training.

A howl off in the horizon confirmed that Beastboy was running out of time, so he set up the last of his preparations and rushed to meet Deathfang moments after he'd crossed the river and shaken off the water from his purple fur like a wet dog. Which, unfortunately, he smelled like. Beastboy said as much, which ticked Deathfang off even more.

Good.

Deathfang roared and lashed out at Beastboy, grabbing up the front of his uniform and hauling him up close, drawing back his other hand into a fist and preparing to smash his skull in. Beastboy slipped gracefully out of his grasp, shifting into the form of a cuttlefish (or tiny squid) and sliding through. A great benefit of not having bones, he'd discovered. He wasted no time in making another transformation into a horned ram as he landed on his feet and shot forward, slamming hard into Deathfang's unprotected stomach and knocking him backwards.

An attack that surely would've knocked down even the most hardiest of normal opponents. But as Deathfang had repeatedly proven, he wasn't your average criminal. He barely felt Beastboy's attack. And he reached down and grabbed up the green-skinned metamorph into his arms and hurled him over his shoulder at a nearby tree. Beastboy barely had time to change into something else before he hit, and he chose the form of a hard-shelled tortoise. He landed on his feet... intact... but a little bruised from his impromptu flight. Despite this, he was grinning.

"That all you got!" he shouted out at Deathfang, who's eyes opened wide in shock. Then narrowed in anger. His fur stood on end, a sure sign he was getting very ticked.

Double good. Beastboy decided to push that last barb in just a bit deeper.

"You're a loser, Adonis! You were a loser when you had that big-time armor and you're twice a loser now! I mean have you seen yourself in a mirror lately!" he taunted. He nearly regretted it when a clawed hand whooshed over his head, nearly giving him a haircut, but he pushed on, even as he took another step back.

_... almost there..._

"You just can't handle it, you think everything is about strength and power. Well I got news for you, Adonis, so listen up. You may be stronger and you may be faster, but I got one important muscle that's gonna beat you!"

Deathfang, Adonis, whomever he was, was consumed by rage now, fueled by anger, and lashed out, throwing himself bodily at Beastboy in an attempt to tear him to pieces. And there was little doubt he'd succeed...

..._ now_, thought Beastboy...

Beastboy ducked under the attack and actually leapt forward as Deathfang sailed clear over his head, and landed on the ground just behind him. And, more specifically, landed onto a carefully placed tripwire Beastboy had been busy setting up earlier. His features twisted into a look of shock, Deathfang was doubly surprised when a bent over sapling tree snapped forward and slammed him full in the face, sending him hurling through the air. Beastboy had already turned and assumed the form of a great gorilla, and he met Deathfang's impromptu flight with a heavy fist right to his face, stopping him in mid-flight and forcing him into a backflip that left him hard on the ground, flat on his back.

"That one. I may not use it much, but when I do use my brain, look out," said Beastboy smugly, his arms folded across his chest as he reverted back to his humanoid form. "That's one benefit the animal kingdom misses out on." Idly he glanced over to his left, to a pair of cardinals watching the unfolding carnage from a tree branch, unwilling to depart like most animals had done. "No offense," he added for their benefit.

The great werebeast known as Deathfang cried out in pain, but more deeply he cried out in shock as he heard the sound of shattering glass beneath him, and he launched himself up into the air and back onto his feet in seconds, clutching at his back. Beastboy watched him curiously. He hadn't been expecting this. Half of the vials on the back of his belt had shattered, a thick greenish goo had spread everywhere, and more importantly a lot of it had been accidentally pumped into Deathfang's system by the broken glass which had pierced his skin. With a beast's howl of anger that changed into a human's cry of pain, the great beast reverted most painfully to his humanoid form, that of a dark-haired, pale-skinned, Adonis. He was shaking all over, clutching at his still-bleeding back.

"No... no... can't... won't..." he muttered, half to himself and half to Beastboy.

For his own part, the green metamorph wondered what to do next. Adonis seemed pretty banged up, and he was fairly sure he'd won. Plus, it had never been in his nature really to hate someone. He pitied them instead.

He offered out a hand to Adonis. "Come on. We'll get you medical attention."

Adonis glared at him, his eyes conveying such hatred that Beastboy reacted as if slapped. "NO!" shouted Adonis, pushing himself onto his shaking feet. His hands drifted down to his belt. "I won't lose! I am Deathfang! Behold my power, puny man!" and without warning grabbed up two full vials of the bright green serum and injected himself into his arms, not even being delicate about it. One of the needles snapped off inside of his skin, but as the transformation began, Deathfang hardly noticed. In moments, the great purple werebeast again stood before Beastboy, who stepped backwards in fear.

Deathfang gave a mighty roar and lashed out, grabbing Beastboy's head in the palm of his hand as he launched himself forward, knocking them both back along the forest, slamming Beastboy into saplings and eventually knocking them both into the river. Beastboy struggled, slamming his much smaller fists against the great furry beasts' arms, hard but ineffectively, as Deathfang pushed down, forcing him under the water as the two of them were carried along by the current.

Managing to push himself upwards long enough to gain a breath of much needed oxygen, Beastboy was immediately dragged under again, and had to think fast to consider his options. Then an idea came to him, and quickly he shifted to the much smaller form of an eel. Deathfang's grip tightened, he wasn't about to let Beastboy slip away twice, but that was what he'd been counting on.

The type of eel he'd become?

Electric eel, of course.

The roar that followed was nearly deafening but Beastboy savored it like sweet music, as close to a thousand volts of electricity coursed it's way out of his body and into Deathfang. Being in water didn't help him either, he was in the worst possible situation to be electrocuted. Smoke wafted off the water as Deathfang hurled Beastboy away. Deathfang cursed and shot to the surface, growling darkly as he sucked in air. All that electricity hadn't been enough to stop him, Beastboy saw. He was one tough bastard.

Big deal. So was Beastboy.

And Beastboy had another distinct advantage over Deathfang that the great beast, for all his strength and power, had overlooked yet again. And, as they drifted further and further downstream, they were quickly approaching it. Already Beastboy could feel the current growing stronger. Any moment now... yes... up ahead... there were the white rapids... they were nearing the edge of the waterfall now. Beastboy spread his arms, preparing to transform...

... and Deathfang suddenly latched on from behind, shoving him again down and tightening his grip on Beastboy's shoulders. He roared defiantly, and it was only from that sound Beastboy could guess his plan. To carry them both over the edge. If Deathfang couldn't win, he was going to take them both out. His hatred of Beastboy was that strong. And Beastboy was starting to hate him right back, and would've almost been happy to see them both hurled over the edge of the water just to be rid of a menace like him.

Unfortunately, he had other plans. And unlike Deathfang, who'd lived only for vengeance, Beastboy had someone else to live for. People who needed him, people who counted on him. People... like Raven... who even loved him. And he wasn't going to die for this.

He didn't even need to shapeshift this time. He met Deathfang's crimson glare with his own gaze and struck then, using every bit of strength he could call upon as his leg and, more specifically, his knee, shot up with the speed of a torpedo as he kneed Deathfang hard in the most sensitive region of his body. And he did justice to his much larger forms power as Deathfang's eyes opened wide in shock and he instinctively released Beastboy, clutching at his wounded anatomy and gaping like a fish.

"Catch you later!" shouted Beastboy, just as they pitched over the edge of the waterfall.

Beastboy spread his arms and they slid into the graceful wings of a pterodactyl, and he swooped downwards, riding the current of air as he flew up. And Deathfang roared in horror as he fell, fell, fell, plummeting down towards the churning white waters and likely jagged rocks hidden from view beneath them. The fall alone was liable to kill him if nothing else.

Fortunately, such was not his fate.

A pair of taloned feet sunk into Deathfang's furry shoulders and his flight became slowed as Beastboy spread out his wings to their full length, trying to catch as much air as possible. They were falling fast, and he wasn't sure they could make it. But he hadn't gotten to being a hero without trying to save a few lives. Even lives as miserable and worthless as Deathfang's. Even at the cost of his own. And, slowly, they began to arc upwards, and upwards, and finally they managed to pull out of the dive, the purple werebeasts' feet skimmed across the churning waters as Beastboy angled away and landed them in another part of the woods, dropping Deathfang roughly. No sense in being overly chivalrous, after all.

Deathfang rolled onto the ground and did not move as Beastboy dropped down beside him, reverting to his natural shape. Indeed, the beast seemed unconscious, though his wide crimson eyes were open. Staring up at the empty sky. Beastboy quirked a green eyebrow, perplexed. He hadn't hit Deathfang that hard, yet he seemed to be out cold. And, as he watched, his confusion grew, as Deathfang reverted once more into the smaller, spinier form of Adonis. Dark fur became pale flesh. Sharp fangs became blunted teeth. And slit-like red eyes became rounded and glassy as Adonis stared up at the sky and the darkshield beyond it, seemingly comatose.

No chemist himself, Beastboy figured it must've been the serum. Adonis had pumped too much of the deadly stuff into his system and it had overloaded his body, so to speak.

Frowning, the green metamorph reached down and slung Adonis over his back, reverting to the form of a huge green tiger for speed and strength enough to carry his passenger. He needed to get back to Jump City and help his friends, and he took off in the direction of the skyscrapers in the distance. Hoping he wasn't too late.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Atlas' old stadium.

Originally a football stadium that had been closed down ages ago, it had once been the headquarters of a ruthless and overly competitive robot known as Atlas, the undefeatable machine. Long had been the line of those who had challenged Atlas and lost, human or machine. Until one day when a man who was part of one world and part of another had stepped up to the metallic tyrant and bested him inside of his gladiatorial arena, proving that the true strength lay not in design, but the soul.

This was the battlefield of Brother Blood and Cyborg, who stood regarding one another for a long, quiet time, analyzing one another with their sensors and eyes, looking for weak points, flaws, anything they could use against one another.

Finally, Brother Blood, devoid of all patience (and half fearing that Malchior would slay Raven) charged forward and giving a battle cry as his fists flew through the air at Cyborg, who did his best to parry and dodge the flaming claws and fists. This time, however, he had a fair idea of what he was doing, and his state-of-the-art design allowed him to respond easily as fast as Blood could strike. A calculating, clever smirk never once left his features, and this served only to infuriate Blood further.

"Just what are you smiling about!" shouted Blood in annoyance, lashing out with his leg in a circle kick. Cyborg's arm shot up to block the kick then he lunged forward, two fingers extended, and Brother Blood cried out in psycho-empathic pain as his breastplate was pierced right in the center, exactly where the sterum would be located on a purely flesh-and-blood human. Blood stumbled backwards, clutching his chest, though he felt no real pain from the attack and suffered only a minimum of damage.

"How... how did you do that?" he asked in shock, both of his crimson eyes open wide.

Cyborg could only smirk in response to that. "You and your dad might've read my blueprints... but I _am_ my blueprints," replied the mechanized man. "You may have a few nifty magic tricks up your sleeves but at the core you're just like me... and I know how to beat you."

Blood growled darkly and shot forward, swinging his fists and feet in a deadly series of attacks that would've ripped an ordinary man to pieces. But Cyborg wasn't ordinary, he was extraordinary, and he'd done a thorough study of both himself and what he'd known about how the old Brother Blood had fought, before and after his transformation. He knew every move this pale imitation knew before he made it, and artfully parried, dodged, and even returned a few blows of his own, culminating in one particularly wild swing of Blood's missing him as he dodged aside, and he whirled about and slammed Brother Blood in the backside, sending him down into the ground to eat dirt.

Brother Blood gave a cry of frustration and, predictably, came to his feet, lashing out with a bolt of crimson lightning. Cyborg dodged aside, neatly rolling along the ground and sliding back into a crouch seconds later. Typical. Blood was acting just like his dad... all calm and collected when things were going their way, but they quickly lost their cool when things started to go against them. If anything this Blood was even more quick to anger, as another bolt of lightning proved, and Cyborg dodged aside again, skidding along the ground to come to a stop.

Another blast of lightning came barreling down the way at Cyborg as Blood renewed his relentless attack, determined to crush the mechanized man and rip out his CPU, followed by his heart. With a cry of rage he called up a great blast of his crimson fire and hurled the ball at Cyborg, who wouldn't have been able to dodge out of the way in time. A mighty explosion followed, and great clouds of dust rose as Brother Blood allowed himself to catch his breath, certain his foe had been vanquished.

But to his shock, when the smoke cleared, Cyborg stood there... unharmed!

A steel bar had slid from Cyborg's left arm and expanded outwards like a fan to create a shield, welded into place against his forearm. He'd blocked the attack. Blood could see the edges of the shield were burnt and borderline melted from his fireball, but the being behind it had been virtually untouched. Cyborg's look was grim as he turned to face Brother Blood.

"A little archaic, isn't it?" asked Blood mockingly, indicating the shield.

Cyborg's expression grew darker as Blood unknowingly insulted someone he'd cared about deeply. But he kept himself cool as he reached up behind his back and drew forth the iron broadsword. "Sometimes the old ways are best," he replied, holding out the blade before his opponent. "And frankly it's about time someone went Bronze Age on your ass!"

With a mighty battle cry, Cyborg charged forward, swinging his sword, but Blood was more than amply prepared, and snapped out his hands, catching the blade mere inches from his face. A titanic struggle began, as both of the machines did their best to overpower one another. Alas, they were evenly matched. Still, Cyborg was pleased, it was a damn sight better than he'd fared against Blood in a test of strength last time they'd battled. They were evenly strong now.

But there was a large gap between their actual skill.

Cyborg turned and twisted, slipping the blade from Blood's hands and lashing out, as Blood ducked to avoid decapitation. He countered the second blow with a single hand this time, catching the blade between two steel claws and twisting about, kicking Cyborg full in the chest and knocking him backwards across the stadium, clinging to his weapon. He was on his feet in a few moments, however, and charged forward again, blocking a blast of lightning from Blood's hand with his shield and swinging out with his sword. Brother Blood was ready this time, and filled his hands with crimson fire, determined to catch the blade and melt it into slag. But Cyborg was still one step ahead of his one-time foe, and had feinted, his attack purposefully slashing before Blood, the sword stroke falling short of him by a good few feet. And then, as Blood's guard became open, Cyborg shot out his arm, letting it de-tach from his body, sword in hand, and there came the sharp clang of metal on metal, followed by a lead thud and a cry of agony.

Brother Blood stumbled backwards, clutching his stub of an arm, his twitching mechanical claw lying a few feet away. Sparks flew from his wrist, and he again gave a wail of agony, though in truth he'd felt no real physical pain.

"Arrrrrrggghhh..." he spat out, glaring at Cyborg. Now he could see why his father had thought so highly of him. And had, at the same time, been so infuriated by the metal man. Now he felt the exact same way. "I'll destroy you, Cyborg! I'll melt you down into slag and dip your motherboards in acid!" he vowed darkly.

Cyborg's lifted his own stump of an appendage, allowing his arm and sword to slid back into their respective homes, sheathing the sword back along his back. His shield folded back in on itself and slid back into his arm as he folded both of his metal arms across his broad chest and looked down upon Brother Blood.

"Give up," he said simply.

"Never!"

Brother Blood grabbed up his broken appendage and jammed it into the ground by his claws, holding his stump of an arm over it and filling his other hand with crimson fire, sealing it over the two pieces. He cried out in pain... real, true pain this time... and smoked wafted up from between his fingers, but when he was finished, Cyborg saw it had worked. He'd sealed his hand back into place on his arm. It might've been crude, but it worked. With little else to say between one another, the combatants hurled themselves at one another again, this time lacking the finesse and grace of before, the deft parrying and dodging. No, this time they dug their feet into the ground, lashed out with their fists with the whole bodies behind them. Neither blocked, simply took the blow and returned it with as much force as they were able, determined to bring the other down before they were brought down. The air became alive with the booms and clangs of metal ringing on metal, as blow after bone-shattering blow rained down upon them both, but they both grimly held their ground.

Cyborg reared his mighty fist back for a particularly powerful punch, hoping to end the battle here and now, knock Blood's head clean off his shoulders like a rock-'em-sock-'em robot. Alas, he miscalculated, and the Eighth Blood ducked underneath the blow, immediately slamming his powerful fist up against Cyborg's jaw and sending him reeling backwards, only barely able to keep his balance.

Brother Blood chuckled at this. "You see, Cyborg? I can still win. You have done no better in defeating me than you have my father. And I am far stronger than he," he added, his eyes glowing crimson, lightning crackling around his fingertips.

Cyborg grimly pushed himself upright, brushing imaginary lint off his shoulder. "No... no you're not."

"What?"

"You're not stronger. You're just like your dad was. You can't do anything on your own," replied Cyborg calmly.

"What is this nonsense you are babbling?" growled Brother Blood, his eyes narrowing darkly.

"Blood never did do anything on his own... he relied on powers given to him by his heritage, and he used them to make others do his dirty work. He did the same with my tech," he added, tapping his chest. "'cause he couldn't do it on his own. And now you're doin' the same thing. And that's why you're gonna lose."

Brother Blood seemed on the verge of spitting venom, but calmed himself with a great deal of difficulty, schooling his features into a mask of confidence. "A pretty little motivational speech, Cyborg... but you still can't win."

"I could've won from the moment we stepped into this arena," said Cyborg, lifting up his arms, fists clenched, and pointed them both at Brother Blood. "I held back this particular attack, because there's a high probability it'll kill you." Both of his fists slammed together, and the arms followed suit, his mechanized body effortlessly flowing into some new, strange design. Both of his arms spread and merged, opening up into a sonic cannon, connected directly to his chest.

"Oh please, do not hold back for my sake," said Brother Blood, unimpressed by the design. He held up his own hands, wrists crossed, fingers extended, and opened up the energies of the Blood Legacy, calling into existence a shimmering red force field to protect himself. "Your sonic cannon never could penetrate my father's shields... and mine are far stronger."

A mighty 'rrhhrrrrrr' sound began to emanate from the sonic cannon, and a bright blue glow coalesced from the opening as Cyborg took aim directly at Brother Blood. "Last chance to surrender... I never miss."

"And I never fail!" spat back Blood, infuriated by his offers of surrender.

Cyborg merely smirked. "First time for everything."

Rhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Your attack will fail, and you will be weakened, and I will destroy you!" vowed Brother Blood, his right eye twitching as he grimly held up his shield.

RHHHHRRRRRRRR...

_There's... there's no way I can fail. I am Brother Blood! My bride and I shall destroy the world! It was foretold! This worthless piece of scrap will not stop me from fulfilling my destiny!_

**RRHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

"Hey Blood!" called out Cyborg over the sounds of his sonic cannon powering up. By now, the blue glow was so intense it filled the entire stadium, even overshadowing the crimson glow of Brother Blood's forcefield. The air literally vibrated with the sound of escaping sonic waves.

"Your daddy ever tell you what an ion amplifier is!"

_Oh shit._

Cyborg mentally pulled the trigger.

To describe the attack that followed as massive would have been a dreadful understatement. This was the reason that Cyborg had never used the attack before, it was capable of creating a blast that could bore clear through a mountain and have energy to spare. The ion amplifier only pushed his power to it's absolute limit, and he idly wondered by now if he'd be able to bore a hole through the moon if he happened to point up overhead. To be fair, Brother Blood's shield held up to begin with, and he grimly pushed his power's to their limits as well, determined not to fall. But his power was insufficient compared to Cyborg's. The shield buckled, cracked, and eventually shattered as if it was no more substantial than glass. Brother Blood cried out, screaming a single word as he was hurled backwards. Cyborg couldn't make it out. It could've been "no" or it could've been "father," he honestly couldn't tell, the blast was too intense, and his own circuits were nearly fried by the resounding sonic waves. Fortunately, Cyborg had angled it upwards, so it coasted over the skyscrapers of the city without hitting any and slammed into the darkshield high above. And his new hardware shielded him from his own attack.

Brother Blood collapsed into the stadium seating, having been hurled there by the sheer force of the blast. He was an utter mess, broken, battered, sparking all over from ripped circuits, and very, very unconscious. Half of his metal platings had broken off in the attack or been plain out obliterated, pulverized into dust. Cyborg grimly trudged up to see if he was alright... and was relieved to find that the Eighth Blood still had a pulse, and that his circuits still glowed with life, though they flickered on and off.

Which was good, 'cause unlike Blood, Cyborg had never wanted to be a killer. Even though if anyone so richly deserved death, it was this little bastard lying broken on the ground before him.

Idly, he clenched his fist, and held it over his head.

Winner... Cyborg.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

The remark about not using his brain much comes from 'Mad Mod,' where Beastboy freely admits such. His becoming an electric eel (as well as having the power to generate strong electric fields) comes from 'Wavelength.' Poor Adonis's fate mimics that of Batman villain Bane over-dosing on Venom. Atlas's old stadium comes, of course, from 'Only Human,' as does Atlas himself. Cyborgs knowledge of Blood's system, as well as his particular first counter-attack, was taken from 'Wavelength' only turned back on Blood. The sword and shield technique comes from 'Cyborg the Barbarian.' Ion Amplifiers (or at least one of them) come from 'Deception.' Next time: Tamaranian siblings Starfire and Blackfire trade blows, while Raven and Malchior do battle in the Domain of the Mirror.

TDR3RD: Well you know what her mind is like. It makes Batman's mind look downright friendly. Hope you have enjoyed the one-on-one fights so far.

LoCaD: Typo, yes, they appear often in my works. Best just ignore them. Don't think back to the old TT comics, look to the new ones. Recall, this is the 8th Blood, not the 7th. And yes, he does need to survive. But as you can see, well, he didn't win.

Piccolo999: That's weird. Ah well, it's a minor point at least. At least people have stopped complaining that he could be Tim Drake. As for BB, as you can see he had a different trick up his sleeve. Size ain't everything.

Blackbird: Chocolatelover has uploaded her future Raven picture on the deviantart website. I'd provide a link but you know how fanfiction is about those.

Ultimate R-Man: Comethime DOT deviantart DOT com and Chocolatelover DOT deviantart DOT com. Links are hard to provide, you understand, but that should do it. As of this, however, Comet-hime's are not quite complete.

Ray1: To put it mildly, hell yes. Just you wait. They're about to say that a heck of a lot more when they see all the Titan's nifty new tricks.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Meh. R-Rated stories are hardly as bad as R-Rated movies. Especially anything of mine. I just put that down so I can insert naughty words. Which most learn by age six these days. Gogo! The schoolgirl flail-wielding chick? You do know she killed a guy 'cause he wanted to sleep with her, right?

Scathac's Warrior: Raven will be giving Malchior everything he deserves... and then some. Believe me, he is totally unprepared for the world of hurt that is coming his way.

ViciousAssassin: Your first theory it seems was correct. Blood never got a chance to enact his own plans. Proving that being too reckless can be a flaw, but so can being too patient. The answer concerning Nightwing, Terra, and the Ravager, is coming. Patience.

Finn Mac Cool: An annoyance I had with old cartoon show superhero teams. The cliché of only facing your chosen arch-enemy. So I often have them trade-off to make it more realistic and fun. More interesting to have strengths and weaknesses against different opponents. As for that... plot holes. I honestly didn't think of it.

Elrohirthewriter: I too would have enjoyed seeing a greater clash between Blood and Malchior, but there wasn't time. I do hope you enjoy the upcoming fight, however. Should be interesting… everyone wants to see it. I hope I can do it justice.

Snea: Well hel-lo… yes yes love you to. Oh don't worry, I always finish my stories. Or die trying.

Anwen: Hehehe. Well here's the next chapter. Because of frequent reviews, I am updating more often. Starfire's gauntlets don't -do- anything but they're symbolic, as you'll find out next chapter. Just like Blackfire's new look.

Todd fan: My head is just full of brilliant scenes. The tricky part is to write a story that actually fits them in realistically. Sadly, I still couldn't fit in the scene where Starfire offers to give Nightwing a bath (the joke, of course, referring to "Can I Keep Him?")

Dragonblond: It is my best to date. My stories always improve over time, and this will undoubtably be my crowning achievement. Just like yours will be once it's finished -hinthint-. Hehe. Thanks for the wonderful review, I've missed them from you.


	19. XIX

High up in the sky over Jump city, the air was alight with what would seem to those below as fireworks. Bright green and purple bursts of light that seemed scattered throughout the sky in a beautiful display. Up higher, the display was still beautiful, but the starbolts were deadly, hurled by the Tamaranian sisters as they dueled high up in the clouds.

Blackfire hurled bolt after bolt at her sister with the rapidity of a machine gun, and Starfire zoomed upwards, ducking and dodging, zig-zagging back and forth through the air so that her sister could not lead her targets. Still, a number of calls were remarkably close, and a few bolts passed dangerously close to her body. Still, for the most part, she'd managed to elude them, and even return a blast or two of her own.

However, a power gap between the two combatants was quite obvious.

The nature of both girl's powers, brought out by the experiments of the Psions, was the same. They both absorbed yellow sunlight through their skin, stored it within their bodies, and could now channel it into blasts from their hands or eyes. They were equally strong, equally fast, and equally as skilled at maneuvering in mid-air, a skill all Tamaranians had from birth. But the biggest distance was the sheer amount of power Blackfire commanded, having done all but fly into a sun to absorb more yellow rays and increase her powers a hundredfold. As such, she could take anything her little sister threw at her, and easily match her blow for blow.

Despite this, she was very pissed off.

"Where did you get those!" demanded Blackfire angrily, taking a moment to recuperate from a long blast of energy, which Starfire had dodged aside. "Those gauntlets belonged to..."

"Dariand'r," replied Starfire, floating before her sister, her expression defiant. "A gift from my K'norfka, who said I was the true Ruler of Tamaran whether I wore the crown or not."

If looks could kill, Starfire would've been obliterated by the anger-filled gaze Blackfire just gave her.

Worse, Blackfire's looks _were_ capable of killing.

Two bright beams of amethyst shot from her glowing orbs and rocketed towards her younger sister, but they were met in mid-air by an emerald blast of similar nature as Starfire released her own powers to counter her sisters. The two began to encircle one another in the air, their gaze never leaving one another, as they soared ever higher, nearly to the very top of the darkshield.

Finally, Starfire's blast cut short, and she was forced to jerk her head out of the way as the Blackfire's blasts ripped clear over her shoulder, missing her tanned skin by scant inches.

"That crown is mine," said Blackfire, clenching her fist and glaring down at Starfire angrily. "My power is absolute now. You cannot stop me. And when I am doing conquering this pitiful planet for Tartarus, I will return home to conquer Tamaran and rule with an iron fist!"

Blackfire's rant was shocking enough, for Starfire still had yet no idea of the depths of madness her sister had sunk into, the strength of her delusions of grandeur. But that was not what caused her eyes to widen, her mouth to open in a silent gasp.

_She didn't know_.

Another burst of amethyst blasts shot after Starfire, and she ducked and dodged, weaving in and out of the clouds as she continue to engage her sister, all the while allowing her mind to wrap around the awful truth. Blackfire was being used, being manipulated, by Tartarus. Or they themselves did not know about the destruction of Tamaran. But it didn't matter now. Her sister was fighting for a lost cause.

"Sister, stop this!" shouted Starfire, parrying a bolt with her hand and slapping it aside so it flew harmlessly off into the distance. "There...!"

Her statement was cut off in mid-sentence as Blackfire slugged her little sister hard across the face, sending the redheaded girl flying through the air. Starfire instinctively spread out her arms and legs to halt her flight, then lifted a hand to rub her sore chin. Blackfire had nearly broken her jaw.

"Shut up!" roared Blackfire, launching herself forward, slamming blow after bone-crushing blow into Starfire's stomach. "Shut up you worthless pathetic stupid bitch...!" she roared, rearing back her hand for an especially powerful punch...

... only to have it caught in mid-swing by a small but strong hand.

Blackfire looked up in shock, and Starfire glared up at her, her eyes burning emeralds. She reached forward and grabbed Blackfire's arm with her free hand and swiftly spun a circle, hurling Blackfire over her shoulder like an accomplished martial artist. The flip sent Blackfire hurling through the air. She managed to reassert her power, however, and flew back up. The two sisters eyed one another warily from a short distance away now, aware of the dangers of engaging one another once again.

"Not bad sis..." remarked Blackfire. "I thought you didn't know any alien martial arts."

"I do not," she replied, her voice quiet yet commanding. "Nightwing taught me that move. It is Aikido."

The dark-haired princess frowned lightly. "Robin's an alien, sweetie. They all are. This isn't your home. It never will be. Although I'm willing to make this debate academic because soon," she said, powering another pair of starbolts "you won't need a home. You'll need a tomb!"

"You are wrong, sister. This _is_ my home," replied Starfire sadly. "And it may well be yours as well."

"What're you talking about?"

"You have not heard."

"Heard what? Are you stalling, sister dearest?"

"... Tamaran is gone," said Starfire simply.

The shock of it hit Blackfire as deeply as it did Starfire. She'd loved her homeworld as much as her little sister, though with far less care. She saw it as her home, but also saw it as her destiny. To rule, to command, to be respected and feared by all the people who had mocked her as a child, who had passed her by because of her freakish looks to her prettier siblings. To learn that her home was gone...

Angrily Blackfire shook her head. "You're lying, sister... I suppose I should be proud of you, but this is hardly the time to start."

"I never lie, Kormand'r," replied Starfire darkly. "Galifore raised me better than that."

Blackfire's eyes narrowed darkly at the use of her real name. She hadn't even used it herself in ages. She much preferred Blackfire. Much more... powerful, to her mind. Fearful. Everything she desired. "Galifore was a fool. And a weakling. If you learned from him, that explains why you can't beat me now!"

Now it was Starfire's turned to be angry, and her anger shone through both her eyes like twin emerald suns. "X'Hal forgive me," she whispered, gathering her strength. "For what I must do."

Starfire shot forward like a rocket, dodging aside the kick from Blackfire she'd seen coming a mile away and zipped underneath and behind her. Blackfire only barely had time to spin around in mid-air to catch a stone-shattering punch right to her stomach that sent her flying through the air. She swung out an arm to slow her descent and glared back up at her little sister. It had been the first real hit she'd made all combat. Blackfire coughed, sucking in air. The blow had left her winded.

Starfire hovered overhead, cradling her fist to her bosom, idly rubbing her wrist. She almost looked... ashamed.

"I am sorry, sister. I do not wish to hurt you... but I cannot let you go on hurting others either."

Blackfire's eyes opened wide. "You've been holding back!"

A simple nod from her little sister was all the answer Blackfire needed, and with a mighty roar of anger she charged forward, hurling amethyst starbolts like a woman possessed, Starfire nimbly dodging aside as she shot across the air, trying to put distance between the two of them. Bolts were exploding on either side of her as she zig-zagged back and forth, trying to keep from doing so in a pattern, lest Blackfire anticipate her next move. But starbolts kept firing from her sisters hands, moving as fast and proving every bit as deadly as Gordanian missiles. Starfire wasn't entirely sure how long she could elude the blasts, as she swooped down and then arched back up into the air.

But Blackfire was growing very, very tired of her little game. She was getting royally angry, and anger fueled her power. Holding her hands above her head she conjured up a starbolt of bright glowing purple, filling it with her power and letting it grow... and grow... and grow some more... until a ball the size of a boulder made of pure energy floated in the air above Blackfire's hands, casting a amethyst glow upon the city of Jump and her little sister.

The redheaded princess glanced up in alarm.

"I always _was_ better," sneered Blackfire, as she gave a mighty cry and hurled the ball of amethyst fire down at her sister, determined to obliterate her in one final blast. There was no way Starfire could dodge such an attack, nor counter it.

Starfire watched in horror as the purple globe descended towards her, falling, but she instinctively thrust up her arms to block, knowing full way she'd be annihilated by a direct hit like this. There was no way to stop it. Starfire closed her eyes, fully expecting to be obliterated...

... but was shocked, instead, as something gently hit her and knocked her fully out of the way an instant later, just second away from being destroyed as the ball of purple fire flew past her and shot over the skyscrapers of Jump City, slicing down into the water and exploding in a brilliant burst of energy so bright that Starfire was forced to once again shield her eyes.

When she re-opened them, she saw something that nearly made her weep in joy.

A big beautiful butterfly hovered before Starfire, the color of silver and pink. There could be no two such creatures in all the world.

"SILKIE!" she cried out, hugging her beloved pet close. Silkie had saved her. He was a faster flyer than his mistress now, and she'd come back just in time to save her from certain death.

A cry of rage above them interrupted their reunion, and perhaps Starfire was counting her grubvars before she'd earned them. Blackfire was speeding down at them like a cruise missile, spouting out obscenities in Tamaranian, Centaurian and, surprisingly, Galangan. Starfire understood maybe one-third of the words but was glad she couldn't caught the rest because Blackfire was pissed off beyond all measure.

Gently as she could, Starfire pushed Silkie out of the way and stood before him protectively as Blackfire came to a screeching halt mere meters away in mid-air, grinding her teeth together so fiercely she was spitting sparks.

"WHY... WON'T... YOU... DIE!" roared Blackfire.

Starfire's mouth set in a firm frown, she glanced over significantly at Silkie, then back at her sister. "Because, I, sister, have friends."

Blackfire couldn't even come up with a decent retort in any language and just spat out a cry of frustration, thrusting out both her hands, blasting at Starfire at point blank range with her starbolts...

... which fizzled and splashed harmlessly against Starfire's skin as if they were water. Starfire didn't even flinch, he expression still grim.

"What!" cried out Blackfire, looking at her hands in shock. She thrust them out again, but this time she couldn't even conjure a tiny light. No starbolts. No power.

_I used it all up in my last attack_, she realized abruptly, sucking in breath in a gasp. _That little bitch KNEW_!

"My friends have done more than save my life," said Starfire, floating towards her sister, advancing on her as emerald bolts of energy coalesced between her clenched fingers. "They have taught me many things. They have shown me many things both wonderful and useful. Especially Raven. She taught me one very important lesson, sister," said the True Princess of Tamaran, raising her hands and pointing her powerful starbolts at Blackfire. "She taught me that emotions can be powerful... but it is control that will help win your battles."

And with that, Starfire struck, blasting away at Blackfire, who was now the one on the defensive, dodging aside blasts as the red-headed Princess gave chase and allowed her sister no quarter and no more mercy, as she had before. She had no choice but to win the battle. And win she did, blasting low underneath her sister, forcing her upwards, then zipping along her flight path and slamming her fist hard into Blackfire's jaw, sending her soaring through the air to come crashing down to Earth in a most painful fashion, leaving a crater the size of a football field in her wake. For one horrifying moment, Starfire feared she may have killed her sister, and soared down to check on her.

Battered, blackened, burnt, and decidedly beaten, Blackfire groaned in agony, shifting, unconscious, in the center of the crater.

Starfire was victorious.

"Praise X'Hal," she whispered. "And thank you, all of you... who stood by me in spirit," she said, addressing her friends. Promising herself to thank them in-person the next opportunity she had. When all of this was over.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

The landscape of the mind varied from person to person, no two were alike. Some were bright, cheerful places, filled with memories and feelings of joy and pleasure. Others were structured, orderly, organized, or as barren as a wasteland. And some minds were dark, deadly places where it was unwise for a telepath to tread, lest they risk a terrible fate befalling themselves.

In the regards of having a dark mental landscape, Raven would've even managed to outshine the Batman, had it ever come down to a formal competition.

Malchior glanced around, taking in the peculiar sights. Raven's mind was indeed a dark one, filled with black skies and red stars. The ground underneath them was a series of rocks, suspended in the middle of nothingness, forming a rough path. Where they ended, none could say, not even Raven. But they led the opposite way back to the Forbidden Door, the only way out of Raven's mind once you were inside. Crimson lightning crackled in the distance, and the air seemed filled with tension. A foreboding aura settled over both combatants.

However, the dragon turned sorcerer was far from afraid or surprised. Though he did not fully understand yet what Raven had done, he had learned of other dimensions in his study of magic. Places sorcerers could travel to, visit, where the laws of reality were not the same as those on Earth. Some mistook some of the darker dimensions for Hell. Or perhaps, they truly were.

"A lovely place, fair Raven," he intoned graciously, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "A summer home?"

Raven, on the rock just before his, merely stood there, her expression calm but guarded, her stance one of classic defense. Arms upraised to block attacks, legs spread, ready to move her the instant she was ready to. Her eyes, however, were closed.

"Oh Raven... it is impolite to not answer someone."

"You'll find out where we are soon enough," replied Raven, opening her eyes.

Something about her eyes... disturbed Malchior.

They were devoid of fear.

Malchior frowned, not used to seeing a lack of fear from his enemies, and his hand came up, glowing black as he lashed out with a black energy whip where Raven stood. She leapt up and backwards, levitating to slow her flight, allowing her to float from one stone completely to next. Fortunate, for the one beneath her had just been sliced in half, and crumbled into fragments, falling down into the nothingness far below them.

"Perhaps if you tell me where we are, and how to leave, I'll spare your life, Raven," intoned Malchior, lifting himself up with his stolen powers, floating over towards Raven. He smirked wickedly behind his scarf as he grinned down at her. "What do you say?"

"I'd say you should get used to the décor... 'cause you're never leaving," she replied calmly.

The dark sorcerer growled darkly, filling his hand with a blue-white ball of energy and hurling it at Raven. Again, he missed, she dodged aside. This continued for a short while as they moved along the path. It was slowly begin turned to rubble by Malchior's attacks, but so far he'd yet to actually hurt Raven. Through it all, Malchior was grinning. _Something about this place, this... world... has made me stronger_, he realized. _My powers are stronger here. More powerful. Oh, foolish girl. Again you make a fatal mistake_.

Finally, they came to the end of the pathway and Raven leapt clear as three black claws lashed out and destroyed the final stone, and she landed in a crouch on the wider expanse behind her. A wasteland of rock and black trees. And the long gravel path leading towards the Forbidden Door.

"Giving up?" he asked mockingly.

"Hardly. Evening the playing field."

He laughed aloud at that. "Oh? How do you intend to do that, sweet Raven? Steal your powers back?"

"I don't need Anger," she replied. "I have power of my own. And you've stepped onto my turf now. Which means I am at the advantage."

He smirked cockily. _Did she know so little of what she said?_ Aloud he said "Let's test that!" before hurling a black ball of energy towards her.

Raven smirked, took exactly one step backwards...

... and Malchior's attack fizzled as it slammed fully into a stone wall, that didn't so much rise out of the ground as fly out of the ground to neatly separate the two combatants. Malchior's crystal blue eyes went wide with surprise. Then narrowed in fury. A second and then third wall rose up from the ground, and many more past them. An entire labyrinth had risen out of the ground to cut off the dark wizard from his prey.

"You think these tricks will save you!" he shouted angrily. He drew himself up, flying up into the air... only to be rewarded with a mighty shock to his system and a fall back to earth when he reached the top of the labrynth. No going over. Growling darkly, he filled his hands with black fire and sent out a mighty blast at the far wall. To his annoyance, it was unmarked. He cursed in draconic, and cursed again, finding his smaller throat and tongue unable to produce the truly venomous words.

"I will find you, Raven... and when I do, you will die. I will not waste my time here."

Giggling came down the corridor to the right, and Malchior whirled, giving chase, his eyes glowing a faint crimson as he pursued his prey.

The former dragon ducked down one corridor and another, pursuing the laughter. Always Raven was a few steps ahead of him, and he caught no sight of her as he pursued her. He was beginning to wonder if it even was Raven making the noise. She'd never laughed before, never giggled. Not even around him. He wasn't positive how she would sound. Still, he pursued it, if for no other reason than to escape the damnable maze.

Finally, he was rewarded, coming to an intersection to find Raven...

... but was it Raven? This girl, though bearing the same features, was clad entirely in a pink version of Raven's leotard and cloak, so bright a color it was almost painful to look at. Malchior hesitated, confused by her tactics. She couldn't be trying to disguise herself, it was obviously her... what was her ploy?

"Caught you at last, little hare," he said, taking a menacing step forward.

"Little Raven," she corrected, turning to face him, a huge, overly happy smile on her face. Her grin was so wide it looked on the verge of splitting her head in half. "And I'm sorry, Mister Meanie Dragon, but you didn't caught us."

"We caught you!"

Malchior only barely had time to whirl around as the new speaker hurled themselves into the fray and slammed a booted foot against his jaw, sending him hurling into the far wall. Growling, Malchior pushed himself upright, filling his hands with black energy... but his eyes opened wide with shock as he saw his new opponent.

Raven. But clad in green. And as he watched, the pink entered his field of vision as well, and he glanced back and forth between them in shock. Ravens! Many of them! She had duplicated herself! Or did all those in her dimension look as she did! What was going on!

Roaring, Malchior decided to end the questions and simply settled for his favorite tactic.

Burn first, questions later.

Bolts of black energy hurled themselves from his fingertips, as the green-cloaked girl grabbed the pink one and ran down an adjacent corridor. As before, all attacks against the walls met with no damage, but he did manage to slice a gash in the green one's cloak. These ones could be hurt, at least. They could burn, they would die. He pursued after them, and to his welcome relief they led him to the mouth of the maze. He leapt into the air and soared forward, lashing out with black energy, preparing to ensnare them both and rip them to shreds. But a third Raven appeared then, launching herself at him from her hiding spot behind the entrance to the maze. He had not seem her until far too late, her fist catching him in the face and sending him flying backwards. For such a little thing, she had a respectable punch.

This Raven was grey-clad, and seemed more timid than the others. She even shrunk back as Malchior stood again, beholding all three of them.

"That was for breaking Raven's heart," said the grey-clad one, trembling fearfully as Malchior approached.

Malchior rubbed his forehead where the girl had struck him, growling darkly. The crimson gaze of his eyes grew brighter, nearly obscuring the crystal blue color beneath. "You'll pay for that, wench."

"You're the one who needs to pay!" came a voice from above.

And there... there was Raven. The true one, near as he could tell. Or at least, the only one who looked like the Raven he'd seen last outside of this infernal dimension. Clad entirely in white. Her expression was, as always, calm, but she had a hint of vindictive smirk as she descended to the ground before the others like her. More joined them, floating in from the sides or appearing from up underneath the ground. Orange, brown, yellow, purple. Malchior growled darkly. One Raven or a hundred Ravens, it would make no difference. He had her power.

As he watched, Raven's white cloaked flowed outwards and engulfed her lookalike sisters, and then flowed back around her, with them gone. It was just the two of them now.

"I see you escaped the maze," she said. "Not many can do that."

He chuckled darkly. "Aren't you scared, little Raven?"

"Scared?" she asked incredulously. Then threw back her head and laughed. "Of you! You're a fraud! A two-timing, back-stabbing lizard stuck in the body of their own worst enemy. Oh, I am petrified," she said mockingly, clutching her hands to her bosom in mock terror.

Malchior's eyes went wide at the insult, then narrowed again. Black energy crackled around his frame as crimson filled his gaze. "You..."

"You stole my power," she said. "But it is MY power. You'll never control it," she replied haughtily.

"It is mine now!" he roared at her, tearing the scarf from his face. Rorek, the wizard it had once belonged to, was handsome enough. But Malchior's evil within twisted the features, brought the lips up in a cruel sneer, narrowed the eyes with pure hatred.

And, as Raven watched, they flashed pure crimson.

_Almost_, she thought.

Quickly she conjured up her own powers, meager that they were. Black energy shot from her hands and sliced at Malchior, who leapt up and out of the way. But he had no been their target, and she scooped up great handfuls of earth, rock and dust and hurled them up, creating a smokescreen so she could vanish from his view. Malchior dropped back down to the ground, growling darkly, his eyes darting this way and that, his white hair whipping about his head like a dozen angry snakes as he searched for his prey.

"Show yourself, harlot!"

"Sure! Over here!" her voice cried out. He couldn't pinpoint it. The smoke was interfering with his vision, and his ears weren't as sensitive as they would have been as a dragon. Roaring darkly, he lashed out with his hand, using his own powers to disperse the dust. His eyes flashed crimson again... lingering this time before reverting to normal.

There!

There was Raven! Standing in front of a rock, partially crouched around the side of it, and looking at him in surprise. He'd caught her off-guard! Malchior wasted no time, and lashed out with a black energy whip. He couldn't possibly miss... he'd slice that pretty head clean from her shoulders for all the trouble she'd given him...!

But to his shock, the attack didn't connect. Or rather, it did, but not with Raven. For it wasn't Raven. A large mirror, which shattered as Malchior's attack hit, the shards flying in all directions. He threw up a hand to defend his face from the flying shards, glancing about. The mirror had been angled, so that meant the real Raven...

... he turned, spotting her exactly where he'd predicted she'd be. Standing beside a rock, using it and the angle of the mirror to conceal herself and create the illusion she was elsewhere. Only she was hurling herself towards, him, arm outstretched, and tore at the pouching hanging at his side. Malchior lashed out, but she'd already moved back to safety. Malchior growled darkly, reaching up and tugging a stray shard of glass from the back of his hand. His red blood, or rather Rorek's, bleed to the ground from the wound. It stung unmercifully.

"Nice trick," he said grudgingly, hissing in pain as he clutched his hand to his chest.

"I didn't learn everything I know from you," she replied, opening the pouch and emptying out it's contents into her hand. The crimson chakram he'd stolen, plucked right from her forehead. "Just how to seal you up in a book. Is it comfy between two leather covers?"

Malchior angry cry split the sky, or so it seemed. Black ravens abandoned the trees as his power surged. So powerful, he felt. Like his energy was limitless. An aura of black energy coalesced around his form as he grinned, lifting his head. His eyes had gone entirely crimson and pupil-less, and his teeth were sharp and pointed, like the fangs of a monster. And then, as Raven watched, two more crimson eyes sprang into existence on his forehead above the first pair. His anger was reaching a fevered pitch, and his powers were rising along with it.

_Good_, thought Raven.

She stared hard, thrusting out her hands, and opened an invisible pathway between herself and Malchior. In that moment, she unleashed her power. He had stolen Anger from her, and a great deal of her power, but not all of it. That last bit she'd clung to, resisted. But now, to win, she gave it to him. Fed it to him.

Malchior grinned in triumph, his powers growing stronger. Black tendrils of energy lashed away from his body, crumbling stone and reducing the landscape to rumble. Crimson thunder split the skies. The earth trembled beneath him. Glorious. He was very nearly a dragon again. So enwrapped was he in his newfound power he hadn't noticed the changes. His eyes predominantly among them. A crimson cloak had also sprung to existence around his shoulders, and now fluttered about him in the whirlwind of power he'd conjured unthinkingly. His gaze descended from the sky, and he turned it upon Raven, grinning triumphantly.

She'd collapsed, exhausted, drained, with no more power. Power she'd so foolishly given him! Power she'd enhanced by bringing him here! Fool of a mortal!

"And now, sweet Raven... you die..." he said, raising his hands, filling them with power.

"No... you do," she replied.

He laughed aloud at that... at first. That was before a bright beam of crimson shot from his body, splitting his armor down the front of his breastplate. He gasped in shock, slapping his hand instinctively over it. Another beam of energy shot from his back, from one of his shoulderblades. And still another. He could feel them starting all over his body. Raw energy pouring forth. He barely had time for one last roar of defiance, his head arched back as crimson energy poured from his mouth and all four of his eyes. The lines spread, grew, as crimson energy traced cracks along his armor and then his skin, and he gave one last shriek as his entire body seemed to do nothing less than explode. Fragments fell around Raven, but quickly dissipated, swallowed by the realm of Raven's mind. Her realm. Her turf. Her powers.

Where Malchior had once floated, now floated a new figure, emerged from the shattered remains of Rorek's body. Another Raven. But one clad in crimson and bearing a hate-filled, four-eyed gaze. She glared down at her counterpart.

"It is over," said Raven.

Anger, though defiant, reluctantly nodded her head. And her body dissolved into crimson energy that poured into Raven, as the two become one once more, and Raven became healed. All her aches and pains vanished, her body restored to full health. To say nothing of her spirit. Anger, once the most prominent of her emotions, now stood on equal ground with Happy, Timid, Brave, and all the others. Being separated had indeed weakened Raven, but not the part she had first thought. Anger had been the one weakened. Without Trigon to fuel the dark emotion, it's power had diminished. And Raven's other emotions had grown stronger. Now, they were equal, and her control absolute. She could feel.

Naturally, her first feeling was one of completion. And maybe even a little self-satisfaction.

_One last thing to do_, she realized.

Raising her hand, she opened her palm holding her chakram, the one obtained from Malchior. The gemstone which was, coincidently, the exact same one resting in her forehead at that moment. Raising her voice, she intoned the words to use her magic, activating a spell she'd only ever dared use once before, to rescue Cyborg from the past. Now, as then, she opened a swirling one-way portal to the appropriate destination. Curling up her finger and holding the gem in the palm of her other hand, she flicked the gemstone into the portal, watching as it vanished from view.

Full circle.

What once had been empty, had then been full. And now was whole. Wrapping her ivory cloak around herself, Raven floated up and headed towards the Forbidden Door and back to her friends.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Blackfire's knowledge of alien martial arts was noted in 'Sisters,' but I figured by now Starfire would've been taught a move or two by Robin. Raven's "lesson" comes from 'Switched,' where the two girls had to learn to control one another's powers (both fueled by emotion). X'Hal was mentioned briefly in 'Betrothed.' The majority of Raven's mind comes of course form 'Nevermore' including the Forbidden Door, the floating stone pathway, the Labyrinth and of course the multiple Ravens (Happy, Timid and Brave, primarily). Raven's mirror trick was primarily inspired by 'Bunny Raven' as was her use of trickery to outwit another foe with superior magic. Next time: Nightwing and the Ravager duel to the end.

TDR3RD: I wrote each fight on a different day so I could make each the best it possibly could be, and I'm glad you enjoyed my hard work.

Yomioiri-Wolfdemon: Ooh-kay, right, uh-huh. GoGo was cute and all, with the schoolgirl outfit, but nobody can compare to delicate yet deadly O-Ren "Cottonmouth" Ishii. No one.

Todd fan: Work good. Fun better. Enjoy, relax, put your feet up, you've written enough for ten people already.

Scathac's Warrior: I considered that, and it's under the Fanfic special section under alternate endings. Also includes alternate ending where Beastboy let's Deathfang fall to his death.

Elrohirthewriter: Of course they're stubborn. They're playing for high stakes, it's not like those HIVE brats who cut tail and run when it's no longer any fun.

Anwen: Okay, frequent updates, but only 'cause you asked oh-so-nicely.

Comet-hime: Well presumably that answers your question about the chakram. Yay, piccies kewl! Draw as many as you like.

Snea: Well, as you can see, Malchior got everything he deserved, didn't he? Meanie. Each member of Tartarus will get a fate both fitting and deliciously ironic. I do so love poetic justice.

Kokuryu: An interesting idea, but I plan to end my stint into the DC-verse by the end of this story, and move on to writing for anime's and other shows. But please, if Ravager inspires you, feel free to use that. I'll continue to read, and eagerly anticipate 'Future Storm.' Feel free also to make use of Dove, who you will see later. You'll know why.

Blackbird: You guess correctly, for it will indeed be most intense a battle. A shameless plug indeed, but go right ahead. Only way to get reviews is to get exposed. Any starving artist will tell you that.

ViciousAssassin: Glad you're enjoying the fights and eagerly anticipating the fights to come. It does indeed rule when the good guys win, does it not?

Piccolo999: Family Lost is indeed a good series, and was some of the greatest inspiration for the Blood whom I have been writing about. Still, I like the show's Blood, he has his moments as a villain. And he certainly isn't half as annoying as the likes of Kitten or Grkksclech.

LoCaD: Neither did Blood. Ouch. I'm glad you're both enjoying the fights and are surprised by what I'm doing with the characters. I try to keep my audience on it's toes.

Ultimate R-Man: Oh please save that salute, I have not yet begun to fight… er… I mean write. Wait until the end of chapter twenty, if you would. Or the story itself.

Ray1: Classic anime fight formula. Tell 'em something that breaks their resolve or ticks 'em off, then rip 'em a new one.


	20. XX

"Kick her ass."

Raven dropped down onto the ground, the mirror cradled into her hands, her legs crossed beneath her as she sank fully into a meditative trance. A black aura engulfed her.

All this did the Ravager watch, aghast, and then turned her attention back to Nightwing, back to her own opponent. She had no doubt in her mind she would win. He was tough but so was she, she was stronger and faster with the serum enhancing her physical prowess, she could match him move for move. And she could see any move he made long before he made it. Surely he knew this all as well as she did, if not better.

_Why then_, she wondered, _doesn't he look scared_?

Nightwing made the first move, springing forward and swinging his iron staff. The Ravager countered with her blades, matching him blow for blow. His attacks, however, were basic. Easily blocked. And she could feel he wasn't putting his full strength behind them. He fully expected all his attacks to be countered. So she turned the tide against him, blocking one blow and ducking under another, lashing out with her blades. Nightwing countered, now on the defensive, and she pushed him back slowly along the broken street.

Ravager smirked, giving him a moment to catch his breath as she whirled the blades before her in an expert figure-eight style, crossing them at the end with a soft 'clang,' "Warm up's over, Robin-chan," she remarked sweetly. "Ready to get serious?"

Nightwing smirked, deftly flipping his own bo staff end over end in a complicated maneuver to match her own... then abruptly let it retract back into it's collapsed form and slid it into a pocket of his uniform. "Ready when you are, Rose," he replied, cracking his knuckles. He assumed a ready stance, legs spread, arms at his sides.

The Ravagers eyes narrowed behind her mask, but, deciding it ultimately did not matter if she beat him with or without weapons, she slid her blades back into the sheaths on her back and launched herself forward with her fist. Nightwing countered, catching it with his empty palm and knocking it aside. Ravager smirked, counting on that, and whirled around in mid-swing, lashing out with a backhand. Nightwing countered that as well, bringing up his arm to block her strike before she struck his head. He then countered by suddenly lunging forward and slamming his body into hers. Stronger and faster she may have been, but the greater height and size was his, as was weight, and he knocked her backwards. She stumbled slightly, glaring at him. She hadn't expected that. She'd been expecting him to try and counter with another attack. But he hadn't. What was he up to?

Nightwing crouched down and sprang up with his powerful legs, hurling himself up into the air to catch a hold of an overhanging street lamp, using his momentum to swing himself up and over on top of it, landing in a crouch, smiling down at the Ravager.

"Coming?" he asked.

The Ravager growled, and instead of hurling herself up after him, she flew forward and slammed her fist into the base of the street light, cracking the thick metal foundation with her attack. The metal rang out as she slammed her fists against it in a series of bone-crushing attacks, until finally the entire thing started to topple, and Nightwing lost his balance and fell. Thinking quickly, the dark warrior thrust out his arm and shot a grapple from atop his wrist, letting it catch on an overhanging building. He swung forward, slamming fully into the Ravager's chest with both feet, and continued through, knocking them both into a nearby alleyway.

Nightwing landed lightly on his feet, retracting the grapple back into his wrist.

The Ravager slammed hard onto the ground, but flipped lightly to her feet as well.

The white-haired girl grimaced, lifting up her arm. She'd tried to catch herself as she fell, and her wrist had neatly snapped in the landing, crushed under her weight and the awkward angle she'd fallen. Growling, she pushed herself to her feet, glaring at Nightwing as she grabbed at her hand. This was going to hurt, she knew.

She snapped the wrist back into place, wincing at the incredible pain she felt... and then felt relief wash over her as the broken bones mended and healed, and in moments, it was completely healed. She tested that, flexing her fingertips and rotating her wrist, admiring her fingernails. Yes, everything was better now.

"All you got, Boy Blunder?" she asked mockingly.

"Still getting warmed up," he replied, just standing there, arms outstretched. He almost seemed to be inviting attack, but the Ravager was not fooled. She recognized that stance. He could move like lightning to defend against any sort of attack.

Still he was on the defensive. Why?

"Today I avenge my father in full," she said. "Avenge him for what you Titans did to him. Terra has already paid the price. But you bear the responsibility as well, Robin," she said, her eyes dark and hate-filled as they regarded him. "You rejected him, rejected his offer to become Apprentice, and started him on the path that lead to his death. For that, I will never forgive you."

She launched herself at him, throwing a flurry of attacks that would've left the average fighter and even some of the less skilled martial artists on the ground with broken bones. Nightwing countered, blocking her attacks, though the sheer force of them was pushing him back, deeper into the alleyway. Still, so far she'd yet to connect directly with him. Nor was he able to hit her.

"And I'll never forgive you for what you've done, Rose," he replied, continuing to block her attacks. "Look around you. Your quest for vengeance has made you into a criminal, just like Slade was. But he chose to become who he was, just like you did. I won't bear any responsibility for your choices," he said, blocking one particularly powerful thrust aimed for his face with his open palm, catching her fist. He countered immediately, spinning and delivering a sharp circle kick to her exposed midsection, knocking her back. "But I will stop you before you hurt more innocent people."

"No one is innocent!" she shouted angrily, more angry at herself for not seeing the attack coming than for his actual hit. It hadn't hurt much, after all. She launched herself back into the fray. "Look around yourself, fool! Jump City is filled with corrupt people. You of all people should know that, you battle them everyday. And others are weak if they cannot defend themselves! Why would you bother to fight for something that has no meaning?"

There.

A split-second lack of concentration on Nightwing's part had brought an opening in his defense, and the Ravager was quick to exploit it, slamming her booted foot right into his jaw and sending him flying through the air to slam hard against the brick wall behind him. He'd hit hard enough to crack the wall behind him with an outline of his body. The Ravager didn't hesitate, and threw herself forward, slamming attack after powerful attack into his now exposed body, hard and powerful, not giving him a chance to counter. The building seemed to shudder with each powerful strike, but Nightwing did far worse, coughing up blood and gasping in fresh pain after each attack.

"Claws of the Iron Bear!" he shouted in desperation, yanking back his arms and thrusting them out, both palms striking the Ravager. She countered, having seen the attack long before it came, and crossed her arms in front of her to block it. Still, the attack was a very strong one, and sent her back. It gave Nightwing enough time to bid a hasty retreat, heading down an adjacent alleyway. The Ravager grinned wickedly as she gave pursuit.

Suddenly Nightwing spun, hurling something he'd just drawn from his utility belt, and the Ravager's swords flew from their sheaths, slicing at the thrown objects before they could hit her. But to her surprise, not birdarangs, but smoke grenades. She coughed, throwing up her arms as she stumbled backwards. Smoke quickly filled the alleyway, blinding any sort of vision.

"You'll have to do better than that!" she roared, her words no longer as confident as they'd been earlier. After all, she'd trained to fight using only her ears, but surely he had too. And she hadn't really tested her abilities like this since her days of training.

"Strike of the Flying Serpent!" came a voice from the darkness, and the Ravager only had time to see a gloved hand come striking at her, fingers drawn together. The tips hit her hard, and again she was hurled backwards by the sheer power behind the attack. Where did he learn such moves? She had studied with some of the best, and never had she heard of such attacks.

_No matter_, she thought grimly. _I'm still the better fighter. But I need to get out of this smoke. I can't fight him if I can't see him._

The Ravager hurled herself forward, blades first, in case Nightwing was still waiting in front of her, and launched herself out into the open road, clear of the smoke. She glanced around quickly, but no sign of her opponent. Must still be hiding in the smoke. So she took up a stance and prepared for him to emerge, blades upraised. _Come on_, she thought. _Come on out and I slice you to ribbons. Then keep your head as a trophy_.

Her eyes opened wide in shock.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

_Rose's life had never been a normal one. Her mother had died shortly after her birth, her father she had never known, she'd been put into a japanese orphanage for much of her life, never knowing who she truly was. Her white-haired had marked her as an outcast among the others there, as had the peculiar circumstance involved in her coming to the orphanage... covered in blood. She hadn't made friends easily._

_She'd tried running away. Often she escaped into back alleys and the likes of Tokyo and later Kyoto, but always she found her footsteps dragging her back to an orphanage for a roof over her head and warm food in her belly. Once time when she ran away, however, she stowed away on a ship bound for America, hoping to improve her lot in life in the land of opportunity. Quickly she discovered no such land existed. America was just as bad as her homeland. Its people wanted only one thing... money. And she had little more than the clothes on her back and a single antique necklace her mother had given to her, containing an image of her and her father. Lillian Worth and her white-haired lover. Not husband._

_He'd been an American, she'd said. Perhaps..._

_Again, she found herself in an orphanage in Jump City, but here she was less of an outcast, perhaps because she was so polite and well-mannered. Quieter, it seemed, than most trouble-making children of the same age. She was placed in a family, given the last name of Madison. She'd still been somewhat restless, but now she had something like a family. Even if it wasn't her real family. She'd had a roof over her head and food in her belly, and she had... well... not quite loved the Madisons... but she'd liked them. Cared about them._

_Until the day her gift came to light._

_She'd _seen_ their murder before it had happened. She'd known it was going to happen. But she'd been scared. She'd tried to push it off as some silly daydream or the like. But then it had happened. The sniper had taken out her father... then her mother... then nearly her. But the Titans had come. They'd stopped the shooter. But they hadn't truly saved her._

_He had saved her._

_Slade. Her father._

_At first she'd been terrified. She'd heard of Slade, after all. A ruthless criminal mastermind, it was said. But he had not seen so to Rose when he had removed his mask. A white-haired man, wearing an eye-patch, with a white beard and moustache. Just as his picture looked in the necklace. Her father._

_He hadn't been able to see her as often as they both liked, but he'd taken her into his world, given her a home and a purpose in life. To train, to fight. He had even taught her to kill... bringing in the assassin who had slain the Madisons, offering her a chance at revenge, offering her the chance to fire the gun herself, which he placed in her hand. But she had rejected it..._

_... she wanted to use her sword. To drive it into his belly and let the assassin bleed to death, slowly, in agonizing pain._

_They had been inseparable, father and daughter._

_Until his apprentice, Terra, had betrayed him. Until the Titans had destroyed Slade and sent him screaming down into the depths of Hell. Rose, still too young to aid him, could only watch on the video screens as Slade's fortress was destroyed, could only watch helplessly as his mask floated on the lava, then drifted down beneath it. And her father with it._

_Back then, she could only watch._

_So she'd trained. She'd prepared herself. She'd studied the Titans. She'd gathered together an army of assassins and continued her father's work. That she was a child made no difference. She was good, and they knew it. She'd gathered Tartarus to counter the other Titans. She'd honed her precog skills until she could see an opponent's move long before it was made, and made herself nothing short of invincible. And then she'd injected herself with the serum her father had been subjected to, and fully completely her transformation from fragile rose to deadly Ravager._

_Back then, she could only watch._

_Now she could act._

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

The nature of Rose's precog powers were that she could see things before she happened. Generally, an attack. She could see herself from a third-person point of view, see her opponent and what attack they made, and generally have enough time to counter it before it struck.

But this time, she saw herself... but not her opponent. She was struck!

_How...!_

She barely had time to comprehend the attack as something hard slammed into her chin in a powerful uppercut, sending her hurling through the air to slam hard into a nearby building, shattering the glass wall and hitting a row of TV's stacked up on display. A hardware store of sorts. Fate had perhaps a hint of irony in this, for it was the very same store that Brother Blood had been trying to raid only a few short weeks ago.

_How...!_

She sat up, wincing as she felt a cracked rib heal start to heal itself. She was pushing her limits. Her body would regenerate most serious damage but even she had her limitations. If she pushed them too far...

_... no. I can't fail. I won't. For father!_

Nightwing seemed to materialized out of thin air, appearing before her startled eyes in the frame of the shattered window. His hand drifted away from the front of his belt, and it was primarily by that motion that she figured out what had happened. She hadn't been able to properly predict the attack, because she couldn't see it coming. He'd kept himself cloaked. That was Red X technology he was using. It made sense now, the more she thought about it. After all, Robin had been the original Red X. And last the belt and all its technology had been seen, had been in his hands, stolen back from the fake.

"Can't do that too often," remarked Nightwing, as if reading her thoughts. "Not much power left in the belt. But it was enough."

"You can't win," she said, pushing herself to her feet and drawing both of her katanas. Enough fooling around. It was time to finish this.

"I'm not trying to win," he replied, withdrawing his own weapon and swinging out both ends to their full length, holding it before him.

A blur of motion and the sharp 'clang-clang' of metal filled the air, as both Nightwing and Ravager pushed their limits and fought to their absolute best. Both were strong. Both were fast. Both had trained under some of the best warriors and martial artists in the world. And both were fighting in a cause they believed in.

But that was about to change.

"I will avenge my father's death!" she screamed at him savagely.

Nightwing blocked a vicious slash of the Ravager's sword and knocked her back, giving them both a little space so he could catch his breath. She too, took a moment to recuperate. It was enough. He reached down to his belt, withdrew something, and tossed it. She immediately raised her blades, then quirked an eyebrow in confusion as the attack went very wide of her and struck not her, but the open mouth of an undamaged TV nearby. It'd been a disk. A DVD. Again, she was confused.

"Home movies?" she asked lightly.

"You could say that," he replied. "Glad you mentioned your dad though... this is about him."

The Ravager, unpleased to see her father so casually mentioned by this arrogant bastard, lashed out with a fist. But her anger fueled her strength and made her reckless, and he grabbed her wrist and jerked it hard behind her back, spinning her around and slamming her hard into a nearby wall, her head twisted so she could watch the television as an image came upon it.

Slade. It was her father. And that, more than anything, prevented her from breaking the hold Nightwing had her in... for now. She could easily do it later.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Slade stood on the screen, speaking to someone just off of it. It was impossible to mistake him for anyone else. Anyone else might have been able to wear that armor and mask, but none could hold that stance, that way of moving, that confidence that filled his every tiny motion. Nor could any properly capture that voice. The soothing serpent's hiss that frightened his enemies and brought comfort to his daughter.**

"**Tomorrow at precisely six thirty-seven," stated Slade carefully. "You will find the anonymous tip outside of Titan's Tower, and present it to Robin. He will be able to decrypt it with little effort, I suspect."**

"**And then?" asked the speaker, still off-camera. A girl, young, but other than that nothing that Ravager could identify.**

"**Then? Why, do what Titans do. Protect the girl. Rose must be kept safe, you understand."**

**The Ravager almost smiled. Her father was talking about her. It gave her strength... and hope. She could win. Nightwing couldn't beat her. He was a fool for showing this to her. But then the image changed slightly, as Slade turned his back to the camera, and a vid screen came on in the background. An video within a video. It had a distinct blue-white flicker that irritated her eyes. But still, she could see distinctly the face contained on the screen. It couldn't be!**

**It was the face of the assassin who had slain the Madison's. The first man she'd slain with her own sword.**

**A soft blinking red light underneath the screen was labeled "sound only." Slade's face was not visible to the man.**

"**Good to see you on time. You're in position?"**

"**We will be," replied the fellow. "Two hours, they're both dead."**

"**A reminder that I will only pay you the hundred thousand if only the parents are dead. If the girl suffers so much as a single scratch..."**

"**Hey don't worry about it, Mr. Money. You're paying us good stuff just to off two nobody's. We can handle it."**

"**Excellent. Mr. Money out."**

**Slade terminated the transmission. And the image on the screen vanished.**

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

The Ravager was stunned. Flat out, openly shocked. All the strength seemed completely drained from her body.

"It... it's not possible..."

Nightwing released her, and the Ravager slumped to the ground, staring blankly ahead. He ignored her, making his way to the TV and ejecting the disk into his hand. "Slade used you, Rose. Manipulated you. Just like he did with me and Terra. He preys on people's weaknesses, forcing them into situations where they have no choice but to serve him."

"No..."

"Slade sent out that hit, had us show up just to make sure you were safe. To make it seem realistic. But he was behind all of it. Terra had these records since she started working for him. She'd been hoping to turn them over to us, switch sides, but your father caught on. Told her the same thing he told me. If she left, we died."

"No..."

"Your father used you, Rose. Had you as a back-up apprentice because he didn't trust Terra."

"No...!"

"Used you, manipulated you, killed your parents, and then had you murder a man who had done nothing other than obey his orders! Your father was a monster, Rose."

"NO!"

Ravager punctuated the last as a shriek, hurling herself at Nightwing, who leapt backwards to avoid a vicious double sword slash that nearly decapitated him. The air became alive with the swish of slashing swords, as the Ravager forced Nightwing back with her vicious assault, showing no mercy and giving no quarter. He sprang out of the broken window and back into the streets, raising up his staff just in time to stop a particularly vicious slash that would've left him without his left arm. He sprang backwards, deflecting more of her attacks.

"You're lying!" she shouted over the 'clang-clang' of metal on metal. "It's all lies! My father would never...!"

"Wouldn't he?" asked Nightwing sharply, deflecting one slash and catching her sword arm with his own, lashing out with his staff and sweeping her legs out from underneath her, knocking her onto the ground. But rather than press the assault, he stood back. "You knew him better than any of us, perhaps. Maybe even me. Knowing your father... doesn't this sound like exactly what he would've done?"

"NO!" shouted the Ravager, leaping to her feet, only to be slammed hard in the gut by a jab from the staff. She hadn't seen it coming. Why hadn't she seen it coming!

Nor did she see the series of follow up attacks coming, she couldn't see anything anymore. Her precog skills couldn't work properly if she couldn't stay focused, and tears blinded her vision. Her training allowed her to parry some of the strikes, but more often than not a sharp bo staff would jab into her shoulder or gut, knocking her backwards still further.

"LIAR!" she spat out, grunting as his staff again struck her legs, nearly knocking her onto her knees. She pushed up, however, spinning around to lash out with her katana's. His staff was already there to block them.

"The disk..." he started to say, but she cut him off.

"A fake! It's a lie!" she shouted at his face, pushing her blades hard against his blocked staff.

"Terra..."

"Lying bitch killed my father!" she shouted, lashing out with her foot, forcing Nightwing back. He swung up his staff just barely in time to deflect her double downward slash, catching both blades with the iron weapon with a resounding 'clang.' Grimly he pushes up, dropping to one knee to stabilize himself as she started to push down. Her blades came within inches of his shoulders.

"You're all lying! Liars! My father was just like me! He saved me!" she shouted angrily. But even as she spoke the words, tears continued to stream down her cheeks and along her mask. She spoke the words, but it was quite clear she didn't believe them. Not anymore.

To this, Nightwing could only have one response. For the nine-year-old girl he couldn't save.

"I'm sorry for this, Rose," he said. Then, he struck.

The Ravager watched in astonishment, marveling at his technique. He'd been holding his staff with his hands far too close together, or so it had seemed to her. A better move would have been to held them further out, enabling him to use more of his arm muscles to push up against her attack. But they were so close they nearly touched. But now his technique became apparent to her as he twisted both his fists around the bo staff, and an audible 'click' was heard as the staff separated into two smaller versions of itself. Retractable jo staves, designed to be connected to one another to form a bo staff. Before the Ravager could react, Nightwing knocked aside both of her blades and stepped inside of her guard, striking her hard along her shoulders and midsection, driving her back.

She was flung backwards but managed to keep her feet, but Nightwing was not done. He launched himself up high into the air, raising up both jo staves to attack, and she threw up blades to block and counterstrike. This was it, she sensed. The final strike. She threw all of her strength into that attack, as did Nightwing.

A massive clang came, and then the sound of metal shattering.

The Ravager cried out in pain, stumbling backwards and falling flat on her backside as she clutched at the side of her face. Already blood was running down her cheek from the wound. Nightwing dropped gracefully to his feet, regarding her with pity.

"You're more like Slade than you can imagine, Ravager," he stated darkly.

The Ravager's swords had shattered in the attack, and a stray shard of sharp metal had lanced deep into the Ravager's left eye. That was a wound that her regeneration would not be able to heal. Blood and salty tears were streaming down the side of her cheek now. Her mask had been slashed as well, and slid from her face as she lifted her head, staring hard at Nightwing with her one remaining good eye.

"How... how did you win?" she spat at him, her single blue orb piercingly bright as it regarded him.

He took a long moment before answering, collapsing his jo staves and sliding them back into the pockets of his uniform. As he did so, the Titans rejoined them. Beastboy swooped in as a great green pterodactyl, gently setting the comatose Adonis on the ground before settling beside Nightwing and resuming his normal shape. Cyborg trudged in a few moments later, dragging along Brother Blood and none-too-gently tossing him onto the ground beside the Ravager, where he gave a groan of discomfort. A third body joined the first two, as Starfire dropped Blackfire onto the pile of defeated Tartarus and then dropped down lightly to stand beside Nightwing. Raven's black aura faded, and she rose, completing the circle of Titans standing around the Ravager.

"Because I wasn't fighting to win for myself," Nightwing finally replied. "I was fighting for my friends."

The Ravagers final shriek of disbelief split the dark skies.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

The two named attacks of Robin's come from 'The Quest,' taught to him by the Bear and the Snake, respectively. Truthfully, I wanted to insert the third, but couldn't think of a way to properly utilize it. Since the Ravager here is the only member of Tartarus not having appeared on the animated series on one form another, and much of her comic history had to be modified for this story, I included a summarized flashback here to clear up some questions. Her mother's name, the Madisons, their subsequent assassination and her rescue by Slade, as well as her killing their assassin were all comic inspired. Red X and his cloaking technology comes from 'Masks' and 'X' of course. Comically, Slade (or Deathstroke, really) arranged for the attack to kill Rose's parents and force her into a father-daughter reunion. In the comics she never found out, but I couldn't resist letting this one know. Recently, Rose did become blinded in one eye, just like her father, but in the comics it was self-inflicted to prove herself to Slade. Robin's final line comes from the end of 'Winner Take All.' Next time: Tartarus is beaten, but the story is not yet done. More dangers lie in store for the Titans and Jump City.

Finn Mac Cool: Not really transforming into Anger, more like Anger exploding from within Malchior. But yes, yes it was cool. Nightwing and the Ravager, as you can see, settled things between themselves.

LoCaD: That was one of my original plans for Raven, to make her a bit more normal emotionally. Which is why she went through such torment as losing Anger in the first place. See? There is a method to my madness.

Blackbird: I'm afraid I don't recognize the quote. I had this debate myself... Silkie is a male, referred to as a he by Starfire and Beastboy. However, to my mind Silkie is a feminine name, and I sometimes unconsciously write she/her/etc. instead.

Anwen: Don't feel bad. A lot of the stuff in this story comes from recent episodes, of course some people won't recognize it. I just hope it's not spoiled for when you see the episode. Besides, British people rock. I should know, I am one.

Snea: It's a damn good quote, isn't it? And very accurate. Name any decent fight I guarantee that's how it goes down. As for the emotion-to-powers thing, well, I do my homework to give you all (the audience) the accurate good stories you deserve.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Admittadly, this is my interpretation of Malchior, you may be somewhat disappointed by his actual conduct in 'Spellbound.' Though it seems I've already spoiled it a great deal for you. I could always use another Tamaranian Princess plushie.

Todd fan: You poor thing. Ah well, at least you get a little summer time to relax.

Ultimate R-Man: Oh believe me, Malchior is going to wish he was dead. But yes, I know exactly what you mean. Nightwing and Raven are the most likely to be killers in the League, it doesn't really fit the other's personalities/profiles.

Scathac's Warrior: As I told Ultimate R-Man. But no, as you can see, Blackfire is not dead. Just got a royal beat-down from sister dearest.

Comet-hime: You do enjoy women who kick ass, don't you? Well that makes two of us. Dariand'r's Legend comes from 'Happy-Raven' who wrote it into the story 'It's Relative.' I'm sure they'll love it if you check it out.

ViciousAssassin: And now we have Tartarus – 0, Titans – 5. Rather one-sided, don't you think? But don't worry, it ain't over yet. Malchior is not dead, nor is he Anger. And the chakram gem was sent back-in-time-to-become-the-chakram-Raven-found-in-chapter-15. Time loop.

Elrohirthewriter: Agreed, Hannyo are a most dangerous breed of creatures. I too enjoyed the argument between sisters about home and friendship, it seems the key differences between them, not really power.

TDG3RD: I particularily enjoyed writing that, figuring that, since it's practically a split-personality, the other emotions are more like people. Thus, even Timid can be brave sometimes. And what better way for her to act than to pay back the backstabbing lizard?


	21. XXI

Nightwing's good mood faded then and there, and none-too-gently he grasped the front of the Ravager's costume and hauled her up so they were face to face. "Now, how do we turn them back?" he asked savagely. No sense in asking who he was referring to. He meant the denizens, the former citizens of Jump City that Tartarus had condemned to the lives of monsters for their army.

The Ravager, still sobbing uncontrollably and caught between despair and fury, couldn't quite make an intelligent response.

"How do we turn them back? And how do we shut down the darkshield generator!" he added, their previous problem almost forgotten in light of the new one. Again, Ravager made no reply.

"That... that's easily done," croaked Brother Blood, managing to push himself into a sitting position on his one good arm. The other was practically scrap, the hand having been blasted away by Cyborg's final attack. He turned to face Nightwing. "The darkshield is hard-wired to my internal system. I can shut it down."

"Do it," commanded Nightwing.

But Brother Blood, curiously, turned then not to face Nightwing, or even Cyborg, but to Raven. She, surprised by the look he gave her, quirked an eyebrow curiously. He looked at her almost... fondly? Events of the past week flashed through her mind, not the least of which her life being spared back in Titan's Tower, her life being saved from Malchior's attack. How Blood had been searching for her and Beastboy when they'd fled Tartarus. Malchior's hatred of her she could understand, but what did Blood want with her?

"Would that things had been different, I would have made you mine," said Blood, ignoring the glares of the Titans around, as well as Raven's disgusted look. "Our legacy would have been one of blood and glory."

"Blood and death, you mean," retorted Raven. Without turning her head, she sensed instinctively Beastboy step beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she drew strength from it. "Keep your legacy."

Blood chuckled darkly, grimacing as fresh pain wracked his metallic and organic parts alike. "I may have failed the Blood Legacy," he stated, but then his gaze did indeed flicker from Raven to Cyborg, who quirked an eyebrow at his foe. "But... I will still have accomplished the one thing my father could not."

"The end of his... my... enemy. Cyborg."

Cyborg's organic eye opened wide.

**Initiating Backup Sequence Blood-001**

"Stop him!" shouted Cyborg, realizing Blood's intention, swiftly moving forward. But it was far too late. Even the Flash could not outrun an electronic impulse. An impulse transmitted directly from Brother Blood's brain to the darkshield generator high atop of the Wilson Enterprises building. A single, final command. A plan for when all else failed.

Blood smirked, then jerked in shock as Cyborg grabbed him by his damaged chestplate and hauled him up, eye-to-eye. "What did you do!" shouted Cyborg.

Despite his predicament, despite his peril, Brother Blood had an oddly peaceful aura around him. Nightwing recognized it instantly. The look of a man who knew he was going to die... and had made peace with it.

"Look!" shouted Starfire, pointing.

The darkshield. Before, an omnipresent dome of black energy that had formed into being little more than a week ago and remained fixated, a constant barrier that could not broken and could not be moved, which had dug so deep into the earth in the form of a sphere one wondered how it would ever be removed. But now... it was moving. And their eyes grew wide as they realized it was contracted. Shrinking. Like a balloon running out of air, the darkshield was closing in on Jump City. And none-too-gently either. They could already see in the distance, the great earth being crushed and gathered up by the shield, they could feel at this distance the earth tremble beneath their feet.

Jump City, and everything inside of it, was going to be completely destroyed.

Cyborg's fist shot out and slugged Blood hard across the jaw, rendering the dark-haired youth unconscious, and very nearly disconnecting his prosthetic jaw from his face in the process. Destroyed? Not while the Titans had anything to say about it.

"Cyborg, how do we stop it!" asked Nightwing quickly, tossing aside the Ravager. Cyborg was well ahead of him, already snapping open the slot on his wrist and allowing a wire to slid out. With little hesitation he hooked it to the side of Blood's cybernetic face, and allowed his cybernetic brain to take over.

**Hacking Enemy Firewalls**

**Firewalls Down**

**Accessing Final Command**

"He's set up the darkshield to collapse in on itself," said Cyborg, his expression distant, his mind very much elsewhere... literally. "And he's shut off his link to the generator, we need to destroy its. I'll go, I know it's weak points," he said, yanking the cord out and snapping it back into place, shoving the unconscious Blood aside.

"Starfire, give him a lift!" ordered Nightwing. With little hesitation the Tamaranian Princess swooped down and grabbed up Cyborg underneath his arms, hauling him up into the air.

"Get me to Wilson Enterprises, quick!" shouted Cyborg, over the din of chaos below, the howls of the denizens, the crunch of stone and later metal as the darkshield continued to collapse inwards on it's self. With precious little time, they streaked through the sky. Starfire was the fastest flyer among the Titans, she could reach supersonic speeds if she had great need. And now, her need was indeed great.

The darkshield generator came into view, perched atop of the great business building, a hulking automaton formed in the shape of three great cylinders united at the top, pointing upwards in a tall pyramid. The generator was cobbled together, Blood had obviously had assistance making it, and not just from Cyborg's power cell and WayneTech technology. But that was important now. What was important was breaking it... before it broke the city.

Unfortunately easier said than done. After Blood had triggered the generator, Wilson Enterprises employees, guards and assassins alike, had fled, and were not trying to stop anyone, let alone two of the Teen Titans, from getting to it. The same could not be said, however, for the automated security systems. The building below was quaking and shaking from side to side dangerously, but they were infused with the blind loyalty only true machines possessed, and opened fire on Cyborg and Starfire, forcing the latter to zip to the side to avoid them both being blasted out of the sky. Crimson laser fire split the air, as Starfire ducked and dodged and weaved in a complicated pattern to try and edge herself and Cyborg closer to the rooftop.

"Starfire! Just toss me I'll be fine!" he shouted. She nodded and, first spinning him up and over in a circle, hurled the metallic man with all her strength towards the rooftop, praying he would land safely, not strike the side or go tumbling clear over the edge.

To her relief, she saw him land safely beside the generator, slapping a hand into the side hard to slow and steady his landing. Several lasers turned to target Cyborg but due to his proximity to the darkshield generator were programmed not to fire. The rest returned to trying to blast Starfire, though not one came close. Not only the fastest Titan flyer, she was also the most maneuverable.

The building was shaking hard now. All of Jump City was, inside the generator. The water in the bay was rising, the ground was shaking. They were running out of time and they hadn't had much to begin with in the first place. Cyborg angrily lashed out and tore a steel plating off of the generator, revealing the source of the machine's power: one of his spare power cells. One of the marvels of technology that allowed for the half-dead teen he'd once been to walk among others again. Now twisted for evil.

"No time to be subtle!" he shouted, pounding at the power cell with his fist, cracking the reinforced titanium covering to try and break free to the plasma and ohmium core inside. "Gotta be direct!" Growling, he yanked his fist back and let it switch into the sonic cannon, thrusting it back into the hole and firing at point blank range. Cyborg was hurled backwards by the attack, but it had been a success... the generator's core had been destroyed.

And as he grimaced, rubbing his head from his rough fall (thankful again he hadn't been knocked clear off the roof) Cyborg saw that high up above, the darkshield had stopped. And, better, it was dissipating, fading like morning mist in the face of the searing sun, melting away as if it hadn't even been there. A particularly apt metaphor, considering that sun was indeed starting to rise, the horizon to the east was a much lighter, bluish-gray, as opposed to the dark of night to the west.

Unfortunately, Tartarus was not yet done. There was still one last trap to deal with. One last desperate act to counter.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Far below, back down in the streets, Nightwing, Raven and Beastboy gave a sigh of relief, seeing that their companions had been able to destroy the generator and that their city was again safe. Unfortunately, Brother Blood was not the only member of Tartarus who was prepared to screw everyone else over in order to achieve their selfish ends.

An amethyst glow split the eyelids of the newly conscious Blackfire, who saw for herself that Tartarus had lost. Her compatriots were unconscious or broken, beaten and battered. She herself was in no condition to battle her sister, nor any other Titan. The darkshield was gone, all their plans were gone. Even Tamaran. _Ravager and Blood had lied to her_, she thought with a dark snarl, clenching her hand into a fist. _And Starfire...!_

Before she even realized what she was doing, Blackfire powered up a starbolt in her fist, barely able to fill it with a bolt the size of a peanut. No matter, it would do.

She had her target in sight. And that little bitch friend of Starfire's didn't even have a clue...!

Grinning sadistically, Blackfire let her bolt fly, hurling it...

... directly at the talisman held in Raven's hand. None of them were prepared for it, none of them were able to counter it. The attack barely even scratched Raven, but she brought up her hand quickly, a impulsive gesture, the talisman fell to the ground, cracked and broken. Blackfire's attack had ruined it.

And that meant...

Howls and cries split the sky as the denizens realized the magic binding them to the device had been destroyed along with it. Beating their great bat-like wings, they took to the skies. No longer did the Ravager guide them as an army, no longer did Raven keep them tightly under control, they spread about in chaos.

"No!" shouted Nightwing, as the full implications came upon him. "Without the darkshield, they could spread over the earth!"

"What did you do!" shouted Beastboy, turning to face Blackfire, who despite the chaos raging around her looked as regal and smug as ever.

"If I cannot have Tamaran," she said. "Sister dearest loses her precious Earth...!"

Tamaranians were a remarkably tough people, strong and resilient to injury. Normally a human's punch would've have hurt one very much.

Still, three fists flying at Blackfire's head simultaneously, and some of them boasting the strength of heroes, not average humans, was enough to knocked Blackfire backwards and send her reeling to the ground. As one, the three Titans rubbed their knuckles.

"We have to stop them!" said Nightwing, taking command of the situation yet again. "Raven, Beastboy, try and slow them down, I'll get the cure!"

The two Titans nodding, Raven launching herself into the sky while Beastboy became a great green gorilla and knuckled his way after her on foot, taking care of those few demons who hadn't taken flight yet. They were, of course, careful to cause no lasting harm to those they fought, knowing in truth the denizens were humans still, people they'd sworn to protect. Unfortunately, their magic-gripped minds were unable to give them the same sort of mercy, and they battered at the exhausted Beastboy and Raven. Even the return of Starfire and Cyborg could do little to stem the tide.

But then, the river found itself encountering a dam.

The darkshield was indeed down, and things could now leave the shattered city of Jump and enter the world at large, as the denizens were now trying to do. But now those outside could enter, and as the Titans watched, a bright bolt of lightning shot down to blast one of the denizens about to rip Beastboy's head off, knocking it aside. As they turned, they saw a new team of heroes waiting from a nearby rooftop. A dark-skinned girl dressed in gold and black with a pair of insect's wings sprouting gracefully from her back. A red-haired man in a crimson uniform no older than Nightwing wielding a blood-red crossbow and bearing a quiver of bolts on his back. A dark-haired, dark-eyed man in a blue-scaled swimsuit. And a pair of white-clad, teenaged twins with yellow crash goggles.

Titan's East.

Nor were they the only heroes who had arisen for the occasion.

As the sun finally peeked up over the horizon, it illuminated a number of dark shapes flying up into the sky. Shapes that eventually grew sharp and distinct as they engaged the denizens, who had averted their eyes from the harsh sunlight. The Justice League. Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, and many more heroes of all shapes and sizes hurled themselves into the fray to stop the advance of the demonic denizens. Bolts of light and the sounds of bone-shattering punches filled the air. It was a battle of epic proportions.

Bumblebee launched herself up into the air, her wings beating fast as she shot down more golden lightning from her weapons at the denizens, forcing them back. She landed nimbly behind Cyborg as the metal man's arms slid outwards, his shoulder-plates opening up as he launched a flurry of missiles at his opponents. They fought back-to-back, bolts of lightning and sonic blasts keeping enemies far away. Speedy, secure in his position on the rooftop, did the same with a series of energy bolts that blasted the beasts thick hides and knocked 'em back, froze 'em, electrocuted 'em, and with one trick arrow, managing to neatly net two of them together and send them crashing back down to earth. Aqualad was a bit out of his element, here in the streets, but even on land he had a strength far greater than that of the average human, and agility to match, and calmly strode in and out of the fight like a trained acrobat, landing blow and bone-shattering blow to his opponents. One of the beasts tried to ambush the dark-haired Atlantean from behind, but was knocked aside by a charging green rhino, who reverted back into Beastboy. He flashed Aqualad a thumb's up.

"Better watch your back, Aqua-dude. Can't always be there to bail you out."

Aqualad smirked at that, giving a slight tilt to his head to indicate something behind Beastboy, who whirled around as another of the denizen's reared up behind him, claws extended, preparing to rip him in half. It didn't get the chance, because a blast of fire caught it fully in the back, sending it flying over both of the startled teens heads. Hotspot, the fire-engulfed honorary Titan, gave them both a thumb's up as he leapt up and into the air, sending blasts of fire out to slow down the approach of the denizens. His partner-in-justice, the hulking Wildebeast, was far less subtle, knocking aside the creatures like... well... like a rampaging bull, frankly.

Heartened by the arrival of their allies, the Titans were still outmatched. And they were not battling true monsters, but people stripped of their will to fight. Nightwing had to end this quickly, and turned back to the still stricken Ravager, who lay on the ground, her face awash in tears and blood. Again he asked her for the cure, and again she could do nothing to reply to him. So he tried a different tactic.

"Rose," he said softly, speaking to her as if she was a child. He knelt down beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't help us, right now, a lot of people are going to die. On both sides. And what'll you have gained? Revenge doesn't bring justice... only more revenge. It's up to you to break the cycle."

She looked up at him, and her single blue eye was piercingly bright.

"Now I'll ask again... how do we change them back? What's the cure?"

Hesitantly, her hand trembling with conflicting emotions, the Ravager reached down to her own utility belt and drew out a small vial filled with a thick coppery-red dust. She held it up, handing it to Nightwing. "There is your cure, Boy Wonder," she said weakly, dropping her hand back down to her side and lying on the cracked asphalt. "A sprinkling of the dust on the denizens reverts them to normal," she said, closing her single good eye.

"But there's no way to get it to them all!" he shouted over the din of chaos. "Rose, wake up! How can we get it to them all!"

"Dude! I've got an idea!" said Beastboy, bounding over to his side. "Gimme the vial."

Nightwing unthinkingly passed it along to his green-skinned teammate, who waved down their resident lavender-haired sorceress, Raven. Beastboy uncorked the vial and tossed it to her, and she instinctively knew what to do. She seized it up with her magic, and let her power fill the tiny specks of dust, letting herself become one with them, as she always did with her magic.

_And now_, she thought, _let's end this one and for all_.

Raven spun in a slow circle, rising up high, and the dust followed her like a miniature dust devil in the desert, spreading the dust throughout the air in a near-invisible cloud of coppery-red, tinged with black energy. The cloud filled the entire city within moments as Raven rose higher, floating above the city like some avenging angel. And, as the cloud of dust settled over each and every person within, many began to change. Unlike the denizen's first transformation, however, involving a great deal of pain and suffering as their minds were stripped down to the basest of instincts and their bodies became that of bat-winged, horned demons with leathery hides, this time was a simple, quieter process. Raven's magic and Rose's cure slowly allowed dark, blacked skin to become soft and smooth once more, allowed for horns and claws and tails and wings to vanish, allowed for crimson glares of hatred to become white-eyed looks of astonishment, confusion, and ultimately joy.

And high above, Raven continued to float, her magic casting a white glow upon the city, radiating outwards from her body, illuminating them all. Beyond curing their bodies, her powers blasted away their fears and gave them hope. Their heroes had returned. The Titans were alive and would never let any hurt them again. A cheer rose up from the saved citizens of Jump city, as they cheered for their heroes who had saved them from a fate worse than death.

Raven gently drifted back down, floating into Beastboy's arms, who gently caught her. Such magic had completely exhausted her, but she did not care. None of them did anymore.

The day had been won.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Victory had not been without it's price, however. The marks of battle still lay heavy upon Jump City. Titan's tower was destroyed, deep furrows marked the perimeter of the darkshield, the streets and buildings were cracked and burnt and broken by the battle of the denizens and the superheroes. Fires were spreading everywhere, primarily from the beasts, some due to a number of misfired fireballs (mostly Hotspot's fault).

But now that the battle was over, they could rebuild.

Mas Y Menos quickly made themselves useful, repairing what they could at a speed bordering on blurring, gathering up debris and clearing away rubble. That which they could not lift they found that Cyborg and Starfire could. A gentle downpour of rain drifted down upon Jump City, met with thunder and lightning, and then they were among them as well. Elements of nature they may have been, but the brothers Thunder and Lightning were as much residents of Jump City as anyone, and wanted to do their part.

The rain poured down heavily upon them all, thoroughly soaking the streets and all those within them. But it was a welcome downpour. It was washing away the stains of Tartarus' cruel, if brief, rule over Jump City. And for perhaps the first time in many days, it's people, hero and normal citizen alike, were filled with a sense of hope.

In the midst of the clean-up, as the League and the Titans and unaffiliated heroes began to repair the city and heal it's people, two heroes had found one another. Nightwing, having finished bandaging the Ravager's wounds, had stood up, and sensed the other's presence even before he spoke. Even without turning his head, he'd sensed him coming.

"Good job Robin," came the voice. One he hadn't heard in quite a few years, actually.

He allowed himself the tiniest of smirks as he turned to face his mentor, his guardian, and in many ways, his father. "It's Nightwing, actually," he replied.

Batman smiled at that. And for once, it wasn't his usual sarcastic smirk, his cocky grin. It was a genuine expression, seeing his adopted son grown up. "Nightwing. You did good here. Far better than I thought you would."

Nightwing smirked, recognizing the real compliment within the quasi-insult, so typical of Batman's manner of speech. "Thanks," he replied.

"You got a good team there, Nightwing... and they have a good leader."

"I learned from the best."

"Reconsider joining the Justice League?"

"Not a chance. You got your team, Batman... whether you think it is or not," he added, seeing Batman about to protest he was only "financial backing" or maybe just "a part-time member in case of emergencies." They both knew damn well he was as vital to the Justice League as Nightwing was to the Titans. "And I have mine."

"Your parents would be proud."

Sometimes it wasn't what was said, but what wasn't said that was truly important. Among Batman and his protégés... no... Batman and his family... this was even more so. So the Dark Knight simply nodded his head, then tilted it slightly to indicate something behind Nightwing, who glanced over his shoulder, tensing, half-expecting an enemy... but instead saw only emerald-green eyes and crimson hair, now soaking wet and clinging to her head and shoulders. Nightwing turned back... but Batman was already gone.

He smirked. One day... one day soon... he'd be figure out how he did that.

"Robin?"

He turned then, his own hair slick with rainwater as well, and faced Starfire fully. The heat of battle had worn off, their teamwork was no longer needed here, and truthfully he wondered what she was feeling now. He knew fully well how he felt... he felt horrible. He'd turned her away, he'd broken up the team. For the noblest of intentions, of course, to spare her pain. But by causing her more pain. He'd been a stubborn, self-righteous, selfish bastard, and she had every right to hate him for what he'd done.

He said as much.

And he saw her eyes were shimmering with tears, threatening at any moment so spill down her lovely cheeks. Her hands were clasped before her, and she was literally trembling with emotion. Finally, she managed to stutter out "I... I don't even know what to call you any more," she said, her voice so soft he almost couldn't hear her. "Nightwing?... Robin?... Dick?" she whispered, the last one a bit more softly than the others.

Hesitantly, he stepped closer to her, until less than a foot of space separated the two of them.

"Starfire... if you're still willing... you can call me... Iihsoik," he said tenderly.

She did cry then, but hers were tears of joy, as she flung herself into his arms and kissed him fully on the lips. He returned the gesture with equal passion, coiling his arms tenderly around her slender waist in a protective, loving embrace.

"Always," she murmured between kisses.

Nightwing and Starfire shared a bond, forged the very night they'd met, one scared Tamaranian Princess and once confused boy vigilante. A bond that had not only survived the trials and terrors they had endured over the many years, but flourished. A bond not easily put into words. Only a single one in the English language came close.

Love.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Awwww, isn't it sweet? Just you wait. Angst time is over, sap time is now. Next time: The final fates of Tartarus are revealed, as well as glimpse into the futures of the Titans.

Ray1: As I said, best to fill in the non-comic fans reading the story.

LoCaD: Tartarus, yes, has fallen. They're done for now. Next chapter shows what happened to them.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Ironic you would say that. Watch Mother Mae-Eye to realize you just inserted a joke into your review. Oh and thank you for a cake and two yummy Tamaranian princesses.

Todd fan: Aren't we all?

Scathac's Warrior: She still might. I hold out hope for Raven to overcome her parentage, even given Slade and Trigon's new interference.

Piccolo999: Time I treat like a lady, with great delicacy and precision. So it's rarely part of my stories. I am a fan of DBZ and a number of other shows that deal with time travel and parallel, and have my own theories concerning it.

Elrohirthewriter: You doubt his skill? Nightwing, go waste this unbeliever! As for Malchior, first thing next chapter.

TDG3RD: Is answer question? Ah well, at least now their danger is all over. Or is it! Muwahahaha.

Blackbird: I rather liked it. This new Ravager is a worthy apprentice to Deathstroke. Ah, never been much of an old transformers fan myself, at most I had a passing interest in the Beast Wars. But I'll look into it.

Finn Mac Cool: I admit it didn't surprise me either when I read about it, but comic Rose never knew. Bring it? Oh I'll do more than that. I'll bring it, put it on the table, open it up and take a picture!

Snea: I've seen all the episodes that have aired in Canada, though your attempt to put a website in your review was welcome.

Anwen: I'm British but I don't live in Britain. Plus I have a good downloading system and a number of informative websites. And no, I rather like Mad Mod, episodes involving him often have a lot of insides jokes only us Brits can appreciate.

Comet-hime: She will live. Her fate is not a pleasant one, but she is getting off far easier than the likes of Malchior and Deathfang.

ViciousAssassin: Like Father, like Daughter. Rose is eerily like Slade, especially my version. I purposefully twisted events to make her so. I do so love irony.


	22. XXII

_Malchior._

_A name with many faces. Dragon. Sorcerer. Demon. Monster. But only one name._

_Malchior._

_Dark had been his reign of terror. Many had been his slain enemies. Powerful he had become. Defeated... by a mere novice. A power he had not recognized. A power he had scorned. The power of light. Of friendship. Of truth. Things he had no concept of. And so he'd been sealed inside of a dark book. There, at least, he'd been able to pass his time reading the tome, studying the spells contained therein. He'd managed to crack the seal binding him to the book, permitting him thought and action. He'd managed to study the powers of light, of friendship, of love and truth. He'd used them as just another tool. Just like he'd used the girl._

_And like a novice playing with fire, he had been burned. And sealed back inside of the book to languish for another few years._

_Then he had been free, but trapped all the same. Sealed in the body of his own worst enemy, tormented by the shame of being a human, not a dragon, as he was rightfully born and should rightfully be. Again under-estimating the powers of love and light, he'd stolen the powers of hatred and darkness, used them to increase his own might. And it had again proved his undoing. The girl had tricked him, and shattered his physical form by unleashing his powers against him, fueling his anger._

_But the essence that was Malchior was not so easily destroyed. Rorek could not do it. Raven could not do it._

_So they'd imprisoned him._

_His new prison was a black void in the depths of the girl's mind. There was nothing to read. There was nothing to do. There were no doors, there were no windows. There was no escape._

_But there would be. Some day, he would be free again._

_Until then, he coiled up inside and around himself like a dreaded serpent, and waited._

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"Former Princess Kormand'r of Tamaran."

Blackfire growled, struggling against her bonds, but she might as well have been trying to change the Earth's orbit with her bare hands. They were only the latest and most powerful sort of steel, and engulfed in a sickly reddish glow that was sapping away her natural strength, leaving her weak and helpless. So much so that even a mere human, like the purple-clad technician behind her, could've kept her properly restrained.

Before her stood the impassive, solemn expression of the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onez. Her judge and jury. He continued to speak, ignoring her struggles.

"You have been judged a threat to the system of Earth and to it's people by your actions. You cannot be permitted to remain free. Unfortunately, with your alien status you lack citizenship in any country we could possibly send you to in order to face judgment. Coupled with your powers the League is therefore forced to take matters into our own hands," stated J'onn. His cold exterior faded a moment as he collected himself. He did not enjoy doing this, but it was necessary. "Normally in matters such as these, we send the criminal back to their homeworld to face judgment. But..."

"Obviously that's no longer an option!" sneered Blackfire darkly.

J'onn flinched. "It is so. However Tamaran fell under the protection of the Green Lantern Corp, and you have already been linked to a crime that nearly involved a war between the Tamaranians and the Dremthrax. As such, you are offered the chance to face judgment at the hands of the Guardians, if you so choose."

"Submit myself to the judgment of those wrinkled old men!" she asked incredulously. "Are you joking!"

J'onn sighed, having expected such an answer... and not just because he was a telepath. He drew himself up, motioning forward one of his League colleagues, the helmeted warrior from New Genesis, Orion. As he began to fiddle with his Motherbox, J'onn pronounced the sentence. "If that is the case, Former Princess," he stated, again drawing a venomous gaze from the word 'former' being attached to her title, "then the Justice League will pass its sentence upon you. However, know that your sister has asked for leniency in your crime, and the League has taken that into consideration when considering your fate."

"Quick death?" she asked sarcastically.

"Exile," he replied. Orion chose that exact moment to open up the boom tube in front of them, the wind picking up, blowing at J'onn's cape and Blackfire's ebon locks. Gently, but firmly, he made his way towards her and took her from the hands of the technician, moving her towards the open portal. "To a habitable planet several light year's travel from Earth. A trip that would take you much of your life to try and complete, should you again seek revenge on Earth or your sister."

"No! Wait... hey! You can't do this to me!"

"Yes," he replied, with a whisper close to a sigh. "We can."

Blackfire gave off a startled cry of outrage as J'onn none-too-gently pushed her through the boom tube and out the other side, signaling to Orion to deactivate it. Blackfire was now far on the other side of the galaxy, in an uninhabited but livable part of the galaxy where she'd be hard pressed to find anyone without boom tube or hyper drive technology. And though Tamaranians could travel through space without benefit of a spaceship or suit, since they did not require oxygen to breath, it would take Blackfire many, many years to return to Earth... and that was assuming she could even find her way.

Still, J'onn was sympathetic to her plight, and had not enjoyed playing the role of judge and jury for her. But it had to be done. Beside him, Orion was nodding his head. He'd approved of the whole thing, after all. It fit his style of justice. If anything, to him, they were being too lenient on the Tamaranian renegade. He said as much when he turned to exit the nerve center of the Watchtower and made his way to his personal quarters. J'onn, having little need for sleep, returned to his duties in the monitor room, directing those in the League to where they needed to be.

However, when a sub-space transmission came in to the League, his pupil-less eyes opened wide in astonishment as he saw where it had come from.

_Could it be...?_ he thought to himself, hesitantly reaching for the switch to activate the signal.

"Watchtower... Watchtower, are you there?" came the transmission, garbled and filled with static (created, no doubt, by some sort of solar anomaly between here and the signal, mused J'onn). The language was Tamaranian, though J'onn had little trouble recognizing it. During his last encounter with Starfire and the Titans, he'd been privileged to learn the language from her... not in the same manner Tamaranians mastered languages, but by an innate telepathic power all Martian's possessed. Which was why he'd had no trouble speaking to Superman and Batman when he'd first come to Earth.

"Watchtower?" it came again, and the voice and image both came into sharp focus.

J'onn smiled.

"This is Watchtower, in orbit above Earth, Sol System, Sector 2814," replied J'onn, his heavy heart now lightening. "We are receiving you. And let me say it is good to hear from you, Supreme Ruler."

"Thank you," replied Galifore in Tamaranian, his one good eye twinkling merrily. "Can you put me in contact with my Koriand'r?"

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

A cursed howl split the air, followed by obscenities and horrible curses that would've sent a sailor running for cover. Cyborg barely flinched as he continued to peer into the monitor at the patient. A dark-haired boy no older than seventeen. One he knew all too well, by now. Brother Blood the Eighth. But gone were his red and black armor, gone were his cybernetic enhancements. He was completely human again. He'd been trussed up tighter than a boar in a anaconda's grasp in a straightjacket, and between that and some magic wards (courtesy of Raven) and some padded walls they'd be able to keep Blood locked up with little fear of him ever breaking loose again.

The Blood Legacy ended here. In Steel City Maximum Security Asylum.

Cyborg smiled, turning to the older man standing beside him. He knew many of them said they looked very similar, bearing strikingly alike physical characteristics. Same blunted nose, same strong chin, same dark skin. The differences in them were there, however. Cyborg, even without his cybernetic skin and bones that gave him his name, was a bulkier, larger individual with wider shoulders. The older man was a more thin, wiry individual. But most importantly, they had the same eyes... even if Victor had only one, and Dr. Silas Stone had two.

And now, they wore the same smiles. Tired but happy.

"Looks like you did good dad," said Cyborg. "STAR labs has been busy, I see."

"Cellular regeneration," replied his father with nod. "Been working on it for years. I kept checking on their progress, having a... well... personal... interest in the subject. We used it on Blood because... well... weren't sure what else to do with him. But it's a complete success. Remove the machine parts, re-grow the body with some new cloning techniques, and transfer the data into memories, and our good friend Blood here is as good as he used to be."

A moment of silence accompanied that, as Silas turned to face his son, placing a comforting hand on the larger boy's... no... man's... shoulder.

"We could do the same for you, Vic, now that we've tested it. We could make you human again."

There, it was said.

All of Cyborg's hopes and dreams laid out before him. Since the day he'd first become a Cyborg, a mix of man and machine, he'd dreamed of a day he could be human again. Brother Blood the Seventh had once tried to use the very offer to make him betray his team. Whether or not he could have actually fulfilled it was another question, but Cyborg had been tempted. The very thought of it made him tremble. To touch, to feel, to be normal again. To be among people without them casting looks his way. To, borrowing a phrase from the Bronze Age, take his armor off. And again, he was tempted. He didn't want to end up like he had at Titan's Tower before Fixit and Spike had rescued him. He didn't want to become... obsolete.

But to Silas Stone's surprise, Cyborg chuckled.

"You know... " said Cyborg, deliberately taking a long time in answering. "I've taken a long time thinking about this. On and off. Wondering about the road not taken... or in this case, blocked off," he added with another soft laugh. "What I could been like if I'd been human. And I won't say I don't miss it..."

He straightened then, and turned back to face his father with a soft, wise smile on his face. "But I realized something else too."

"What?"

"If I _was_ normal... I'd miss being a Titan more."

Silas Stone smiled, amazed how much his son had grown up the past few years. How much he'd learned. How wise now, he seemed. He truly was a man, no longer a kid or even a teen. His mother would've been proud of him, and he said as much, clapping Cyborg on the shoulder encouragingly.

"And what about his dad?" asked Cyborg teasingly.

"Still wishes you had been a scientist," replied Silas with a chuckle. Laughter filled the room, as father and son shared a warm, heartfelt hug. Many years ago an accident had nearly completely torn them apart. Five years ago, Silas and Victor had patched things up now a little, forming a bridge over the chasm that had grown between the two of them. But now, after so long, they were reunited as father and son again. The chasm was gone as if it had never been.

STAR labs could keep their cure, Cyborg would stay just as he was. At least now, he knew, if he wanted something else out of life, the option was available to him. But right now, he had everything he needed. A family, friends, a rewarding occupation, and even a special someone waiting for him. What more could any man really ask for out of life? All that and good looks too.

"So tell me," asked Silas a short while later, picking up one of the metal components lying on a table beside them. One of the pieces they'd removed from Brother Blood. "What did you plan to do with these...?"

"Well the T-Car _does_ need new hubcaps," remarked Cyborg with a smirk.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Jump City Hospital.

Room 257-489.

Patient's name... unknown. Another John Doe. The closest thing they could find as a label for the dark-haired, comatose boy was Adonis. And he certainly wasn't living up to his namesake at the moment.

The soft beep-beep of the monitor nearby kept careful watch on his lifesigns. The IV drip fed glucose into his starved, shrunken body. The respirator breathed for him. He could do none of these things now. He was a prisoner in his own body. A shrunken, shriveled pale body, sickly and broken. The drug overdose had very nearly killed him. His fight with Beastboy had very nearly killed him too. But Beastboy had been merciful, taking him back here, taking him to the hospital later to try and help him recover.

It might, perhaps, have been far kinder to have ended his life instead.

So he lay, the respirator breathing for him, the IV drip feeding him, the monitor keeping watch over his vital functions. A series of thick leather straps had been put in place to keep him from escaping, but apart from that and one armed guard, no one was terribly worried about the return of Deathfang. He was practically dead already.

Pinprick tiny eyes stared up at the ceiling, stared openly at nothing.

The steady beep-beep-beep of the heart monitor slowed... slowed... the beeps coming less frequently, less consistently. And then finally... a long, screeching noise. A flatline.

Deathfang... Adonis... whoever he was... would trouble the Titans no longer.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" asked Beastboy, for what must have been the ninetieth time.

Raven paused, glancing up at him with something of an exasperated look on her face. "Are you keep going to ask that every time I try to do something?"

"Something weird maybe," he deadpanned. "This isn't... anything like what I expected..."

"You would prefer me in a white gown and veil in some Christian church?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Like they do on this ridiculous TV sitcoms you watch every day. Cyborg standing as your best man, Starfire as my flowergirl?" she quipped sarcastically.

He flinched at that, and bit back a sharp retort he would've given just about anyone else, even if it was true. He did tend to spend too much time in front of the television. But instead he smiled gently, relaxing, and placed a hand over hers. "I'm sorry Rae. Go ahead... I trust you."

Raven smiled, her hand still beneath his, she continued to trace the sigils into Beastboy's skin with her fingertips, using the blue paint she'd gathered earlier. She too was covered in such sigils. They were part of the Indo-brium, the bonding, the ritual among the people of Azerath that sought to bind their souls to one another for all eternity, to share pain and pleasure, to live their lives as a single being rather than two individuals.

Basically, marriage.

Beastboy had balked at first, which came as no real surprise. He _was_ still fairly young, after all, hardly at an age to be contemplating marriage, whether he was in love with someone or not. Even the best of men hesitated when faced with the cage of matrimony, and he was no exception. Raven too, was not quite ready, or so she felt, when she'd told him about the idea. Unfortunately, she had little choice in the matter, and neither did he, because of what had happened.

Raven was pregnant.

She could feel it. She needed no doctors to poke and prod her for hours to figure out she was carrying a child, she could sense the little being's mind inside of her, feel the life growing inside of her. Nor did she need a DNA test to know whose child it was. And so Beastboy had done the honorable thing, and agreed to this peculiar Azerathan marriage. He wasn't even putting up much protest, he was keeping still and calm, even if he was driving her crazy with all his questions.

_Why were they outside?_

To be closer to nature, which is more in-tune with the mystic vibrations of the Earth, she'd replied.

_Why here, in the middle of the woods?_

Because it is a place of spiritual significance to the two of us.

_Why're we covered in blue paint?_

To mark the points of our life-energy and open the pathways.

_What's with the red string tied around our fingers?_

It binds our souls together.

_Literally?_

Of course not, it's symbolic.

_And... uhm... why're we naked?_

That had been one of the only questions Raven had not immediately answered to. At least, with anything apart from a blush and a very brief stammering. Finally, she'd managed to reply:

"That's for after the ceremony..."

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Jump City Maximum Security Women's Prison.

Lunch Time.

There were never enough tables, or so it seemed to some of the inmates. They were always crowded shoulder-to-shoulder, which was a lot closer than a lot of them ever wanted to be to one another, especially considering most of them were homicidal maniacs and tattooed freaks, women young and old who were so downright unpleasant and dangerous they had to be kept here. But there was always one table that was always clear during lunch, except when a certain inmate was sitting at it.

Rose Wilson.

And among psychopaths, murderers and far worse, she was given a wide berth.

She scared them. She scared them all with that single piercing blue eye, which always seemed to bore into the inmates soul, looked clear through them and past them, dismissed them as worthless and meaningless, and already dead long before she wished it to be so. At first, some had dismissed this, thinking she was just a little girl in a women's prison, there'd been some mistake sending her here. She didn't even look much like a killer, she was only nineteen years old and practically unmarked, except for that nasty cut on her eye. So some of the inmates had wanted to have some fun with her.

Psycho Sally was still in the infirmary with six broken ribs and her girlfriends Molly and Paige had been given early release from the prison on the condition they left in bodybags, which both had eagerly accepted.

So no one went near Rose. They all kept their distance. Which was fine with her. Rose had a lot to think about. She had a lot to ask herself, a lot of questions that went unanswered. How much of her life had been a lie? How much had her father lied to her, manipulated her, turned her into just another tool? And when her thoughts along those lines grew darker, her mind invariably turned to more terrifying thoughts. Just how much am I like my father, she wondered?

It was a question that kept her up at night in her single-occupant cell (no one had been willing to bunk with her after what happened to Pscyho Sally), staring into the mirror with her single good eye. Her white locks would come down, covering the other half of her face... like a mask... and she'd angrily brush them away.

"How much am I like my father?"

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

A cheer arose over the tenements, despite the early nature of the hour. The sun had only just risen a few moments ago, birds had been greeting the dawn. And so was Starfire, who'd been spending the time at the apartment until Titan's Tower was rebuilt. Titan's East had already volunteered to stay in Jump City and help them with it. After all, they owed them a Tower. And things would go a lot faster with the high-speed assistance of Mas Y Menos. That is, if they could keep their focus on their work and not on Starfire.

But she was too giddy with joy at the moment. She'd just received word from the Watchtower. She'd just spoken with Galifore. Nightwing had a link with the Justice League frequency set up in his apartment, directly to a lap-top. The Tamaranians were alive! Not all of them, and Starfire was still depressed, but Galifore and many others had survived the attack of the Sun Eater. They were settling on another planet in the Vega System right now with the aid of the Green Lantern corp. New Tamaran, it was to be called. They were going to build a new world.

All this did Starfire relate to Nightwing when she finally found him. Standing on the rooftop of the apartment complex much as he used to come up to the roof of Titan's Tower. Whenever he had something on his mind, this is where he came. Sometimes to be alone, sometimes hoping to find her, since this was where she came too. To talk.

And so they'd found each other again. It was a different roof, they were wearing different costumes. But their hearts were the same.

"Starfire," he said by way of greeting, turning to face her.

"Iishiok," she whispered softly, nodding her head, then proceeding to tell him all about what had happened. How Tamaran was not completely gone, how Galifore and so many of her people had survived. "Isn't it wonderful?"

He nodded, smiling. "... yeah."

She tilted her head slightly, noticing his hesitation. "You do not seem to think so."

"I'm worried," he said simply.

"About what?"

"I don't want you to leave..."

Suddenly she was inside his embrace, her arms wrapped around him and his around her. "Never," she whispered, burying her head against his chest. They stood there for a long moment, then she gently lifted her head. "Earth is my home," she proclaimed, as if daring him to refute it. "My place is here. With you."

"Iishiok," he whispered back softly, resting his head atop of hers. He said no more. He still was no expert at expressing his emotions, but for her sake... for _their_ sake... he was trying. Just like he'd tried to tell her how he felt when they'd been stranded on an alien planet, alone together. And he wasn't doing much better now. But Starfire, at least, was better at understanding him.

"Why are you out here, Nightwing?" she asked quietly, disentangling herself from his embrace. "Why don't you come inside?"

He pursed his lips in a frown, obviously reluctant to answer.

Sensing perhaps what his problem was, she added, "We have slept together before, you know, this is hardly any different..." she said, thinking he was concerned about sharing the small, one-person bed in his apartment with her. A gentlemen to a fault, he would never ask her to sleep on the floor when he could instead. And she would insist on his sleeping beside her. She'd done so once, while they'd been dating. They hadn't done anything... improper. Just lain beside one another, taking comfort in one another's presence. So it was hardly unusual.

"It isn't that," he assured her. "I just... I'm just so sorry I hurt you, Star..."

She shook her head, crimson strands swishing back and forth. "Misguided though you were, you were doing what you thought was right... to spare me pain..."

"By bringing you more pain," he replied.

She offered a small giggle at that. "When did we learn one another's arguments?"

He gave a small chuckle at that as well, but sobered up quickly, turning back to face the skyline, turning his back to her. "I don't know how to make it up to you."

She offered another small giggle, embracing him from behind, hugging him close with her head resting against his back. "Do you think me cruel enough to demand seven impossible tasks of you, like Tre'ka'r, Father of Dariand'r, demanded of Risholfor?" He sighed softly at that, almost wishing it would be that simple. He'd move the stars if he felt that was the way to prove himself worthy of her again. "Nightwing, my iishiok," she whispered. "I love you. I will always love you, no matter how stubborn you are or what secrets you keep from me, or even if you love me in return. Nothing... _nothing_... will ever change that."

"I do love you... with all my heart," he replied without hesitation.

"I am the light to your darkness, to keep the darkness in you from consuming you... but you are the shadow to my sun, to keep me from being blinded," she whispered knowingly.

"When did you become so wise?" he wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure when, but I know how," she replied, snuggling into his embrace. "I had a wise teacher," she said. He responded by tilting his body slightly to embrace her with one arm, so they stood facing the skyline side by side, watching the sun rise over Jump City. Nightwing and Starfire still had one arm wrapped around the other's sides as they stared out at the rising yellow orb that gave life and hope to their beautiful world each and every day. Impulsively, Nightwing reached a decision. The same way he'd reached a decision when he'd wanted to step out of Batman's shadow and become his own man. He let his heart guide him, not his head. It was a decision he would not come to regret.

Gently, Nightwing took Starfire's shoulders, turning her to face him, looking her right in the eye, and leaned forward, gently knocking his forehead against hers. She gave a soft gasp, looking up at him in surprise, recognizing the gesture, not allowing herself to hope that it was what she thought and not some coincidence. But no, he'd studied the Tamaranian culture. This was how they did things.

It was easier, in a sense, then getting down on one knee.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Although this is primarily a Teen Titan story, I inserted some recent elements of the Justice League into the portrayal of J'onn, mostly his gradual progression into what might later become a Justice Lord. Comically, Tamaran has been destroyed many times, but the Tamaranians themselves have survived, but I wanted to keep that a surprise until later. Cyborg's comment about missing his life as a hero more than being human I shamelessly stole from New Teen Titans #21: Speedy's First Adventure (also gave me the idea for the scene). The room number Adonis was in was, naturally, the episode number of 'Beast Within' where he first appeared. Part of me _did_ want to have a Christian wedding for Beastboy and Raven, but I realized it would never fly with demon-girl, so I made this slightly more pagan/druidic one, mixing in a number of traditions from other cultures. The red-string tied around one's fingers, in particular, is a Japanese myth about bound souls. Next time: Starfire and Nightwing's wedding... but unfortunately, it doesn't go quite as planned, and a new threat interrupts the sacred ceremony. You thought I was done? You were wrong. Muwahahahaha.

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: You did, and it has indeed aired. You'll see it in re-runs shortly, no doubt.

LoCaD: Ends! I ain't done with you yet! Siddown!

Finn Mac Cool: I'm a sucker for big happy endings. I rarely kill off more than one main character in any of my stories.

Todd fan: Yeah. It's silly and funny British goodness.

Anwen: That sounds wonderful, I'll read it. Feel free to borrow ideas, however.

Blackbird: Why else do you think I end chapters on cliffhangers? Always.

Scathac's Warrior: Eventually, but right now I need a break from fanfiction. But I'll always keep reading and writing.

Ray1: Indeed, isn't it sweet?

ViciousAssassin: Glad you enjoyed the sneak attacks, that was mainly to show the teamwork in the League and allow a chance for outsiders and Leaguers to join in on the fun. But no, Tartarus is quite finished, I assure you. Would I lie?

Ultimate R-Man: It's a superhuman power. Just don't tell anyone, it'll give away my secret identity. And yes indeed, a very important date. But I want the date "The End" airs. I can't wait to see Trigon.

Dragonblond: Glad you're enjoying the story though, and hope you like what comes next... but you might not! Muwahahaha. Consider this payback for your Betrothal Re-write!

TDG3RD: Is answer question? They got exactly as they deserved, nothing more, nothing less.

Piccolo999: JSA? Heck no, JL. The other animated DC show I love. Still disappointed? There's the J'onn you know and love, giving Blackfire what she deserves.

Snea: I know stories like that. But better than that, this is one of those stories you never forget that is actually finished, right? Nothing I hate more than stories ending halfway cause the writer lost interest.

Kokuryu: They certainly have grown up, haven't they? I did hear about the Batgirl/Ravager clash... it should be interesting. My money's on Ravager though, she's got that serum and precog power.


	23. XXIII

A year or two later...

"Are you sure this is necessary?" asked Cyborg for the umpteenth time, tugging impatiently at the ugly black tie wrapped around his neck. Fitted rather snugly over his cybernetic frame was a specially tailored black tuxedo, made of course for this singular important event. Cyborg tugged again on the tie, not really used to wearing it. Or wearing much of anything, really. The past several years or so since the accident he'd been comfortable enough in his cybernetic frame, never really felt a need to wear anything else.

Ironic, he thought, that he, the best man, was the one fidgeting and nervous, while the groom was as calm and collected as ever.

Nightwing was also in a tuxedo, but unlike Cyborg, it didn't look quite so out of place. Since his regular uniform was black anyway, that is, and his tie was a dark navy blue. His dark mask rested across his features as it always did, as this was a superhero wedding. Dick Greyson wasn't able to marry Kory Anders.

Nightwing was marrying Starfire.

And so of course they'd dragged Cyborg in as the best man, who'd been Nightwing's friend for as long as they'd been Titans. Raven however, had managed to escape from filling in as Starfire's bridesmaid, claiming the role didn't suit her. So they'd managed to recruit Bumblebee into the unlikely role. By now the two girls were probably with Starfire, getting her dress in place, doing her hair, chatting about the upcoming honeymoon. Nightwing didn't know. Bad luck to visit the bride before the wedding, after all.

It wasn't exactly a traditional wedding. Then again, with superheroes, what was ever traditional? They lived in a building shaped like a giant letter of the alphabet after all. Thus, it should've come to no surprise they were having the wedding in a secure, remote location, carefully chosen by Nightwing and his former mentor the Batman, specifically chosen to keep them hidden from the public and from the likes who might be watching them. The last thing they needed was for the priest to come to the lines 'speak now or forever hold your peace' and have the HIVE trio burst in to tear up the place. It was another reason Cyborg was best man... nobody messed with a man who could tear through a foot of reinforced steel with his pinkies.

But where were Raven and Beastboy?

Cyborg idly switched his vision completely to his cybernetic eye, allowing his sensors to come up to maximum range and frequency. He could clearly see a number of people had already gathered for the wedding. Many of whom were still in costume to protect certain identities from the world at large. Superman and Lois Lane (no doubt here to try and get the exclusive on the first superhero wedding), Batman and Wonder Woman (the latter of whom was no doubt comparing the father to the son at the time, and wondering when they'd make a similar commitment), Speedy, Mas y Menos, Aqualad and his own father, Aquaman, Silas Stone, Arella, and many others. J'onn J'onez, Starfire's fellow alien, was present, and even the morose martian had a smile on his face. Even the honorary Titans, Hotspot and Wildebeast, were in attendance. Faces both new and familiar. Even the Titan protégés, the new generation, were wandering about amongst the esteemed guests.

Even a surprising addition had joined them among the East team. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed rock-tumbler that the Titans remembered all too well.

It was Terra.

But it wasn't, they'd explained. Not really. It was a clone of the original Terra, given her powers and her memories. Which explained how, even now, she was a fourteen year old, closer in age to the young twins Mas Y Menos than she was to the likes of Beastboy (whom the original had been closest to in age). She remembered everything in vivid detail up to the day she was attacked by the giant scorpion, but past that everything was new to her. So it was Terra, but it was Terra who'd been given a second chance. The East gang had taken her in, suspecting (rightfully) that Terra might cause tension, resentment, maybe even some bitter looks from their western counterparts. To be honest, they'd been reluctant to invite her to the wedding.

But Starfire had insisted she come. Why worry about the past, when the future was not yet written?

Ah! There, he'd finally found both Beastboy and Raven, they'd arrived late, or so it seemed. Raven was holding their little bundle of joy, Dove, in her arms, cooing it to sleep as Beastboy looked on with fatherly pride. Cyborg took a sick delight in noting that Beastboy looked even more uncomfortable in a tuxedo than he did. But Raven... sometimes he wondered what had happened to the sad and lonely sorceress who'd spent more time reading books alone in her room. Being a wife and mother suited her.

And speaking of the beautiful bride, here she came now, being led down the aisle by Galifore, her k'norfka, who was to hand her off to Nightwing. She looked beyond beautiful, dressed in an ivory gown and a steel headdress Nightwing had only seen once before. During the wedding on Tamaran. And now she was dressed like that again. Older, more beautiful, and she was soon to be his. It was like he was looking at her, truly looking at her, for the very first time.

He suddenly found it very hard to breath.

He almost barely noticed as the priest began to recite the lines before all those gathered, he could barely hear the words, he was too entranced by her. And she kept sneaking glances at him as well behind the shimmering white veil over her eyes. He responded more by instinct than anything, saying his lines, promising himself to her and listening to her do the same to him. Through sickness and health, by day or night, in costume or not, how he would always love her. He could barely even hear the 'I do's' and realize he'd said it without thinking it. Again, he was letting his heart, not his head, guide him. It seemed to know the best course of action to take.

But he did, very clearly hear, the last words out of the priest's mouth.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the..."

But he'd already beaten him to it.

"... bride," he finished, chuckling somewhat in amusement.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

The reception was at the newly reconstructed (and vastly upgraded) Titan's Tower, on the island proper with a set up series of tables with enough food to feed the nation of Chong-Mai for a week. Dancing, celebrating, everyone meeting with the happy new couple and offering gifts and well-wishes. The biggest, of course, being Cyborg's tossing the keys to the T-Car to Nightwing, then pointing out the vehicle at the other end of the island for when the happy couple decided to slip away. Unsurprisingly, Beastboy had already soaped 'Just Married' onto the back.

"So what exactly do we call you guys now?" asked Beastboy, when he and Raven had managed to catch a moment to speak to them in semi-private. Most of the others had given them a little space, catching up on the latest superhero gossip, diving into the buffet (Wildebeast was tearing through it like a bull in a china shop) or dancing on the space cleared aside for just that purpose. "Mr. and Mrs. Greyson?" he asked. "'Cause let me tell you, Starfire Greyson just doesn't sound quite right."

"We're still talking about it," replied Nightwing, his hand over his wife's, giving a comforting squeeze. "But we think we'll just stick with Nightwing and Starfire. Dick Greyson is going to stay single, in a sense."

Beastboy laughed at that, and Raven quipped "I hope that's not an excuse to go..."

They all shared a laugh at that. Even Starfire. "Nightwing knows better," she added playfully. "He would never do that to me."

"Never," he agreed. "Besides, what about Garfield Logan?" he replied teasingly.

"Dude, with a wife like this at home waiting for me?" he said, looping his arm around Raven's and giving a smile. "I wouldn't trade her for a Tidwell 5000," he solemnly vowed.

"That, and he's terrified of Anger," added Raven teasingly.

Again, the laughter seemed to flow freely.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Laughter was not so prevalent at some parts of the wedding, however. In particular, centered around three uninvited guests who had snuck in for the reception. Two of which were busy trying to devour the appetizers, the third of whom was now approaching the opposite side of the dance floor, where Cyborg was currently resting after his dance partner (the lovely Bumblebee) had departed to freshen up. His one organic eye opened wide in shock as he noticed the unwelcome guest.

"Jinx?"

Her hands shot up, almost instinctively, palms up, fingers wide, in a universal 'I mean no harm' gesture. Well, generally it was 'I am unarmed' but in Jinx's case that was never true. "I'm not here to cause trouble," she said.

Cyborg glanced around, nobody seemed to have noticed her yet. Then again, in a superhero celebration with people in colorful costumes and uniforms as much as black tuxedos and white dresses, he should hardly be surprised. However, a quick scan confirmed his suspicions as he spotted Gizmo and Mammoth tearing into the buffet table with gusto. Mammoth damn near looked like his jaw was going to unhinge like a snake and he would swallow the table and it's contents whole. No sign of Jinx's latest partners-in-crime, Seemore and Private Hive.

"What about your buddies?" indicated Cyborg with a nod of his head. "They here to cause trouble?"

She sighed, apprehensive, but collected herself quickly and said "When they heard I wanted to come, they said they'd come to. To... to keep an eye on me, I guess. But we don't want to 'cause trouble, honest," she added again, and despite himself, Cyborg found himself nodding.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"To apologize."

Blink. "What?"

She self-consciously rubber her arm, not really look up at him as she went on. "Look I'm... not very good at saying I'm sorry. Even though I should be, 'cause I got a lot I'm sorry about. But mostly I'm sorry that... things couldn't have been different."

"Different... yeah..."

"But things aren't different. And we can't, well, really change mistakes but... maybe we can start over?" she asked hesitantly, holding out her hand.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, hesitant.

Jinx's hand dropped back down to her side and she turned away, lowering her head. "This was a bad idea," she said, trying to keep her voice even, choking back a sob as she felt wet tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry. We'll leave now."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! What were you thinking! _she berated herself._ Did you honestly think things could change! Things never change! He's just like the rest of them! Stupid, arrogant, stuck-up...!_

A large metal hand gently closed on her shoulder as she tried to walk away, stopping her. Confused, Jinx's head snapped up, looking back at Cyborg. He was offering her his other hand.

"Victor Stone," he said. "Some call me Cyborg. Nice to meet you."

She was crying now... but it was tears of relief. "J-Jinx," she managed to stutter out, placing her tiny pale hand in his bigger metallic one. "Just Jinx."

He smiled, but it was a bittersweet smile. Happy tinged with sadness. "Not everything can just go back to the way it was," he said, glancing meaningfully over his shoulder. Catching sight of his date and dance partner, who'd returned from the ladies room. She was standing a short distance away, out of earshot, giving Cyborg some space. "Some things can't change."

"It's enough for now," said Jinx. "Catch you around, Cyborg," she said, turning to depart, snapping up her two friends as they made their way to the exit.

Suddenly a thought hit him. "Hey! Aren't you three supposed to be in jail?"

"We paroled ourselves early for good behavior!" Gizmo shouted over his shoulder as he zipped down with Jinx and Mammoth to the edge of the island, where a boat was waiting for them. Cyborg was chasing after them now, Bumblebee in hot pursuit, but a lot slower since her wings were bound behind her back by her dress and she'd had to kick it up a bit to try and run.

"But don't worry, we won't commit any crimes... much!" Mammoth added, and he and Gizmo broke out into laughter as they gunned the engine and high-tailed it away from Titan's island before anyone could give chase. Jinx, quiet, watched from the stern of the ship, giving a silent wave as they vanished from view.

Cyborg shook his head as Bumblebee caught up to him. Some things never changed.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Tradition was observed at the wedding of Nightwing and Starfire. And one of those traditions was, of course, clearing the dance floor to give the newlyweds a chance for their own private little dance. It wasn't anything elaborate, it wasn't anything fancy. Neither of them danced any better than they had five years ago when they'd been to the Junior Prom of another school. But they still enjoyed it just as much. They were having the time of their lives. Each and every moment since they'd said their vows have been exponentially increasing in joy. Each moment was better than the last.

That was, of course, until a familiar jingle split the air. The speakers for the music, wired into the Titan's Tower, immediately shut off as the jingle emanated from Nightwing's tuxedo. From his pocket. The clasp at Starfire's throat lit up as well, and she clasped a hand to it quickly. Almost instinctively, Nightwing released his wife to reach in and flip open his communicator.

Damn.

"Oh man... today of all days..."

Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven were already rushing to join them, each with their Titan communicator flashing in warning. A Titan alert had gone out. A crime was in place, Nightwing quickly scanned the communicator for relevant information as the others looked on anxiously.

"Dr. Light," said Nightwing, removing his necktie. "He's..."

Nightwing's alert was cut off as Dr. Light's image came to them, floating over the island and instantly catching the attention of all those concerned. Image only, clearly even the sometimes reputed imbecile Dr. Light wouldn't have been stupid enough to try and make an appearance on an island full of superheroes alone. Even he wasn't that stupid.

"Ah, Titans. Sorry to interrupt the festivities, but I've come late with a present for the newlyweds... some class five cruise missiles!" he said, moving partially aside so the light-image could expand behind him, showing he was indeed a missile silo. And he was, indeed, launching missiles. "Ahahaha!"

"Typical," muttered Nightwing.

"Where're they going?" asked Beastboy, shapeshifting into a serpent to slip out of his tuxedo (letting it fall to the ground) then resuming his natural shape, which included his uniform. It never left him. Cyborg's transformation was far less subtle, as he ripped off his tuxedo just by flexing his huge mechanic muscles. The damn thing seemed to simply explode off of his body in a shower of black cotton and silk.

"Titan's Tower," replied Raven, before Nightwing could finish his analysis.

"How do you know that?" asked Starfire, shrugging off her tiara.

Raven, without turning her head, without tilting her body, lifted her hand and pointed unerringly behind her... at two long streaks of white. Tail-fires. And at the ends of them, streaking towards the Tower...

"Missiles!"

"Starfire, stay here!" said Nightwing, gently pushing past her. But she grabbed his arm, her emerald eyes flashing defiantly.

"Not a chance."

Raven made far less of an argument as Beastboy gently pushed her and baby Dove aside, tensing beside his teammates, until a great mechanized hand swished into view and gently blocked them from proceeding.

"Hang on..." said Cyborg gently, almost admiringly. "Why don't we let the new kids handle this?"

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

All things considered, few of the original founding Titans were teenagers anymore, and the word Teen had slowly and steadily begin to drop from their name in casual conversation. But Cyborg had come up with the idea a few years back. The Teen Titans had, in a time of the Justice League, been a place where young heroes could gather together, live together, train together, fight together and be together. Too often kids with super powers couldn't relate to their peers, as most of the founding members knew all too well. They were too powerful among powerless normal teens, and too young to fit in amongst the League. Where better to make friends, then with people like yourself?

So Cyborg had set up some recruiting, and they'd found new Teen Titans. The new kids, as they were affectionately known. Two of which were now streaking through the sky to intercept the missiles.

Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark was the first one's name, a young girl with bright blonde hair and piercing, startling blue eyes. She was short but still young and growing, sixteen years old, and very muscular. She flew through the air as easily as any superhero, streaking up towards the missile heading towards her new home. A red two-piece uniform, long-legged pants and nearly sleeveless top clung to her like a second skin, the front of her chest was covered with a golden, very distinct double-'W' sign. A pair of silver bracelets adorned her wrists, but she wouldn't have need for them today.

A golden lasso was coiled up and previously rested at her hip, but she'd reached down and was twirling it now as the first missile made it's way down towards her. She hurled the golden lasso and caught it around the tip of the first missile. Exerting her strength she came to a dead stop in midair, swung hard, and hurled the missile off-course and into the bay, where it exploded harmlessly in the water.

This was the power of Wondergirl.

The second new kid streaking upwards towards a missile was taking far more time to intercept it. Connor Kent was a black-haired, black clad boy with thick, powerful muscles that made him look like a football player. An even more distinct, bright red 'S' shape familiar to everyone on Earth (those who hadn't been living under a rock the past thirty years, at least) was emblazed on his black t-shirt. He flew up, spreading his arms wide and waiting for the missile to come to him. He could've caught it with his bare hands, like Cassie had, but he'd run the risk of getting hurt. He was tough but he could still feel pain, and he wasn't 100 how tough his invulnerability was either. So he settled for a safer approach.

"Okay Superboy," he murmured to himself, focusing his gaze on the missile as it rocketed towards him. "Don't think like you... or the bald guy... think like Superman..." his eyes began to glow crimson, "And you'll be like Superman!"

A bright blast of fire, heated air, shot from both of his eyeballs and lanced into the rocket, setting it off and exploding it high up in the air, a safe distance from both Titan's Tower and Superboy himself. Wondergirl zipped down to meet him before they returned to the island.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

From his hidden base, the incalculatably brilliant Dr. Light (it was true, there wasn't a scale that went as low as his IQ score reached) cursed in frustration, slamming his fists down against the monitor. "TITANS!" he roared in frustration. "I will see you all destroyed!"

Angrily he keyed in some more codes, using the same coordinates, and ordered another missile launch with a forceful slapping motion down on a big, dangerous red button.

... which resulted in absolutely nothing happening.

"What!"

"Oh-you-must-be-asking-'what'-along-the-lines-of-'what-has-happened-to-my-machines-and-why-aren't-I-firing-any-missiles?'" came a voice, one that moved far faster than most coherent humans were capable of speaking, and seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Dr. Light glanced around in shock and surprise.

"Who's there?"

"Well-there's-a-one-in-five-chance-I'm-the-Flash," replied the voice, which didn't seem to be changing which direction it came from with each syllable. "But-I'm-so-much-better-than-he-is. And-uncle-Barry-of-course-but-I-doubt-you-knew-them. But-to-really-answer-your-question-I'm..."

The shot came out of nowhere, and a fist slammed into Dr. Light's gut and bent him nearly in double. Now he could see the little twerp, a short brown-haired boy who couldn't have been older than thirteen in a bright yellow and red suit, emblazed with the lightning within a circle symbol of all those who followed in the Flash Legacy.

Kid Flash.

"Dr.-Arthur-Light," declared the teenaged speedster, recalling from memory all he knew about Dr. Light's criminal file. "Former-STAR-labs-scientist,-now-general-psychopath-and-pain-in-the-butt."

"Fool! No one outshines the brilliance of Dr. Light!" shouted the psychotic supervillain, lashing out with a blast of yellow energy from his left hand. Kid Flash, predictably, dodged it. And the next dozen that came his way. Dr. Light growled in frustration but kept firing, seeing no other way to defeat the teenaged speedster. And with his attention solely on Kid Flash, his teammate responded.

A red birdarang shot out and a yellow cord attached to it wrapped around Dr. Light's legs with his attention elsewhere. Immediately is snapped tight and his legs locked together. Totally unprepared and wearing a heavy white bodysuit, the mad scientist fell forward and landed with a heavy thump, immediately rolling onto his back to see what had happened. There, he spotted his second opponent in the darkness. The same bright bird costume of greens, reds and yellows. The same look of determination. The same dark hair, swept back in spikes. The same penetrating eyes. This one was a bit shorter, a bit less muscular, perhaps, than the old one. But now he wore the suit, and he bore the name.

Robin.

Dr. Light thrust up his hand, preparing to obliterate the new Boy Wonder as he took slow deliberate steps towards him. "You know Dr. Light, next time you want to broadcast you plan," he was saying, "you might not want to broadcast your location when you do so," he said, pointing to a spot just behind Dr. Light's head. The evil doctor looked, seeing just above his head, easily visible in his transmission, had been the name of the missile silo. Spelled out in clear, bold letters. Only am imbecile could have made such a stupid move.

Then again...

"Arrrgh!" shouted Dr. Light, aiming his hand again, preparing to blast away Robin. He'd get one Titan, today, at least!

Of course, then he blinked...

... a blur...

... and suddenly Dr. Light's hand wasn't encased in the metal glove and weaponry of his suit. Startled, he looked down, and realized apart from a black spandex suit underneath his armor, his entire suit of body armor had been dismantled. All the pieces lay in a neat little pile on the ground beside him. Even his helmet. All of his weapons, broken down to their base components, down to the nuts and bolts. He gasped openly in shock.

How...?

Kid Flash materialized back into view, looking smug, and that was how he knew.

Robin picked up Dr. Light by the front of his uniform, balling up a fist. "Light's out," he intoned, swinging in a vicious uppercut. Dr. Arthur Light knew no more.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

Nightwing snapped shut his communicator when the new Robin had finished relaying information, smiling. "Dr. Light is in custody, and no more missiles will be firing. It's over."

A cheer arose from those gathered around them. Heroes young, old, of all sorts of races and species, backgrounds and the like. In the center of them stood only five. The original Teen Titans. Who had come together as superhero kids, and grown up together.

"Guess some things never change, eh Raven?" asked Beastboy.

She nodded quietly, then looked down at little Dove in her arms. "But some things do."

"Thankfully," added Nightwing. But when the others turned to look for him, he was gone. So was Starfire

To the guests, it seemed as if Nightwing and Starfire had simply vanished, none could say when, they'd simply taken their eyes off of the happy couple for but a moment. And in that moment, they'd vanished. They hadn't gone too far, however, as the T-Car suddenly came to life and Nightwing revved the engine. They waved to their guests and their friends, bidding them both farewell as the T-Car leapt off the edge of the island and it's wheels transformed into jets, letting them fly over the water and off into the sunset.

And towards a bright and promising future.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>

**Author's Notes:**

Honestly, I should stick to action, I hate writing scenes that advance the plot. In the comics there was a Terra II, and she was indeed a clone of the original (or at least, had identical DNA and a lot of similar memories). In the most recent issues of Teen Titans (those I actually have read) the four new Titans were introduced, and those are the ones seen above. Wondergirl, Superboy, Kid Flash and the new Robin (Tim Drake). In the older comics Starfire and Nightwing tried to get married once (that I'm aware of) and weren't able to because of a demonic teammate's interference. Hope you enjoyed the story. I know I did. I even beat my old record! One hundred thousand words, yes!

Yomiori-Wolfdemon: Alas, all good things must come to an end. And this is it for the Titans and me.

Scathac's Warrior: Another dimension? Where on Earth did you get that idea? Hehe. No I was misleading, but no it's not her. Or Malchior. Good ol' bumbling Dr. Light.

LoCaD: Hope that comes as a fitting end to the entire Titan saga. Glad you've enjoyed the ride.

Anwen: So, that's it. No more plzplzplzplzplz updates for you, it's over. Done with.

Snea: You and me both. As long as you properly credit any ideas specific to me, feel free.

Todd fan: Right back atcha.

Blackbird: As you can see, Raven is no flower-girl. Fear for all mankind? Sweet innocent little Dove? Yeah, you're probably right, but wait for her to grow up first. And yeah, Blackfire might be back… potential for a sequel!

Ultimate R-Man: And will probably ruin the events of my story, yes I know. But I will watch it anyway, damnit. And here is your answer. It is all over.

Piccolo999: I hate the 'A' bit. Honestly, we're one big happy planet, not just one nation under stars and stripes. Well doubtlessly you think that because I fooled you all. Muwahahaha.

Ray1: No, as my story starts it assumes that after 'The End' Slade dies for good. Doubtlessly, I'll be proved wrong.

Elrohirthewriter: I swear I sent you that chapter a dozen times already. I am glad however you enjoyed the likes of Tamaranians, Cyborg, J'onn, and the rest. Hope you enjoyed this as well.

TDG3RD: Neither do I, but as you can see in this chapter, she's calmed down and relaxed into her new role in life.

Comet-hime: And plenty more fluff to go around, don't you think? Ah, I'm such a sucker for happy endings. I thought you'd enjoy the BB-Rae Not-Quite-Pagan wedding, I hope you enjoyed little Dove as well. I'm glad you enjoyed the fates of all of Tartarus and the Titans.

ViciousAssassin: I thought that'd get a good laugh or two. Or maybe an 'aww it's so sweet' remark. Malchior's no threat, at least not now. Sequel potential maybe. Same with Blackfire. I agree, I don't want the League to turn into Lords either, but they are starting to walk down that path. I left Cyborg's special someone vague… to my mind, it's Bumblebee, but I see a surprising number of Cyborg/Jinx fans, so I'm leaving it vague at the end of the story.


End file.
